The Fairest of Them All
by queen of the solar system
Summary: Five Fairytale heroines are reborn to fight evil as magical girls! Chapter 49 is the start of part three!
1. Once Upon A Time

Hey! It's the Q of the Solar System! This story is a Magical Girl version of many fairytale especially Little Red Riding Hood. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Hood or any other fairytale.

Once upon a time (this is the most cliché way to start a story, I know, but cut some slack, I'm not that creative) there was an ordinary teenager just trying to live her life. You know, family, friends and ugh.. history homework. She wasn't an orphan, she didn't have an evil stepmother and while she lived in the suburbs, she lived no where near a forest. Yet soon she would be pushed into extraordinary circumstances whether she wanted to or not. I am that girl or at least I was once.

My name is Honey Fox. I have tomato soup colored hair and my eyes are recycling bin blue. I'm as sweet as my name though the people around me have an annoying habit of disputing this fact. I'm also beautiful, courageous, cheerful, smart, strong and many other things-just kidding! But this story isn't about me, though I can only tell you how I saw the events that occur in it. The others versions of the tale would be vey different from mine.

Talia's would be a story of danger and excitement. She would up play the fights adding in moves that might appear in an action movie, but doubtless did not happen in real life. She would ignore the romance and the actual causes of the fights in her tale dismissing the former as boring and the latter as important.

If Esmeralda told the story it would sound like an entry from her diary. She would skim over the basic events, but would mostly complaint about how tough our adventures were for her, pausing briefly to insult me. She ignore the fun times we had in between.

Eleanor's story would sound like beautiful children's tale. Everyone would have some good in them. She would focus on the times we used teamwork and the love stories. She would forget about the times when we wanted to kill each other, that many people we faced had almost nothing good to say them and that there were many bleak moments in our adventures as well as .

Charlie would mention how dashing he was and leave it at that. Thomas would talk for hours about the misadventures of everyone but himself. Chris and Aidan would sum up the story in one sentence if they could and Phil would just roll his eyes and not say anything.

My story has the misadventures and the fights, the foes and the friends, our victories and our defeats.

Which version is the closest to reality? Maybe none are of them are, maybe all of them are. The more a story is told is told the more changed it gets. It becomes embellished and other parts are removed. Over time it becomes a fairytale.

a/n: Next time the real story starts. R and R!


	2. Fairy Godmothers, Bierr Witches, and Ma

Hi ya! It's the Q of the Solar System again and here's the second chapter of The Fairest of them all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any fairytale

Fairy Godmothers, bit-err witches and Magical Girls, Oh My!

I stared at the smooth, gray tombstone. It read May Fox 1939-2004 "A spring of beauty and hope to all that knew her" the epitaph her son, my father had picked out. Her light disappeared from the world the year I turned 11. I was 14 now and in my first year of high school.

Ever since I was four, everyday I would run over to her house just two streets away from my own. I brought her cookies sometimes and told about my day. Now all I could do was bring her flowers for her grave.

"Hey Granny!" I said in my most chipper voice. "Sorry, I haven't come by lately. I just started high school and I've been a little busy."

I put down the flowers, honeysuckle, her favorite. That's why she suggested that my parents name my Honey.

"Classes are a bit harder, but not much. Oh and I have a couple of jerks in my classes. I know the only thing I can do about people like that is ignore them. But I still want to kick their butts. I hope you're okay wherever you are. While bye for now at least."

I picked up my bike and walked out of the graveyard. Granny, was one of the few people, I had been close to. My mom and dad, love me, but I have two older siblings and two younger siblings that they need to worry about as well.

I was looking at my feet as I walked my bike out of the graveyard's gate so I didn't notice that I had bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." drawled a voice I had gotten to know all too well, over the last three years.

I turned and just as I had predicted I saw the mocking face of Chris Blevins. I turned around a kept walking. All I had to do was ignore him. I couldn't let it bother me.

"Why are you hanging around a graveyard? Trying to be a Goth?"

Okay I am nice girl, but even I have my limits. And he had just reached them.

"Chris, you're a jerk!" I said as punched him in the jaw and ran off.

I was still steaming when I reached the park across the street from my house. I mean he was always a jerk ever since I had met in grade seven, but today he had been particularly bad. Maybe he was having a crappy day? Well whatever, it still didn't give him the right to say whatever he wanted to. Suddenly I heard the beautiful melody of an ice cream truck. Maybe it would be the balm to help my injured soul.

I ran over forgetting my previous anger and sadness.

"One strawberry ice cream cone with nuts on top please!"

The lady in the truck looked at me for a second curiously. She was fairly attractive except for the pink and green uniform she had to wear. Still she seemed to have some bitterness.

"My! You seem very energetic." she said.

"Yeah, I'm told I am." I replied impatiently "Can I have my ice cream now?"

"You know what I hate?"

"Um no but-"

"I hate little girls like you who are brimming with innocence and energy who no use for it!"

"Hey! There's no need to get personal. I'll even give you a tip."

But the lady had stopped listening. Her eyes started to glow green and her fingers started to grow. People around me started to scream an run away, but I couldn't move it felt like I was frozen in place.

She begin to chant something I had never heard before, but that filled with a familiar dread:

**"_All who hear my song,_**

_**Know everything you thought was wrong.**_

_**Love's an illusion and friendship's a lie,**_

_**In the end they both die.**_

_**The reality is hate and fear's the only truth.**_

_**So all the innocent, **_

_**all the happy,**_

_**all the kind,**_

_**all the lovers,**_

_**Give up.**_

_**Yes, give up in sorrow**_

_**And give all your energy,**_

_**To..**_ Ouch! Who threw that?"

She had been hit in the head by something it seemed.

"It was me." Came a voice that sound light and playful, and serious at the same time.

I looked to upward. In the tree above the ice cream truck sat a man with golden hair and eyes. His manor dress was slightly unusual. It looked like ancient armor and prom dress at the same time. She narrowed her shining eyes.

"I should have known it was Lugh. Why are you here? Didn't your queen put you in a deep sleep after your last incident?"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "She let me out because you guys started to cause trouble. Shame on you Angerona," He said wagging his finger. "Take over a poor human to frighten children! You guys have stooped even lower."

"Don't give me that!" Angerona barked "This human wanted me to possess her. She was tirad of looking at children who were constant reminders of the fact that she would never be young again."

"Maybe you're right. However I'll have take this girl with me. Catch me if you can!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly he and I were in another part of the park.

"What the hell was that?" was all I could say.

He looked me oddly "What no thank you? Oh well, I did have other motives for helping you."

"What do you want? And how did you that? Who was she?"

"That's none of your business."

"I was attacked by that crazy lady and kidnapped by you. It's my business now."

"Fine, I'll answer your questions. But first answer one of mine. What's your name?"

At first I wasn't going to. My parents and various schools had warned me not to talk to strangers at all, much less give them my name. But I wanted to know what was going so I told him.

"I'm Honey Fox. Now answer my question."

"You're not as sweet as your name. Okay, first I'll explain where Angerona and I come from." He paused "You know of the stories called fairy tales?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, whenever someone from your world writes or tells a story that has things in it that do not exist your world, it comes into existence in another world, Magica. Long ago Magica was a place where all creatures co-existed peacefully. However, diffculties among the creatures broke out. The citizens of Magica divided into sides, the side of darkness and the side of light. Eventually, because of the fighting between the light and the dark, Magica was destroyed."

For moment his sadness almost made me pity him. But I quickly thought _Magica? He has got his mind._

"They were forced to come to the human world."He continued. "They live of human energy negative or positive. Sometimes one of sides gets greedy and purposely takes the energy as a weapon for the war they both continue to fight. Angerona is on the side of darkness. You're lucky I hit Angerona on the head before she finished her spell or else you would have been zapped of all your youthful energy. The reason I can do that cool telaportion spell is because I am a creature of light. You humans, would me a Fairy Godmother. The head Fairy Godmother, in fact."

I couldn't help it, I had to giggle when he said that. He glared at me.

"Yes, go ahead and laugh. Oh I've heard all the jokes so don't say anything. Anyways I'm more powerful than our friend Dangerous, but only slightly. She'll catch up to us. Now if you were a normal girl, I would sent you on your way and deal with her myself. However, you aren't normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You see people in my profession have magic mainly for helping people. We're not really good at the butt-kicking magic. However, since many citizens of Magica were killed during the war that destroyed my world, they start become reborn in human, particularly, human females between eight and 20. You are one of those girls. I would have saved you, anyways, but this gave added incentive. So what do you think?"

"I think you are out of your mind. I'm leaving." I started to leave.

"Wait." I turned around "Even if you don't believe me, just indulge me. I did save your life."

I thought about. Why not? He didn't seem like a harmful crazy person, and he had saved me from harmful crazy people.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Just close your eyes and say 'Riding Hood Transformation'."

_**"Riding Hood Transformation!"**_ I said as my eyes.

A shock went though my entire body. I opened eyes, looked down and gasped. I was wearing a red and white gingham bathing suit with lace on the legholes. My hair had been pulled into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Over my shoulders was a red cape with a hood.

"What the hell happened to me?"

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed! Please review.


	3. Wall of Needles, Spear of Spirit!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Last time, our heroine met some weirdos. How will she get out of this situation? And why is she wearing a bathing suit?

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Red Riding Hood or Magical girl cliches. I do own Honey and Lugh though.

**Wall of Needles, Spear of Spirit**

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Oh. It worked, good." Lugh replied.

"But how can this happen? And why am I wearing a bathing suit and a cape?"

"You are the reincarnation of Little Red Riding Hood."

"Little Red Riding Hood? You mean the little girl who needed a woodcutter to help her get away from the big bad wolf."

"In the early version of your world's tale, she saved herself. In my world it was the same. You should be proud, she was the general of the west army."

"Whatever. Why am I dressed this way?" This was a dream. I'd wake up in a few minutes and be save at home.

"I told you before. You're suppose to fight against Angerona and others of her kind."

"In a bathing suit?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I paused before yelling. "Are you out of your mind?"

"In your terms, yes. However, whether I'm out of my mind or not you will still have to fight her in self-defense anyways."

"So what am I going to use, the crescent wand?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, never mind."

"No. You have a naturally fiery temper-"

"Hey!"

"So I assume your power would fire based. It actually makes since given the fact that you're Red Riding Hood's reincarnation."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Your attack will be, Flaming Spirit Spear." He said ignoring me.

Suddenly I felt chill go down my spine. I turned around. Great, it was glowing eyes again. I'm so happy.

"OHOHOH." She laughed. "Nowhere, to run Lugh! Oh who is the girl beside you?"

She didn't recognize me? I wonder why.

Lugh stepped forward and smiled "I believe you've met General Riding Hood before, Angerona."

A look that might have been fear passed over her face. "But she's dead! He killed her. I saw it."

"Oh I meant, that she's the reincarnation of Riding Hood."

Angerona sneered. "Reincarnation? Then might be easy to beat."

"Don't count your glass slippers before they're found."

"My, my you really have become passe, Lugh. _No one_ uses that expression anymore."

"What can I say? I'm an old fashioned guy."

"Well," she said "Enough pleasantries. Let us, see what you're girlfriend can do."

Then she threw one clawed hand into the hair as she said "_**Pricks of Fear."**_

Thousands sliver needles flew though the air.

"Duck!" Lugh said "Don't get hit!"

"I'm trying not to." I replied though clenched teeth.

I dodged to the left, right and center(hey I could start a dance : the dodge), all the time wondering what would happen if I was hit. I was starting to get tried, when I saw him walk out of the forest: Chris Blevins.

"Huh." Great he'd seen us. "What's going on?"

"Go home!" I yelled turning for a second.

At that moment, Angerona launched one more pricks of fear attack. I wouldn't have had time to dodged it. It would've hit me if not for-Chris.

When he saw the needles fly towards he jumped out in front of them getting hit straight on. Then he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

I knelt beside him. "Idiot! Why did you do that for a perfect stranger?"

"Don't know."he gasped. "You reminded me of someone important I guess."

Then he stopped moving. Like he was dead. Fearfully, I pressed my fingers to his neck. He didn't have a pulse.

"OHOHOH. What a fool! Better off dead then alive." Angerona said.

Up till that point I had not wanted to fight. But the way she talked made me mad. First of all, yeah Chris was a jerk (most of the time), but he deserved better then this. Secondly, I was really annoyed that she kept on attacking me and thirdly, that laugh was just to annoying.

She continue to laugh, unaware of my slowing boiling rage. Finally she stopped and said mockingly. "Oh are you crying? You creatures of light are all the same. Simpering sentiments, who lose their will so easily. I'll you a second to dry your tears, so you can die with some dignity left."

"Oh I'll the second," I said. "But for something different."

"What?" she sound uncertain now.

I looked her straight in the eye as I said _**"Flaming Sprint Spear!"**_

Like magic, a spear made flame appeared in my hands. It was funny, but it didn't feel hot at all.

I smirked as I slashed once in the air towards Angerona. A ball of blue and white fire appeared before me.

Then it headed straight to Angerona. She got hit in the stomach and fell backward screaming.

Her hands and eyes went back to normal. Her eyes closed a second later.

Lugh touched the ground "Glad you made it though!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Where were you anyways?"

He ignored me and frowned as he walked towards Chris. He examined him for a minute. Then said some strange words from another language.

"Is he going to be okay?"I asked.

He smiled kindly "He's fine. His strong will protect against the worst. He'll wake up in about ten minutes. Now on to her."

He walked over to Angerona, said a few more words like he had done for Chris. "Let's go."

"Why did you help Angerona?"

"Oh, that wasn't Angerona. Angerona possessed that woman. When your attack hit her, Angerona's spirit was blasted out of her."

"They can possess people?" That was somehow terrifying.

"Only people who allow their negative emotions to get the better of them. That woman had a lot of envy and regret. She felt like she was getting old and ugly. Every young person reminded her of that. So I cast a spell on her to make her see the best in herself and others."

"Why others?"

"If you see the best in others you're less likely to have negative emotions towards them."

"Oh,"I thought for second then said "Lugh?"

"Yes?" He turned towards me with a single eyebrow raised.

"I don't want people like Chris or the ice cream lady to be harmed by people like Angerona." I paused. "Because of that, I've decided to help you."

"That's great! I knew you had in you."

"Oh and one more thing?"

"What?"

"How do I get this stupid outfit off?"

A/N: I'm a Maho (magical girl) nerd. Please forgive the cheese! Cinderella is in the next chapter!


	4. Enter Eleanor, peaceful warrior of clean

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! In answer to your question Sliver, Yep, Maho means Magical Girl in Japanese. Thanks for the review! Oh and I'm glad you liked the crescent wand joke. I'm going to try to put more Maho jokes in future chapters. Anyways, I hope you and anyone else reading enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do no own, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella or Maho cliches. I do own Honey's costume though (Not that anyone would want it) and the Flaming Spirit Spear.

Last time, our heroine was forced to fight Angerona, in a ridiculous costume. Moved by Chris' bravery she was able to summon the Flaming Spirit Spear and defeat Angerona. Will she find more soldiers to fight against the creatures of the dark? Will Ugh find new ways to annoy her? Stay tuned to find out!

**Ender Eleanor, The Peaceful Warrior of Cleanness**

I woke up the morning. I managed to convince myself that the whole thing was a dream. I walked down to the breakfast table.

"Uh oh! The dragon has emerged from her cave! We must tell the villagers!" My older brother Micheal joked.

"Stuff it!" I said as I reached for the cereal. Could I use my Flaming Spirit Spear on him? Wait I didn't have one, right. It was all a dream.

"Oh, she has started to breath fire. Run for cover." He laughed.

"Don't be so mean to Honey Mike!" Came unexcepted support from Sara, my sister who was in Junior High.

"Thanks, Sara."

"No problem. Can you loan my some money? I'm going to the mall and I saw the coo-"

"No dice."

"For someone named Honey you're not very sweet!"

"Yeah, well I don't care."

Breakfast with Sara, Mike and my little brother Timmy, left me all the more convinced it was a dream. I started off to school happy with this knowledge, until..

"Good morning, Riding Hood." Lugh said with that crafty smile he used on Angerona yesterday.

"Crap, it wasn't a dream."

"What wasn't a dream?"

"Oh nothing. Why are you here? Did someone get attacked?"

"Oh no, not yet. I just wanted to tell you to be on the lookout for girls who could be warriors from the past."

"Okay, I will. But I'm not talking to them about this."

"Why not?"

I glared at him "Why not? Cause, its crazy. If you want them to fight, you talk to them. I have to go to school now. Bye."

When I finally got there I made a beeline for the bathroom. I needed to brush my hair before class. I opened the door, and who should I see, but Esmeralda Fairfax. The person, who lived to make life hell, though Chris, Mike, and now Lugh were close runners up.

I've known Esmeralda since kindergarten. We've been in the same class ever since, almost as if the teachers were trying to drive us crazy. Esmeralda's father is super rich, old money from his father I think. Now I know that not all rich people are snobbish, but Esmeralda is. If she hates, normal people so much why doesn't she go to boarding school? She is kind of pretty I guess, with long, black, hair, and green eyes, and she does have good grades. But otherwise she has no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

"Oh it's you Fox. Here to attempt a hair style?"she smirked.

"Oh no. Just wanted to see what a conceited person looks like."

"Oh, you don't have a mirror at home?"

"You're call me conceited?"

"If the badly tempered, dim-witted shoe, fits, then yes."

The urge to shove the lip gloss she was applying down her throat came over. Only one thing that saved Esmeralda's life and me from going jail, was the opening of the door. Though it came Eleanor Sauber.

"Oh sorry if I'm interrupting your chat." her sweet voice said. "But do you mind if I use the mirror?"

Eleanor was the single, most beloved person at my school. She was a tenth grader. She had short blond hair, warm brown eyes, and was very tall. All the boys were in love with, but it was more than her looks. She was kind to everyone at our school, the picked on kids, Esmeralda, the loners, everyone. She worked hard at everything she did and always had positive attitude, no matter what. Being around her made you act like a better person too.

I glanced at her in awe and said " Go ahead."

I finished brushing my hair and headed to homeroom. When I got there the principal was there. How odd.

I sat down in my seat whispered to my friend Milly "Why is she here?"

Milly shrugged. "No clue."

"Can I have your attention class?" When she saw that not every one was going to shut up no matter what she did she just continue on. "Your homeroom teacher has taken a leave of absence."

That was odd. Ms. Stone, my homeroom and English teacher was fine yesterday. Why was she on a leave of absence now?

"I would like to introduce you to your substitute teacher, Mr. .."

"Oh, it's alright, I can do it myself, Ms. Lane." came an all too familiar voice. "Thank you very much

though."

She simpered and let him stand in front of the class. He looked normal now. He was wearing a suit.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Dalca. I'll be taking over for Ms. Stone as an English teacher and as your homeroom teacher. Any questions?"

Almost all the girls in my class swooned. Oh, he was so dead.

"You are so dead!" I said. It was lunchtime and we were talking in the hall.

"I didn't think you'd be reliable when it came to find new warriors. So I thought I should do it myself. Why are you so angry?"

"Because I don't want you in my school! And why did you pick my class?"

"It was the first on the list."

"I see. Wait minute you didn't brainwash Ms. Stone did you?"

He looked disgusted at the idea "No! She wanted to take sometime of 'to find herself' so I encouraged her."

"Good. I'm going to get lunch, okay?"

"Sure. Don't forget you have English in the afternoons."

Great.

I go to the cafeteria and sat down at my usual table with my friends: Milly, Anna and Erin.

"Hey, Honey! You're so lucky to be in Mr. Dalca class in the afternoon." Milly said.

"Um, why?"

"He's much nicer than Ms. Stone, besides," she giggled. "He's cute!"

She was right about one thing. No matter how annoying Lugh was he was still nicer than Ms. Stone, who loved to assigned ten page essays to helpless students.

"Right." Suddenly I noticed that Erin was glaring. Erin was the sweetest member of our group and really shy. She never glared. "Erin, what's the problem?"

"The problem, is I have to eat with Ms. Teacher's Pet." she replied sourly pointing at Anna. "I studied way harder for our chemistry test than her, but she got a better mark because she's a butt kisser."

"I can't help that you're naturally stupid, and I'm a genius!" Anna said icily.

That was a shock too. Anna had always gotten good grades, but she never bragged (in fact she down played it), and she always helps us study. That was totally unlike her.

All around the cafeteria, people were having similar fights. I heard scraps of arugements here and there.

"The only reason Erin goes out with you is because she pities you!"

"At _least_ I can pull off an outfit like this. You don't have the figure to."

"You think you're such a big shot for getting the high score in Marshmallow Man? Don't make me laugh!"

I started bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like this wasn't all coincidence. Soon I was the only one not fighting with anyone. Even Milly was in argument with a girl over lip gloss or something.

Then out of the blue, comes Eleanor with a distressed look on her face.

"Hey do you know what's going on?"

It looked like, I wasn't the only one not fighting. "I don't know. I guess people are just having a bad day."

"It seems weird it that happened all at the same time."

I was about to reply when a voice begun speak "Oh I knew this would be perfect. Humans are just bursting with envy and superiory. Especially ones this age."

The voice was quiet like whisper I turned around and so did Eleanor.

A women was floating in the air. Her long hair brown was tied back and she wore a yellow and black jumpsuit. In her right hand she held a whip.

Great. Another weirdo.

Just than, to make my life even worse she noticed us.

"But two of them seem unaffected by the Seeds of Envy."She said. "Pity I guess I'll have to dispose of them."

That didn't sound good . Fortunately, Eleanor and everyone else seemed distracted, so I could transform. I run into the hallway. Knowing that she'd follow me.

_**"Riding Hood Transformation."**_ I said quickly and got into my battle wear. I sighed looking down at myself. It was just so cheesy looking.

"Oh little girl, you shouldn't have ran. It will just hurt more now." She called, looking in the wrong direction.

"No so fast!"

She looked at me snottily and said "Who are you?"

"I am the girl cloaked in red who fights for happily ever afters." Where was I coming up with this stuff. "I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!" Where was that good for nothing Lugh when you needed him.

She smirked "Oh, you're that little girl who kicked Angerona's ass. Congrats, but she's a wimp, you won't beat me. But since you were nice enough to give me your name I'll give you mine. I'm Rue, top warrior of the side of dark and one of Lady Nemesis' most trusted servants."

Lady Nemesis, huh? Who is she? I made a note to ask Lugh later.

"But enough about me!" Rue continued "Let's get it started. Seeds of sorrow."

Great, more flying objects I have to dodge. Could this week get any better?

Just than I saw Eleanor. Apparently it could get worse.

"Eleanor,"I called as I dodged (I was getting good at it). "Run away."

She look uncertain. Why don't people listen when I ask them to run away?

"Wait. Stay Eleanor." And Lugh popped out from nowhere.

"Eleanor," He said calmly "Close your eyes and say 'Cinder Transformation.'"

I don't know why, but she did what he said. Maybe she figured this was a dream and didn't matter what she did.

"_**Cinder Transformation!"**_

As soon as she uttered the words sliver light enveloped her body. When it disappeared, she was wearing a white mini dress with a skirt that flounced outward and cap sleeves. It had a black ribbon edging on the skirt and a small black bow in the middle of the sweetheart neckline. Her feet were bare. I looked down at my own feet and realized I was wearing brown lace up ankle boots.

"How come she doesn't have to wear a bathing suit and cape?" I asked Lugh.

He looked at me and grimaced " I don't choose your outfits. The people lower down in the organization do." He turned to Eleanor. "Cinder put out both hands, look at the ugly woman and say 'soap revolution'. Don't worry, Riding Hood is distracting her."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it."

"Um okay," Eleanor slightly stunned as she put out her hands. I didn't blame her. _**"Soap Revelation!"**_

Twin spurts of soapy water came out of her hands. They jet streamed through the air and straight into Rue's eyes.

"Ouch that burns." Her seeds of sorrow disappeared.

"Now Riding Hood!" Ugh said.

"You don't need to tell me twice!"I said with a grin. _**"Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

It appear in my hand. "Say hi to Angerona for me!" I sliced though the air at Rue.

She cursed as it hit her and she disappeared.

"We did it again!" said Lugh.

"Yeah." even though he did nothing. "Release." and my clothes went back to normal.

"Um, can someone tell me what's going on?" Eleanor asked.

Lugh and I looked at each other embarrassed. Then Lugh filled her in.

"Your world was destroyed? That's horrible!" She said with sympathy at the end of his tale.

"Yes, but you can help make sure it doesn't happen to your world. You are the reincarnation of Cinderella, Lieutenant General of the West Army of the Light. Will you fight with us."

She looked from me to him and back again. Then she smiled. "Of course. I hated how she manipulated everyone earlier. I'll fight with you."

"Excellent! Once we get the others saving the world should be a cinch."Lugh said happily.

I shrugged. At least now Lugh had someone else to bother and I liked Eleanor well enough. Things were getting better.

The warning bell rang. Kids piled out of the cafeteria. They seemed fine, so I guess Rue's spell had worn off.

"Don't forget you have English with me next." Lugh called out cheerfully.

While at least things weren't getting worse.

A/N: Cinderella's here! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stayed tuned!


	5. Dancing! The Knights of Justice!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! This chapter is a bit long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Red Riding Hood or Cinderella or Magical Girl Cliches. I do own 'Soap Revelation' for all those pesky stains.

Last time, our heroine was horrified upon finding out that Lugh was her new English teacher. Later on the evil Rue caused her classmates to fight. But she was aided in her fight against Rue, by Eleanor who turned out to be Cinder, the reincarnation of Cinderella. What is the side of dark planning? Will Cinder and Riding Hood be able to stop them? Stay tuned.

**Dancing With Disaster! The Knights Of Justice**

The week and a half following Eleanor's transformation was uneventful. I hoped that maybe the side of dark had given up, but Lugh told me it was more likely that they were regrouping to develop a better attack plan.

Lugh's English classes were actually pretty interesting. He made the myth unit come alive. He spoke about the heroes and heroines as if he had known them personally. The thing was he probably did. Next we were suppose to read Midsummer's Night Dream. He told me he was excited about it because the way it protrayed fairies always made him laugh. Yeah I definitely would have enjoyed his classes, if HE DIDN'T CALL ON ME ALL THE FRICKING TIME!

Anyways, even though the side of dark had not attacked yet, Lugh insisted that the three of us had regular meetings. One of these such meeting happened on Wednesday, October 5th . We met at the park near my house, the one where Angerona had first attacked me in.

"I haven't found any leads for the other two warriors." Eleanor said. "Sorry, I wasn't any help."

"That's okay Eleanor. You're a good warrior of light, unlike some people." Lugh said looking pointy at me.

"At least I don't hang us out to dry when we're in real trouble, fairy boy." I growled.

"I think you're a good warrior Honey. You can make fire and sent the creatures of dark away. All I can do is make soapy water."

"No way Ellie," I had started calling Eleanor that. "Your attack is really cool. I still remember Rue's expression when she got the water in her eyes. It was priceless!"

She smiled at me. "Have you got any leads towards the other two warriors?"

I shoke my head. "Nope. No one I've seen has popped out at me."

"Oh well," Lugh sighed. "Now enough about business! What are you wearing to the dance?"

We both stared at him. What dance?

"What are you talking about Lugh?" I asked.

Now he looked confused. "Um the school dance? On Friday night?"

Oh that dance! Every year, during the first week of October, just before Thanksgiving my school held its back to school dance. It was the third most important dance after Valentine's day and the end of school dances. My brother, Mike had gone in his first and second years of high school and was planning on going this year.

"I'm not going." I told him.

"Neither am I."

I looked at Eleanor. I was surprised, I would have thought Eleanor, Miss School Spirit, would have been there with bells on. Go figure.

"Why not?" Lugh asked. He looked shocked. At that moment I wished that I had a camera with me for to take a picture of his face for blackmail purposes later. Oh well.

"I have to babysit my little brother." I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Lugh, but I have stuff to do." Eleanor said apologetically.

"But balls are important! Stories take place there. We could find the other warriors!"

"So? Sign up as a chaperone."

"I already have!"

"There you go, problem solved! Come on let's go Ellie, I'll buy us ice cream."

"Wait!"

"Look, Lugh" I said "If I could get out of babysitting I would, but since my brother is already going to the dance and since my parents don't trust my sister I'm afraid I can't hel-"

"Please." And he gave us the puppy dog eyes.

Even my resistance was broken after that. "Fine, I'll go. Just please stop doing that!"

"Me too."

"Great!"

"But, we're going wear jeans okay."

"Oh I can make you dresses." Lugh said as he stood up. "I am a fairy godmother after all."

"Alright, whatever. Come on Ellie, ice cream."

"What about Lugh?"

"He's a fairy godmother. He should be able to spell himself some."

"Go to the dance? I don't see why not." My Dad said cheerfully as he ate his pizza. My Dad was a reporter for a local newspaper. He was extremly cheerful and optimistic.

"Yeah, go on Honey. Sara can babysit for one night." My Mom agreed. She was an artist, a painter to be exact. She seemed to fairly easygoing, but apparently I had inherited my temper from her. Dad said she didn't blow out like I did because she threw all her anger into her art.

"What?" Sara said as a piece of pizza fell out of her mouth charmingly. Sara was in Grade Seven. She is slightly flighty and tends not to take respondability.

"Just don't embarrass me." was all Mike said. Mike was a practical joker. He was very popular at our school and constant fear that his rating would go down.

Timmy was just playing with his pizza, and my other brother Sam was in University. Sam is in his first year and is planning to major in Chemical Engineering. He's the only one in my family besides Mom and I that has a temper.

"Thanks," I said to my parents before turning towards Sara and Mike. "Deal with it Sara and I won't embarrass you, Mike."

They were going to say something, but when they looked into my eyes, they backed down.

Since my parents are easy going, I hadn't really anticipated a challenge convincing them. The real challenge would buying a ticket.

At lunch time I went up to the table to buy one.

"That will be $2.00 please."

"Thanks," I hear laughing so I turn around. It's Chris.

"You're going to the dance?" Chris smirked. "No, come on Fox! I thought you were cooler then that."

Chris never goes to dances either. It's one of the few things we have in common. I always have to babysit, and besides that, I really suck at dancing. I don't know why Chris doesn't.

"Please don't tell me you're selling out!"

"I not going because I want to. I'm going because someone's making me!"

His face turned serious. "Fox, you're not being blackmailed, are you?"

Uh-oh, I shouldn't have said it like that. "Um..Forget what I just said. See you later."

With that, I ran off.

The next day and a half passed quickly. According to Lugh my dress would be in the closet. I opened the door and there it was. Now because of my battle wear, I was expecting something horrible. However, the dress was gorgeous. It was bright red, with spaghetti straps and a built in bra. The top would hug the body as the skirt swayed out at the waist.

I put it on and turned towards the mirror to do my makeup and hair. Another surprise! It was already done, and much better then any job I could have done. I walked down stairs to impress my family.

My parents were happy (Mom was because she thought looked like her, and Dad was because I wasn't dressed sluttly), Sara was envious and Timmy and Mike didn't care.

"Can we go now?" he said. He was driving us both there.

"Now look," Mike said when we got there. "We're not going home till, I'm ready, alright?"

"Yeah."

We walked into the gym. It looked about the same, except there were red and yellow streamers all over the place and a big banner that said 'Welcome back to school!' on it. On the stage was a DJ that the school had hired. Then, I saw Lugh. He was wearing a tux. I kid you not. Since he flirting was with Ms. Lister, the young math teacher, I figured I shouldn't bug him and went on my way. Unfortunately he saw me and came over to me.

"So, the dress okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. It won't melt at midnight?"

"Oh no! But the minute you take it off, it will disappear."

"Shoot. Oh well, what's with the tux?"

"My tailors informed me that this is what man wear to formal gatherings in this world."

I looked around. Most of the guys here were just wearing jeans and T-shirts. One or two guys were wearing a dress shirt.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Then I saw Eleanor.

She was a black halter dress with a gold belt around the middle. She had just finished dancing with someone.

"Hey Ellie, you clean up good." I said.

"So do you!"

"Thanks. Have you seen Lugh?" We talked for a few minutes. Then some senior boy asked Eleanor to dance.

"Mr. Dacla looks great tonight! I want add him to the LOAHG."Milly said as she sat down.

"Really?" The LOAHG is Milly's project. It stands for: the List Of Admittedly Hot Guys. She picked guys most people thought were hot and put them on the list. There were four guys on it currently and all of them were her tonight. One was Charles Stark, Grade Ten. Popular, good grades, caption of the tennis team. Also incredibly vain. He was dancing with Eleanor at the moment. He was wearing a tux too! Congrads Lugh you're not the only one. Next, was Phil Airaldi, Grade Eleven. Bad boy image, good at fixing things, works at garden center. Also, known to make sarcastic remarks often. He was standing against a wall looking board, almost as if someone had forced him to come here. Next, Tim Airaldi, Grade Nine, Phil's younger brother. Class clown, nice, also works at the garden center. Also he can be childish at times. He was sitting in the middle of a crowd of girls laughing about something. Lastly, Aiden Argall, Grade nine as well. Quiet, baseball team, good at math. Also, considered to be standoffish. Currently, standing near the punch looking stoic.

"Why not? I was planning on adding more anyways! Oh I have to go, darling is waving at me." Milly got up and ran over to her boyfriend, whom she calls darling.

"You look you're enjoying yourself." Someone whispered behind me. I turned around. It was Chris of all people.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at him, he was almost handsome. His brown hair still stuck up in random places, he was just wearing a regular T-shirt, hooded sweatshirt and jeans. It must be the lighting. That has to be it.

"Well if you're going insane, you might as well have some company." Then he looked embarrassed for some reason and said "And I always wanted to see what these things were like."

"And your thoughts?"

"As bad as I imagined they would be. The DJ's taste in music sucks."

"You've got that right. Why couldn't she play The Lost Butterflies or something?"

"Wait. You like them?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"No, so do I." and his hazel eyes glinted happily.

For just a second my heart stopped. What the hell was this?

"So do you als-" he was cut off, by laughter.

"OHOHOHO! Well kids it's been fun, but I think you should loan a little energy. Don't you think?"

The DJ said. Only her voice sound like Verona's. Great. Wait, shouldn't she be dead?

I looked at Eleanor across the floor and nodded. We exited the gym through the back door.

"Transform?" she asked. I nodded.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Transformation!"**_

We entered the gym again. Luckily Angerona likes the sound of her own voice so she had not started to attack people yet.

"And you will be the cornerstone of this. OHOHOHO! I so clever now stand still well I-"

"I don't think so!"

"Who's that?"

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"You're that girl again. And you're her friend that Rue was telling me about. I don't have time for this." She snapped fingers. "Trolly come!"

Suddenly a creature who looked like a cross between a fairy and troll appeared. "What you want boss?"

"Get rid of those pests. Then get energy from everyone else." She stepped though a portal that appear out of nowhere and left.

"Chris," I said "Get everyone out of here now!"

"Um okay. Come let's go." Everyone started to fellow him out the door.

"Very good. But I'll still find them." The trolly said.

"You'll have to get though-"

"You there unhand those maidens fair."

"Huh?" I, Eleanor and the trolly said at the same time and looked up behind us.

There were four guys. All of them were wearing cloaks and masks. Okay, if they start throwing roses, I'm so out of here.

"We are the knights of justice and the protectors of these princesses!" said one of them.

"This is so embarrassing."said another.

"Cheer up! It isn't so bad." the one next to him said brightly.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"Hmm.. Those are the protectors." Lugh popped out of nowhere in his battle wear. "It's an foregone custom in Magica. The idea was that a female warrior would need someone to protected her. Personally I'm against it. The queen must have gotten someone to find these guys while I was asleep."

"Well whatever." I turn to them. "Look, Cinder and I don't need your help. And if you interfere I'll personally kick your butts."

"But-" said the first one.

"Um, we really don't need you guys. But thank you anyways." Eleanor said.

"_**Misery Flowers!"**_The trolly said. Soon flowers started to fall from ceiling.

"Attacking an enemy when their back is turned? How brave!" I said, as I dodged flowers. I hoped I wouldn't die. It would be so embarrassing to be killed by flowers! Then I got an idea.

"Cinder,"I whispered. "I'll distract then you, spray 'soap revelation' on the flowers."

"And how will that help?"

"It will, trust me." she nodded relcantly. Oh well. I turned towards the Trolly. "Hey I bet you couldn't hit me if I was tied down!"

"Why you!" and, enraged, he aimed straight at me, leaving Eleanor alone.

"_**Soap Revelation!"**_

The water hit the plants, and, just as I had predicted, they died.

"Huh? What happened?" The trolly asked.

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

He screamed once and disappeared.

"Good work, ladies! Till we meet again!" The first caped guy said, and they all disappeared.

Great. More weirdos. As if Lugh wasn't enough.

"Riding Hood," Eleanor said, looking at me in awe. "How did you figure that out?"

"What, the flower thing? My Granny told me soap kills flowers, so I figured it would work. We should probably detransform."

We walked out of the gym. All the people from the dance were still there. Shoot!

"Um, you guys can go back now. The problem was solved." I said.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke came and took me and Eleanor away.

"Good work."said Lugh.

"Whatever. Release." As I changed back to normal.

We went back in. As soon as I walked in Milly, ambushed me.

"Where were you?"

"In the bathroom."

"Riding Hood was cool huh."

"Um yeah." Then I see Chris walk by. "What did you think of Riding Hood, Chris?"

"I thought.." He paused.

"You thought?"

"She was way cooler than you'll ever be Fox!"

"Why you-" As he ran laughing.

Fine, like I care what he thinks anyways.

A/n: whew. Another one done. The next warrior will come in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. Sleepy Warrior!

Hi ya! Queen of the Solar System here! Thanks to everyone who is reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella or Magical Girl Parodies. I do own Lugh, however.

Last time, Honey and Eleanor were forced to attention the school dance by Lugh. Angerona came to suck up the energy of the students. Also some 'knights of Justice' annoyed our poor heroines. But thanks to teamwork and tip from Honey's granny they were able to save the day! Who is the next warrior? Stayed to find out!

**A Sleeping Warrior! The Next Member Appears!**

We had another meeting with Lugh the day after the dance to discuss the protectors.

"Why are they here? I asked. "Did you have anything to do with this Lugh?"

"No, and don't look at me like that, Honey!" He replied sharply. "I hate protectors concept as much as you."

"Um, why do you hate Lugh?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, why do you hate it? I thought kind of crap was right up your allay."

"If you must know, its because when they're around they take attention away from me. As the only in a group of females I am distinct."

Eleanor and I just stared at him, shocked at the words that had come out of his mouth. He looked confused.

"What did I say?"

" Oh never mind. So, who do you think chose them?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it may have been my sister, Uilleag."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Yep. But I haven't seen her since Queen Deirdre put me to sleep."

"Oh yeah." I said. "I've been meaning to ask about that."

"Oh I haven't told you yet. How odd. I usually like talking about myself. Well, I played a few harmless tricks on the creatures of darkness and-"

"Define harmless."

"Oh you know, I put enchanted frogs in their beds, gave them red hot slippers, told them that we were going to destroy them with cute, kitty cats-"

"Okay I get the picture!" I said not wanting to hear any more. It might take all day.

"So, my queen, Deirdre, decided it would be prudent to put me to sleep for awhile. At the time we were trying to develop peace treaties with the side of dark. I slept for about fifty years, then six months ago my Queen woke me up, and asked me to find the four reincarnations of four of the top soldiers of the west army."

"Fifty years? How old our you?"

"That," He said in annoyed voice "Is an extremely rude question young lady. This conversation is over. Don't you have history tutoring, today Honey?"

"Um, yeah." I gulped. I did fairly well in most subjects, but history was my Achilles heel. One month of school and I was already failing it. So I had to go to tutoring in the library from 2:00 pm. to 4:00 pm. on Saturdays. "But this is more then my history marks! We're trying to save the world."

"Nice try. Now go." He said and started to read the paper next to him on bench he was sitting on.

"I'll come with Honey." Eleanor said.

"Ellie." At least I had one friend in the world.

"So I'll make sure that you get there."

Or not.

We walked down to school. I turned towards Eleanor to say goodbye.

"So, where are you going now?"

"Oh I have to go to my part time job."

"Okay, well good bye."

I walked down the hallway till I got to the library where tutoring sessions were held. When I opened the door several head turned towards annoyed then went back to looking at their books. I blinked and walked over to my table.

"You're late Fox." Esmeralda said.

Did I tell you that she and I have same tutor? History was the only subject Esmeralda was not good at.

"I know, got a problem Fairfax?" I replied.

"Maybe I do."

"Please, stop it you two. Can we start?" Taila Alloway, our tutor, asked meekly. Taila is in Grade Ten and has 92 average. She got an 100 in Grade Nine History. She is notoriously shy, often hiding behind her glasses that cover her dark blue eyes. She shoulder length brown hair that usually ties up. I don't think she liked tutoring Esmeralda and me, due to our loud fights that usually got the attention of the other groups.

Esmeralda and I glared at each other but I sat down and Esmeralda didn't say anything else.

"That's better. Now can one of you give me an example of how the Egyptians worshiped cats."

"Oh I know!" I said. "They build huge statues of cats made of gold right?"

Talia gave me a pained smile and said "Um, not exactly, but good guess Honey."

Esmeralda, on the other hand laughed. "I can't believe your so stupid!"

"Shut up, not like you had answer."

"Well at least I'm good at something."

"Like what? At acting like your better then everyone else?"

When I said that Esmeralda face grew red like she was about to lose her cool, but a second later she appear normal. Except for her eyes, they were downright scary.

"I'm out of here. I don't care if I get punished, there is no way I'm spending my Saturday afternoon with, a history nerd, and a rude, red headed, simple minded loser! See you next week." And she got up and left the library.

"I know you're pissed at me, but that's no reason to take it out on Talia!" I yelled after her.

"Shh!" several people told me.

"Sorry." I whispered. Then I turned back to Talia. "Don't listen to her. She's a self-important idiot.

"No, I understand. Why don't you go home to? We can pick up where we left off next week."

"But, what will you do?"

"Oh I prouably work on my English homework. I'm not doing so well in it."

"What? I thought you were good at all subjects?"

"Not English. I'm only getting a 65."

"Oh." That was lower then my English mark. "Why?"

"Well I like to read. But I don't like to analysis texts. I think it takes the beauty out of the author's words."

Wow. I hadn't thought about it like that before. "What do you like to read?"

"Well," She looked at me, shyly. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Okay." What else could I say?

"Well," she leaned in and whispered. "I really like fairy tales. I mean I like fantasy and other stuff to, but I think fairy tales our my favorite. Pretty embarrassing for fifteen year old isn't it?"

"No, I don't think so." I said. I would fairy tales too, if my life hadn't became one.

She smiled at me. It was first genuine one I'd ever seen on her face. I wished she do it more often.

"I heard a girl, dressed like little red riding hood came to dance last night ans saved everyone from monster. Did you she her?"

"Um, yeah."

"She called herself Riding Hood. I wish I could be strong like her."

"Oh she probably just a normal girl, like you and me Talia. I doubt that she's strong at all."

"Wow. It sounds almost as if you know her personally."

"Yeah, as if!" I laughed nervously. "I should be going."

"Okay see you next Saturday!"

"Wake up." a voice told me.

I groaned. It was the middle of the night. I had to wake up early the next morning to drive to my Aunt Merryweather's for thanks giving dinner. "Five minutes Mom."

"I am not your Mother." The voice sounded annoyed. "Wake up!"

Begrudgingly I opened up my eyes and saw Lugh standing there. I almost screamed, but remembered what would happen if my Mom woke up. I can still remember the last time Mike came in late and woke everyone up. Needless to say my mother's reaction was not pretty.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"There's a situation in a local park and Riding Hood is needed. Eleanor's waiting outside so hurry up."

"Wait how did you get in here?"

"I can teleport anywhere." he said impatiently. "Now hurry up and transform."

"Alright already."I said. _**"Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

After I transformed, Lugh told me to climb out the window. Lucky for me, my room was on the first floor. When I climbed out I saw very tired and transformed Eleanor.

"Hey." She said weakly. I nodded back.

A second later, Lugh appeared on the lawn.

"I love doing that." He said.

"Whatever, let's go."

Park was further away then the one we near my house. When we finally got there we saw a tall and rather elegant looking lady. Around her were the bodies of young vandalists

"That's Cassius. A ranking member of the side of dark." Lugh whispered to me.

"Aww.. yonug miscreants. They give off such sweet negative energy." She said in a soft musical voice. It might have sounded pleasant to others, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hold it. These people may be losers, but they should be dealt with by scotitey, not crazy energy vampires!"

Cassius winkled her nose. " Who is that?"

Eleanor and I stepped out of the darkness.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!" I said.

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!" Eleanor said.

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!" we proclaimed together.

"Oh you, two are the ones everyone's talking about. I' d love to stay and chat, but since I don't want to break a nail and since I already have my energy, I'll just run along now. Oh wait. _**Dragon come forth!**_"

Just then a dragon came out of nowhere. Great. Things had just gotten worse.

Cassius went up to the dragon stoked in nozzle. "Play with the nice girls for awhile. I'll dessert waiting at home once you finish your meal._** Teleport!**_" And she disappeared. It seemed that she had a power just like Lugh's.

"Riding Hood," Eleanor asked. "How are we suppose to keep a dragon still long enough for you to use your 'Flaming Spirit Spear'?"

"I don't know." Where was Lugh? I turned around and didn't see him. He had abandoned us again.

The dragon opened it's mouth. We both closed our eyes and shrieked certion we were about to become BBQ. After a minute nothing had happened so we opened our eyes tentatively. It was looking up a wall were a girl about Eleanor's age stood, wearing a jean jacket, red track pants and blue tank top.

"Hmph. Dragons aren't that tough." she said.

Great. She thinks she's a hero. And why do people keep interfering in my fights?

The dragon looked very interested in roasting her. It advanced towards her.

She just smiled and calmly said _**"Beauty Transformation!"**_

What?

A purple light engulfed her. When it faded , she was wearing a burgentiy strapless romper. She was also wearing gold earrings.

What?

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!" She proclaimed.

Sorry to repeat this, but... What?

The dragon to interested in her speeches. He stooped down towards me as if to eat me. I quickly got out of the way.

"Riding Hood!" The strange girl called to me.

"What!" I was bit impatient because a dragon was trying to eat me and was angry at Lugh for waking me up and then abationing Eleanor and I, so I meet have been a bit sharp.

"Get Cinder to use 'soap revelation'. Tell her to aim for his left eye."

"What good will that do? It only work for a second!"

"Trust me."

I sighed. It was our best option.

"Cinder, 'soap revelation' to his left eye, okay?"

"Ah, alright." She said sounded nervous. I didn't blame her. _**"Soap Revelation!"**_

The soap water hit the dragon's eye. It roared in pain and anger.

Beauty crossed her arms in an X and said _**"Tangled Strings!"**_

Pink thread appeared and wrapped itself around the dragon, tying it to the ground.

"Now, Riding Hood."

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

I swipe it twice though the air. Twin balls of fire swept over to the dragon knocking him out of this world.

"Whew. That was close." I turned towards the wall "Hey thanks for the-"

But she was gone.

"The third warrior appeared. Good." Lugh said as appeared in front of us.

"Where do you always go? Would it kill you to stick around once?

"My magic is for helping, not fighting."

I just rolled my eyes. "Right. Do you know who she is?"

"Beauty? Yeah she's Taila Alloway."

Eleanor and I nearly tripped in our surprise.

"Talia? She's not like that girl at all."

"Oh. Well Talia's shyness gets in the way of her true self so she can't fight when she's awake so she can only project a version of her true self in her dreams, to come fight with you guys."

"Wait. Beauty's Talia's true self?"

"Yep."

"Oh." This was starting to make my head hurt. " Who is she the reincarnation of?"

"Who else? Sleeping Beauty."

That made sense in strange way. "It won't be very useful if she can only fight in her dreams."

"It will work out!" And he laughed cheerfully.

Oh well. Maybe it will work out.

A/N: The final warrior next time! Please Review!


	7. Speical Halloween Snow!

Hi ya! It is the Q of the Solar System! I know its little early for Halloween chapter. Sorry! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical parodies. I do own the Easy Solution Solvent though.

**Special Halloween Snow! Emergence of the Final Warrior!**

"Cinder, try to get to the left of her." I called.

"Okay." And she ran around to her other side.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Called of the 'protectors'.

"No, we're fine thanks!" I said shortly. Talia, Eleanor and I were fighting Rue. She had attacked a bunch of grade school kids. But she wouldn't stop long enough to let us hit her!

"Well, this is very fun. But I'll take a rain check for now. Bye bye y'all." And she stepped though a portal.

"Damn! We didn't get her." I said. I turned around to make sure the so-called 'knights of Justice' were gone. "Release!"

"Hey at least. She didn't get a chance to do anything. Release."Talia replied.

"But, if I had got a chance to sent her away, she would have been out of commission for at least a week. Now she could strike at anytime. The next time we might be at school."

"No need to yell at me, Honey. Geez, you really aren't as sweet as your name."

"Oh yeah well at least I don't have to go to sleep to transform."

"Well, at least I'm passin-"

"Shut up, both of you." Eleanor said "Release! Honey stop obsessing about Rue, Talia stop antagonizing Honey, okay?"

We both just stared at her speechless.

"Um, Ellie are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm just having some problems, that's all."

"What kind of problems?"

"I don't really want to take about it."

"Alright." I wondered what was wrong still, but I didn't want to brother her so I changed the subject. "So I guess you should get back to your body Talia."

She yawned and stretched. "Yeah. Well she you guys later."

"Bye." Then she disappeared. The weird part was that I was starting to get use to it.

"Hello Ladies." Lugh said as he popped out of nowhere as per usual. "How you do?"

"It was a tie. She didn't get the energy, but she did get away."

"To bad. Oh well, I have surprise tomorrow that will cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"Now, if I told you Honey it wouldn't be a surprise. Got go now! _**Teleport!**_"

Eleanor and I looked at each other as he disappeared.

"What do you think the surprise is?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm very frightened."

I would find out what the surprise was, the next morning in homeroom.

Once we had sat down in our desks, Lugh said "Quiet! I want to make an announcement. I'm inviting all the students in all my classes to a Halloween party. Oh Honey will you pass these around to everyone?" He held up some orange sheets.

I glared at him, but passed them around. Some of the students (like Milly) had hearts their eyes at the possibilty of seeing 'Mr. Dalca' house, some (like Chris) looked like they were about to burst out laughing, and some (like Esmeralda) just looked board.

"Oh and one more thing. Everyone who comes to this party will gain 5 on their next report card, and everyone who does not attention will lose 5 on their report card." The bell rang. "Oh look at the time. Get along now! Oh and don't forget your costume."

Needless to say I was not happy. At all.

"You can reduce people's marks for not coming to stupid party! This is blackmail!" I yelled.

"Honey, you really shouldn't yell in the halls." was all he said.

"Are you even listening? Also I have to take my brother trick or treating on Halloween."

"Oh the party doesn't start till eight."

"That's not the point. Why are you even throwing a Halloween party Lugh?"

His eyes narrowed and he whispered "I have a feeling, that the final warrior is in one of my classes. Maybe I'll be able to identifle her at the party."

"Why can't you just find her be looking at her positive energy patterns like you did for Talia, Eleanor and me."

"No, I can't. Something blocking it."

"I have one question. How will you be able to identify her at the party?"

"Well, the place where I'm throwing the party has a lot of detecting devices that I can't carry around with me. They should be able to show who she is. I hope anyways." He sighed. "What's your costume going to be?"

"I don't know." I said. "If I had time I would sew something, but it would take at least two to three months to make anything that looked good."

"Wait, you can sew?" Lugh asked.

"Yeah."

"That's great! I have something you can use."

"It's not more of that disappearing fabric is it?" I asked wearily.

"No, no! It's the 'Easy Solve Solvent'. Can you sew well?"

"Pretty good. I've sewn my brother's past three Halloween costumes."

"Yeah, well, the 'Easy Solve Solvent' basically makes something up to the user's ability only a thousand times faster. All you have to do is sprinkle it on the fabric and it will start to make a costume as good as you would have made if you had the time. Here you go." And he handed the bottle to me.

"What do you want to be Ellie?" I asked. We were in the fabric store together. I was making Eleanor a costume too because she told me she didn't have any time to find one.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a princess?" She said the last word quietly like she was embarrassed that someone might over hear.

I smiled "That would be great for you. Would should I be?"

"How about Little Red Riding Hood? You are her after all." 

"Ha. As if. Let's go look at the patterns."

When we got over to the patterns section all that was left was a princess pattern and a Little Red Riding Hood pattern.

"I was only joking." Eleanor said.

"If I didn't know, better I would have thought Lugh planned this." I whispered. Oh well. At least I know I look good in gingham.

It was Halloween. I had just gotten back from taking Timmy trick or treating. I had to change in to my costume. It had only taken me one night to make both my and Eleanor's costumes. Mine had turned out better then I thought. The sleeves of the dress were kind of puffy and were trimmed with lace. I had borrowed a lacy petticoat from Anna's older sister who was into Gothic-Lolita fashion. At the very least it was better then my other Little Red Riding Hood costume.

Milly's dad was driving Milly and I to the party and picking us up at 12:00 pm. When they pulled into the driveway, Milly jumped out of the car to greet me. She was dressed as a pirate.

"I am so excited to see, Mr. Dalca's house!"she said "You look great by the way."

"Thanks." I didn't want to admit it, but I was curious to see how Lugh lived as well. It had to be strange at any rate.

It was hotel. Apparently he was hosting it here in the ballroom instead of at his house. Oh well.

One of the first people we ran into, was Eleanor. She looked really great in the pink ball gown I had made for her. She wore long white gloves and tiny trira in hair as well.

"Hi Honey!" she said as we passed

"Hey Ellie." I waved.

"You're on speaking terms with the most popular girl in school Honey?" Milly asked me.

Oh yeah. She didn't know Eleanor and I were friends, but before I could say anything, She whispered "Oh there goes Mr. Dalca! I'm going to go to him!"

I smiled, then remembered something. If the last warrior was in one of his classes, then Milly might be the last warrior! Scary.

"Hello Honey." someone whispered behind me.

I turned around. The person standing behind me, had a pink wig on with a blue prince charming style jacket on and red shorts holding a fake sword. I didn't recognize the person at first, but looked into her eyes and realized it was Talia.

"Hey Talia. Who are you suppose to be?"

"Well, I'm Utena from Revolutionary Girl Utena. One of my brothers is in anime club and last year they cosplayed as the cast of Revolutionary Girl Utena and he was chosen to be Utena. He loaned to me when he heard that I had to go to a Halloween party. Are you suppose to be Riding Hood?"

"Um no, just Little Red Riding Hood."

"You were so lucky to see her, Honey. I wish could've."

"Maybe one day you will." Not likely, if you keep falling asleep whenever there is trouble.

"Yeah. I'm going to go it down. See you later, Honey."

The next person I met that I knew was Chris. He was just dressed normally.

"What are you suppose to be, Fox?" He asked. "Riding Hood."

Why does everyone think that? "No just the original version. What about you?"

"Oh me? I'm high school student." He smiled. Smart fleck.

"Hilarious. I'm going to get a soda, now." I started to walk away.

"Hey Fox."He called.

I turned around. "What?"

He looked at me, then back at the floor. "Never mind. Bye."

I walked over to the snack table. He was acting weird. I wonder why? When I got there I realized that Esmeralda was there to. She was dressed as the evil Queen from the Disney version of Snow White. How fitting.

"Nice costume, Fox. Trying out for children's production of Little Red Riding Hood?"

"What about you?"

"Oh this," she looked down at her costume with distaste. "It was the only left at the store in my size. Believe I didn't want to even come to this party. But I need to keep my marks up so, I had to come and associate with you losers."

That made me angry. What gave her the right to shit all over everyone else? So I replied without thinking "We may be losers, Esmeralda, but at least we're not worthless like you."

When I said that she turned around and left the room. Maybe I was a little to mean to her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lugh asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. You know how to throw a party. How did you get this place?"

"Oh this is owned by the side of light. We have all our conferences here."

"Okay. Um any luck finding the final warrior?"

"Nope. The machines haven't detected anything yet. Maybe I was wrong."He seemed sad.

"Cheer up. I'm sure you'll find her." Just then I saw Esmeralda walk into the room. "I have to go now, bye Lugh."

I wanted to apologize. Even she was rude that was no reason for me to be rude to her. I walked over to her and started to say "Hey Fairfax what I said was-"

She wrapped her hands around my neck. She smirked and her eyes were like bottomless pits. Like Rue's eyes.

"You're not Esmeralda are you."

"No. You're pecipative for a human. However, you everyone else here won't last the night." She walked to center of the room. Slowly all conversation stopped till there was silence. "Attention, humans I have one of your friends. If anyone leaves this room I will not hesitate to snap her neck."

No one moved.

"Excellent. Now collecting energy will be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"Don't think so." Came a familiar voice. Lugh?

"Oh my. Not these losers again." My captor muttered under her breath.

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

Talia?

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!" Eleanor?

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

I can't believe they did the intro without me.

"Were is your little leader?" Esmeralda's grip on me loosened and I slipped away. Lucky everyone was looking at Eleanor, Lugh and Talia, so I was able to hide in the cloak room.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

Newly transformed I walked back into the ballroom.

"I guess she's playing chicken. I know she doesn't want to face me."

"Oh know I'm here." I announced as I walked in to the room.

"Riding Hood!" Several voices said.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter, I'll just collect energy from everyone in this room." She pause and then started to sing. _"**All who hear my song, k****now everything you thought was wrong. Love's an illusion and friendship's a lie, i****n the end they both die.-"**_

"Cinder, Beauty, everyone cover your ears!" I said recognizing the song.

Eleanor, Talia, Lugh and I covered our ears, but everyone else was in to much shock. Soon they all fell to the floor.

"No!" I cried and let go of my ears.

She had finished singing and chuckled softly "These humans really are pathoic. Take this girl I pocessed. So full of anger, hurt and resentment. So easy to take over."

I looked at Milly's, Chris's and Talia's (okay she was already asleep, but still) collapsed forms and clenched my fist.

"Your horrible."

"Oh well." She said. _**"Seeds of Hatred!"**_

We moved out of their way. She was faster then before.

"_**Tangled Strings!" **_Talia said.

Esmeralda just stepped to the side. "My, is that all you can do?"

"_**Soap Revolution!"**_Eleanor yelled.

"You think I'd fall for that again?"

We were losing. Something had to happen fast or else we'd be goners. "Esmeralda, the real one, are you listening?"

"She can't hear you, you fool! She's gone." But she looked nervous.

"Esmeralda, I'm sorry I said you worthless. Even though you annoy me all the time, your not worthless."

She looked at me and I saw Esmeralda for just second. Then It switch back to the cold smirk.

"How nice a little apology. Why don't you- What are you doing you brat?" She said as her face switched back to Esmeralda. "Get out of my body now!"

Suddenly Rue blasted out of Esmeralda. The seeds of hatred stopped.

"A soul strong enough to, remove creatures of the dark from her body." Lugh said in wonder. "She must be the last warrior."

"How did you do that?" Rue demanded "Nothing can remove us from a soul we've pocessed!"

Lugh walked over to Esmeralda and said "Esmeralda say 'Snow Transformation'."

"What? Why and why are you wearing such weird clothes Mr. Dalca."

"Just do it."

She shrugged and yelled _**"Snow Transformation!"**_

A blue light engulfed her. When she emerged she was wearing a light blue sleeveless mini dress with blue velovt belt. On her feet were ice blue ballet slippers. She looked like I felt when I saw my costume for the first time.

"Huh?"

"Oh not another one." Rue said as she stood up. "Oh well. Now I can get rid of all of you at once."

"Snow, look at her and say 'Ice Heart Arrows!' , okay."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but said _**"Ice Heart Arrows!"**_

A bow appear in her hand. She looked shocked, but aimed at Rue and shot. The blue arrow caused Rue to fall back down.

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!" **_Now I don't like attacking people when they're down, but in Rue's case I'll make an exception. I swiped once though the air.

She didn't even scream this time, just calmly waited till it blasted her back to where she had came from.

"I can't believe her! She ruined my party." whined Lugh.

"At least you found you're new warrior." I said.

"Excuse, but what the heck are you talking about?"Esmeralda asked.

We all sighed, and started to explain.

"And so you are the reincarnation of Snow White, colonel of the West Army." Lugh finished. "Will you fight with us?"

"Yeah. Those jerks pocessed me, I'm not going to let them get away with it." She grinned. "Besides, it was fun saving you guys."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "We saved you."

"Um excuse me, who knocked her down so you could do that weird fire attack of your's."

"I got you out of Rue in the first place! And at least its better then ice arrows!"

"Come on, guys." Talia said. "Chill."

"Stay out of this Talia, this has nothing to do with you." Esmeralda and I both said.

"Nothing to do with me? We're a team you little punks!"

"Oh my poor head." Eleanor said rubbing her temples.

"This is my crack team?" Lugh said. "We're going need all the help we can get."

A/n: Congratulations Sliver! You correctly guessed who Esmeralda was the reincarnation of. I don't have prize for you though. About your question, yes Talia does eventually fight while she's awake, but not for awhile. Hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	8. Volunteering Woes!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own Angerona's Trolly from chapter five though.

**Volunteering Woes! Fight Fire With Fire!**

"I'm scared!" Elizabeth whimpered

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." I told her as I clutched her to my chest. The thing, was I wasn't sure that we would be able to keep her save.

Oops. Sorry, I forgot you don't know who Elizabeth is, why she's scared and how come I'm not confident that we can make sure nothing happens to her. Let me started again.

Six Days Ago

It all started when I was walking home from school with Eleanor the week before.

"And I still say, she's the worst teacher ever! Even worst then Lugh! If that's possible." I paused and looked over at Eleanor, but she wasn't beside me. She was back a few paces looking into a store window. I ran over to her. "Hey Ellie, what are you looking at? Are you in the market for um.. teacups?" I looked into the window of the china store

Finally she looked at me "Oh its you honey. No I'm not buying teacups. I was looking at this sign." She said pointing to a piece of paper in the left hand corner of the window.

I glanced at it. It was neon pink and written on it was this:

FUN! FUN! FUN!

Lee Brock Community Fun Festival!

Door Prizes! Bake Off! Craft Booths!

Childcare! Indoor Skating Rink!

November 7-13

At the Lee Brock Community Center!

Volunteers needed.

Please Sign up by November 4

I finished reading it and looked at Eleanor. She seemed excited.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?"

"Do you want to go?"

"No!" She said. "I want all of us to volunteer! Me, you, Esmeralda and Talia of course! Will be able to grow closer as team mates and will be able to give back! What do you say?"

"No." And I started to walk away.

"Wait. Why not?" She yelled.

"Yeah why not Honey?"

I turned around. "Oh. You're here too."

"I think it's a good idea." Lugh continued "It will build your team work skills which are essential for battle."

I narrowed my eyes "Are you going to participate too, Lugh?"

He looked at me strangely "No, why would I?"

"You are such a hypercritical! I can't believe you're telling me to do something you refuse to do yourself!"

He glanced at me scornfully "I'm not a member of your group, I am just your mentor. You guys are the ones that need to be come closer to fight more efficiently or has your relationship with Esmeralda improved?"

I couldn't say anything to that.

"Come on Honey, we can get the volunteer hours we need for school." Eleanor coaxed.

That was true. Our school board required that we had at least 200 hours of volunteer work. My brother Mike hadn't even did one hour of work yet.

"But I would have thought that you would have most of your volunteer hours by now, Ellie." I said

"Me? Oh no," She laughed. "I only have four."

"Why?"

"I can only do volunteering during school activities because of my part-time job."

"Then, how come you can volunteer this time?"

"Oh I only work nights. Besides, we have a teacher conference day on the sixth so we can help set up. Its to good an opportunity to past up." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Honey, please."

When I looked into her eyes I weakened. "Alright. I'll do it. But you two," I pointed to her and Lugh "Have to convince Esmeralda and Talia, because I would never be able to."

"Alright!" They said cheerfully.

I frowned and sighed. Eleanor was spending too much time with Lugh. He was a negative influence for her.

To my surprise, Eleanor and Lugh were able to convince Esmeralda and Talia to join our volunteer team. I asked them how they had managed it.

"I neogated with Esmeralda till she informed me that she'd be overjoyed to participate with you two and Talia." Lugh told me.

I took 'neogate' to mean, he had informed her that he'd lower her English marks if she did not comply. Sigh. He really was a blackmailer.

Eleanor had opted for a more diplomatic approach with Talia. She had simply asked her to join our team. According to Eleanor the conversation went something like this.

"Hey Talia, Honey, Esmeralda and I are volunteering at the Lee Brock Community Fun Festival and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Sounds great! But, wait, Esmeralda and Honey on the same team? Don't they really dislike each other?" Talia asked.

"Um. Yeah they do, but they want to get along better to make the lives of the people around them easier." Was Eleanor's lame explanation.

But Talia bought it. She clapped her hands together and said "Good! That will make things much easier during our tutoring sessions!"

"So, will you please join us?"

"Sure, even though I'm getting quite a lot if hours though the tutoring program, I'd be glad to help."

That afternoon, Eleanor went to sign us up for Friday the 6th and Saturday the 7th . The next few days passed uneventfully. Finally it was Friday. I was the last one to make it to the community center. Fortunity I was still ten minutes early.

"Oh good, Honey you made it." Eleanor greeted me.

Talia smiled timidly and Esmeralda looked at me, but said nothing. We had decided to attempt getting along today for Eleanor anyways since she seemed so exited. I really didn't know how long that would last though.

Suddenly in the distance I saw a familiar face. I smiled and waved. It was Mrs. Sweet, my brother's kindergarten teacher. She had a nice, welcoming face that matched her personality.

"Hello Honey. Are you volunteering?"

"Yeah with my um." What call them? Team mates? Comrades? "With my friends."

For a second it seemed like Talia's face broke out in glee, Eleanor seemed to smile shyly and Esmeralda looked surprise, but not as if it was unpleasant. But a second later they were back to normal. It must have been my imagination.

"How nice! What's your group number?"

"88."

"Oh that means you'll be working in the childcare area tomorrow. My daughter Elizabeth will be there. Oh there she is now. Elizabeth? Come over and meet your babysitter!"

A little girl around six year old looked up. Her hair was tied in pigtail and she was wearing a blue jumper and red- and -blue striped shirt. She looked a little confused and ran over.

Now, I'm pretty children. Not only do I take care of my little brother, Timmy a lot I'm also the most popular babysitter in my neighborhood.

"Hey." I said to Elizabeth As I stooped down to her eye level. "I'm Honey. Who are you?"

The girl's confused look turned to one of disgust. "Don't talk to me you old hag!"

Old Hag? Excuse me? 

"Elizabeth! That was rude. Apologizes!" Mrs. Sweet said. "I'm sorry Honey she not usually like this. See you later." And she pulled her daughter away by the ear.

Finally I came to my senses. "That little brat! I'm going to-" But something held me back.

"Chill out Honey. She's just a child." Eleanor sighed

"She's six. She should be more polite by now."

"Just Telex okay. Look our supervisor's coming."

Indeed she was. A short woman with long dark hair and vibrant violet eyes walked over to us. She was wearing jeans and sweatshirt, like pretty much everyone else was.

"Alright...group 88." She said consulting her clipboard. "I'm Ms. Geier and I'll be your supervisor. Today you'll be working with another group recreational the right wall of the foyer. Please follow me."

So we did. When we got to the right side of the foyer you'll never guess what we saw. A group consisting of Charles Stark, Phil Airaldi, Tim Airaldi, Aiden Argall and last, but not least Chris.

"You guy are in a group together?" I asked since the others seemed to shocked to.

"What about you, Fox?" Chris countered. "In group with Esmeralda, Eleanor, and .. I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"That would, Talia Allaway." Phil said as he walked over to her. "You actually have friends?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Phil." Talia said smoothly all the while looking directly into his eyes difiendly.

I was surprised. This wasn't the Talia that tutored me. This was Beauty, the warrior of the side of light.

Talia soon seemed aware that everyone was staring at her. She covered her hand with mouth. Then said in quiet voice "Excuse me I have to go to washroom."

"Um you guys know each other?" Eleanor asked Phil conservatively.

"Yeah kind of. I hang out with her brother sometimes." Then he didn't say anymore. My what chatty follow he is.

"So." Ms. Geier said. "I want you to put up the streamers and then paint the sign, okay? Fill in your friend when she gets back."

"Yes ma'am!" We said. Then, we set to work.

We all took turns putting up the streamers. When I it was my turn Aiden offered to hold the ladder for me.

"Um. Thanks." I was sure it would have been , Eleanor that offered first or maybe Talia.

"No problem."he replied.

After I got down, I thanked him once more.

"You want me to hold it for you?" I offered. "I probably won't do that well."

"That' okay. I'll probably do a sucky job of putting the streamer up."

"Oh you can't be worst then I am."

"No you did a good job."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We didn't talk after that. I wasn't surprised though. Aiden rarely spoke to anyone. That was actually the longest conversation I'd had with him since we were in fifth grade together.

Later when we started painting the sign another weird thing happened. I was sitting beside Chris.

"So, you were talking to Aiden?" He asked casually.

"Yeah. So."I replied.

"Well, he never talks to anyone. Ever. It seems surprising that one of the guy on that list Milly's always talking about."

"How do you know about Milly's list?"

"I don't know, if you've noticed, but she has very loud voice. Anyways you two were hitting it off. Do you like him or something?"

This conversation was too strange so I changed the subject. "How come your with the guys from LOAHG?"

He looked confused. "LOAHG?"

"The guys on Milly's list."

"Oh." He shrugged. "I don't know. We were all at the registration desk at the same time I guess. It was kind of strange though. I guess it was the same for you guys."

I just nodded. It was easier then making an excuse.

Soon the first day was finished. I should have been relieved that was half over, but I was worrying about the terror I would face tomorrow: Elizabeth.

"Honey can we play duck, duck, goose." A four year old asked me.

"Yeah okay." We had just finished the first hour. It wasn't that bad, most of the kids were okay and Elizabeth (who had probably been lectured by her mother) had confined herself to making faces at me.

I was surprise at how well the others were doing. Eleanor who was at the arts and craft table, was very popular. Mostly like because of the sinarce way she compartmented them on their work. Talia was unusually outgoing and was leading active games with the school age children. Even, Esmeralda was doing a good job, playing tea party with a lot of five year old girls in the coroner. If there was a diaper change it usually fall on me, but they were still better then I excepted since none of them babysit or have really young brother and sisters.

I started the game. A minute later, our supervisor came by.

"Oh hi Ms. Geier."

She ignored me. "I told my Queen this place was a good idea. All this happy energy once converted will be perfect. Especially the youthful energy emerging from this place."

Huh? 

She snapped her fingers. Instantly her attire changed to a flowing white top, red pants and red headband tied around her head to keep her hair from getting in her face.

"Excuse me." Said the lady in charge of the daycare. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave-"

"_**Petrify!"**_ Ms. Geier said. And the woman froze in place. "Foolish humans. Don't talk back to your superiors."

I looked at Eleanor and the others (well Talia's spirit form since the real Talia was asleep), then nodded. We got away to a secluded area.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Transformation!"**_

After we transformed we headed over to the day care, as fast as we could. I hoped that we'd make it there before it was too late.

When we got there she was freezing the last of the daycare workers. Then she turned towards the frighten children.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

She turned towards us and said " And who would you be?"

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh. The reincarnations of the warriors of the West army of the light. My name is Damocles, and I am the greatest of the warriors of the side of dark. All my subroutines are whining about you. Cassius is very angry that you hurt her pet dragon. Very well I will-"

"You will do nothing to these fair ladies."

Oh great. It was them. Wait.

"Hey you guys. Can you get the kids out of here?" I asked the 'protectors'.

One of them nodded at me and whispered _**"Shield of Hope!"**_

Suddenly a protective barrier surrounded the children. Wow, they were actually good for something.

Damocles looked at it with disgust and said "I'll take it down once I get rid of the warriors of light."

"If you get rid of us!" I yelled.

She smirked. _**"Sparks of Fear!"**_

A million little flames came out of her fingers. Talia and I started to dodge them while, Eleanor and Esmeralda started attacking.

"_**Soap Revelation!"**_

"_**Ice Heart Arrows!"**_

Their attacks made a slight dend in the sparks, but not much.

"Help please." A child's voice said. I turned it was Elizabeth. I guess she had gone to bathroom or something while barrier was cast.

I ran up to her and shielded her with my body.

"_**Tangled Strings!" **_Talia made small barrier around us with the strings. "Take care of her."

"I'm scared!" Elizabeth whimpered

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." I told her as I clutched her to my chest. The thing, was I wasn't sure that we would be able to keep her save. The flames were getting to strong for Eleanor ans Esmeralda to fight.

Eleanor triad to cast a soap revelation when a dozen of the sparks hit her.

"Cinder!" Esmeralda and I said together. At that moment she had stopped Esmeralda to scream Esmeralda herself was hit.

"Snow!" I called out.

Talia had a look of rage on her face and she charged at Damocles "How dare you!"

She was straight in the heart by a hundred of the sparks of fear.

"Beauty!"

Damocles smiled and stopped the attack. Then she slowly walked over to where Elizabeth and I were. She ripped apart the protective barrier made lovingly by Talia. I put Elizabeth behind me to shield her from Damocles.

"So, only the great Riding Hood left. It would be a pity to kill you now, since you have so much delicious negative energy flowing through you, but you did disgrace the warrior of the side of dark, so for there honor I have to kill you."

I felt like letting her for a moment. Then I thought of Elizabeth and all the children I was entrusted to protect. I couldn't give up, no matter what. Even if she did beat me, I had to do everything I could to protect them.

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_ I said with all might and it came in to my hand burning brighter then ever before.

"I'm not like Rue and Angerona! I won't defeated by your flaming spear." Damocles laughed. _**"Sparks of Fear!"**_

At the same time I sliced my spear though the air.

Unbelievable thing happened. The ball of fire I produced met with the sparks of fear and blew them all out. Then it continued straight to Damocles, hitting her in the heart and sending her back to where ever she came from.

I was shocked how had it happened.

"Riding Hood, I'll tend to Cinder, Snow and Beauty as well as the day care workers. You take care of the children." Lugh said as he appeared.

"Alright." I turned and saw Elizabeth looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Um yes." She said. "Are Honey and the other workers going to be okay?"

"Yes. But I thought you didn't like Honey."

"I do its just." She paused. "She reminded me of my big sister."

"Oh." Did she not like her big sister?

"My sister went away last year. They buried her. Mom was crying all the time."

"Oh." Now I understood.

"When I saw Honey, I thought she was mys sister, but then when I released she wasn't I was sad and that's why I was rude. Even though she was nice to me like my sister was. I hope she'll forgive me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she already has." I took her hand in my and walked over to the barrier.

I looked at the knight of Justice who had casted the spell. "Thanks. It was a real help."

He smiled at me. "You were great yourself." Then he and the others left as the barrier came down.

Lugh had restored the day care workers by now and the children ran over to them, crying. All except one that is.

Elizabeth looked at me wistfully. I smiled "Go on and play with your friends."

She smiled back at me and ran away.

Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia and I went back to the secluded area to detransform.

On our way back Eleanor turned to me and said "Lugh told us you beat Damocles single handily. Thats great!"

"Yeah." I replied. I felt bad though. I hadn't triad to find out why Elizabeth was rude to me. I just assumed she was brat. Maybe I did that a lot with out releasing it.

"I want to be Riding Hood!" A voice argued.

I blinked we were back at the day care. A group of children were by the dress up box fighting.

"No me." said another.

"Nonsense! If anyone should be Riding Hood it should be Honey!" Elizabeth said. Then she turned to me. "Will you play with us, please?"

I smiled and said "Yeah."

A/N: Another chapter done! Please review!


	9. Aiden The Math Genius!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar system here! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own 'Ice Heart Arrows' though. They're great for making Popsicles with.

**Aiden, The Math Genius. The Knights of Justice Revealed!**

"Here you go." Lugh said handing us each a ring. "You might need these."

We each stared at the ring in our hand and back at him. We were meeting in the park again just to touch base and discuss what the side of dark might be planning. Each of the rings he handed us had a different colored gem stone on it. Mine was red, Talia's was purple, Eleanor's was clear and Esmeralda's was light blue.

"Um. Lugh, what are these for?" Eleanor asked. She was sitting beside Lugh on the bench.

"Oh. They'll inform you if one of you gets into a fight or if the side of dark is attacking someone."

"How?" I asked.

"It will start to glow."

"How will we know where the fight is?" Esmeralda asked. She was sitting on the corner of the bench next to Eleanor.

"Oh the knowledge will be put into your brain instinctively."

"Won't people be suspicious of the glow?" I asked.

"Oh it will work out." And he smiled idiotically. I started to feel my blood boil.

"That doesn't answer the question!"

"Please." Esmeralda said. "We're in public Fox. Try show a bit more dorcorma."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

"Shut up," Talia said. "I want to ask Lugh a question." She was leaning over the back of the bench with her arms crossed.

Esmeralda and I glared at each, but stopped talking. We didn't want to include Talia in our fight. Because when Talia fought she usually punched people. And when she punched you it hurt. A lot.

"Lugh, I don't need this. Whenever there's a fight my regular body goes to sleep and this other body comes out to fight." She said gesturing to herself.

"I know. This is for when you can fight when your awake." He said.

"Will that ever happen?" And she seemed dejected.

Lugh smiled at her and replied "Of course."

She didn't look convinced, but she smiled back at him slightly.

"Okay." He stood up from the bench where he was sitting. "I have to go, mark essays. By the way Esmeralda yours was great, Eleanor's yours was so-so,and Honey and Talia yours were awful." Then seeing mine and Talia's angry faces he quickly added _**"Telaport!"**_

"Awful, Fox?" Esmeralda was smirking.

My reply, needless to say had no dorcorma in it what so ever.

The next day in French class I was sitting with Erin.

"So where have you been the last little while?" Erin asked. "It's like we never see you anymore."

"Oh I've just been busy with school and stuff. You babysitting by brother."

"Oh that makes sense. To bad you can't just have Anna tutor you in history. Then we'd be able to see you on Saturday at least."

"Yeah." I was about to say more, but our French teacher came though the door.

"Bonjour, garçons et filles !" Miss. Bonfils said. (Basically good morning boys and girls in French.)

"Bonjour, Mlle. Bonfils." We answered back.

"Have you done your homework?" She asked in French.

"Oui." Though a few people answered "Non." to question.

"Excellent! Today we are going to start a project."

I looked at Erin and nodded. Other people were doing the same to there friends beside them.

"Now since you don't work that well with your regular partners." Miss. Bonfils continued. "I will be assigning partners, for this project."

There was a collective groan. No one liked being assigned to a group or partner.

"In this project you'll be writing a short skit using ir, er and re verbs in there correct tense. Here are the groups: Fairfax and Jennings, Fisher and Smith, Brown and O' Higgens, Blevins and Airaldi, Ng and Orlov, Fox and Argall-"

She went on, but I stopped listening. I was with Aiden. I looked over at him, he nodded slightly and went back to staring at the teacher.

"Now please get in to your groups class!" She said.

I walked over to his desk and sat in the chair next to him. I looked around the class. Chris was with Tim. He looked slightly depressed. Maybe it was because Tim handed in things late. Erin was with Esmeralda and seemed a little frightened.

I looked back at Aiden. "So what do you want to do a skit on?"

"I don't know. You choose."

Sigh. This was going to be an uphill battle.

Just then I saw something market 100 in the corner of one of his other binders. I looked at it a bit closer, it was an algebra test. Advanced algebra. I was impressed. I mean I'm in advanced algebra and I thought it was pretty good when I got an 85 on our last test.

"Wow. A 100. Your pretty good." I told him.

He looked down. "Oh this. Its nothing. You should see the people in my Math club. To them this would be a cake walk."

"No really it is good, for normal people trust me."

He ran his fingers though his short black hair. "I'm the worst person in the club."

"Its still good. Why aren't you proud?" I asked confused. If I got 100 in math I would be celebrating. I would even be nice to Lugh, Esmeralda, Mike, and Chris for the rest of the day. Why wasn't he happy?"

He didn't say anything. Evidently the conversation was over.

"How about we do are skit in a restaurant?" I asked.

"Okay. Can you write an English version and I'll translate it. I'm not very creative."

I smiled "Alright."

We worked hard through out the period. I was surprised when the bell rang. I hadn't even been looking at the clock. I packed up my supplies and walked out with Erin. I was still wondering about conversation earlier.

"Don't worry." Erin said.

"Huh?"

"I won't tell, Milly you worked in a group with a member of the LOAHG."

I hadn't even thought of that. "Thanks your good friend."

"Don't mention it."

Later that, evening I was working on my History homework (blah), when my Mom called me.

"What is it?" I called over the stairs.

"We're out of milk. Can you pick some up?"

"Sure!" I ran downstairs, put on my coat and walked to the store.

Oh my way back I bummed into Aiden.

"Oh Hi. Why are you out?"

"Picking up some cough syrup for my little sister. You?"

"We were out of Milk." I replied. "Anyways about that test.."

He sighed.

"Why aren't you happy about it? I mean it was 100."

"I don't care about scores. I just doing math. Its fun."

Wow. I mean it sounds dorky written down. But the way he talked about it did make sound cool. I felt immature in comparison. I only thought about getting good grades, I didn't try to enjoy what I did. Maybe that was his secart.

"That makes sense."

He smiled and it seemed, familiar somehow. Why?

"Excuse me."

We both turned. A woman bundled up in a heavy coat stood behind us.

"I heard what you said young man, and I think you are the material for our scholarship. What do you say?"

Who offers people scholarships on the street?

"No thank you." He said.

"Why not?" The woman whined.

"It seems kind of shady to offer people scholarships on the street."

See what I mean?

The Lady looked at us. "OHOHOHOH! I knew this wouldn't work. Still can't blame a girl for trying."

I knew that laugh! Could it be..

She snapped her fingers. The coat came off and revealed Angerona.

Great. It was her.

"This boy is still a prime candidate though. All that great, passionate, scholarly energy. Plus I get the girl's as a bonus."

"Honey, ran away." Aiden whispered.

It would good opportunity to transform, but I'd still feel like coward leaving him like this.

"Do it!"

I ran away in to an allay, between the video store and the drugstore.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

I ran back. She had frozen him like Damocles had done to the day care workers.

"Hold it!"

She looked up. "Oh its you. Where all your friends?"

"Oh don't worry they'll come!" I hoped, anyways.

"That's right Riding Hood!" Eleanor said.

"Cinder!" It least she was here.

"Don't forget us." Came a chorus of voice I didn't want to hear.

I looked to my left and sure enough the costumed knights were there. But there was only three of them. Oh well. This was cold season after all. Maybe one of them was sick.

"Don't Aiden! We'll save you!" The shortest one called.

That was weird. They'd never showed that much concern for the victims before.

"Five of you? Oh well more pricks of hatred for everyone then. Speaking of which," Angerona said. _**"Pricks of Hatred!"**_

The tallest of the knights of Justice, quickly said _**"Wall of Protection."**_

A barrier seperated us from the pricks of hatred.

"It will only hold for a limited time." he warned. "So make a plan."

I listened to what he said, but was distracted. The leader of the group had his mask broken by a stray prick of hatred. He was currently holding it to his face unsuccessfully.

"You might as well show us who you are. Its not like we're going to tell anyone. Right?" I told him.

He let go relclently. The person behind the mask was Charles.

"Charles Strak!" Eleanor and I exclaimed. I look at the other two and they took of their masks as if they knew that resistance was futile. The shortest was Tim from my French class and the tallest was his brother Phil. Three guys from LOAHG. That meant that Aiden was..

No time for that! We needed a plan. Suddenly I got an idea. I whispered it to Eleanor.

"Are you sure it will work?" She asked me.

"All we can do is try." I replied. "Be ready when the barrier comes up."

She nodded and stared at Angerona. A minute later the barrier came up.

As soon as it did, I jump out of the way of the pricks of hatred. Luckily the knights of Justice did the same.

Meanwhile Eleanor cried _**"Soap Revelation!" **_

One of the jet streams of soapy water hit Angerona's left hand. She got distracted and the pricks of hatred stopped. That was my cue.

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_ I called as it came into my hand. I swiped once though the air.

"Not this again!" And as she said the words she was blasted away.

How were we going to help Aiden unfreeze, though?

A woman with long, pink hair wearing a shimmery purple dress popped out from nowhere. Without saying anything to anyone, she walked over to Aiden.

I was about to say something, but Charles, Phil and Tim didn't seem to worried so I guess it was someone they knew.

She said some spells over him and he sputtered awake coughing slightly.

She helped him up and brought him over to us. "He's going to be okay. Just needs to catch his breath."

She smiled at me.

"Excuse you me but who are you." I asked.

"You should tell people your name before asking their's." She replied sweetly.

Eleanor and I looked at each other , but said "Release!"

The boys stared at us in shock.

"Honey?" Tim and Aiden said.

"Eleanor?" Charles said.

The woman seemed unfazed though. "Oh you must be Lugh's girls! Pleased to meet you! I'm Lugh's sister, Uilleag."

His sister? They didn't look much alike besides their smile.

"I'm glad you guys met. Now we can fight the creatures of darkness together!"

I looked at her and the knights of Justice or if you rather the members of LOAHG. I couldn't figure out if that was good or not.

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed! Please Review! And stay tuned for the next chapter.


	10. Sisters! Lugh's and Honey's difficulties

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sliver, I was going to make Chris a knight of Justice, but now I have different part for him. Its as big or bigger then the knights of justice roles. It won't be for long time though. Not till part three at least

I saw the Winx club today. I like it except for the fact that they make the guys weird looking and give them those awful outfits.

Enjoy this chapter! Part one is coming to a close. Its going to be three part series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own Cassius's dragon though.

**Sisters! Lugh's and Honey's difficulties!**

"I'm the youngest! I should get to use it first!" Sara informed me.

"I'm the oldest and I have to go somewhere today. And besides, you're not the youngest Timmy is." I replied sourly. It was Saturday morning and my beloved sister and I were fighting over who got to use the shower first. I was determined that it was going be me this time.

"You're not the oldest either!"

"I'm oldest girl! That what's I meant."

"Well 'the age before beauty' policy isn't really my thing."

"Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"Will you two stop screaming each other." Mike said as he past us on his way to the stairs. "I'm getting a headache."

I turned towards him. "Mind your business! This is between me and Sara. Right?" I turned back to see the door to the bathroom slam sut. "Arrghh! That little-"

I went, but I wasn't very ladylike. Finally, a zillion hours later she got out. Then I got my shower and went downstairs. I was still fuming though. Not even the smell chocolate chip pancakes cooking could cheer me up.

My mother was sitting at the far right head of the table, wearing overalls and a tank top, and reading the newspaper while absent mindly sipping coffee. People say we look exactly like except for the fact that my eyes are blue and my Mom's are dark brown. Also she has less freckles then I do, even though she still has quite a lot. A blob of yellow paint gently graced her face.

"Riding Hood's in the paper again. Byron," My Mom said to my Dad. "Are there any leads to who Riding Hood may be?"

I triad to seem neutral, but in reality my heart was beating like a jack hammer.

My Dad turned. He's really tall, with black hair that gets in his blue eyes when he forgets to cut it. He currently trying to flip the pancakes.

"Oh, no one knows, Emma. They think its a girl between the ages 13-16, she has red hair and bright, blue eyes. There is some betting on who can get the scoop on who she is first."

"I want to be one of them." Sara said dreamily.

I raised one eyebrow. "Who would you be?"

"Princess Sara."

"There based on fairytale characters, not the little princess."

"Apparently," Mom continued evidently not wanting a fight to start. "She has saved a lot of people. High school students, day care children, random people in the park. All sorts of people. But according to some of the witnesses, she has a tenacity to swear a lot and has quite a temper."

"Hmm. Temper, red hair, blue eyes. Sounds like Honey." Mike commented.

I felled nervous for a minute and a half, as my parents, Mike and Sara stared at me intently. But then they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling vaguely insulted.

My Mom stopped laughing long enough to say "I'm sorry sweet heart, but the idea of you being Riding Hood."

"Why is it so ridiculous?"

"Because she has grace, elegence and courage, well you don't Miss. 'I'm scared of the dark'."Mike said. I wanted to hurt him in that moment.

"Mike, don't insult your sister." Mom said. "She is very brave at times. Besides its not like anyone else in this house has much grace or elegance. Were all uncoordinated." She went back too reading the newspaper out loud. "However not all residents of Lee Brock are fans. 'I think she plans the attacks herself, so she'll look like a hero.' says one of the resident of Smith Hills, a local gated neighborhood."

I seethed. How dare anyone suggest that I planned attacks?

"She does have many fans among the young people of the community." She continued. "'Riding Hood and her friends are super cool! They rock our world!' says Milly Delaney student of Lee Brock High School. Chris Blevins another student of Lee Brock High states. "Riding Hood has saved me and the people at our school a number of times. Anyone who says she's in league with the attackers is an idiot."

I smiled when I heard Milly's words. They sounded like her. But Chris's words seemed strange. I never thought he'd support. Well I guess he thought he was just supporting Riding Hood. Still I felt almost, happy for some reason. Why?

I shock awake. Wait the pancakes were gone?

"Who ate the pancakes?"

Sara looked up "Oh I thought you weren't eating yours, so I had your share. You were spaced so I figured you weren't hungry. Sorry."

I sighed. "I'm going now goodbye."

"Make sure to go to tutoring!" My Mom called after me.

Great. Another thing to look forward to.

"And then she ate my pancakes! Can you believe that?" I finished, taking along ship of my milkshake.

"Why are you surprised? If you space out in my house during meal time you're SOL." Talia said as she finished a sip of her hot chocolate. "Why were you spacing out anyways?"

Talia (fighting Talia, not tutor Talia), Eleanor, Esmeralda and I were sitting in the Moon Love cafe waiting for Lugh, Ullileag and LOAHG. We were about to have the first meeting of the united warriors of the side of light.

I didn't really want to answer Talia question so I countered. "Got any siblings Talia?"

"Just two brothers. One older, one younger. I don't have the shower, problem so much since my brothers shower in the evenings, but we do have to keep our wits about us at meal time though. You snooze you lose, Honey. You can't blame your sister for being with it then you."

"It wasn't just today and isn't just about food and showers. She buggers of on her chores, so I have to do them, she constantly asks to borrow money or clothes from me and last year she read my diary! I know because when we had a fight she copied the pages out of it and put them all over our middle school for people to read."

"I remember that! Chris was so red when he read the part where you called him 'a pimple-faced jerk!'." Esmeralda laughed.

"It wasn't funny! Do you guys have sisters?" I asked Eleanor and her.

"Nope, only child." Esmeralda said.

"I have sisters." Eleanor said in a low voice. She seemed sad, almost.

"You know what's like then! I mean she drive me crazy!"

"I know what that's like." Lugh said. He looked like he had been ran over by a truck, serevel times. "Hello, girls. Please move over so I can sit down."

Eleanor and I did so. With heavy sigh he took his seat.

"She's driving me up the wall."

"Who is?" I asked.

"Ullileag! Of course. She leaves light on all night, so I can't leave door open, she messes with order in my frige so I don't know were my soda is, and she leaves pixie dust all over the place! If you step on that you're on the ceiling for two hours."

"Why doesn't she have her own place?"

"Because Queen Deirdre will only finance one apartment. Plus she is going to start teaching at Lee Brock High too! As a History teacher." He replied sourly. "If she doesn't leave soon I think I going to go-"

"What is it Lugh?" Said Ullileag who had just came in. The knights of Justice stood behind her like an enterouge. " If who doesn't leave soon you'll go crazy?"

"Um. Just someone on the staff at my school."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Right." He coughed. "We should start the meeting. For those who don't know I'm Lugh-"

"And I'm Ullileag!"

"Yes. I presume everyone is knowledge on the events up to now." we nodded. "Good, then as you know, you four our the warriors of the side of light, Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia and Honey. Your job is to keep the creatures of darkness from destroying your world as mine was destroyed. And you four Aiden, Tim, Charles and Phil, in your role as the 'protectors' are to protect the warriors of light, as much as possible-"

"A duty we do with joy and honor, Sir!" Charles yelled and stood up.

Eleanor looked at him pityingly, Esmeralda, Talia, and I looked at him like was crazy, and the three other guys looked away embarrassed. Ullileag looked proud and Lugh just looked at him like he had never seen anyone like him before in his life.

"Ah, yeah. Remember though that its mainly a symbolic role." Lugh changed the subject. "Now the four creatures of darkness you have met are, Angerona, Rue, Cassius and Damocles. As you can see they were formable oppentets. Beware, they have even more powers then they shown to you so far."

Great. An evener stronger Damocles. Just what I needed.

"On to new business. It seems that the side of darkness as decided to focus on getting energy from individuals with extremely high levels of negative or positive energy."

"Is that good or bad?"Talia asked

"Well, its good because we will be able to protect a single person more efficiently then an entire group. However, the side of dark can get more energy from one person in some case then from a hundred people." Lugh said. "Oh I read the newspaper article! Good work guys."

"They only mentioned Riding Hood." Esmeralda said glaring at me.

"I don't want publicity. I was frightened that my family had figured it out."

"Don't fight girls!" He continued. "They didn't mention me either."

Esmeralda and I decided not to comment on that.

It was 2:30 pm on Sunday afternoon. I was working on the works cited for my History paper when Sara came in.

"What is it?" I barked. Sara had continued to brother me though out the weekend. On Saturday she ate the last piece of pie and then made up a half-assed excuse for not helping me take care of Timmy. This morning she had asked for money for shopping and food when she went to the mall. I wondered what she wanted this time.

"Oh I just wanted to borrow that jacket you got last month." She said casually. "It's picture retake day at school tomorrow and I want to look nice."

"No." I said and turned back to my homework.

"What? Why not?"

"I bought that jacket out of the money I made babysitting the neighborhood brats. I haven't even worn it yet." That was true, I was saving it for the right occustion. It was bright blue with beaded hearts on the sleeve.

"Oh come on."

"Leave me alone. Go work on your homework or something."

She pouted. "I can't believe you, Honey. You won't even loan your own sister a simple piece of clothing. You're so mean!"

That was the snapping point for me. I didn't yell or scream I just turned to her and said in a cold, calm tone "Sara, you are a selfish, lazy, mooch. I hate you. Now get out of our room."

She turned and said "If that's how you feel fine!" Then she ran out my room. A second later I heard the front door slam.

A few minutes later my Mom called "Honey, come downstairs."

When I got there, she looked serious "Honey, your sister just ran out of the house crying. Go get her."

"But Mom she-"

Mom glared at me. "No buts! I don't care what she did. You should have been more mature then her. I know she gets on your case, my sister did too, but Honey you shouldn't let yourself stoop to the level of others. Go get her."

I knew of protesting was going to do any difference. So I put my coat on and walked out the door. As I headed to the park (where Sara usually went when she was upset), I started to feel guilty. I let temper get the better of me at times and say things I don't mean. I didn't want to say sorry though, be cause I was still angry with her.

Sure enough Sara was at the park. She was sitting under her favorite tree. It started to snow at that moment. She wasn't wearing coat so it would be good to get her home as soon as possible. I was about to go over when I released she was talking to a strange women. Idiot. She knew she wasn't suppose to talk to strangers.

"So now my sister hates me." Sara said.

She was talking about me?

She continued. "I admire my sister so much too. She's way more responsible and tough then I'll ever be. She's kind too, even though she gets angry all the time. I don't want her to hate me." Sara admired me? Seriously? "I know she's mad at me still because she thinks I copied her diary and put it all over the school, even though it was my ex-friend Stacey, who saw it in our room and ripped some pages out to copy." So that little bitch Stacey did then, hmm. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry child. Just give me your energy." I knew that voice it was Cassius!

I hid behind the nearest tree.

"Give you my energy? What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Cassius said in a silkily voice. _**"Petrify!" **_

Now or never. _**"Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

I stepped out from behind the tree and not a moment to soon. Cassius had started the energy drain song.

"_**All who hear my song, know everything you thought was wrong. Love's an illusion-"**_

"Only in your corrupted mind is love an illusion!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

They had made it here that quickly? Wow the rings really do work.

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!" We said.

"Leave the girl alone Cassius." I added

"I rather not, but I'll deal with you guys first." She grinned. _**"Dragon, come forth!"**_

As it had in the previous with Cassius, the dragon did indeed come forth.

"What you go to run again well your dragon fights us?"

"No, I won't let you hurt him again." She petted its mouth. "No I will steer him and make sure he hits everyone of you."

She hopped on his back. "Dragon. Hit that girl first." She pointed to me.

The dragon nodded and blew a flame straight at me! I jumped out of the way. Meanwhile, Esmeralda and Eleanor triad to put out the flame with there powers. Once Esmeralda's ice heart arrows managed to make the flame disappeared, but only a minute. After that Cassius changed directions and aimed the flame at her.

We needed a plan stat. But what? Soap revelation and Ice Heart Arrows didn't work and it would be uber dangerous to try Flaming Spirit Spear in these conditions. Also we couldn't hold him down with tangled strings like we did last time because Cassius would except that. So how?

Suddenly I had an idea. I turned to Talia. "Could you control his flame with 'Tangled Springs'?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's pretty flame resistant. It wouldn't work against the 'Flaming Spirit Spear.' But it should work for these flames. Why?"

"Do it."

"Okay." She crossed her arms an X. _**"Tangled Strings!" **__S_he brought the ribbons that emerged from her hands around the flame controlling it.

"Good." I turned to Esmeralda and Eleanor. "You guys! Do 'Ice Heart Arrows' and 'Soap Revelation' at the same time alright? The exact same time. Oh and aim for the flame!"

They shrugged and got ready.

"Alright, one, two, three, Go!

"_**Ice Heart Arrows!"**_

"_**Soap Revelation!"**_

The arrows and the soap water flew towards the flame. When it got there the flame turned to ice.

"What?" Cassius, Talia, Eleanor and Esmeralda said.

I in the mean time got ready. _**"Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

I smiled at Cassius and her beloved pet. "Goodbye!" I swiped my spear once though the air. The fireball sailed towards them sending them back from wherever they came from.

I heard clapping behind me. I turned around. It was Lugh, of course.

"Nice tactical planning Riding Hood!" He shouted.

"Whatever. Just unfreeze my sister, please."

"Please! Your learning manners, I'm so proud."

"Shut up."

"But I thought you were having trouble with your sister?"

"She's my sister." I shrugged. "I may have trouble with her, but its not like, I hate or anything."

"Good." He smiled. Then he went and unfroze my sister. _**"Melt!"**_

"That's all you do!"

"Yes. She'll wake up in couple of minutes."Then he left. He did so in the more normal way of walking rather then teleporting like he usually did.

I turned towards the others.

Eleanor smiled at me. "Good luck, Honey."

"Thank Ellie." I smiled back. _**"Release!"**_

Talia flashed me the thumbs up before she disappeared. Even Esmeralda smiled at me as she and Eleanor walked away.

A few minutes later my sister's eyes fluttered open.

"Honey? Was I asleep?" She asked me, confused.

"Yes. Come on, Mom's worried, let's go." I stood up.

Sara still didn't move. She looked at me uncertionly.

I sighed. "You'll get cold if you stay out here much longer." I held out my hand to help her up.

She grabbed it.

Later on as we were getting ready for bed that night, Sara said to me "Honey, when I was asleep I dreamt that Riding Hood saved me. Do you think it really happened?"

"It could have." I replied. There was few minutes of silence. "Look I'll let you borrow that jacket. Not tomorrow, but maybe some other time."

"Thank you." She said a look of relieve spreading over her face.

"Your welcome." My back was turned, so she couldn't see, but I smiled too.

A/n: Sorry, that desipe the title Lugh and his sister weren't in it much. Please review!


	11. Chapter 12

Hi ya! I'm Q of the Solar System! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own part of the side of light's hotel though.

**Someone Hate Eleanor?! Dust v.s. Soap!**

Lugh's sister was indeed a history teacher. She was quite popular with many students (especially male students) even though some commented on the color of her hair. I didn't have her because she only taught senior history students, but Talia did have her and thought she was the best teacher ever.

"Yeah," She said to me during a study hall period that we both had. Talia had decided it would be good for me to have more tutoring sessions. "I really Ms. Quirke. She's very calm and nice, yet she knows a lot about history." Ms. Quirke was Ullileag's human world alias.

"Do you want to be a history teacher when you grow up, Talia?"

"Oh no! I wouldn't have the patience to deal with a class. No I think I want to go in to achieves or something."

Bell rang singling the end of the period.

I grabbed my books. "I got go. Its my lunch period."

"Oh me too! I'll walk with you to the cafeteria."

"Alright. Can I drop my books of in my locker?"

"Sure."

When we got to the cafeteria, I saw my friends table. I turned around to say goodbye to Talia, but something happened before I could.

"I told you to leave me alone! Now get lost." A girl's voice yelled.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." Talia said.

I looked in the direction of the voice. At a cafeteria table across the hall there was a girl with hair cropped close to her scalp and long lashes glaring at ..Eleanor who was standing beside the table. Eleanor? I've never seen anyone glare at Eleanor. It was physically impossible. I mean sometimes her cheerfulness annoys me, but I could never glare at her.

A second later the girl sighed angrily. Then she got up and left the table, muttering all the time about "Busy bodies!"

Eleanor stared after her, standing in place with an unreadable expression on her face. The image would stay in my mind for the rest of the afternoon. I barely registered the fact that Lugh had hired a substitute that day.

Later on I was walking home from school with Milly.

"Oh so you got the final question?" Milly asked about the math test we'd just taken.

"Yeah. All you need to do is-" At that moment, I saw Eleanor past by. "Um I have go do something. I call you tonight."

"Yeah. Sure." For someone reason Milly didn't sound to happy. Oh well I'd have to deal with that another time.

"Hey Ellie, wait up!" I called. Eleanor stopped and turned.

"Oh. It's you Honey. What do you want?"

"What went down in the cafeteria today."

"Oh its nothing, I see you later."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"Okay but its a long story." She said sighing.

It was long story. The girl was Irene Guttuso, she was in most of Eleanor's classes. Now, Eleanor had noticed that Irene was alone a lot. She didn't seem to have any friends and always sat or ate alone. Last week Eleanor had decided to something about.

At lunch time she had walked up to Irene's table.

"Can I sit here?" She asked nicely.

Irene looked snorted and replied. "I don't like prissy people. Please leave."

Over the last week Eleanor had made repeated attempts to make friends with her. Irene had been increasingly rude to her. It had lead up today.

"So thats everything." Eleanor finished sadly.

"Maybe you should just leave her alone. Some people don't want help." I said gently for me.

"I know I should back off. But I think does want help. She seems so sad in class."

"Let me rephrase that. Some people don't deserve help. From everything that you've told me, she's been nothing, but rude to you. Let her wallow."

"Honey, she is nice though. She always holds doors for people or offers to carry things. She just doesn't want people to notice that side of her."

"I don't know." I said. "I would leave her alone, but if you think its right keep at it."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Honey. I really needed someone to talk to. Sometimes you really are as sweet as your name."

I looked down embarrassed. "Um thanks."

When I got home I checked my email. There was one message from Lugh:

**Lightning Man: **Hey Honey. You there?

I wrote back quickly.

**Firery Temper: **Yeah. Why weren't you at school today?

**Lightning Man: **Deidre is having a conference for all the Fairy Godmothers. Ullileag is here as well. I'll be gone tomorrow too. I have been asked to give a speech! 

**Firery Temper:**...You seem happy about it.

**Lightning Man:** I am. Now I want you to make sure to be extra careful while I'm gone. Make sure no one gets PERTIFIED. Okay?

**Firery Temper: **I think I can manage it.

**Lightning Man: **Good! I'm counting on you. Bye!

I shrugged my shoulders and started to type a message to Milly.

At lunch time the next day, I was sitting at my usual table with my friends when I saw Irene come in. She ordered her lunch, then sat down at the table next to us. A few minutes later Eleanor came in. Immediately, she saw Irene and went over to her table.

Oh no. This was not going to be pretty.

"Hi Irene!"

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone! I mean its bad enough I have to work with you on the history project. Why are you even brothering me?"

"Um ah." Eleanor seemed flustered.

"I know why. I'm a pity project! You think by being nice to me, you'll be a better person. You can look down me like you look down at everyone in this school."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah right! Here's what I think of you and your pity." And Irene threw her cup of juice in Eleanor face.

I think I gasped. I wasn't the only one. Everyone couldn't believe what had happened and that it had happened to Eleanor of all people.

Irene looked surprised herself for a moment. Then her expression became hostile once again. "I'm go to eat lunch were I can get a bit of peace."

She left. Everyone was still staring at Eleanor.

She looked sheepish and said "I think should go wash up." Then she left to. Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then went back to their food.

I looked at my friends. "I have to get a drink of water. I'll be back in a minute."

I went to the nearest girls washroom. Eleanor was washing her hair under the faucet.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

She smiled weakly at me then turned her attention back to the sink. " You were right Honey, I shouldn't help people who don't want help. I'm stupid."

Looking at her, I was filled with rage. But not towards her.

The next period I had English. I couldn't concentrate because I was still thinking about what had happened at lunch.

"Can I go to the washroom?" I asked the sub.

"May I go to the washroom, is the correct question, Miss. um..Fox," She looked at the seating plan briefly. "But yes, you may go to the washroom."

I nodded and left. Oh my way back who should I see, but Irene at the drinking fountain.

She saw me staring at her and glared "What are you looking at?"

"I'm a friend of Eleanor." I replied.

"Oh I guess you want to join the pity party too."

"No I really don't care if you have any friends or if you eat alone."

"Oh." She said. "Than what do you want?"

"Like I said I don't care about you. But Eleanor is one of kindest sweetest people I know. She helps people because she actually cares about them, not because she pities them. And if you ever make her feel sad or hurt ever again, I will never forgive you." All the rage I had felt since lunchtime in the bathroom brusted out in one speech. With out saying another word I turned around and went back to class.

Since I had let it all out I was able to pay attention for the rest of English class. The next two periods went by like a breeze.

In last period I was trying to listen to my history teacher talk about the ancient Greeks' law code with out falling asleep. Then my ring started to glow.

"What?" I whispered. Now?

A second later the intercom came on.

"Attention students."The principal's voice boomed through. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."

What ever it was, was in the school. My classmates and teacher crowded in the doorway. Esmeralda and I looked at each other. As soon as we got out of class we slipped away to the girls room. First we determined no one was in there.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Transformation!"**_

After that we ran as fast as we could to the classroom where we thought the attack was taking place. Along the way we met a transformed Talia.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Beauty."

"Any idea about what's going?" I asked.

She shrugged. "No clue, but I think Cinder's class was the one that was attacked."

"I hope she's okay."

"I'm fine." Eleanor said. She was transformed as well.

"Cinder!"

"I was in English. Everything was normal. Then the teacher turned into Cassius. Everyone screamed and left the classroom. One person called the office, before he left. Irene was the only one who couldn't get out in time."

I was tempted to let Cassius have Irene's energy, but I saw the look on Eleanor's face and decided to save her, for Eleanor's sake at least.

We opened the door to Lugh's classroom and stepped in.

"I know school turns people in the zombies, but it still shouldn't completely zap their energy!" I said. "I'm Riding Hood."

"I'm Cinder."

"I'm Beauty."

"I'm Snow."

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Cassius smirked at us. "I'm suppose to leave after I get energy, but as revenge for what you did to Princess-"

"Princess?" I was confused.

"My dragon's name is Princess." She clearfied.

"You named a dragon, Princess?" Talia asked as she bursted in to laughter. I joined her. So did Esmeralda and Eleanor. I mean come on. A dragon named Princess?

"Silence! How dare you mock me?" Cassius yelled. _**"Dust of Envy!"**_

Dust blew out of her hand. We jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"And remember, if this girl doesn't get aid in half an hour she'll die! I'd fight fast if I were you Fairy Tale girls!"

Great. Another thing to worry about.

We triad as mush as we could to get out of the way of the dust, but it was hard. Dust can really move.

Suddenly both Talia and Esmeralda started to cough and fainted.

"Oh did I forget to mention this. If the dust gets in your throat you faint too. Not only that, but the rate of death is faster."

Oh no. Now we had to worry about getting Lugh to come revive both Irene, and Talia and Esmeralda.

"Riding Hood," Eleanor whispered to me. "I have a plan. Can you distract her?"

"Are you sure it will work?"

She looked at me "Yes."

I was taken aback. Eleanor was the most assertive that I ever see her.

"Okay." I covered my mouth with my hand and yelled. "Hey Cassius! You picked a great name for your dragon. But I guess it fits, since it could be beaten up by a five year old!"

Cassius looked suitably pissed. "Why you!_**Dust of Death!**_"

At the moment Eleanor said _**"Soap Revelation!"**_

Two extremely large jet streams of soap water came out of her hands. The flew around the classroom. Within seconds the dust had been cleaned up.

Oh I got it now. Nice work Eleanor. _**"Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

Eleanor turned to a frightened Cassius. "Remember Cassius, soap is dust's worst nightmare."

With that I swiped my spear though the air sending Cassius back to her own world.

I turned back to Eleanor smiling. "Congratulations!"

She smiled back.

Then I remembered Irene, Esmeralda and Talia. "How are we going to help them? If only Lugh was here-"

As I said those words a disgruntled looking Lugh popped out from nowhere.

"Lugh I'm so glad to see you!" I never thought I say those words. "You have to help them."

"I will." He said coldly. "But afterwards I excepted an explanation to why I was called away just as I was about to start my speech."

I gulped. Great. I was in for long, loud and possibly painful lecture. Oh well.

A/n: Whew another chapter done. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 13

Hi ya! It's the Q of the Solar System! Lorayanbright, I'm planning on giving the girls two new powers each in part two. Also the Knights of Justice are going to get more interesting powers. Now , iKate I'm planning on doing a massive grammar and spelling cleanup at the end of part one. Thanks for your questions you two! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own the list of admittingly hot guys though. Milly just borrowed it.

**Milly and Honey, True Blue Friendship!**

It was a Sunday afternoon in mid-January, I was going to the movies with Milly, Erin and Anna. We had just finished exams on Friday and we wanted to celebrate.

"_Whispers of The Sea_?" Anna said. "I don't know a movie about a girl who turns in to a mermaid who fights crime. Isn't that premise a little off the wall?"

"Oh I don't it sounds good. I hear something like that happened on the site of the City in around Lakeview."Erin commented

"Oh, maybe one day they'll make a movie about Riding Hood." Milly added.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah like that would ever happen! Besides they don't know anything about her, so how could they make a movie."

"Oh all the need is her speech." Milly stood with her feet slightly apart and pointed towards me. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

That's what I looked like when I made the speeches? Talk about lame. But Erin and Anna appeared to think she was spot on.

"Oh don't forget her attack!" Anna added. "Flaming spirit spear!"

She got hold of an inviable spear. Then with smirk on her face she swiped though the air.

More peals of laughter. I laughed along even though it was me they were making fun of.

"That was perfect! You smirked exactly like she always does!" Erin said.

"She does?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"Oh yeah, you've never seen her Honey!" Milly said. "Because your always busy nowadays. This is the first time we've been out together in months!"

"Yeah sorry about that." I said. Suddenly my ring started to glow. Now? "Oh I just remember I have to help my Mom move pictures to the gallery today. Her new show opens Monday." Mom did have show opening the next day, but I had already helped her move the paintings yesterday.

"That's okay go help your Mom." Erin said. "We'll let you know what the movie was like."

"Thanks, goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Erin and Anna said. Milly said nothing just kind of stared. I shock my head. I deal with that later.

I transformed behind a garage container. Then I ran the rest of the way to the drugstore.

Damocles stood beside a frozen girl. She smirked at me before disappearing. Darn. I had gotten there a second to late.

"Riding Hood!" Lugh said as he appeared. "If you had came here as soon as your ring started to glow you could saved this girl's energy. _**Melt!**_" He unfroze the girl, then turned back to me. "Where were you?"

"I had to explain to me friends why I was running off!"

"What's more important to you: fighting evil or your friends?"

"They're both important to me!" At this point Lugh and I released everyone was staring at us.

"Um," Lugh said. _**"Teleport!"**_

We ended up in the park. I detransformed behind a tree.

"You should shape up Riding Hood!" Lugh told me before he disappeared. "Start acting like a real warrior of Justice."

I sighed. Well at least, it couldn't get any worst..

The next morning when the paper arrived, I released, yes it could get worst.

"Check this out!" Mike said. "'Riding Hood and her mentor, fight outside a drugstore! Is the magic over?'"

"But Lee Brock would doomed if she gave up!" Sara said. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Sara," I said calmly. "She's probably just have a rough time with her boss."

"Wow." Mike said. "Are you sure you're not Riding Hood?"

"Ha. Get real." I said. "I have to go to school now."

Great. That meant more people would be making of fun of me.

"Did you read the paper?" I asked Lugh as I handed in my permission slip for our grade's field trip to **Water World! **the theme park based on water myths. It was in June and would be a two night-three day trip, so everyone was very excited.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll tell you off, when other people aren't around next time."

"You could not tell off at all." I said hopefully.

He just stared at me.

Oh well. It was worth a shot.

I sat back down beside Milly. "**Water World!** is going to be so cool. Right?"

"Yeah. Whatever." was her only reply.

She was like that all morning. Was she still mad about the other day. I apologized as soon as I saw her that morning.

Finally it was lunch time. I went and sat down at our usual table. Erin and Anna were talking about the article.

"Apperently she was too late to fight Damocles!" Anna said.

"I'm sure all super heroines have their off days." I said. I had to defend myself.

"The reason she was late was, because she had to tell her friends." Erin said.

I was about say something but Milly beat me to it. "Well, I'd like a friend who had least had a valid reason for running off. Riding Hood has to save people, on like some people I know."

"Is this about yesterday?" I asked. "Look, like I said I'm sorry-"

"This isn't just about yesterday!" Milly snapped. "You've change since we've started high school!"

"I haven't changed-"

"You're wrong! The Honey I knew would never leave her friends to hang out with, Esmeralda. I mean Esmeralda? You hate her!"

"I can explain-"

"You're sucking up to Eleanor and the members of LOAHG so you can be popular. I bet you want to go out with Aiden. What, is Chris not good enough for you now?"

I blushed. "You, know I can't stand Chris. Why would I go out with him? And I am not sucking up to Eleanor!"

"Then what are you doing?" I couldn't answer her question. "That's right you don't answer because its true! As far as I'm concerned the Honey who was best friend is dead and so is this friendship."

She picked up her tray. " Come on Darling," She said to her boyfriend.

"Um. Right Milly."

Milly glared at Anna and Erin, "Either you take her side or mine."

They hestated.

"It's alright guys, I'll leave." I said.

I spend the rest of lunch in the library. As I came out when the warning bell rang., I saw Milly.

"Hey you're not still mad are you?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "Yes I am. Don't ever speak to me again, Fox. I have to go to class now."

She left.

The real rang, but I still stood in the hall shocked. Everything about her, her glance, her manner and her voice, had been so cold. She had never called me 'Fox' before.

"Honey," I turned around and saw Lugh. He had spare period then I guessed. He looked vaguely worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there is Lugh. My best friend hates me now, and you know whose fault that is?"

"Um. No."

I took a couple of steeps closer to him. "It's your fault! If you hadn't have come made my into a demented fighter, I would still be able to go movies, or hang out with my friends whenever I wanted to! I'd still have my best friend! I hate you!"

Lugh looked hurt. I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

There was a moment of silence. Then he said. "I'm sorry, Honey. I'm sorry, I ruined your life. I'm truly sorry."

Then he left. I went to class. I couldn't contrate all afternoon though. I kept thinking about Milly and Lugh.

After school, I went to the park and sat down on my favorite bench. Why did I always do things like this?

I can remember when I was five. Some kid pushed me off the monkey bars, and I yelled at Sara when she triad to help me up, causing her to cry. It was one of the few times my Granny was angry with me.

"_Just because you're hurt Honey, it doesn't give you the right to hurt others."_She told me.

Just because I'm hurt, it doesn't give me the right to hurt others.

"Sorry, Granny. I let you down again." I whispered.

"Are you alright, Fox?" Someone said to me.

I looked up, it was Chris. He looked concerned.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure."

There was a few seconds of silence. "You were fighting with, Milly at lunch today."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't hang out with her as much anymore and she thinks I'm sucking up to Eleanor." I said. "She doesn't want to be friends anymore. I understand why. Also I blamed it all, on a person who just wants me to be the best I can be. I' m a horrible person."

He looked thoughtful for a second. "You're not horrible. You're just human. We all make mistakes and hurt others from time to time. They'll forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Milly will get over it. And if you apologize to this other person I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. Also just try to make more of an effort to see Milly. At least then she'll know you're trying."

"That will work!" I said. "Um Chris?" 

"What is it?"

"Thanks." I smiled

"Um. Your welcome." He looked embarrassed for some reason.

Just then my ring started to glow. Again?

"Oh my! Look at the time. I have to go babysit, my brother! See you tomorrow."

"Um bye."

I couldn't believe Chris of all people, would be the one to cheer me up. Who'd have thought!

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

Now, the attack was taking place outside of Milly's house. Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this.

I ran even faster.

Sure enough Damocles stood outside next to the two-level house with a terrified Milly beside her.

"Oh Riding Hood so good of you to join us."

"Milly," I said through clenched teeth. "Run! Before she can freeze you, run!"

She looked at me for a second and then started to run away.

"Nice try, Riding Hood!" Damocles said. _**"Petrify!"**_

Milly literally froze in place. Damocles smiled cruelly.

"This is girl, so full of sadness, perfect energy patterns. Lady Nemesis will be pleased."

"Stay the hell away from her!" I exclaimed.

"Oh and who's going to stop me? If I recall you couldn't stop me yesterday."

"We're going to stop you!" Came a chorus of voices and my heart soared.

Damocles seemed unfazed. "Oh perfect. You're all here. Who wants to be destroyed first? Form a line."

"I wouldn't get to cocky, if I was you Damocles." Talia said calmly.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm odiously more powerful then you children are!"

Esmeralda laughed. "Please! I bet you couldn't beat with your strongest attack!"

Damocles fumed. "I could destroy all of you with my weakest attack! I just choose not to."

"Really?" Eleanor asked. "Then show us."

"Alright then! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Damocles pointed at us. _**"Mini Sparks of Anger!"**_

"Alright now guys! Like we practiced!" I yelled.

"_**Ice Heart Arrows!"**_

"_**Soap Revelation!"**_

Within seconds the flames disappeared.

"_**Tangled Strings!"**_ Talia wrapped them around Damocles. "Sorry Damo. We can't have you start any more attacks."

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_I grinned at Damocles. "Have a nice trip! I'll sent you home first class." Then I sliced the flaming spirit spear through the air. If looks could kill, then the look Damocles sent me before she went back home, would've killed me a million times.

Lugh appeared a second later. I walked up to him.

"Hey I' sorry. I know it's not your fault." I was about to say I didn't hate him.

But he cut me off "I understand." He smiled. "You have a bigger job a head of you."

I gulped he was right.

Milly woke up a few seconds later.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked.

She looked confused. "Yeah, I was about to come in to the house when this strange lady attacked me. But Riding Hood saved me I think. You want to come in for some cocoa and hear more about it?"

I hesitated. Had she forgiven me or not? But then she smiled, and I had my answer.

"Yeah sure cocoa sounds great." I said. " Plus I want to hear about what Riding Hood looked like up close."

I helped her stand up, then we started to walk towards the door.

"Um Honey?" She said.

"What is it?"

"I know this is going to sound silly, but when I first saw Riding Hood I thought it was you. But it couldn't be right?"

"Yeah. It couldn't be." I argeed.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	13. Chapter 14

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own the rights to the movie _Whispers of the Sea _though.

**Be Mine Talia! Hopeful Valentine's Day**

One day in mid February I wrote an email to Lugh:

**Fiery Temper:** Um Lugh? Who is Lady Nemesis?

**Lightning Man:** OO Lady Nemesis! How do you know that name?

Why was he so surprised?

**Firery Temper: **I heard Rue say it once and then Damocles awhile ago. Why?

Suddenly Lugh appeared in person. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Oh I forgot, but that's besides the point. Why are you in my room?"

"I want to tell you in person." He said dismissively. "Now, back in Magica, before it was destroyed, there were many leaders on both the side of Light and the side of Dark, my Queen with only one of them-"

"Does this have any point?"

"Yes. Now be quiet and let me tell my story! When Magica was destroyed all the leaders of both sides were killed, except for my Queen. Then," He paused. "Then, from apparently nowhere came a new leader for the side of dark. She called herself Nemesis. Now, in the past the creatures of darkness had not been close to their leaders, often beteraling them when something else came along. However, they were extremely loyal to, almost whorshipful towards, Nemesis. Since she's been around for five hundred years, we think she originally from Magica herself."

"Where is she?"

"In the realm in between, as we call it. It was once the gateway between Magica and the human world. When you send the creatures of darkness away they go back to that place. My own Queen dwells in that land."

"Lugh," I said. "I won't have to fight this Nemesis will I?"

"Oh no." He said. "She usually leaves the work to her minions. Good thing to, she is at least as powerful as my Queen."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else are the creatures of darkness loyal to her? They fear her power and her as well."

"Oh." I was really glad I didn't have to fight her now.

"That all?" Lugh asked. "Because I'm leaving. _**Teleport!**_"

I rolled my eyes. He could have just told me in an email.

A second later me computer said "You have mail! You have mail!"

I clicked on it. Was it Lugh again?"

**Glass Girl:** Hey, Honey are you there?"

It was Eleanor. I wrote back:

**Fiery Temper: **Hey Ellie, what's up?

**Glass Girl: **Have you noticed that Talia been acting a little strange lately?

I thought about it. She had been dropping things quite a bit over the last week, and she seem bit distracted even when we were fighting the side of dark.

**Fiery Temper: **Yeah, what about it?

**Glass Girl: **Well I asked her about it today and she said "Oh it's nothing. Just a bit clumsy."

**Fiery Temper: **Weird.

**Glass Girl: **I know. Wait...Do you think she's in love? OO

**Fiery Temper: -- **Um. This is Talia were talking about right?

**Glass Girl:**It could happen. This is so exiting! Honey, could you ask her about it tomorrow?

**Fiery Temper: **OO WHAT? WHY ME?

**Glass Girl: **I already tired to talk to her, but she wouldn't confide in me. Maybe she will for you. Please.

**Firery Temper:** --[sigh Alright.

**Glass Girl: **Great! See you tomorrow! _Glass Girl has signed off_

Great. Now I needed a plan to get Talia to fess up to me about what's going on.

"Talia, are you in love?" I asked her during study hall the next day. I had decided to go for the direct approach.

Talia looked at me slack jawed. "No! Why?"

"You've been weird lately." I replied. "Now tell me what's going on or I'll continue to assume you're in love with someone."

She sighed. "It's not that I'm in love. It's that someone is in love with me."

"Huh?"

Apparently, Talia had a secret admirer. It started a week ago when she found a love letter in her locker. At first she thought it was a joke, and ignored it. Then the next day she got two, and then the next day she got three. After that she stopped thinking it was a joke.

"Here's the one I found this morning. He put in the toe of my shoe." She handed to me.

I read through it. "Wow this is pretty good for a high school student."

"I know." She said. The bell rang and we began together our books.

"I don't understand though." I said as we walked towards the stairs. "Doesn't it drive you crazy not knowing who he is?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I'm happier not knowing."

"I guess that makes sense."

A sudden breeze came by. It blew Talia's love letter of the top of her books to the bottom of the stairs.

Phil, who was walking by picked it up. He read it before we could say anything.

"This is for you, Talia?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said blushing. "What of it?"

"It sucks. _'You are like the morning breeze that gentles kisses my face; The shine of the sun in all her glory could not compare to your smiling face.' _I mean come on."

She stomped down the stairs and grabbed it out of his hands. "I hate you Phil Airaldi!" Then she ran off.

"What did I do?" He called after her.

I shock my head. "Idiot." I muttered.

"He actually read her letter? How rude!" Eleanor said.

"I know." I replied. I had just finished telling her and Esmeralda about it. "He didn't have to make fun of it either."

"He's jelious. That's all." Tim said mildly.

"Oh hey Tim. What are you doing here?" We were at the Moon Love cafe.

"Oh I just saw you through the window and decided to say hi. Oh I have something for each of you." He pulled out a green bag. " For Valentine's day. I know its a day earlier, but -"

"You didn't have to get us anything Tim!" Eleanor said.

"Don't worry. They're just left over flowers from the garden center. I thought you girls might like them. Here, for you Honey, Honeysuckle of course. For Eleanor, Lilly of The Valley. And for you Esmeralda, a baby pink rose."

"Wow Tim." I said. "This is great. Thanks."

"Thank you." Eleanor added happily.

"Um.. Thanks." Esmeralda looked embarrassed for some reason.

"I told you it was nothing. I was going to get some for Talia, but thought it was to weird, since she doesn't know about the whole warriors of light thing. Besides..." He stopped.

"Besides, what?"

"Oh its nothing! Anyway I hope Chris won't mind, Honey. You know the fact hat you a valentine from another guy."

"Why would he mind?" I asked.

"Aren't you guys going out?"

I nearly spit out my mouthful of cocoa. "No, we aren't going out!" I was conscious of the fact that I was blushing.

"Oh. Well see ya." And he left humming happily.

"You do release you're blushing right?" Esmeralda asked me. She seemed to have gotten over her earlier embarrassment.

"Shut up."

"Whatever. Anyways, I think we should decide who going to find out who loves Talia. Rock, paper, scissors anyone?"

The next morning I had to get up at 5:30 am to go to school. I was the one who was going to find out who was in love with Talia. Why do I always get stuck with these kinds of jobs?

I wait around the corner from her locker for a long time finally around 6:15 a guy came. He looked to the left and the right. Then he started to open Talia's locker.

"Ha-uh So you're the one!" I said as I came out of my hiding spot.

He looked startled. I released he was one of the tutors in the program.

"Hey your one of the tutors from the program!"

"Hey you're one of those two girls that give Talia a hard time during the tutoring sessions!"

We glared at each other.

Finally I said. "Look, why are you doing this? If its play a joke on her, so me help, I will pound you to the floor-"

"No I like her. I would never play a joke on sweet Talia." He said.

Okay. He actually had hearts in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Linus Shannon. And as for your next question, I've liked Talia since I met her last year. I like that she' s smart, gentle, ladylike, shy, she has strange dreamy beauty about her-"

"Okay I get the picture. Why don't you just ask her out?" 

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What if she turned me down? I'd be humiliated."

"Alright whatever." I started to leave.

"Hey, wait you're not going to tell her are you?"

"Nope." I was going to tell Eleanor and Esmeralda, but that was a different story.

"Thank you." He said. "Hey, can you do one other thing for me?"

I looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Well, can you ask her if she likes me?"

"What! No way!" I hated doing crap like that. In middle school Milly use to make me do it all the time.

"Please." He gave me the puppy dog eyes.

As I've said before I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes technique.

"Alright! Just stop." I yelled.

"Excellent." He said and grinned.

"So Qin created the terracotta warriors because he was afraid of the enemies that he'd meet when he got to the after world, right?" I said.

"Correct! You're grasp of history is getting much better Honey!" Talia said.

We were having a tutoring session during study hall again. "Thanks. By the way what do you think of Linus Shannon?"

"What do I think of Linus?" She repeated. "Oh from tutoring. He's okay. I don't know him that well though. He's so shy. Even shyer then I am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." It looked like Linus was going to have much luck in love. The lunch bell rang. "Come on let's go."

When we got out in to the hall, people were running all over the place.

"What's wrong?" I asked one of them.

"Oh someone came and she's attacking people in the west hallway. I'm getting out of here!"

I turned towards Talia. She was already fast asleep and her spirit form was standing beside me.

"We better transform." She said.

"Right."

We found an empty hallway a couple of minutes later.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Transformation!"**_

We ran to the west hallway. When we got there Angerona and Rue were attacking people. Both of them.

"Oh I knew we'd be able to get a lot of energy here today. All those young people being all love dovey! It's a jack pot."Angerona said.

"No kidding! And those warriors of light haven't came around to stop us yet."Rue added.

"Think again!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!" Talia.

"And we fight for happily ever afters!"

"You shouldn't have said anything! You jinxed us." Angerona said.

"Not quite. There are only two of them. Even if there was more of them, two of us would be more than a match for them."

"You're right."

"Of course. I am. Shall we?"

"_**Pricks of Hatred!"**_

"Seeds of Regret!"

Great. Now we had to dodge two attacks. To bad the others weren't here. But Eleanor had was sick today and Esmeralda had doctor's appointment in the morning.

Just then to make matters worse, Linus walked by.

"Oh." Angerona exclaimed. "He's just dripping with energy! Can I go get him?"

"Be my guest." Rue said.

"Oh goody." She put down her finger and walked over to him.

"Run!" Talia called.

He didn't listen he just stood there and said "Um."

"Idiot!" Talia ran over to him and knock him to the floor. "Stay down!"

"Oh your no fun!" And Angerona raised her finger again. _**"Pricks of Envy!"**_

We continued to dodge the various flying objects for a couple of minutes. I was starting to get triad.

"What do you say, Angerona?" Rue asked. "Should we put them out of there misery?"

"OHOHOHOH! I think we should." Angerona turned towards us. "So tell me, how does knowing about you're appending doom feel? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-"

Angerona suddenly fell to the ground, apparently dazed. Her pricks of envy stopped.

"What the heck?" Rue muttered and dropped her finger. The seeds of sadness stopped to.

"You know her laughter was really starting to annoy me." It was Esmeralda. She was sitting on top of some lockers, holding the 'ice heart arrows' bow.

"Thanks Snow!" I said. _**"Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_

My spear appeared in my hand. I swiped it through the air twice. "Here a Valentine's day present for each of you. Enjoy!"

I don't think they liked their presents much, from the way they screamed. Oh well. You can't please everyone.

"Hey Talia." Linus said.

She turned around. It was Saturday and the weekly tutoring session had just finished.

"What is it, Linus?" She said.

"Well, I like you Talia." He said. "I was the one who sent you those letters. But now I like someone else as well. Her name is Beauty. She saved my life and ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. So until I make up my mind you and I can't be together. Till then goodbye, Talia." And he ran out of the library.

"Okay." I said. "That was strange."

"Why do I feel so miffed?" Talia asked.

"How fickle!" Esmeralda commented.

"Oh well." I patted Talia on the back. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Chapter 15

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own the lines from Linus's love letter though.

**Despair At The Fair! From Happiness to Sadness!**

"Here, sodas all round." Lugh said as the waitress brought us our drinks. After she left he raised his glass. "May I proclaim a toast to the reborn warriors of Light, who have fought against the side of dark for six months now."

"To us!" We cheered.

"I hop bring our food soon." Esmeralda said. "I'm hungry."

We all stared at her.

"Well I am."she snapped.

"We understand." Talia said. "It just doesn't seem like something you would say."

"Anyways,"I changed the subject wanting to avoid a hissy fit from Esmeralda. "The school fair is tomorrow! Are you guys going?"

"Teachers to have go." Lugh said. "Besides it sounds like fun! I always enjoyed festivals on Magica."

Eleanor nodded to. "I'm on student council, so I have to sell cookies at the bake sale, plus participate in all the events."

"The history club is doing a demonstrate. We made a play about the life of Queen Elizabeth I. I'm doing the lighting." Talia added.

"The eqiuttie club is doing a high tea, so I have to help with that." Esmeralda put in.

"I'll be sure to visit all events than!" I said. "I'm going with Milly!"

"Oh great! I'll meet you guys at the high tea. Oh, but she might mind me being there."

I smiled. "No its okay. She likes you, Ellie."

"Oh that's good!"

I made a face remembering something. "I have to go visit the track club's lemonade stand to. Because my brother's on the team."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Lugh commented.

"You've obviously never had lemonade made by brother. Besides him and all his friends make of how short I am."

"Well," Esmeralda said. "You are kind of short."

"Not helping!" I said then brightened. "Otherwise I can't wait!"

Usually, when my alram rings in the morning, I groan, hit the snooze button and cover my head with the blankets. On the morning of the school fair, however, I sprang out of bed.

I had an extra long shower. Then I put my red mini skirt, and red and blue striped long sleeve t-shirt. I went downstairs, put a slice of toast in the toaster, and wait it for it to pop. Then I crammed it in the corner of my mouth, has I put my coat and scarf on, because even though it was early March, it was still cold outside. I finished my slice of toast.

"I'm going Mom." I said.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "What already? Okay, I'm going to be there with Timmy at around 11:00 am."

"Okay see ya." I said as I walked out the door.

I walked to Milly's house. She was already at the door waiting for me.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked.

"You know I am." I said.

Let me explain how important the Lee Brock High School fair is to my community. Its one of the biggest social events of the year. Classes are canceled all day, for the high school students. It opportunity for the various school clubs to show of their skills or to fundraise. Besides that outsiders are allowed to attend. Some elementary and middle school teachers bring their students on field trips to the fair. Some people let their kids stay home from school to attend the fair or have a sick day so they go. The fair runs all the day from 6:00 am in the morning to 12:00 am at night.

I have gone to it every year since I was born. Its one of my most favorite days of the year.

Milly and I reached the school in record time.

Before we went in I turned to her and said "Hey, can Eleanor join us for high tea?"

I didn't have to worry about how she'd react.

"Eleanor wants to join us, for high tea? Of she can! Why did you even ask?"

"Just wanted to check."

We walked through the doors. An overly, enthusiastic tenth grader greeted us. She gave us each program and a map.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Milly asked me.

"Might as well get buying lemonade from my brother over with." I said. "You can skip out on that if you want."

"No I'll stay with you. Sometimes we have to do painful things for friendship after all."

We made our wall to classroom 212. My brother was standing at the booth in the left hand corner.

When he saw us he grinned.

"Hey guys the dragon is here." He said.

"Bite me." I replied ladylike. "We'll take two lemonades."

"Alright. Two coming up." He poared me two small cups. "Here you go. $2.00 please."

I glared at him, but gave him a dollar. So did Milly. We drank our cups as quickly as possible.

"There, now you can't say I didn't support you!" I said as we left the classroom. "Were do you want to go?"

She consulted the program. "Well in 15 minutes, Erin's play starts."

"Okay. Lets go!" I said.

Our friend Erin was in the Drama club. For their event this year they were doing a space age version of sleeping beauty. Erin was playing the evil fairy or in this case the evil scientist. We got seats in the front row it was surprisingly good even though the 'sleeping beauty' was nothing like the one I knew in real life.

After the play was done we went backstage to say hello to Erin.

"You were great! I loved your evil laugh." I said.

"Thanks."She smiled. "I got the method from Angerona, the lady who crash our dance last fall."

Next, we went to Anna's chemsity club expolstion semior. It was okay, but mostly like the stuff we learn in class. Still Milly and I told Anna we thought it was great.

At around 10:00 am Milly looked at watch. "Oops I forgot! I'm suppose to meet my Darling. We're going hang for like two hours. Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll look around on my own."

"Thanks." And she skipped off.

Now were was I going go. I remembered what Eleanor had said about the bake sale. I was kind of hungry since I hadn't eaten anything since that piece of toast, and I wanted to tell her that Milly was okay with her coming to the High Tea with us, so I decided to go check it out.

On my way over who should I meet, but Irene Guttuso. I glared at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"I just to apologize to you."

"Why?"

"You were about Eleanor. After you said to me I decided to give her a chance. She really is genuinely nice person. I also released if you give people a chance they don't suck." She grabbed. "Thank you, for helping me release that."

"Um. Your welcome." I was surprised. I didn't think she had actually listened to me.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." For some reason, I felt happy. Like I had actually made a difference.

"Hey, Ellie how are you?" I asked when I got to the bake sale.

"Oh I'm fine." She said. "What do you want?"

"Um. One of those pink frosting cookies. Oh and Milly said you could High Tea with us."

"Really?" She smiled. "Okay. Oh I have my break next hour. Want meet up?"

"Sure. Meet you at the entrance!"

I decided to make my way over to Talia's play next. It was in the leacure hall.

On my way over, I ran into Chris. "Hey I didn't expect to see you here." I told him. "I didn't think you went for fairs or festivals."

He shrugged "I like cheap lemonade. How about you? Do you like these things?"

"I love them!" I said happily.

He looked at me then looked away. "Look, um Fox?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think, we should be seen together at this place. People will think were going out. They do already."

"Fine then. I'll go!" Arrgggh! Why did he have be like that? We were having a nice conversation and he had say that. It's not like I want people to think were a couple anyways. Jerk!

"Fortunes for free! Fortunes for free!" someone called out.

That sounded interesting. I went to check it out. "Can you tell mine?"

The masked girl looked at me. Then she reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Bind and hold forever! Hmm. You have the power to make your dreams come true. But you will face great challenges. Finally one day you will come to a crossroads and have to choose between love and the world."

Wow. I had the power to make my dreams come true. But I didn't like the rest of it so much. Oh well it was just a school fair fortune. It's not like it's going to come true.

I walked on happier then I had been when I left Chris. I bummed someone because I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"Honey, is that you?" A familiar voice asked. I couldn't see the face because they were carrying a whole bunch of pictures

"Amanda?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cool. How have you been?" Amanda used to go to Elementary school with Milly and I. In grade three she her family had moved to the other side of town. I still saw her occusstionly.

"Oh good."

"Still painting?"

"You know it. That's why I am today. You're art club is letting me exhibit some of my paintings."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know. Can you come by later?"

"Yeah. I'll bring my Mom too. She'll want to see your work."

"Okay thanks."

I contiued on till I got to lecure hall. I find some seats in the front. The play was okay. I would have liked it better if I was in to history.

Afterwards I when I was leaving Talia came up to me. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Honey, you're here, but you hate history." She said.

"I had to come when I heard you were doing the lightning. I'm going to meet Ellie. Want to come?"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah I'll come."

We walked to the enterence. Eleanor was already there with Esmeralda.

"Hey Ellie." I said. "Why is Esmeralda here?"

"I just got here." Esmeralda answered herself. "And thanks for saying hello."

"Oh hello."

"Are you being a smart aleck?"

"Hello, girls." Lugh said, as he came up to us.

"Hi Mr. Dalca." We had to call him that because of Talia. "How are you enjoying the school fair?"

"Oh most enjoyable. I really liked the-"

I never found out what Lugh really liked. Because at that moment our rings started to glow.

"I think it's happening near the art club's exicipet." Eleanor said.

Oh no! Amanda, would be the target for sure.

We ran up to Lugh classroom which was in an empty hallaway. Lugh opened the door and we piled in.

"_**Snow Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Transformation!"**_

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!" **_But when I said those words nothing happened. I didn't feel the usual shock that ran through my body when I transformed. I triad saying the words again. _**"Riding Hood Transformation!" **_Again nothing happened.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Talia asked.

"I can't transform."

"That's impossible! Maybe you said the words wrong." Eleanor suggested.

"No I didn't."

"We have to go." Esmeralda pointed out. "We'll settle this later."

Everyone nodded.

We ran to the art club display. I felt weird almost as if I wasn't really there, like a dream. That's it maybe it was just a dream.

When we got there Cassius stood beside, sure enough, a frozen Amanda.

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Cassius smiled. "Oh only three of you? I guess the spell of binding worked. I knew the fortune teller idea was brilliant."

Fortune teller? So that girl was Cassius and the words she said were a spell that bound away my powers.

"And to get Riding Hood the leader, even greater a goal then we hoped for. It won't come no matter what you do by the way."

"Quit gabbing and fight!" Talia said furiously.

Cassius just laughed. "Without the ability to sent us back to the realm in between? My, you are brave."

Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia just glared at her. "I would like nothing more then to kill you now. But the others think we should wait and savor it. So goodbye. Be glad I was merciful today. Use the time you have to say good bye to your loved ones." She gave them one last smirk. _**"Teleport!"**_

A/n: Cliffhanger! Sorry. Please review!


	15. Chapter 16

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own the **Water World** theme park though.

**I Can't Transform?! The Red Light of Protectiveness!**

After Cassius left, all I was capable of for a couple minutes was staring at the spot where she had disappeared.

Lugh walked over to Amanda and said _**"Melt!"**_

He turned back towards us all and said _**"Teleport!" **_

Eleanor, Talia, Esmeralda and I were transported back to Lugh's classroom.

"How can this have happened?" Eleanor cried.

"It can't last noway, no how." Talia said.

Lugh looked almost desponded as I felt. "There is a spell, in which the conditions of the affected are like Honey's. It causes the cursed to have all their binded away. It can last anywhere from 15 minutes to forever. It depends on the last word of the incantation."

I find the will to speak somehow. "She said, 'Bind and Hold Forever'. That's what she said."

He nodded sadly. "As I feared. On Magica its a taboo for both the side of dark and the side of light." he paused. "Honey can never transform into Riding Hood, again."

Never again? What?

"How will we fight the side of dark?" Esmeralda asked. "Only Honey has the ability to send them back

to the realm in between!"

"It's not true! There has to be a way to get back, her powers."Talia said. "Come on Lugh! You of all people must have an ace up your sleeve."

"I don't know!" He yelled, his face looked in pain.

I thought about how I had been less then hour ago. The school fair had been one most favorite places then. Now I felt like it was tainted.

"I want to go home." I whispered.

Everyone looked at me. They seemed worried.

"Honey, are you okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I want to go home." I repeated. "I don't want to be in this place anymore."

Eleanor smiled though it didn't meet her eyes. "Okay Honey we'll get you home."

My Mom was surprised when I told her that I was going home.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. "You're not sick are you?"

"In a way." I told. "Don't worry though. I can walk myself home."

My Mom looked determined. "Honey Fox, if you're sick I'm driving home."

She did. I assured I'd be fine on my own. It took some convincing, but she finally left.

I went up to the room that Sara and I shared. I cover my self in my blankets and triad to convince myself it was all a dream.

The school festival was on a Wednesday. I stayed home from school on Thursday and Friday. On Thursday afternoon Eleanor came by.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Okay."I lied. I felt like I had lost an arm or some other important part. You feel likes its still there, but in your heart you know its gone. It was denial warring with sadness. That morning I woke up, hoping it was dream. It was depressing to say the least when I released it wasn't. It was almost humorous when you thought about it. In the beginning I wanted to believe becoming Riding Hood was a dream, now I wanted to believe that not becoming Riding Hood ever again was a dream. Why? I don't know, its just that, when I was Riding Hood I didn't feel like Honey Fox, I felt like stronger, tougher, smarter person. Now it was all gone.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked. "You look sad. Don't be, Lugh and Ullileag are trying to figure something out. You'll be out kicking Damocle s and Angerona's butts in no time! I'm sure of it."

She left after she said that.

The next day, Tim and Aiden came by with my homework from the past two days.

"Hey, Honey. We heard about the you know, the problem." Tim said from the doorway. My parents have a wise no members of the opposite sex in our bedrooms. "It will be alright! You're too tough to keep down for long!"

"If you have any trouble with the history homework, Talia said to call her." Was all Aiden said. I was glad. I didn't want to hear another person tell me it was going to be fixed as quickly as possible.

Over the weekend I continued to stay in my room. It felt like family was walking on eggshells around me. Everyone was very nice though.

"Hey, Honey you'll never guess what I saw at the mall today!" Sara's way of cheering me up was to tell me about her various esacapes during shopping.

"Hey dragon, the track team raised $1302! Those two dollars really started us up!" Mike's way of cheering me up was to admit I'd done something to help.

"Honey! Guess what? The burglar of Dame Avenue was caught. They think it might have been Riding Hood!"My Dad's way of cheering me up was to give me news from the outside world.

"Hey Honey, I can write the letter 'a' now! Isn't that awesome." Timmy's way of cheering me up was to show off his scholarly achievements.

Bless them. They were really trying. I didn't deserve it.

"Honey you're going to school tomorrow!" My Mom announced. It was Sunday night.

"I don't feel well. I have a headache." I lied. I didn't want to face Lugh, Eleanor and the others.

"You're lying. You're going to school tomorrow." Then her tone changed. "Did something happen at school that makes you not want to go. If there is something tell me."

"Oh no there's nothing Mom. I'll go." As much as I didn't want to face everyone, I wanted not to worry my Mom even more.

She looked supious for a moment. "Alright if you say so." She smiled. "I have something that might cheer you up come on."

She took my hand and helped me out of bed. Then she let me through the house to her workroom.

She opened the door.

On four different esatels stood four painting. One was of a barefoot girl wearing a long white dress, soap bubbles emerging from one finger. The next one depicted a girl wearing a red strapless shirt and shorts, her long hair blowing in all directions, her hand forming a cat's cradle with some strings. The third picture was of a girl wearing a blue dress and ballet slippers, drawing an arrow back to shoot. The last was the picture she had shown me before of Riding Hood. You couldn't see the faces of any of the girls because they were in the shadows and the background in all the pictures was a forest.

I thought I was going to cry when I saw these pictures.

"I finished them on Thursday. I wanted to surprise you." Mom said happily. "The gallery as already offered to show them, starting in May. I loved painting them, imaging the mood out of each- What's wrong don't you like them?" She looked worried.

"No, I like them Mom." I said smiley sadly at her. "They're beautiful. More so than you could imagine."

The next morning I walked as slowly as possible. I want to delay what was going to happen as much as I could.

"Hey Honey!" Milly said. "Feeling better!"

"Yeah."

"At least the teachers can't accuse you of faking sick, since you missed your favorite event of the year!"

"Oh yeah. How was the rest of it?"

"Oh it was great! The firework were really-"

"Fox," A voice behind us interrupted her. It was Chris.

"Oh hi." I said.

"Are you okay? You missed two days of school."

"Oh. I'm fine!" I said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Never better!"

He didn't look convinced, but fortunately the warning bell rang at that moment.

"Come on. We better get to class." I told Milly and Chris.

I got my books from the locker and headed to Lugh's classroom. That's were it had happened. I shook my head. No time to think about that now.

I sat though homeroom slightly dazed. After you're off for a couple of days its hard to get use to being back in the classroom.

"Miss. Fox!" Lugh exclaimed. "I've told you not to chew gum in class a million times!"

"What?" I wasn't chewing gum.

"That's it in the hall!"

We walked out in to the hall. Lugh shut the door carefully. Then he sighed.

"Sorry to embarrass you like that, but this is the only way we could I have a private word." He said. "Now, Honey I know your powers can't be sealed away forever by those losers! There has got to be a way around this and I'll find it. I promise you that."

I smiled at him. I wished he'd just give up on me and find someone to take my place in the group. He should make one of the others the new leader. Any of them would be as good or better then I was.

"Now let's go back in." he opened the door. "And I hope you'll think twice before you pull another stunt like that one Miss. Fox!"

"Only back five minutes and already in trouble Fox?" Esmeralda said.

Was she trying to cheer me up?

"Shut up!" I told her, but my heart wasn't in it.

The day passed by slowly yet quickly like school days often do. Milly asked if I wanted to work on homework, but I wanted to be alone for awhile so I declined.

I found myself walking towards the park. It seemed like I always found myself here nowadays.

I walked through the enterence gate. The ice cream truck was gone since it was winter, but everything else from that day was the same. The day I met Angerona and Lugh and everything changed.

A moment later I pasted the bench we always sat near during our group meetings. I could almost see, Lugh sitting on the bench, Eleanor and Esmeralda sitting next to him, Talia leaning over the back of the bench and myself pacing back and forth in front of it.

I started to walk down the path that Aunt Merryweather and I had walked down on that cold January evening. I saw the tree my sister had sat under of the night of our fight.

I sighed. Why did I come to a place so many memories in it to forget?

I saw the swing set. I smiled when I remembered how I used to love them when I was five or six. I sat down on one set and started to push forward and backward slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I turned my head it was Chris.

"Oh fancy meeting you here Chris! What do you want?"

He stared at me. "What's wrong Fox? And don't tell me you're fine!" He said as I hoped my mouth to say just that. "You're a lot of things Fox, but one you're not is depressed. Except that's the only word I could use to describe you today. So what's wrong?"

I hesitated. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, much less Chris. There was a few minutes of silence.

He got on the other swing and stood up then started to push slowly.

"Look," He finally said. "You don't have to tell me the exact version of events. Just tell me something okay? Then I'll be out of your hair."

Its funny, but when he said it like that I wanted to tell him everything. But of course I'd have to give him the edited version, what with the seacrt identity and all. But what to say? I thought about it for a few minutes.

"I guess I lost something important to me." I told him after awhile.

He was surprised when he heard me speak. Then he digested what I said and looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Well," He said. "Have you tried looking in the lost and found bin?"

I looked at him for a second. Then I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny? I was serious!" He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wasn't laughing at you."

It was true. When he said those words, I released how silly I had been acting. I don't care what those losers think. There was noway they sealed away my powers forever. I'd find them again. Even if I had to look in the lost and found bin.

I jumped off the swing, I felt rejuvenated.

I turned back to Chris and smiled. "Thank you Chris. You don't know how much you've helped me."

He looked down at his shoes. "It was nothing. I just hated when people acted all depressed you know."

We left the swing set and headed back for the enterence to the park.

"So how did you know I would be here?" I asked.

"Well, when you depressed that other time. You were here too. I was just passing by that time and remember that fight you had with Milly though."

"You've cheered me up twice now. I feel like I owe you something." I joked.

"Oh its okay. Concerated it payback for me acting like an ass at the fair."

I was about to say it okay when something happened. Damocles stepped on to the path. Crap, I can't transform. What if she tries to take Chris's energy? 

"Hmm." She said. "You there girl, you're energy patterns are perfect. I think I'll take a little or a lot of it."

Oh great. It was my energy she wanted.

Chris stood in front of me. What was he doing?

"Go home boy. I just want the girl." Damocles said dismissively.

"Like hell," He snarled. "What kind of moron would do that?"

For a second Damocles seemed angry. Then she smiled. "On closer inspection you have a lot of energy yourself."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Good maybe him talking to her would stall her enough for Lugh and the others to get here.

"I'll immobilize you first though." She commented. _**"Sparks of Anger!"**_

The sparks came out of her hand and hit him dead center in the chest. He jerked back once then fell to the ground.

A minute later Lugh, Ullileag, Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, and the knights of Justice came over the hill. But I barely noticed. All I could do was stare at Chris.

"_Maybe you should watch where you're going."_

"_Don't know. You reminded me of someone important I guess."_

"_You're going to the dance?No come Fox! I thought you were cooler then that."_

"_Well if you're going insane, you might as well have some company."_

"_She was way cooler than you'll ever be Fox!"_

"_Oh me? I'm high school student." _

"_It seems surprising that one of the guys on that list Milly's always talking about, would talk to you."_

"_You're not horrible. You're just human. We all make mistakes and hurt others from time to time. They'll forgive you."_

"_Look, you don't have to tell me the exact version of events. Just tell me something okay?"_

"_Well, have you tried looking in the lost and found bin?"_

I remember nearly every word he'd said to me over the last few months. I looked down at him. I may not be able to say a lot of nice things about Chris most of the time, but not matter what he' s always full of life. How could he be lying on the ground as if he was dead?

"Now," Damocles said. "I just have to get your energy. It will snap! Than I take whatever the boy has left."

What did she just say?

"Oh you're probably so full of despair now that I won't even have to make you're energy negative. How coniveinet!"

But I had stopped listening after what she had said before. How dare she take Chris's energy when he was immobilized! I wasn't letting her near him or anyone else for that matter!

Suddenly I felt a familiar shock go through my body. I was engulfed in a bright red light. When I emerged I was wearing my bathing suit, cape and boots. My hair was tied back. I was Riding Hood again.

"Riding Hood!" Did Damocles seem frightened for a second? She covered it up. "Oh it makes since why you had so much energy now. Oh well I'll just have to destroy you and take the boy's ener-"

"**Silence! You will not touch this boy!" **I felt like someone else was speaking through my mouth. **_"Flaming Spirit Spear!"_**

The fire spear in my hand seem stronger and larger.

"**I will send you back to the realm in between, now Damocles!"** I sliced the spear though the air once. The resulting fireball sail though the air in nano second and send Damocles again.

I sighed. Then I looked over at the others and smiled.

"Hey Lugh! Look I'm back! Can you go help Chris now, please?"

Lugh stood there dumbfounded. "Riding Hood, when you spoke to Damocles I heard the original red riding hood's voice through your lips. Also, when you called down the 'flaming spirit spear' I saw her ghost stand behind you and she guided your motions."

Huh? What had happened to me?

A/n: Only three more chapters till the end of part one. Please stay tuned for part two and also review!


	16. Chapter 17

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own Damocles' sparks of hatred though.

**Meet Queen Deirdre! What? The Final Battle?!**

After everyone got over the shock of the apperence of the first Riding Hood's ghost, everyone was really happy for me.

Eleanor hugged me and said "You're back !"

Talia slapped me on the back and grinned. Esmeralda smiled slightly and gave me a thumbs up.

The knights of Justice smiled at us in the background, and Ullileag clapped her hands happily.

Lugh walked over to Chris. He waved his hands over Chris's body and said a couple of weird words. "He be fine in ten minutes when he wakes up. I';ll forget everything that happened to him over the last day though. Let's celebrate!"

We all detransformed than went to the restaurant where we went to night before the school fair.

After we had ordered Lugh cleared his throat. "As you know we are here today, to celebrate Honey being able to transform into Riding Hood again!"

We all cheered.

"It looked rough for awhile there, but we all knew she could do it! Now," He took a light blue orb out of his bag. "I have special treat for all of you guys and your hard work."

'What is it?" Talia asked.

"I'm going to use this to show you Queen Deirdre!"

"Queen Deirdre?" Eleanor asked.

"You mean your boss, Lugh?" I added.

"Yep."

"Wow." I had wanted to see Lugh's boss for awhile. Apparently she was the one who had put him to sleep for fifty years. "What's she like?"

"She's kind, beautiful and wise." Lugh said dreamily. "Even though she can be unfair at times-"

"Don't tell them that!" Ullileag said crossly. "Don't listen to him. He's still sore at her for putting him to sleep for fifty years. You're lucky she didn't put you asleep for 500 years! You deserved it."

Okay. I hoped this wouldn't turn in to a family fight.

"But," Phil said. "Wouldn't someone notice if your queen started to talk at the table?"

Ullileag and Lugh stopped glaring at each other and looked at him. Alright! Thank you Phil!

"That why we're going to have to ask you to be very quiet." Ullileag whispered.

We all nodded.

"Then I'll procide." Lugh said. He stared at the ord hard. "Queen Deirdre please."

"Just one moment." A polite voice came out of the orb.

I turned to Lugh. 'That's it!"

"Yes. Now shhh." An image started to appear in the orb.

It was fuzzy for a few minute then cleared. A women in her late twenties, early thirties appeared. She had sliver hair and eyes. She wore a pale green dress that gently touched the floor. Her smile was as kind as Eleanor and as her eyes were as ageless as Lugh's, even more so. This had to be Queen Deirdre.

"Hello." Her voice was like butterflies in mid flight, airy and delicate. "You must be children that Lugh and Ullileag told me about."

I bristled a bit at being called a child, but I guess to someone who's lived at least thousand years we are children.

"I'm so pleased with your work. Your determantion and courage aganist the side of dark takes my breath away. You've saved many lives and helped many people. I'm so proud of you all! Especially you Honey. It takes a strong spirit to rise against the spell of binding. I'm not sure I could do it myself!"

I started to blush.

"However," Her tone changed. "The side of dark has gotten stronger. They may have enough energy by this point to force the final battle or they've it now they'll have it soon. It could tomorrow, could be next week, could be next month."

"What can we do about it?" Talia asked.

"All you can do is be aware. Also went the times comes try to unlock the hidden strength within all of you."

The hidden strength within me? Hmm. I wonder what it could be.

"I must go now. But I wish you all the best. Please continue to fight for my people and yours!"

Then she faded from view. Good timing to because the food had just came.

Even though I was enjoying myself, I still subconsciously thought about what she had said. A final battle coming soon? Would we all survive?

About an hour later we were finished. As we were coming out of the restaurant I remembered something.

"Hey, Ellie," I said.

"What?"

"My mom finished the Cinder painting. You want come see it?"

"Sure."

"Not only that, but all the paintings are going to be in the gallery."

"No way that's wonderful!"

"I know she's really excited-" I released Lugh had stopped in the middle of the street. "Hey Lugh, what is it?"

He continued to look upward. "On the top that building."

I looked up and my heart sank. On top of the building stood Angerona, Rue, Damocles, and Cassius together.

"Attention Lee Brock!" Damocles said. "Especially Riding Hood and friends if your out there. Oh I came up with such a good idea!"

"You mean I came with such a good idea." Angerona said.

"You! You wouldn't know a good idea if it hit you over the head."

"Moi?"

"If the glass slipper fits!"

"It was idea you know." Rue put in.

"No it wasn't. You're the biggest idiot of all!" Angerona and Damocles said.

"Don't copy what I say!"

"You're the one who copied me!"

"Biggest Idiot of all? I ought to-"

"You know," Cassius said examing her nails. "This really isn't the time or place."

They stared at her. Then Damocles coughed. "Anyways Riding Hood and friends listen to me! Meet us in the realm in between tomorrow or we'll destroy this entire town."

They wouldn't!

"Oh believe me we will." Damocles smiled cruelly. "I'd take this last day you have to say goodbye to your loved ones. See you in the realm in between! Oh and don't bring those fairy dweebs or those knight of Justice losers."

Then they all disappeared. So the final battle was coming tomorrow. We'd have to fight or else everything and everyone we cared about would be destroyed. Everyone was silent.

"Like we wouldn't fight." Talia scoffed. "Who do they think we are?"

"Really," Esmeralda added. "Do those bitches really think I let them touch anything that mattered to me?"

"Um-hm!" Eleanor nodded. "For the people of this town-"

"And ourselves we'll fight." I finished.

Lugh looked at us proudly. "That's my girls. Give 'em hell!"

Needless to say those desipe all the brave words we said, I was still afraid. I didn't want to die.

That's why I'm going to fight to win. I thought grimly.

The next morning at breakfast my family talked about the purposed destruction of our community.

"I wonder what Riding Hood's going to do." My Dad said.

"She's going to fight of course! She's going fight and win." Sara said.

I was touched by confentence in me.

"It's probably a bluff. No way they'd be able to destroy Lee Brock!" Mike snorted.

I wish I could believe that as well.

"Whatever it is," My Mom said. "There's no point in worrying about it till it actually happens."

That was sensible. I wish I could be like that to. I looked at all of them and kitchening taking it all in.

"I'm going to school now." I got and hugged both my parents and kissed all mys siblings on their foreheads.

They were all surprised to say the least.

"Um Honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Oh nothing. Good bye!" I opened the door and walked out.

I stopped myself from crying. Remember, you will see them again. You've got to keep thinking that.

I reached my school. Milly was waiting by the front doors like always.

"Hey, Honey! What's up?"

I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Milly, I want to know you've always been my best friend."

"I know." She looked surprised. "Why are you telling me?"

"I just wanted you to know."

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes and all my teachers yelled at me.

"Honey, I asked you a question." Talia said during study hall.

"Oh sorry I have something on my mind."

She sighed and nodded. "Me too. I feel like something big is about to happen. But I'm not sure what."

I smiled weakly at her and said "Yeah."

The day wore on. I couldn't wait for it to end. After last period rang I practically jumped out of my seat.

In the hallway I saw Chris. I wanted to thank him for the help he had given me yesterday before I left.

"Hey Chris."

He turned "What is it, Fox?"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Thank me for what?"

Oh that's right. Lugh said he would forget everything that happened yesterday. It made me feel, almost sad "It must have been my mistake."

"That's right, cause the only place I would help you is in your dreams."

Arrggh! "You jerk!"

I went to the place we were suppose to meet Lugh. He was already there when I got there.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied. "Honey, don't tell the other girls, but I'm worried."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. The creatures of darkness are stronger now. Stronger than I am. Damocles always was stronger, but-"

"Lugh," I interrupted him. "I know there's a good chance we won't win, but I'm going to go on anyways. There's no point in worrying what may happen till it actually happens."

He seemed surprised. Then he smiled. "Honey, when I met you I thought you were a strong person. I know now that you are a strong person, stronger then I would have guessed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to."

I smiled weakly. His words were like my own to Milly only seven hours before.

"Thank you."

Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, Ullileag, Phil, Charles, Tim and Aiden came down the hall then. They all had grim expressions on their faces.

Lugh spoke. "First you have to transform."

We nodded.

"_**Riding Hood Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Transformation!"**_

"Okay. Do you want to say your goodbyes first?" Again we nodded.

Ullileag hugged each of. "Do us proud, okay?"

"May valor be with you at every turn!" Charles said.

"Don't get yourselves killed."Phil commented.

"Good luck!" Tim said.

Aiden just nodded.

Lugh simply said. "I know you guys can do this. Ready?" 

"Yep." I said for us all.

"Okay, first stand in a line holding hands."

We assembled ourselves. I held Eleanor's and Talia's hands.

"Lastly, close your eyes and say the words 'sent us to the realm between'."

"Goodbye." Everyone said to us.

"Goodbye." we replied then closed our eyes.

"Okay, on the count of three." Lugh said. "One, two Three!

_**"Sent Us To The Realm Between!"**_

When I opened my eyes again, we were in the former gateway between Magica and our world: the realm in between.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	17. Chapter 18

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Silver, I do intend to show what the warriors of light were like in their former lives in part 2 and 3. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I own all the lame battle introduction speeches though.

**Passionate Spirits! Warriors of Light vs Warriors of Dark!**

The ground beneath our feet was dead and barren.

"This must be it." Talia said. "Now what?"

I shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait for them get here."

Almost as if I had called them, the four creatures of darkness came out of the mist.

"Greetings, Riding Hood, Cinder, Snow, and Beauty." Damocles said. "How nice of you to call on us?"

The other three chuckled. I winced. Angerona chuckling is not good for your ears.

"Cut the crap, Damocles." I said. "Why are we here?"

"Why else, but to finally determine who is stronger: the warriors of darkness or the creatures of light."

"Then can we get on with it." Talia snapped.

"Hmm. What a rude bunch?" Damocles said. "Please introduce yourselves."

"But, you know who we are by now." Esmeralda said

"I want a refresher."

We rolled our eyes, but complied.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"There! Are you satisfied?"

"Yes. Now allow us introduce ourselfs."

I groaned.

"I am Angerona, trusted servant of Lady Nemesis and warrior of the side of dark. I was a colonel during the war where Magica fell."

"I am Rue, trusted servant of Lady Nemesis and warrior of the side of dark. I was trained at the university of Magica in magical science. I was also a colonel during the war where Magica fell."

"I am Cassius, trusted servant of Lady Nemesis and warrior of the side of dark. I was the princess of Grimm on Magica. I was lieutenant general during the war where Magica fell."

"I am Damocles, trusted servant of Lady Nemesis and warrior of the side of dark. I am the leader of this group. I was general during the war where Magica fell."

"And together we fight for unhappily ever afters!" Damocles added with a giggle.

"How nice." I said. "Can we fight now?"

"Fine you impatient girl! First Angerona, Rue, Cassius and I, will pick one of you to fight." Damocles said. "I get Riding Hood of course."

"Do we get a choice?"

"I would have to say no."

Cassisu looked at Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia. "I choose Cinder."

Rue examined my remaining friends. "I choose Beauty then."

That meant that Angerona and Esmeralda were stuck together. I pitied her ears.

**Fight 1: Snow vs. Angerona!**

Angerona and Esmeralda walked into the battle room on the first floor.

"I guess we're stuck with each other, then." Esmeralda said. Her ears going to hurt before this was over, whether she died or not.

"OHOHOHOHO! I guess we are." Angerona said.

"You seem happy."

"OHOHOHOH! But, of course. When I finish this mission, my wish will be granted."

"Wish?"

"Yes." Angerona replied

"What wish?"

"Why do you care? You'll be dead in a few minutes."

"I'm just curious."

"Okay, I want to be leader instead of Damocles. Lady Nemesis promised that when I completed my mission I would become the new leader of my group."

"Why do you want that?"

"Everyone, always makes fun of me. If I was the leader I would have respect."

"Oh."

"Now to get my wish I'll have to kill you." Angerona held out her hand. _**"Absolute Zero Darts!"**_

What a new attack? Esmeralda jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Very good, but to jump away forever!"

"Why not?" Esmeralda asked.

"Because you're worthless."

Worthless? Oh not that of all words.

"_What a worthless child!"_

"_You're worthless. The world would cheer if they heard of your death."_

"_In the end Esmeralda you're are worthless, simply worthless."_

For minute Esmeralda was peralized by her memories.

I am worthless, she thought. I should just die.

Then she heard one more voice of memory in her mind.

"_Esmeralda, even though you annoy me all the time, your not worthless."_

Esmeralda looked up. "I am not worthless."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Someone told me I wasn't. Now, she can be annoying, stupid and rude, but I trust what she tells more then I'd ever trust you. I not worthless."

"Really?" Angerona said. "Care to prove it."

"With pleasure." Esmeralda smiled. _**"Killer Ice Heart Arrows!"**_

"OHOHOHO! You think you can destroy me with your little bow and arrow! Go ahead and try! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Esmeralda aimed at Angerona's heart and shot. As the arrow flew though the air she said. "Oh Angerona, I've always wanted to tell you this: you should cut your fingernails!"

Angerona died laughing.

Esmeralda breathed a sigh of relief and worry. It was up to the others now.

**Fight 2: Beauty v.s. Rue  
**

"So, why did you choose me?" Talia asked. Her and Rue were in battle room number two.

"Honestly, because you're the weakest." Rue replied.

"The weakest!" Talia said angrily.

"Yes. I mean you just have that string attack. Its only logical."

"I see." 

"You're also the stupidest one."

"Why?"

"Because you always wait around for Riding Hood rather then, coming up with your own plans."

Talia snarled under her breath. She hated more then anything to be called stupid or weak, and she had just been called both in the space of minute.

"I better get rid of you quickly. Then I can get my wish."

"What wish?"

"I swore loyalty to Lady Nemesis to get be able to have what I crave most in this world."

"Which would be..?"

"The knowledge of new magical techniques. I just need to complete my mission."

"Which would be to kill me right?"

"Yes. Hmm.. Not so stupid after all."

"I can connect the dots."

"Very well." Rue put one hand up in the air. _**"Leaves Hailstorm Regrets!"**_

Suddenly leaves started to blow everywhere. Talia had the sense to stay out of their way.

Part of her understood, Rue's quest for knowledge. At times Talia thought she would have gave anything for information on the city of Pompey or more understanding of pre-Qin dynasty China. But there was noway she was going to allow herself to be sacrificed for Rue's quest. She had to think of plan and quick!

Wait. Something might work. It was worth try anyways.

"_**Tangled Strings Net!" **_A net formed in Talia's hands.

"You're going to try to beat me using a net!" Rue laughed.

Talia simply gathered all the 'leave hailstorm regrets' into the net. Then with all her might she threw the contents back at Rue.

Rue screamed once as she died. She twitched for moment then she was still.

Talia wiped the sweat from her brow. She hoped with all her heart that her friends were okay.

**Fight 3: Cinder vs. Cassius**

"Why did you pick me?" Eleanor asked, unknowingly echoing Talia's question. She and Cassius were in battle room number three.

"Because you seemed the quietest of your friends. The others seemed to much like my idiot comrades."

"Oh."

"Now, we must fight so I can complete my mission and get my wish."

"Mission?"

"Yes. I have to kill you."

"Must you?"

"Yes if I want my wish."

"Wish?"

"When I agreed to fight for Lady Nemesis I was promised that I would have my deepest wish granted."

"What was your wish?"

"That I would get to kill my comrades after I completed my mission."

Eleanor was horrified. "But why?"

"Because they annoy me and get my way."

"That's no reason to kill someone!"

"I don't care."

Descipe what some people thought Eleanor didn't love or like everyone in the world. Some people annoyed, some angered, some hurt. There were even a few that she would have admitted to hating. However she had never been more repulsed by anyone then the woman standing before her now.

"Enough chit-chat!" Cassius said. _**"Hate Mud Splutter!"**_

Eleanor dodged the resulting splutters of mud as much as she could. Moving alright the room, soon enough she was exhausted.

"Why don't fight for your life?" Cassius asked her.

"I don't believe in killing people. Unlike someone."

"It won't matter if some of you beat us."

"Why not?"

"Because unless you beat us all, your town and world will be destroyed."

Eleanor thought about the little children, the senior citizens and the people that went to her school. She now what she had to do for them and for herself. Even if she would hate herself for it.

"But if you want them to suffer, then let me kill you." Cassius finished.

"I don't think so."

"Oh?" Cassius looked curious about what she was going to do next.

"_**Poisonous Soap Revelation!"**_ Eleanor cried with all her strength.

Many large pink bubbles floats from her finger tip to Cassius. They attached themselves to Cassius' face and suffocated her.

Eleanor shed a single tear over her deed. Then looked towards the sky. It was all up to Honey now.

**Fight 4: Riding Hood vs. Damocles**

"So its all come down this huh?" I asked. I stood in the middles of battle room number four.

"Yes."

"I was excepting more some how."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought you guys would have worst decreating, bad this is a pleasant surprise."

"People who are afraid hide behind jokes." Damocles commented.

"Really I was unaware. You seem happier today than you are most of the time?"

"Yes. Because today my greatest wish comes true."

"Greatest wish?" What on earth was she talking about?

"Oh don't worry. I'll tell you soon enough. Are you ready?" 

"I am."

"Very well. Summon forth your weapon." Damocles said. _**"Smoke Anger Sword!"**_

"_**Flaming Spirit Sword!"**_As always it came into my hand quickly and easily.

Damocles lunged at me sword first. I blocked her attack. We started to fence.

Now it may surprise you to know that I used to be on the fencing team in middle school. I know that you're thinking "Oh Great, she must have an advange in this fight then." But remember that I'm a year out practice plus I'm using a spear to fence with rather than a rapier that I was trained to use.

Sure enough five minutes into the fight, Damocles managed to twisted the spear out of me hand. It fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Oh no!" I said.

"'Oh no' is right." Damocles smiled. "Now I finally get my wish."

"What is it?" I asked even though I had feeling what it was.

"To kill you." And with that she lunged at me knocking me to the floor.

She wrapped her fingers around my throat. "Do you know how long I've wanted to kill you?"

I shook my head. 

"For five hundred years! I hated smug certiony you had that you would win back then and I hate now. I would've killed you back then, if he hadn't done it first."

Who was he?

"He ripped your throat out. It should have been me! When I swore alliance to Lady Nemesis I was promised that I would be the only one to kill you. Otherwise you would have been prisoner, the amount of energy they could have gotten from touraging you would have been tremendous. So now I will kill you then I'll finish your little friends before moving on to your community."

I was about to let her kill me. It sounded perforable to what would happen to me if I didn't. But then she said she was kill the others and everyone in Lee Brock.

At that moment names flew by in my mind. Mom. Dad. Milly. Sara. Anna. Erin. Timmy. Mike. Lugh. Adien. Charles. Ullileag. Phil. Tim. Chris. Talia. Esmeralda. Eleanor. There was no way on Earth that I was going to let her harm hair on any of their heads.

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"**_ I said weakly.

"Why don't you give up? Can't you see that I have won?" Damocles asked.

"You haven't yet!" And with every last onuche of strength I plunged the sword into he chest.

She breath deeply once then stopped moving. I pushed her off of me and stood up. Then I collapse into a deep sleep.

A/n: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	18. Chapter 19

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! End of part 1 ;--;! But part two is on its way! Enjoy this Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes.

**Epilouge**

"Riding Hood! Riding Hood! Wake up!" A voice called out to me.

I opened my eyes tentatively. Lugh, Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, Ullileag and the knights of Justice were looking down at me concerned.

"Where am I?" I sat up.

"In the park." Lugh answered

"Weren't we in the realm in between?"

"Yeah, but you guys were transported back after you won."

"Oh." I said. "Wait we won?"

Lugh smiled and nodded. So did everyone else. In that moment I knew true happiness.

"What you're disbanding the warriors of light?" Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, the guys and I asked. We were in the Moon Love cafe two days after the final battle.

Lugh shook his head. "Only this chapter of it. You guys did your duty. Now you can go back to your normal lives."

That was true, but something didn't feel right.

"What about Lady Nemesis?" I asked.

Ullileag smiled. "Let us deal with her. You've done more then enough already."

Talia looked sad. "I guess this is the last time I'll see you guys then."

"No." Eleanor said firmly. "We're still friends, Talia, no matter what."

"Thanks." And she gave us a smile that quite meet her eyes.

Lugh and Ullileag decided they stay till the end of the school year. Lugh confined in me that actually liked teaching.

"You know," He said. "I might ask my Queen to let me teach the fairy godmother trainees."

"I don't she'd let you near them." I told him. "She'd be to afraid that you'd teach them bad habits."

Eleanor and I stayed close friends. I asked to hang out with me and my friends whenever she wanted to. Esmeralda and I made an effort to be more civil to each other. I was able to admit to myself that she had some good points. I hoped she felt the same about me.

Sometimes I would miss being Riding Hood. Part of me wanted to use the 'Flaming Spirit Spear' or feel the rush I got when I transformed. But whenever I thought like that I chided myself for being silly.

I thought my life had gone back to normal with a few changes. Little did I know that it was about to get complicated.

A/n: Part 2 will have more information on the other warriors backgrounds, and the knights of Justice and Chris too. There will also be new spells, new costumes and a new warrior too! Stay tuned! And as always please review!


	19. Chapter 20

Hi ya! This is the Q of The Solar System! This is part two. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clitces.

**Prologue**

The waking moon shone like a sickle in the early spring night. In the darkness of the night four figures emerged.

"The stars are bright tonight," Commented a deep male voice. "A lot of humans will be making wishes tonight."

"One hopes they wish ill of the others." Another voice said with humour.

The first speaker and one of the other figures laughed.

The one who hadn't laughed spoke. "Silence! Lets go inside."

The other three sobered. All of them went into the building, behind them.

The inside of the building was as dark if not darker then the outside which was at least punctured by the light of the moon and the stars.

The third voice spoke. "You release why were here of course."

The last figure said in a higher voice then the others, "Um I forgot."

"Idiot! Did the rest of you forget as well?"

The two other figures hang their heads in shame.

"Very well then." The third voice sighed. _**"Image!"**_

A white ball of light appeared in his hand.

"Look and see!"

An image formed in the ball of a tall, young, girl in her early teens with long, black, hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless mini dress with blue velovt belt. On her feet were ice blue ballet slippers. In her hands she held an ice blue bow and arrow and she was pointing it at something.

"This is the creature of light, Snow. She is the reincarnation of Snow White, Colonial of the West army of the side of light. Her powers are ice based. She killed Dangerous last month."

The image shifted. This time it showed another girl. She had short blond hair and big, earnest, brown eyes. She was wearing a white mini dress with a skirt that flounced outward and cap sleeves, that had a black ribbon edging on the skirt and a small black bow in the middle of the sweetheart neckline. Her feet were bare. A stream of soapy water was coming out of her finger tip.

"This is the creature of light, Cinder. She is the reincarnation of Cinderella Lieutenant General of the West army of the side of light. Her power are cleanliness based. She killed Cassius last month."

The picture disappeared and new one appeared. This time it was a young brunette female. Her eyes were were dark blue and her hair was tied in to low pigtails. She was wearing a burgentiy strapless romper and gold earrings. On her feet were purple high heels. She appeared to throwing a net like object.

"This is the creature of light, Beauty. She is the reincarnation of Sleeping Beauty, Colonial of the West army of the side of light. Her powers are string based so far. She killed Rue last month."

The image started to change again.

"This is the last one." The third voice added.

It finally cleared. This timed it revealed a short, red haired girl with bright, blue, eyes. Her outfit was errentic in the fact that it was a red and white gingham bathing suit with a red hooded cloak and brown lace up shoes. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon. She wore a smirk on her face and had a determined look in her eyes. In her left hand she held a spear made out of fire.

"This is the creature of light, Riding Hood. She is the reincarnation of Red Riding Hood, General of the West army of the side of light. Her powers are fire based. She killed Damocles one month ago."

The ball of light vanished.

"Riding Hood is their leader, now as she was then. To avenge our people and to carry out our mission we musted first destroy her and the other creatures of light. As well as Lugh, the leader of Fairy Godmothers."

"We'll do it for sure!" The first voice said. "They look weak to me."

"But, they defeated Damocles, Angerona and the others." The last voice pointed out.

"Bah." The second voice said. "They were even weaker. Besides we have a secret weapon that they didn't."

"That is true." The third voice said. "Thank you for bring up the second part of our mission."

"Um..Your welcome."

"The second part of our mission is together energy. Now tell me where do humans put a lot of energy into."

"Um..Dreams?"

"No."

"Goals?" Suggested the first voice.

"No."

"Oh I know! Wishes!" The last voice cried.

"That is correct. We must gather as much wish energy as we can from those pathoic humans."

"Oh this is going to be fun!" The second voice exclaimed. "I can't wait to wipe that smirk off her face!"

"I know. I personally want to do in Lugh." Said the third voice. He sound slightly amused. "Still we must focus on our mission at all the times. We can't let Lady Nemesis down like Damocles and the others did."

The others nodded.

"I see we're all in agreement. Very well. This is meeting is closed."

He walked out of the building. The others followed. Within minutes they seemed to disappear over the horizon. Almost as if they were never there.


	20. Chapter 21

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes. I do own the image orb though

**What? I have to fight again? Riding Hood's new Transformation!**

Once upon a time, an ordinary, high school, student, met a Fairy Godmother. He told of a world called Magica, a place were the characters from stories in the human world came into existence. Because of a war between the side of light and the side of dark of the world, Magica was destroyed. The creatures of the side of dark had started to cause trouble in the human world. He gave her the ability to turn into the warrior of light, Riding Hood. She fought against the creatures of darkness with 'the Flaming Spirit Spear' and met the other warriors of light, Cinder, Beauty and Snow along the way. Together the four of them were able to defeat their enemies, and protect their community from destruction. Soon after their lives went back to normal.

I am the ordinary, high school, student who met a Fairy Godmother that day. My name is Honey Fox. I'm told by my family and friends that I have temper. I not sure if that's true, but I will admit that I can be impatient from time to time. I'm ninth grader at Lee Brock High School.

About a month after the previously mentioned events, I was awoken by the ringing sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, rolled over and hit the snooze button. Then I went back to sleep. The radio turned on and started to blast music five minutes later. Sigh. At least the song was "I Don't Know." by The Lost Butterflies, my all-time favorite band. I got out of bed and started to choose my clothes for the day.

"And that was, "I Don't Know." by The Lost Butterflies." Said one of the radio Djs after he song ended. "You're listening to Super 10.8, Lee Brock's favorite radio statio! I'm Dan-"

"And I'm Serena!" The other Dj said perkily. Aggh I needed my headache medication. "And this is From Moon To Sun, the best morning show ever! Now there is one question everyone in Lee Brock is asking right now."

I listened more closely. What could it be?

'That's right!" Dan piped in. "The question is where is Riding Hood?"

"I know! She's been gone for almost a month now, where could she possibly be-"

I turned off the radio. "Face the facts guys. Riding Hood isn't coming back."

After I had a quick shower and got dressed, I went downstairs for breakfast. As usual my entire family was sitting around the table.

"Good morning, Honey." My Mom said. I inherited my red hair and short sturchare from her (apparently I also inherited my short temper from her). She's a fairly, success fully artist. She's mainly a painter, but she makes costumes for the local theater too from time to time. She was currently making coffee. "What do you have on the go today?"

"Oh nothing much." I said as I got some cereal out. "How about everyone else?"

"I'm working on some new paintings. No big deal."

"The 'where is Riding Hood story?'" My Dad said. My father has big, blue eyes like my own and black hair slight unkempt hair. Unlike my Mom and I, he is very tall at 6"3. He is a Journalist at the _Lee Brock Today! _specializing in crime and politics which he jokes are essentially the same things. He is even tempered, cheerful and optimistic. He was currently eating a slice of toast.

"Still?" My Mom asked. "I would've thought that was old news by now."

"No Emma. Its only been month, people are still going to talk about it for awhile. Besides she meet come back."

"Maybe she just gave up." I commented causally.

"As if!" My sister Sara cried almost knocking over her juice over. Sara was in eighth grade at the local middle school. She enjoys shopping, video games and the Internet. She is slightly over dramatic, very materialistic, and not responsible. She has black hair like our father and brown eyes like our mother. She's taller then me already even though she's a year younger. She hero worships Riding Hood, because I saved her last winter. "There is no way, Riding Hood would give up. She, like, lives to fight evil!"

She was right about one thing. I didn't quit, I was fired. Well, actually they didn't need anymore, I guess is more accture way of saying things.

"Okay, okay!" I replied. "What are you doing today?"

"I have band practice!"

"None of your business." Mike, my second eldest brother said. Mike is an eleventh graders at our school. Surprisingly, He's quite popular at our school. If only they could see him eat pot roast. Its not a pretty site. Like Sara he has black and brown eyes, also he's nearly as tall as my father now. He likes to play practical jokes and delights in calling me dragon for some reason.

"We're going plant stuff." Timmy my youngest brother announced. He's five years old, and likes cars and bugs. I usually have to babysit him. There's not much more I can say about him.

I have another brother as well Sam, but he's in studying to be a chemical engineer at University now, so he wasn't there. 

After finishing the morning meal, I bid my family farewell and skipped off to school.

Lee Brock High School was build in the mid-sixties to accumulation the baby-boomers, like many schools in its time. As a result the factiles could use a little work, but hopefully they'll renovate over the summer this year.

I saw my best friend Milly and waved. She smiled and waved back. Milly, can be a bit boy crazy and bit of gossip, but she's loyal and fun to be around.

"Hey!" I called.

"Hey yourself Birthday girl! What is it now a week away?" She asked.

"Yeah." It was true. My 15th birthday was on April 12th. I was needless to say very excited about it.

We walked into the building. When we got passed the foyer I saw Eleanor.

Eleanor was Cinder, one of the warrior's of light I fought with. She was a tenth grader. She is a very kind person. She always put others before herself and thought about how her actions would affected others. She rarely complianted and always tried her hardest at everything she did. That was proubly why she was so popular. Yet there were times when there was a slight aura of sadness around her. She and I had became good friends during the time we fought together and still tried to hang out together even though we were no longer comrades.

"Hello!"She called out cheerfully.

"Hey."

Just then Esmeralda Fairfax came down the hallway. She saw Eleanor and I.

"Hi Esmeralda." Eleanor said pleasantly.

Esmeralda nodded at us.

Six months ago she would have never passed me in the hall without making some snide comment. Esmeralda had been the warrior of light, Snow. Esmeralda came from a rich family. Often it seemed like she was looking down at others. She got good grades and was well behaved in formal situations. Esmeralda and I had known each other since the first day of Kindergarten, we had disliked each other almost as long. However, I think when we started fighting together we were able to identify each others good points. I am able to admit now that Esmeralda isn't as selfish as I thought she was. We still aren't bubby bubby, but we act civil towards each other now.

From the opposite end of the hall came Talia. Talia was the warrior of light, Beauty. She was slightly different from the rest of in the fact that when we fought she had to go to sleep and let her real self come out. Talia's extreme shyness got in the way of her tough and assertive inner personality. She was in tenth grade, like Eleanor. She had extremely good grades in history (She got a 100 in the grade nine class) and tutored Esmeralda and I. She thinks the whole time we fought together was a dream. I made me sad when I saw her because she couldn't remember all the good and bad times we had together. Oh well.

As we all passed each other in the hall, I felt a chill go down my spine. Like something was going to happen soon. I shook my head ignored it. If I knew what was going to happen later on, I would have paid more attention.

The school day passed by fairly quickly. Soon it was last period, that day I had chemistry last period.

"Today, you will switch lab partners." My teacher, Mr. Moon said.

Everyone groaned. Have assigned lab partners was bad enough, but having to change them every three months or so was the worst.

"Groaning won't change my mind." he said shortly. "Okay. Fairfax and Delaney, Jennings and Fisher, Airaldi and Ng, Fox and Blevins-"

Uh-oh I swizzled my head in Chris Blevins' direction. He continued to look ahead at the board seemingly unbothered by the occurrence.

Chris Blevins has been in my class since seventh grade. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and is about 5"9. Some people might call him handsome, I guess. Normally I called him annoying, but I'm not sure anymore. Well he is annoying most of the time, sometimes lately he's shown a more kind, understanding side. So I don't now what to think of him.

"Well go talk to your partners." Mr. Moon said intereptting my train of thought.

I walked over to Chris's desk.

He looked up. "Oh I guess you and I are going to be mixing chemicals together, Fox."

"Um. Yeah."

"Make sure not to spill anything."

What?! I take it back. He's 100 annoying!

After chemistry was over I was walking down the hall.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind. "Good to see you too, Honey. When will you learn to be more polite?

I turned around, of course it was Lugh. Lugh was the fairy godmother who turned me in the Riding Hood the first time. His eyes and hair are golden and seem to emit a light of there own. He told me once that the fairy godmothers need me and the other warriors of light to protect this world from the side of dark because they can only use magic to help not to harm. He became an English teacher at this school to watch over the other warriors of light and I. Even though the problems with the side of dark in this area seemed to be over, Lugh and his sister, Ullileag(who taught history at my school) were sticking around for awhile to be certion that there was no repercussions. Lugh and I fight sometimes, but over the last few months I had gotten to trust him slightly.

I grinned back. "I didn't see you. You kinda of fade into the background Mr. Dalca." Mr. Dalca is Lugh's ailas in this world.

Just then two boys walked by.

"Man." said one of them. "I wish that school was over for the summer all ready."

"I know," The other said. "It's taking forever!"

I rolled my eyes. All the teachers and students wanted school to be over soon. It wasn't like wishing for it was going to make it happen any faster.

"Interesting," Another voice said from the other end of the hallway. "So many people in this place have the same wish. How interesting."

I turned around. A tall, wiry man, with blue hair and eyes, stared at the students with curiosity. Not the good kind though. More like it made you feel like a lab rat or a germ under a microscope.

"I guess I'll make your wishes the first for Lady Nemesis's energy source!" He yelled.

Uh oh. Lady Nemesis was the leader of the side of dark. That meant that the guy was a creature of darkness.

I looked at Lugh. What could we do? Could I even transform anymore?

"Come on." He said and ran down to the next hallway. It was empty.

"I was afraid something like this would happen again." He sighed. "Honey, you must become Riding Hood again!"

"But how?"

"Just say 'Riding Hood Wishing Transformation'."

"Alright," I said as I closed my eyes and raised one hand in the air. _**"Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I felt the familiar shock go through my body. In front of my eyelids a red light flashed once. Then I opened my eyes and looked down.

I was wearing an actual dress! Okay it was a mini dress and still in red and white gingham, but still it was better than a bathing suit. I still had my hair pulled back by a red ribbon, a red hooded cape and brown lace up shoes.

"Yay! An actual dress."

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" Lugh told me impatiently.

"Okay!"

We race back to the hallway. The creature of darkness was still there.

"Humans!" He said. "Such weak creatures. I can take there wishes from them like that!"

"Stop right there!"

"Who is that?"

"I am the girl cloaked in red who fights for happily ever afters." I said. "I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"Oh I've heard of you. The girl who defeated that weakling Damocles."

Damocles weak? I had almost gotten killed by her.

"Don't think you'll beat Dion of the four wolves so easily!" He continued. _**"River of Disaster Blade!"**_

A sword made of water came into his hand very similar to my own Flaming Spirit Spear. Speaking of which...

"_**Flaming Spirit Spear!"** _I yelled. I waited a second, but nothing happened. What?

He smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. Than he slashed his sword though the air. I ducked to avoid getting hit by the resulting stream of water.

"Oh yeah." Lugh said. "I forgot to tell you. You can't use that attack anymore."

"Thanks so much for telling me now!" I said trying to avoid getting hit.

"Your new attack is 'Passionate Disc of Fire!' okay."

I nodded. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

A disc made out of fire came into my hand. It had the same none burning warmth that the 'Flaming Sprint Spear.' had.

Dion laughed. "You expect to use a little disc to defeat me!"

It did look hopeless. Oh well, all I could do was try. So with all my might I threw it directly into his chest.

His laughter was cut short. "How can this be?"

Then he disappeared, back to the realm in between probably. The realm in between is were most of the people from Magica now live.

I sighed. It looked my normal days were gone again. Then I grinned, well I had missed them in a way. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	21. Chapter 22

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or Magical girl clithes.

**Clara, The Girl of Sugar and Spice!**

"And so that's the situation." Lugh finished. Esmeralda, Eleanor, Talia, him, and I were in the park, near my house were we often had our meeting. Lugh had just related what happened to us at school the day before.

"Noway! Again?" Esmeralda exclaimed. It seems she wasn't eager to become a warrior of light again.

"Oh I don't know." Taila said or should I say Talia's subconscious since she wasn't aware of the warriors of light consciously. "It might be fun to kick the creatures of darkness's butts again."

"They almost killed us remember! And this Dion guy called Damocles and the others weaklings. So they must be even stronger."

"We beat Damocles, Cassius and the others." Eleanor said trying to keep the peace between Esmeralda and Talia who were currently glaring at each other. "I'm sure will win this time too."

I wasn't as sure. I understood how Esmeralda felt in away. Every time we fought the side of dark there was a good chance we could die. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't think about that now. All we could do was fight to win.

"Do you know this Dion, Lugh?" I asked deciding to change the subject. Besides I was curious.

"I knew of him." He replied. "He is a pretty strong creature of darkness. I don't know if he is stronger then Damocles is though or if it's just boast. I do know we have to watch out for him though."

We nodded in agreement. We'd have to be careful in the future.

"Oh I almost forgot." Lugh continued after a moment. "I want to give these back to you."

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the rings we used during our previous adventures to alert us when danger was near. I took my silently and placed it on my finger. The red jewel shone brightly in the afternoon sun.

"Okay very well. We'll meet next week here to discuss the problem more. If there is attack before that...Well I guess I'll see you guys then. Goodbye."

We left him sitting on his usual bench reading the newspaper.

"Well," Talia said. "I was writing an English essay, so I guess I'll have to get back to that. See you guys."

She disappeared. I shivered slightly. Even though I had gotten used to it over the past 7 months it was still hard to get use to.

Esmeralda walked ahead of Eleanor and I. She was going straight home while Eleanor and I were going to the Moon Love cafe, a local coffee shop we often hang out at.

"So your birthday is next Friday?" Eleanor asked me.

"Yeah. My mom's show is opening as well."

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, you can come. My Mom's letting me invite some friends to the opening."

"Oh sure I loved to."

We walked silently for a couple of minutes.

Then Eleanor turned her head towards me and said, "Um, Honey, don't tell the others, but I'm kinda of ticked that we have to fight the side of dark again. I was hoping that I get to work a few more hours a week at my part time job.

"Oh yeah. You work part time. Where too?" I asked.

"Oh I'm waitress at the Lila's Place."

"Lila's Place?" It was fairly nice family restaurant. "Cool. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes. Its keeps me out of the house."

Was it just me or did she seem sad when she said that? I was about to say something when I bummed into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." A boy with black hair, black eyes and a round childlike face about a year younger then me said. "That was my fault."

I was about to say it was my fault for not paying attention, when another voice piped up.

"Don't apologize to her Henry. Its her fault for not paying attention." Said a younger girl, about twelve I would say, who looked a little like her brother, except for the fact her hair was longer and tied in pigtails by pink ribbons. Also her expression was down right hostel.

"Clara that was rube!" Henry said.

"Look kid stay out of it. We both should have been paying attention." I said. I know I was being rube as well, but I couldn't help it. Her little voice irked me, for some reason. Also I had the weird feeling that I had met her somewhere before.

"You're older then us. You should have been more careful." She said. "Though you don't look it. I'm only a little shorter then you."

I growled. What she said was true though. At 5"0 I was shortish person there except for her. Why do people have to poke at the things your sentive about?

"At least I'm taller then you!" I said. I know lame comeback, but I never said I was creative.

It seemed to insult her though. She sniffed her nose in the air and started to walk away. "Come on Henry. Let's go."

He smiled at us apolitically. "Sorry, about my sister." Then he followed her.

What a little brat. I hoped I'd never run into her again. Her brother seemed okay though.

"Fighting with children, Fox? Isn't a bit childish even for you?"

I turned around. Of course it would have to be Chris.

"She started it!" I said defensively, realizing as I said it I sounded childish.

He sighed. "You should have attacked in a mature manner and ignored her."

"She's only three years younger than us! She should have attacked in a mature manner as well."

"As her elder, it is your duty to teach how to be mature, by acting so yourself. I guess too much to ask from you though."

I seethed. How dare he talk that way to me! I was about to insult him as much as I could in one sentence.

However, he spoke first. "As much as I like to spent the day talking pleasantly with you ladies I have to go. Good day, Eleanor. Stay out of trouble, Fox."

"Good bye." Eleanor said.

"What do you mean, stay out of trouble!" I yelled.

He just grinned and waved, as he walked away.

I relieved he had called Eleanor by her name. He called everyone by their first name. Everyone except me that is.

Oh who cared. It was just Chris Blevins, after all.

"I'm glad Chris left." Eleanor said.

We were in the Moon Love cafe. We had just ordered.

"Why? Does he annoy you as well, Ellie?" I asked. I was surprised, Eleanor was rarely annoyed by anyone.

"Oh nothing like that." She said. "Its just that you two pay so much attention to each other that you seem to forget everyone around you."

I made a face. She made it sound like Chris and I were lovers.

"We do not! At least I know I don't and I'm sure that Idiot doesn't either."

"Oh really?" She didn't sound convinced.

"That kid really annoyed me earlier." I wanted to change the subject, to anything else besides what we had been talking about.

Eleanor sighed. "She was just a child, Honey."

Our orders arrived then. A chocolate sundae for me and coffee for Eleanor.

"I know." I replied as I scooped out a bit of ice cream. "Still it really ticked me off."

"I can understand that."

"Plus I have this weird feeling like I know her from somewhere."

"You too? I had the exact same feeling."

"Maybe we saw her before in the community or something."

"Maybe."

The next two days passed uneventfully. There were no more attacks from the side of dark.

"Maybe they decided to give up." Eleanor said hopefully, as we were walking home from school.

"Or they might be trying to lull us into a false sense of security while they plan their next move." I replied.

"You should hope for the best Honey, not the worst."

"You should hope for the best Eleanor, but except the worst. Its realistic."

"Alright." She stopped. "This is were my street turns. See you later Honey."

I waved goodbye. I walked up the street a bit further. Suddenly I saw Henry, from the day before. He looked slightly distressed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called out.

He looked up. "Oh you're the girl from yesterday. I'm fine. It's just my sister ran off. My aunt asked us to stay together because of that weirdo who attacked the school."

"You want me to help you look for her?" I asked. I didn't want to offer, but he seemed so depressed.

A smile broke out on his face. "Would you? That would be great. Oh my name is Henry Busto, by the way."

"I'm Honey Fox."

"Fox? Any relation to Sara Fox?" He asked. I nodded. "She in a couple of my classes."

We went in opposite directions. I walked trough the park. When I pass a slide I saw a preteen girl sitting at the bottom of it.

"Hey." I said. She looked up. "I'm helping your brother find you. He's really worried you know."

She sighed. "I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

I nodded. As a person with four siblings I knew what it felt like to want privacy from time to time.

"I think I can understand that."

"I'm sorry I was rude the other day." She said. "I was just annoyed at my brother. He's so nice to everybody, even if they're jerks. He's thinks if he's a good boy Mom and Dad will come back."

"Mmm?"

"When I was two our Mom ran off somewhere. A year later, Dad dumped us on our Aunt, his sister, claiming he couldn't take care of us. We haven't seen either of them since."

She was silent for a second. My heart felt for her. Her story was so sad. She looked like Eleanor sometimes did.

"If I could wish for anything," She continued. "It would be for Henry to see them once more. No that's not right. I liked to see them again for just a second. Every time I see a star I wish that with all my heart."

"What noble words." We turned. A man with orange hair and eyes was standing there. "That wish energy will give our supply quite an increase indeed."

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"Oh allow me to interduce myself. I am Loki, the warrior of darkness, one of the four Wolves." He said.

Damn. I had to transform and fight him. But I couldn't leave Clara here alone. What was I going to do?

"You won't need to remember it since I'm going to take your wish here and now. Just wait one minu-"

"Hold it right there!" Came three familer voices from the shadows. I breath a sigh of releave.

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!" Eleanor was wearing a white ballgown like dress that skirt ended around her mid thigh and elbow length white gloves.

I ran behind a tree and said. _**"Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!" Talia was wearing a buranganty jumpsuit and gold hoop earrings.

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!" Esmeralda costume looked even more like a ballet outfit now, complete with a tutu.

I stepped out from behind the tree. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh I've heard of you. You're the ones who gave Damocles such headache, and wounded Dion's pride. I commend you."

"Enough talking!" Talia said. _**"Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_

A hundred needles came out of her hand and headed straight towards Loki. He just yawned and stepped out of the way.

"Pity and we were having such a nice chat. Oh well." He put his hand up in the air. _**"Bolts of Darkness!"**_

Lighting started to come down to ground heading straight for us. We had to leap out of the way to avoid get hit.

"_**Broom Sweep Justice!"**_ Eleanor said as broom came in to her hand. She swept it once and soapy water came out and bubble over to Loki. It had no effect.

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_ A million snowflakes came out of Esmeralda's hand and headed towards the bolts. They also had no effect.

"I can't believe it." Lugh said. He had appeared a few seconds earlier.

'What?" I asked.

"Who's that girl?" He said pointing to Clara.

"Oh that's Clara." Why did he want to know?

"Clara!" He called.

She looked up. "Me?" she said pointing to herself.

Who else would he be talking to?

He nodded. "Say, 'Gretal Wishing Transformation!' okay?"

She looked at him like he was strange, but said _**"Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

A pink light engulfed her. When it disappeared she was wearing a pink dress trimmed with lace that reach her knees and black maryjanes.

"What?" She said looking confused.

I felt the same way as she did.

"Now say 'Ginger Hope Drops!' and aimed directly at Loki." Lugh continued.

Clara shrugged. _**"Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

Sticky brown candies hit Loki in the stomach.

"My shirt!" He cried and the bolts of darkness stopped. "Its ruined!"

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ I called. "I hope you can get drying cleaning in the realm in between then."

I threw the disc with all my might. A second later he sailed back to his home.

Whew! Glad that was over.

"Excuse me," Clara said. "That was fun, but can you explain what's going on?"

Lugh sighed and told the latest addition to our group everything.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	22. Chapter 23

Hi ya! Its the Q of the Solar System! My teacher are evil so I haven't been able to write much this week, cause I have so much homework. Plus Heroes was on and I got a whole bunch of Wedding Peach manga (I stole a lot of stuff from Wedding Peach for this story. I love it! ) Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own ginger hope drops though. They're magically dilcous! (I don't own that saying though either. Sigh).

**A Mother's Hope! I have to protected her dreams!**

"Wow. This ring is for me?" Clara asked Lugh looking at the pink stone with awe. We were in the park again the day after Clara's transformation.

"Yep." Lugh smiled.

Clara turned out to be the reincarnation of Gretal, a soldier from the West army of the light. I think even Lugh was surprised to release that there was another warrior among us. Clara seemed happy enough to be a warrior of light though.

"We get to beat up bad guys right? That sounds cool." was all she said.

"Oh." Talia exclaimed. "A girl after my own heart."

Where do I meet these people again?

Lugh continued "Now, on to the next item of business: our darling leader's upcoming birthday!"

I was livid of course. "Okay who told him?" I glared at Esmeralda who had known because we had been in the same class since kindergarten and Eleanor who knew because I had told her.

But Eleanor shook her head and Esmeralda just gave me a look that said 'could you be anymore of a moron?'. Arrgh! I'd remember to be mad at her about that later.

"I know because it's on the class information list I have, Honey." Lugh explained.

Oh. "I'm warning you, Lugh. If you do anything for my birthday, I will kill you."

"But, all these ladies just witnessed your threat. You'll get caught."

"I don't care." I grinned showing all of my teeth especially the pointy ones.

"Alright." He sighed.

"So, are you doing anything?" Talia asking, blowing a stray hair away from her face.

"My mom has a new show opening on that day. You guys should check it out, she has paintings of all the warriors of light."

"Your mom is an artist?" Clara asked me.

"Yep." I said proudly.

"Wow you're related to someone creative? That's surprising."

"What?"

Esmeralda laughed. "You hit that one on the nail Clara. Not only is Honey stupid she is also very uncreative. Like in grade seven when we had to enter the science fair she made a valcanoe the most conventail project in the world. And the excuse she always gives for late homework is that her dog ate it. Even though she doesn't have a dog!"

"Hey, shut up!" I said. "I am creative!"

"Not really."Talia said. "You never really come up with any good insults in a fight. You mainly use cilches."

What? Now, Talia was getting into it. Okay, now I was really angry.

"Um, guys.'" Eleanor piped in. "Honey can be creative sometimes. Like in battles she always comes up with these plans no sane person would think of and they work! So think about, okay?"

I didn't know if that was an insult or complainment. But since it was, Eleanor, I'd let it slide. Talia, at least, looked a little gulity.

"So when is it?" She asked. "Your Mom's opening, I mean."

I smiled. "Friday night at 7:00 pm."

The next two or three days passed by quickly. Soon it was Friday, the opening of my mother's new show and my birthday. It was just before the show, my family and I were having dinner.

"Ahem." My Mom said. "I purpose a toast to the elder of our two beautiful daughters, Honey's fifteenth birthday!"

"Hmm. Fifteen." My Dad said. "Guess I'll have to get that gun to deal with any boys who come around now."

"Bryon!"

"Don't worry about Dad." Mike said. "No one in his right mind would ever go out with, Honey."

"Mike you stupid jerk!" I exclaimed running towards him with my hands ready to strangle him.

"Honey don't kill your brother! Mike don't antagonize your sister! I meet it." My Mom said. Did I say she was holding a cake knife as she said it?

Mike and I gulped as I sat down.

My Dad lit five candles (anymore and the cake would be a fire hazard he said).

"Okay blow it out and make a wish." he said.

"Yeah do it." Sara said. "Before the cake gets all waxy and disgusting."

I turned to my Mom and said "You make a wish too. For the opening."

She smiled. "Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

We blew them out at the same time. I wished that Esmeralda and Chris wouldn't insult anymore, and that Lugh would be less annoying. I don't think these things work very well though unfortunately. Sigh.

My Dad looked at his watch and said "Well, I guess we should probably get a move on. Its 6:00 pm. It would look bad if the artist and her family was late."

"I get the window seat!" Sara said.

"What! No way!" Mike replied.

They raced out into the driveway. Sigh. So childish.

"Honey and I will be out in a second." My Mom said. "Go on without us."

Dad just shrugged and took Timmy's hand as he led him out the door.

"So happy birthday." Mom turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks. What did you wish for? Oh but if you tell me I guess it won't come true."

She just laughed. "I wished, that I will get to see my children would grow up to be strong and happy. The wish I have closest to my heart right now. Its already starting to come true."

I blushed slightly embarrassed. "Um thanks."

"I have a present for you." She reach up to her neck and took off the small, heart pendent around her neck. Then she handed to me. "Here."

"Thanks." Then I asked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Ever since you were born, I knew I was going to give it to you on your fifteenth birthday. It was my mother's. My mother always tld me she was going to give it to me on my fifteenth birthday. But...Because of the accident, I got it when I was fourteen."

My Mom looked like she was going cry. I felt like crying myself. Her mother and father were killed in a car crash when my Mom was fourteen. She and Aunt Merriweather had lived with her father's parents for the rest of their teens.

"Come let's go. Your father will get worried if we don't leave soon."

She walked out the door. I followed her feeling happy and sad at the same time.

"Welcome," My Mom said. We were at the opening and she was addressing the audience. "This 9s the opening of my new show 'Dreams, Wishes and Fairytales'. This project started a couple of months ago when I painted my conception of Riding Hood and I just went crazy from there. So, look around and enjoy."

People in the audience clapped politely and started to look around.

"Boy there sure are a lot of people here tonight." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, well Mom is fairly popular. Hopefully some people will purchase stuff tonight."

"Um I was wondering if its not too much trouble can I look at the Cinder painting?"

I smiled. She didn't want to be rude and leave me by myself. Erin, Milly and Anna had already gone off to drool over some of the other paintings.

"Go ahead, Ellie. I'll be fine on my own."

"Thanks." She smiled and skipped off to look at my Mom's idea of what her battle self looked like.

"Honey, you're here?"

I turned around, and saw Esmeralda and Talia. Talia looked surprised

"Yeah, it is my Mom's show."

"You're Honey Fox's daughter? I didn't connect the dots when I heard the name!"

"So why are you guys here?"

"Well, I heard that there was going to be a picture of Riding Hood here so I wanted to go. Then Esmeralda told me she was going during our tutoring session and asked me if I wanted to come with her because she had an extra ticket, since her stepmother had decided not to go. It must be fate!" 

"Really?" I said slyly, glancing at Esmeralda who looked away embarrassed.

"Oh I'm going to see the Riding Hood picture! Sorry, bye!"

I turned towards Esmeralda smirking. "You're nicer then you act."

"Shut up!" She hissed. "You should have seen her during our tutoring session! Sighing and acting all depressed. I had to ask her!"

"Well thanks. I'm glad you could both come."

She was silent for a moment. "Your mother's not that bad an artist. I think I'm going to look around."

She left. A minute Lugh came up to me.

"You're here too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Art's not my thing, but I wanted to wish you happy birthday."

"Thanks for honoring us with your presence."

"Its all in a day's work."

After I finished talking to him I started to look around myself. I soon found myself staring at one picture. It portrayed two hands, one with an arm covered with a white sleeve the other hand with blood stains on it, palm to palm. A forest was drawn behind. When I asked Mom how she had gotten the idea for it she told me she had seen in a dream. I don't know why, but it seemed hauntingly familiar somehow.

"Hey, Fox? Your brain working?"

I looked away from the painting and saw Chris standing behind me.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"My old man's taking pictures." He jerked his thumb at a man in his early forties who looked just like Chris almost. "He's the photographer for _Where _magazine."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Your mom's pictures are good."

"Thanks."

"I have a feeling I've seen this one before." He pointed to the one I had been looking at.

Him too? I wondered why.

We were silent for a couple of seconds. Finally Chris said, "You know you don't seem much like your mom."

"Really?" I was excited. All my life I had been told I was actually like my mom in looks and personality.

"Yeah. I've seen your drawing from grade eight art class. You could never create something like this."

Arrggh! He set me up so he could insult me again. I started to walk away, but tripped over my own feet and started to fall.

"Hey watch out."Chris reached out and caught me by my right elbow while grabbing my left hand to give me extra support.

"Um." I said. I found impossible to stop looking in to his hazel eyes and I got the weird urge to move one of his locks of short brown hair out of his eyes.

"Uh." He said. He had look on his face that said 'what did I just do?'.

Suddenly a high pitched male voice is heard. "Well this looks fun, but if I don't take the wish of you Feardorcha and the others will yell at me!"

The owner of the voice appeared to be a boy in his mid teens with green hair and eyes.

"Who are you!" My Mom demanded.

He smiled. "Oh me? I'm Thanatos, one of the four wolves. And you have strong wish energy, even though you're in old bag."

"Who are you calling an old bag you little punk!"

I g;lanced up at Chris. He appeared membrorised by the actions in front of him. I wrenched myself out of his grip and ran in to the hallway.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I ran back into the hallway.

"Well I'm not here to fight." He said and it looked he was about to say a spell.

"Not so fast!" Came Eleanor's voice from the north corner of the gallery."I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!" Talia yelled from the east corner of the gallery.

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!" Esmeralda said from the south corner of the gallery.

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!" Clara said from the west corner of the gallery. I guess Lugh must have got her.

"And I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!" I said from the center enterence of the gallery.

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh your the ugly girls Dion and Loki talked about."

"Who are you calling ugly, shorty!" I exclaimed.

"You;re shorter then me! And I just small for my age!"

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_ Talia aimed them at the spectators. Within seconds, they fell into a deep sleep. "There now they won't get caught in the cross fire."

"Whatever." He said. _**"Doom Blooms!"**_

Suddenly flowers came out of nowhere and started to surround us and smother us.

"Can't breath." Talia spluttered

"Hee-hee! Now I can take this wish at my leisire." He walked over to my Mom. "How can such a woman have such a strong wish?" He held his chin in his hands.

Mom!

"_I wished, that I will get to see my children would grow up to be strong and happy. The wish I have closest to my heart right now."_

There was no way I could let him take Mom's wish!

"Cinder, Snow," I said. " Cinder do the broom thing, then Snow do the snow thing. Then Eleanor sweep the snow towards him. Okay?"

Eleanor struggled but managed to say _**"Broom Sweep Justice!" **_The flowers around her disappeared.

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_

Eleanor swept the snowflakes towards Thanatos.

"What? I can't see what's going on!" He said.

"Now," I turned towards Clara. "Use your candy attack to stick his feet to the floor."

She shrugged and said _**"Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

The sticky, brown, balls glued his feet to the floor.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ The warmly, glowing disc of fire appeared in my hand. I winked at Thanatos and threw my disc of fire at him with all my might. I hope enjoyed his trip back to the realm in between.

"_**Release!"**_we said together and went back to our civilian forms.

"The spell should wear of in a minute or two." Talia said. "I should get back to my own body. Ta!"

"You should go home." I told Clara. She didn't look too happy when I said that.

"Oh no problem." Lugh pointed at Clara. _**"Telaport!"**_

She disappeared.

"You can do that to other people without telaporting yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't do it often."

"Honey, what happened?" My Mom said. She had just woken up.

"Uh I just woke up myself." I lied.

"I saw her." Mom said. "For minute I thought.. But it couldn't be, right?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you when your older."

A/n: Please Review!


	23. Chapter 24

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for all the cliffhangers. I'll explain everything one day, sailor scout's honor!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own the realm in between though.

**A Play Based On Riding Hood? Honey's Acting Debut! **

"Attention students,"

Everyone looked up. It was during homeroom. The daily announcements had started to play.

"Today, at 4:00 pm the baseball team's first game against Lakeview Academy is being playing on our field. So some school spirit and head out. Now let me, turn the microphone over to Alyssa Scriven."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane." another voice said. "Follow classmates, I have written a play on the exopliets of Riding Hood. Please tryout tomorrow after school."

A play? Based on me? Hmm... That means the only one who can play the main character would be me. I'd have to audition. For the sake of the school's reputation of course.

The next day when I got to the auditions the first person I saw was Esmeralda.

"What you're auditioning too!" We said in sync.

Esmeralda recovered from her surprise first. "Of course I am. I need to make sure that Snow's reputation is not tranished by this production."

"Impure motives! I knew it! You just want to be on stage don't you?"

"The same thing can be said of you I'm sure."

"Um. Hey is that Ellie?" I changed the subject.

Eleanor looked up. "Oh? You guys trying out too?"

"Yeah. What part are you trying out for?"

"Oh whatever. I just want to be involved."

"Oh." Esmeralda and I said.

"Eleanor is that you?"

We looked up, it was Charles Stark, who had chestnut colored hair and blue eyes. Behind him stood Aiden Argall who had blond hair and gray eyes and the Airaldi brothers, Tim and Phil who had black hair and eyes. The guys had conflicting personalties and interests, so it would seem odd to most people that they would hang out together. However fate has degreed that they are the knights of justice for the warriors of light. The knights of justice are suppose to be our 'protectors' even though they serve little real function. Occuantliy they have been useful, creating shelids that protect outsiders or give us shelter well we're planning our attacks.

"Oh hi Charlie. Oh and you guys too." Eleanor said.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"We're trying out for the play of course." Charles said happily. Charles is in grade ten, is on the student council, is caption of the tennis team and seems to like to give speeches a little too much.

"I'm not!" Phil said. Phil is sarcastic a lot of the time and somewhat angry for no apparent reason a lot of the time. He's the oldest of all of and is currently in grade eleven. "Come on Tim. We have to go to work at the Garden Center."

"But," Tim said worryingly. Tim is in my grade. He's fairly happy go lucky and balances out his brother's personality. "Aren't you worried about what Ullileag will say?"

Ullileag is Lugh's sister and the mentor for the Knights of Justice.

Phil froze for a second, then continued, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's go."

"Alright."

The two of them left.

"Honey, you're trying out?"

I turned around and saw my friend Erin. "Yeah. I should have guessed you were trying out."

Erin grinned. Her dream is to become an actress one day. She's in the drama club and has been the lead in almost all the school plays we've had since kindergarten.

"Okay, quiet everyone." A tall girl said. "I'm Alyssa Scriven, the playwright and dictator. Each of you will get a number. In order you will each preform a few lines from the play."

The number I drew was 78. Aiden was in line before me.

"How did you get involved in this?" I asked him.

"Ullileag told us we all had to audition or else. She can be scary when she gets angry." Aiden said. He's also in my grade. He's really good at math, is on the basketball team and hardly ever talks to anyone.

"Really?" Ullileag seemed like a nice, cheerful person.

He just nodded grimly. "I guess you want to play yourself?"

"Maybe."

A couple of minutes later his number was called and he left. Then it was my turn.

"Okay look at us and say the lines." Alyessa said. Beside her sat a girl and boy who were her stage mangers apparently.

"Um alright." I said. "But I can't leave him, Cinder! For he is the person that I love with all my heart!"

"Very good. Next!"

Did that mean I had the part? I was excited and that night I dreamed of my big debut.

"Hey, Honey!" Eleanor called to me in the hallway the next morning. "The cast list is up!"

"Really? Hold on."

We raced down the halls till we got to the drama classrooms.

The list was like this:

Alison/Riding Hood _the heroine_- Erin Jennings Under study- Honey Fox

Darien _Our heroine's love interest_- Charles Stark Under study- Linus Shannon

June/ Cinder-Eleanor Sauber

Lilly/ Beauty- Ai Ng

Roxana/ Snow- Irene Guttuso

Angerona- Esmeralda Fairfax

Girl saved by Riding Hood- Clara Busto

Old man saved by Riding Hood- Tom Fisher

"I'm an under study?" This was not good.

"I'm Angerona? My laugh is not annoying!" Esmeralda said.

"And how is Clara on the list? She doesn't even go to our school."

"Well," Eleanor started. "I told her that I was auditioning so she came to watch and the director decided to put her in the show."

"Uh." I couldn't believe it. Even the smart mouthed brat was going to be in the show.

"Oh understudy, Fox?"

I had a bad feeling. I turned around and sure enough ether stood Chris.

"Don't say a single word, Chris!"

He looked annoyed. "I was just going to congratulate you. Geez."

"Oh well. At least were all in it together. This will be fun!" Eleanor said.

Yeah. For her maybe.

"My darling Alison I feel like I can't live without you." Charles said.

"Really? Oh Darien I feel the same way!" Erin said.

"Okay, scene." Alyssa said.

I watched slightly disgusted. No way I would say those cheesy lines in real life. And even though Charles is a nice guy and all, speech boy is still at the bottom of my dating list.

"Okay you guys were good. Erin, you were flawless, Eleanor very nice as always, and Esmeralda work on your laugh. Charles your delivery of the lines was good, but remember to look at Erin not Eleanor when you say the romance lines."

"I was looking at Eleanor? Sorry about that!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Alright everyone break."

Everyone went in different directions.

"Wow, good cast. The play looks like its going to be good." The girl stage manager said to Alyssa.

"Yeah." Alyssa replied. "Too bad my first choice for the male lead refused to even try out."

"Chris Blevins?"

What? Chris was Alyssa's first choice for the role of Daren?

"Yes. I picture him the whole time in my mind when I was writing the lines for the male lead. He would have been perfect."

"Um. Is casting the guy you have a crush on as the lead exactly fair?"

I started to walk away. I sat down on one of the cafeteria's tables (our school had a cafeteria and auditorium in the same room: a cafetertium). So Chris had people who liked him. What a surprise. I'm sure if he found out he'd be happy.

"Why do you look so down Honey?" Erin said as she sat down beside me.

"Oh nothing I'm fine! You're doing a great job." That was true. Since, I couldn't play Riding Hood I was glad, Erin was. She had only seen Riding Hood a couple of times yet she had her mannerisms down pat. Plus when she said the cheesy lines of Alyssa's play, they didn't seem so bad.

"Thanks. I hope I'm believable as her."

"You are!"

"Not really." She replied. "Honey, my greatest wish is to one day be able to make people think I'm the actual person I'm acting."

"I say you're half way to that goal already." I said cheerfully.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Two week passed. The day of the show we were having our weekly meeting at the Moon Love Cafe.

Aiden and Charles were there as well.

"No attacks since Honey's birthday." Lugh said. "Oh congratulations on the show tonight. I volunteered to sell tickets in the hall."

"Yeah. My brothers and I are going to see it." Talia added.

"Phil and Tim aren't though. They have to work." Charles added

Lugh snorted. "More like they're trying to avoid Ullileag."

"I have a part on stage." Clara beamed.

"Big deal runt." I said.

"I'm only a bit shorter then you. You really aren't anywhere near as sweet as your name!"

"Take that back you little brat!"

"Make me!"

"I'm the lighting." Aiden said.

We all stared. Aiden answered questions when asked, but rarely took the intative to speak first.

"Um we know." I said.

"Ah. I just wanted to make sure."

"Well," Eleanor said. "We should go. Alyssa told us to be there by 5:00 pm."

"You're right." I said. "See you then, Talia and Lugh."

"Okay time for you to change costume for the first time, Eleanor when you come down as Cinder to help Riding Hood." the boy stage manager said.

"Okay." Eleanor nodded. And went to change costumes.

I went back to watching what was going on stage.

"I wish I could be just like you, Riding Hood." Clara said smiling charmingly.

Everyone in the audience went "Awe." I just rolled my eyes.

"You can little girl. Just use the strength in your heart to make your wish come true." Erin said dressed in a version of my old costume.

"Well, said young lady." Came a familiar voice from the rafters. "Of course someone with such strong wish in heart would know all about them."

Crap. I looked up in the far right corner and there sat Dion.

"Who are you?" Erin demanded.

"Don't worry about that. All I want is your wish."

I had to do something fast so I turned the smoke mecidne that was suppose to be used to hide the actors 'transformation'.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_I muttered.

After I transformed I grabbed Erin off the stage.

"What?" She looked at me and her eye widened. "Oh my God. You're-"

"Yes. Now let me handle this."

I got on stage again just as the fog was finally clearing.

"What? You're the real one!" Dion said.

"Yep. And I'm here to stop you."

"As am I. Cinder."

"Me too. Gretel."

"Me as well. Snow."

"And don't forget about me, Beauty."

"And together we'll protect Happily Ever Afters."

"_**River of Disaster Blade!"**_ He yelled unimpressed by our speeches.

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_

"_**Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

He sliced his water blade though all the attacks stopping them. "Feh. Child's play."

"Oh yeah." Talia said from behind him. _**"Sleep Dreaming Arrows!"**_

He fell to the ground and started to snore as soon as Talia's needles hit him.

"Good work, Beauty!" I said. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

I threw it at him. I know attacking a sleeping enemy is wrong, but at least he'll have a peaceful, happy journey back to the realm in between.

We ran off stage. As I passed it I turned on the fog machine.

"You did a good job protreying me so far." I called out to Erin. "Now go finish the job kid."

"You could have waited for us to turn in to the Knights of Justice before you defeated Dion." Charles said glumly.

"I'll keep in mind next time." I turned to Esmeralda. "Hey, you were a great Angerona. I almost felt like she was here again."

"Shut up." was her charming reply.

"I'm glad Alyssa is happy again." Eleanor commented.

"Yeah." I said. Alyssa had been disappointed at first after our battle with Dion saying her play was ruined now. However, after people gushed about how realistic the special effects were she changed her tune.

"Hey." Erin sat down as she came back from the bathroom.

"Hey. You were great."

"Thanks." She said. "The best part was when Riding Hood told me I was doing a good job."

"Yeah. Well she would know better then anyone I guess."

"This means I'm one step closer to my wish. Still a lot of work though."

"Don't worry," I said. "Just use the strength in your heart to make your wish come true."

Erin just groaned and threw her napon at me.

A/n: Please Review!


	24. Chapter 25

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but my teachers are Evil(with a capital E) and I've had writer's block for the last couple of weeks. Sorry. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Chris though! (Hugs him, while Honey glares at me).

**Riding Hood Is A Con Woman? Sam, The Cynical Brother Arrives!**

"Your brother's coming home this evening." My Mom said at breakfast one morning in late April.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yep."

"He got his grades yet." Mike asked while shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Lovely.

"Yes. He got top of his year."

"Really?" Sara asked.

I snorted. "You're surprised? This is Sam we're talking about."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways you're all to come home by 4:00 pm to greet him. Do I make myself clear?" Mom said her eyes glinting dangerously.

We gulped collectively and said, "Yes ma'am!"

"You have another brother?" Eleanor said when we walked home together.

"Yep. My parents just couldn't stop having kids."

"It must nice. To have such a big happy family."

"I don't know. I have to share a room with my sister and the whole house has only one bathroom, plus we get on each other's nerves. What about your family?"

"Well I live with my mother and two sisters."

I waited. Soon it was evident that she wasn't going to talk. "I guess I better move it than. Bye!"

Still I would rememberer the sad expression that was on her face for days afterwards.

I got home just in time. While I was hanging up my jacket, my eldest brother opened the door.

Sam looks just like our dad (actually he's even taller), except he has a square stubborn jaw line like my Mom's. He's studying to be a chemical engineer. He often walks around with a pissed off look on his face. Today, however he was smiling.

"Hey, Honey," He said patting me on the head. "I see you haven't got any taller this year."

"Oh Sam. Nice to see your the same jerk you always were."

"Is the professor here?" Mike called over the stairs.

"Yep."

"Sam's home?" Mom yelled.

"Yeah."

Within two second she left wherever she was and bounded down the stairs to hug him.

"Come in. Your father should by home shortly with pizza."

He grinned. "Great."

"Who is this Riding Hood person?" Sam asked at the dinner table pointing to a recent copy of _Lee Brock Today!_.

My Dad swallowed his mouthful of pizza before he answered. " Oh just this girl and her friends who have been defending Lee Brock since September last year."

"How?"

"They use magic! Its totally cool." Sara said.

"Its probably tricks than." Sam snorted. "She and her gang of thugs provable are in league with the people they fight. They're probably trying to lower in to a false sense of security then take you for all you're worth at the most opportune moment. Its simple logic."

I have to admit I was a little annoyed. I was the leader of a gang? First of it doesn't even make sense. There's no way Esmeralda and Eleanor would be involved in a gang. Totally unbelievable. Not sure about Talia or Clara though. I was about to say something, but Sara beat me to the punch.

"That's a lie! Riding Hood saved me last winter."

"She probably did it to look good. A publicity stunt."

"You're wrong! Riding Hood is good!"

Sam looked at her coldly. "Face the facts Sara. She's con-women."

For a few seconds Sara looked at him hurt. Then she stood up and stormed out of the room.

Sam went back to eating, unconcerned. My parents, Mike and I looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"So your sister got angry?" Talia asked. "I guess that makes sense in a way. She really admires Riding Hood, right?"

We were in the park for our weekly meeting. It was the sort of day that made you feel happy to be alive. Winter was finally over and today we didn't even have to wear jackets.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything Honey," Eleanor said. "He did call you a con-women after all."

"Not to mention calling the rest of us a bunch of thugs." Talia muttered angrily.

I shrugged. "Sam's just like that. Overly cynical that's all."

"That's the complete opposite of Henry." Clara piped in. "He's overly trusting. I worry sometimes, about that."

"What about your brothers, Talia? What do they think of us?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, Ed likes our group because we remind him of an anime he likes and Bill doesn't really care."

"Henry admires the warriors of light too." Clara added.

"Excuse me," Ugh said. "I hate to interrupt your gossip session. But can we start now?"

He sounded impatient. I wonder why.

My sister is fairly happy-go-lucky but when she gets angry it lasts. For years sometimes. So her frosty attitude towards my brother continued of course. She refused to speak to him. Nothing could convince her, not my mother's anger, not my father's entreaties, not me calling her an idiot. Nothing.

"Just apologize to her already." I told Sam.

"No. This is for her own good. She'd be crushed when she found out the truth about Riding Hood anyways. I'm just softing the blow that's all."

"You could have done it a bit more softly."

"Whatever. I'm worried about something else. And I want it settled before I start my part time job."

"What?"

"I think Sara might be a member of Riding Hood's Gang."

I stared. "Riding Hood's gang?"

"Yes. I think that she led Sara astray. That's why Sara worships her. So I'm going to find this Riding Hood and give her a piece of my mind." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Will you help me?"

"Why do you want me to help you?"

"Because I don't know the case since I've been gone all year. Plus you're more sensible than other people in our family."

I wanted to say no. But Sam is as stubborn as I am sometimes more stubborn.

"Okay."

Sam met me after school. He was waiting in the front parking lot.

"Wow." Milly said, who happened to be standing beside me. "I forgot how good looking your brother was."

"Stuff it." I muttered. "Hey."

"Hello Sam."

"Hello Milly." He said. "I understand you were saved by Riding Hood, last winter."

"I was!"

"What did you think of her?"

"Awesome! She was really brave even though she was really short as well."

"Did she try to get anything from you or ask for a reward?"

"Nope." Milly seemed confused.

"Thank you for your time." And Sam started to walk away.

"Um bye Milly." I called out as I fellowed him.

All of the rest of the afternoon with spend questioning victims of the side of dark.

"Riding Hood? I was paying more attention to Beauty." Linus Shannon said. "And she is most certionally not a con-woman sir!"

"I don't really know. I was kind of out of it." Irene Guttuso replied.

"Riding Hood is tough and cool, I guess." Erin said.

"Get a job Sam or find a hobby." Mom said.

"I already have a job!" he retorted. "It starts next week."

"You think Riding Hood is an extortive, Fox?" Chris asked me ignoring Sam.

"He does." I replied jerking my thumb in my brother's direction.

"I see. Well all I can say is she didn't seem like one to me." He said and left.

"Arrgh! She's more clever than I thought." Sam said as we were walking past the drugstore.

"Just give up already." I said. I mean honestly! How did he get to be so stubborn? 

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I have to protect my family." He said. "Our parents have their heads in the clouds so much and face it most of our siblings, are kind of day dreamy. My greatest wish I guess, is that I 'll have the strength to protect you guys."

"Geez Sam." I hadn't released he cared that much about us or worried that much for that matter. It was kind of neat.

"Good show. I always did like people who wish that they protect others." A voice said. "It always fun to watch the pathoic slump they fall into when they fail to do so."

"Honey," Sam said. "Run home. Now."

"But-"

"Please."

I nodded. I ran to the back of the department store.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!" **_I had a feeling that I would need to be transformed.

I looked around the corner of the building. A man with white hair and eyes, with cunning and cruel smile stood in front of my brother.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Feardorcha, leader of the four wolves." The man said. "I want to use your wish energy to help Lady Nemesis. Please feel honored."

"Wish energy? Oh you must work with Riding Hood!" My brother said. 

"Um excuse?" Feardocha sounded confused.

"Like I'd associate with trash like that!" I said stepping out of the shadows. "And I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"Riding Hood!" Sam said.

"Oh. Finally we meet Miss. Riding Hood. Even though you don't seem as intimating as the others made you out to be."

"Good thing she has help!" Lugh called out. Behind him stood, Clara, Eleanor, Esmeralda, and Talia all in costume. "Long time no see Feardocha."

"Lugh! Why are you here?" Feardocha commanded.

"I just wanted to see an old friend." He said with that irratting smile of his.

Our opperant gritted his teeth. "Fine. I'll your little friends, then you, and then I'll get the boy's wish energy."

"I don't think so!" Talia said. _**"Sleep Dreaming Needles!" **_

The needles soared though to air to hit Feardocha. He stuck out his hand and yelled _**"Hate barrier!" **_and a force field surrounded him blocking off her attack.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Sam," I said. "Run while you can." This guy was serious and I didn't want my brother mixed up in this.

"Why would I?" He snorted. "This is all an attack."

"Where did you learn to be so stubborn? I don't care what you think of me just go!"

"No!"

"How nice. I like prey that stays where it is. However, I can't risk you running away." Chardonnay said. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

Fragments of black shadows oozed out of his hands. When I saw it head towards Chris, I snapped. I jumped out in front of it so it wouldn't hit him.

"Riding Hood!" Someone called. "No!"

The moment it hit me was strange. It felt like a sharp knife had been ripped though my soul. Then everything disappeared.

When I came too, I was in the realm in between. The realm in between was the former gateway between Magica and my world. Now it was where all the creatures of darkness and the leaders of the warriors of light lived. I had been here once before to fight Damocles and the others. I shuddered. Everything felt dead here somehow.

"My, my. A creature of light has come to my court. How lovely."

I wasn't alone. I turned around, and saw a woman standing behind me. She was wearing a gown of midnight blue. Her hair was mud brown and her eyes were blood red. Her fingers were long, slender, bones, perfect for strungingly. Her face was fairly expressionless except her eyes held, a kind of malicious joy in them. I knew, deep within my heart, that this was Lady Nemesis, ruler of the side of dark.

"Finally, those idiots send me something nice."

"I'm your plaything!" I said more bravely then I felt.

She just smirked. "They do say Riding Hood had a strong spirit. I guess it holds true for her reincarnation as well. Now, what should we do with you. Well, we could get a lot of energy from touraging you. But that strong spirit might prove to hard to handle. Maybe, we should murder you instead to get you of hair. Mmm."

I tried to hide the fact I was terrified. I didn't want to die. No I couldn't die! I had to get back and help Sam and the others.

"I think I'll..."

"Not today, Lady Nemesis." Came a soft familiar voice. Where had I heard it before?

"Its you!" Lady Nemesis said blandly.

"Indeed." And out of the forest step a woman with a green dress, sliver hair and eyes. Of course! It was Queen Deirdre, the leader of the side of light. "I'm sorry, but this child is protected by me , when she is in this realm, if there is not a battle to fight. So I must ask you to leave her alone."

Lady Nemesis looked at her. "One day, Deirdre, the tables will turn and I will be much stronger than you have ever been."

"Maybe," She agreed. "But today we our evenly matched, I would say."

"Fine. Take the girl if you must."

Lady Nemesis turned away from us and disappeared into the darkness. As she faded the ground around us turned from dead soil to a lush moonlit forest.

I looked at Queen Deirdre. She was even more impressive in person. I had only seen her in a crystal ball before, on the night Damocles and the others had challenged us to a fight.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered slightly embarrassed.

"No problem," She said kindly. "How do you fare, Honey Fox?"

"I'm okay, but.."

"You want to go back to your world, right?" She finished my sentence.

"Yes. But I don't know how." What if I could never get back?

Queen Deirdre smiled. She must have guessed what I was thinking because she said "I'll find a guide that will take you back to your world."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll take her." a husky female voice echoed.

"Of course, you would be the best one to lead her." The Queen said slightly sadly.

"Come, then child."

Something unseen gripped my wrist and tugged me away.

"Goodbye!" I called out to Queen Deirdre.

"Goodbye, Honey Fox. I hope to see you again."

The unseen guide lead me through a path. It stopped at a doorway shaped object.

"Open this door and you'll be back in your world."

"Oh." I said. "Um."

"Why aren't you going? They need you."

"I just don't know how to thank you."

"Don't worry." The guide said with a touch of humor. "We'll meet again soon."

I nodded and opened the door.

My eyelashes fluttered open. I was back in my world. Things weren't good. Feardocha had knock down all my friends even though they seemed alright and conscious.

"I guess I'll finish them of now." he chuckled.

"I don't think so." I said as I got to my feet. "You still haven't beaten me yet."

"My, my. Aren't you stubborn, little girl. Oh well." He stuck out a hand. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ I said at the same time. It was almost blindly to look at this time. I threw it.

It broke threw, the fragments of shadows. It soared into Feardocha's chest. He fell backwards and faded from sight. He was probably on his way home to the realm in between.

"Riding Hood, you're okay!" Eleanor said.

"Yep."

"What happened?" Talia asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"No fair!" Clara said.

Esmeralda said "Don't let her fool you. She was worried to death when you fall."

"So were you!"

"Was not."

"Riding Hood." Sam said with an expression of wonder on his face.

Okay time for us to leave.

Evidently, Lugh thought the same because he telaported us away.

"I want to hear what happened. But you should attend to your brother first." He said.

I nodded and ran back to the area in front of the drugstore.

"Hey, are you okay Sam?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said absent mindly. "Honey,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I should apologize to Sara. Riding Hood wasn't as bad as I thought."

Sigh. He had such a hard time admitting he was wrong. Still, it was better than nothing I guess.

"I've been wondering." I said. "What is your summer job?"

"I'm a waiter at Lila's place."

"Oh my friend Eleanor works there."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"There's been something I've been wondering." He said. "That guy, Chris, is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No way."

With him laughing and me blushing we walked home in the early spring evening, peacefully.

A/n: Stay tuned! Review!


	25. Chapter 26

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry it took so long again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Queen Deidre clothes though.

**Movie Madness! What? There Are More Warriors Of Light?!**

"Oh yeah," Talia said to me as we were finishing our daily history tutoring session during study hall. "Don't forget that the official tutoring session is canceled this Saturday."

"Canceled? Why?" I asked gathering my books up.

"Don't you remember? We're having two hour sessions after school everyday till exams to prepare people for them. You guys get Saturday off as a break."

"Oh."

"Is anything wrong? You're not usually forgetful about days off."

"I'm fine. I have been a little distracted lately that's all."

"Yeah." She replied. "Me too. Like, sometime majors happening. Oh well. Enjoy your day off."

"What are you going do?"

"Probably study for my English exam." She sighed. English is the one subject that Talia isn't doing well in. "I like Mr. Dalca and all, but sometimes I feel like he's calling on me on purpose."

"Yeah. Me too."

"So you don't have a tutoring session tomorrow?" Eleanor asked when we were walking home on Friday.

"Yep." I said cheerfully. "Do you want to do something?"

"I don't know. Mayb-" She was cutting off by two people yelling as they came down the street.

"Don't be a brat Clara! Just wait till it comes out on DvD or something."

"It isn't the same Henry and you know it!"

Great. She was here.

Clara came closer to us looking quite pissed off. Henry followed after her looking frustrated. Eleanor and I stopped and waited for them.

"Hey Clara, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"Ask him." She said jerking her thumb towards her brother.

"She's mad because I won't take her to see _Mermaid Power GO!_ tomorrow."

_Mermaid Power GO! w_as the new movie about the evil fighting team in Lakeview on the other side of the city. They were suppose to be lead by a mermaid from what I heard. Its probably an urban legend. But than who am I to talk right? There was already a movie made about the group called _Whispers Of the Sea, _which I saw. It was a live action romantic fantasy. The new movie was for kids and was an animated superhero movie. I could understand why Henry didn't want to go.

"I begged you to take me. I told you it could be my Christmas and Birthday presents. But you said no way in hell." Clara said.

"I can't go even if I wanted to. I have to work on a geography project."

"So I accepted that and decided to ask someone else to go with me. But you said no to that as well!"

"Its not polite to impose on other people!"

"Hey, question." I said. They looked at me. "Why doesn't the kid go the movies by herself?"

"I would." She said. "But my Aunt doesn't let us go to the movies alone. She thinks we'll get kidnapped or something."

"Oh."

"Eleanor," Clara said grabbing her hand. "Will you take me?"

"Um Clara," She replied. "I'd love to, but I have to work tomorrow."

Yeah, but not till eight. Damn she's sneaky when she wants to be. I'll have to remember that.

"That's okay." Clara turned to me and sighed. "Will you take me please? I know you don't have tutoring tomorrow. Esmeralda told me, when I saw her a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh," I said. "And why can't she take you?"

"It's her stepmother's birthday."

"I see." I would have to do something evil to Esmeralda the next time I saw her.

I was about to tell her no when Henry spoke up. "Can you Honey?"

What happened to not imposing on other people? I was still going to say no, but he gave me the puppy dog eyes. Did I mention that I'm the sucker for the puppy dog eyes?

"I'll do it."

"Really?" He said. "Thank you! Come on lets go Clara."

"Thanks." She called to me as she ran off with her brother.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Don't worry," Eleanor said patting my shoulder. "I'll pray for you."

I rang the doorbell of Clara and Henry's aunt. A middle aged woman, wearing a red and white apron with features similar to Henry's, opened the door.

"Oh." She said smiling. "You must be Honey Fox, Clara's friend."

"Um, yeah Ma'am." I said. I hadn't expected Clara's strict sounding aunt to be like this.

"Thank you for taking Clara today."

"Your welcome."

"Clara!" She called. "Your friend is here."

"Really? Thanks." Clara came out. "See you Aunt Isabella."

"Goodbye dear." She looked at me again. "Honey, please let me know if she causes you any trouble."

"I will. Come on lets go."

We walked down the street.

"Well," I said. "Your aunt is nice."

"I know that! She's just very overprotective of us both."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I looked at the poster for _Mermaid Power GO!. It showed a girl in her early teens with hair down to her hips in an aqua costume holding a brooch in the air with her left hand._ Yeah, this was going to be real fun. I thought to myself. Also this 'mermaid' person already had two movies about while I only had a crummy school play. I couldn't help being a bit miffed.

Clara was excited though. Her eyes were actually sparkling! I kid you not, they were sparkling. It was truly scary.

"So, you like this sort of thing?" I asked her.

"Uh-hah." She said smiling. "Mermaid is so cool!"

"Really? I said. "Did you used to think Riding Hood was cool before you met me?"

"Nope. I always thought Riding Hood was lame. In comparison to Mermaid anyway."

"Oh. Well I personally always thought Gretal was the lamest. I mean all she can do is make candy."

"At least her attack tastes good."

We had finally gotten to the ticket booth.

"Okay. One student and.." I turned to smile at Clara. "One infant, please."

"I'm not an infant!"

"Says you shorty."

"Um ladies." The cashier said. "That will be $18.95 for both of you. Please hurry. You're blocking the line."

"Ah. Sorry." Clara handed me her money, and I gave it to the cashier with my own ticket money.

We walked in to the lobby. I looked over at the concession stand.

"Hey, kid." I said. "You want to split a popcorn? I have a lot of money from babysitting."

"Yes please."

"Hey you do have manners."

"Shut up."

We were in the theater waiting for the trailers to start. I sighed. It was such a beautiful day outside. It sucked that I would have to spend it in a movie theater.

Finally the trailers started to play. Here's what the first one was like:

_Tranq Truelove thought he was an ordinary boy. But he was about to find out he wasn't._

"_Wait.. I'm a robot?"_

_This winter see the action movie everyone's talking about. Based on a book by Juno Glaxcity._

"_I'm cold unfeeling Robot, Tranq. Get used."_

_EMOBOTS: short robot love story._

And so on. I ate a handful of popcorn. Can you believe it actually cost more than the movie did?

Outrageous!

Soon the actual movie started. The girl on the poster stood in front of the ocean.

"Before it happened, I was an ordinary girl. Part of me still wants to be her." a voice over said.

"She's awesome."Clara whispered. "I wish I was her."

I rolled my eyes. Then suddenly the movie stopped.

"Wowsers! All these people have the same wish. How easy! Now I can gather it all together."

I knew that voice. It was Thanatos!

Clara looked up at me. I nodded. We ducked behind the seats. Luckily most of the people seemed distracted by the movie going out.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

We stood up transformed and went to the projector room.

"Tee-Hee! Feardocha will be pleased with Thanatos."

"Will he really?"

"What?"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh not you guys again. I just hope the old bag isn't with you." (A/N: see chapter 22)

"She isn't now let's-"

"How dare you interrupt my animated depute! I can't forgive you." A voice said.

I turned around. There was a girl with light blond hair with a seashell clip in it, and blue eyes wearing an aqua dress that had sequin all over it. Could it be..

"And who are you suppose to be?" Thanatos asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the one with half her heart in the sea and half her heart on the land. With my tide of happiness I wash away perversive souls. I am Mermaid and I fight for happily ever afters too." Then she winked and added, "Appearing today only!"

It was her! So she wasn't an urban legend after all.

"I don't know who you are, but I suppose I can destroy you as well." He smirked. _**"Doom Blooms!"**_

Not this again. Clara and I jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit. Mermaid just casually side stepped the attack.

"Is that all?" She yawned.

"What are you talking about? That's a really strong attack!"

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_ Clara said.

Thanatos caught the brown sticky balls in his mouth. "Mmm. Tasty!"

"See I told you my attack tasted good." She said.

"Nows not really the time Gretal."

Mermaid who had been watching calmly till this moment stuck her hand in the air.

"Hmm." She replied. _**"Mini-waves of Love!"**_

Out from her hand came a surge of blue water. It warred with 'doom blooms' for a few minutes. It was an incredibility powerful attack. All I could do was stare. Finally, the water over came the flowers.

"I didn't go all out." She turned to me. "It is your fight after all. Use your attack on him."

I gulped and nodded. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

Thanatos in shock from his attack being defeated, barely noticed the disk coming towards him.

I looked at Mermaid "Um. Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem. I did for personal reasons though. He was ruining my movie after all. Well, bye bye ladies!" And she left.

"Good bye."

"That was Mermaid?" Clara barely whispered.

"I guess." I said. _**"Release!"**_

Yes that was Mermaid and she was very powerful. Watching her fight against Thanatos made I found out that I still had a long way to go as a warrior of light.

Clara looked up at me. "We still didn't get to see the movie."

I smiled. "Well, at least they'll probably give us free tickets."

A/n: Please review!


	26. Secrets! Esmeralda's Tears!

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here. Mermaid is going to be a minor character. She will show up again soon with her team (or gang according Sam). This is a more serious chapter than usual, I think. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_ which I now think is a pretty girly attack for a villain. Oh well.

**Secrets! Esmeralda's Tears!**

"And than she left." I finished.

"There are more warriors of light?" Talia asked.

It was the weekly meeting in the park. I had just finished telling the others about Mermaid.

"Of course. The side of light did have four armies after all." Lugh said.

"If your so smart, what army was 'Mermaid' in?" I asked.

"Mermaid was the general of the army of the North and a friend of Riding Hood."

"Wait, I knew her back than."

"You all did."

Wow. I have to tell you the truth, sometimes the fact that I'm a reincarnation of Riding Hood freaks me out. I mean what was I like back than?

"Anyhow, it has nothing to do with us." He said. "Though I do wonder who leads them."

"Was she really that powerful, Honey?" Eleanor said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Esmeralda," Talia said. "What do you think?"

"Oh. Were we talking about something?" She said looking up startled.

We all looked at her slack jawed.

"Clara," I said. "Call an ambulance."

"I'm on it."

"What are you talking about?" said Esmeralda sounding more like herself.

"While, unlike the rest of us you're never a space case." Talia said. "You're always calm and collected even when you're pissed off."

"Yeah its unnatural."

"Very unnatural." Lugh added.

"Fine." She said standing up. "I'm going home where I won't brother anyone with my spacecaseness."

She stormed off.

"Don't you guys think you guys took it a little too far?" Eleanor remarked.

"Maybe." I replied. "Oh well."

I would have most likely forgotten that instant, if not for what happened the next day. I was at one of the massive history tutoring sessions with Talia and Esmeralda.

"Um. During the middle ages people didn't have the best medical practices and leeching was common?" Esmeralda answered.

"Kinda of." Talia said. "Except I asked you who killed Thomas a Becket."

"Oh. Sorry." She paused for a minute. "Can leave early?"

"Alright. Just remember that there is no session tomorrow, because I have a field trip."

"Yeah thanks."

She left the library. I got up to follow her, but something grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going? You still need to review a lot for the exams in a month." Talia said.

And she's suppose to be 'shy' when she's not fighting!

After tutoring I emailed Eleanor.

**Fiery Temper: **Esmeralda was acting strange again today!

**Glass Girl:** Really? How?

I filled her in on the details.

**Fiery Temper:** What should we do?

**Glass Girl:** What do you mean?

**Fiery Temper:** Aren't you usually the first person to suggest that we help someone out or save them?

**Glass Girl: **That's true, but...

**Fiery Temper:** But what!

**Glass Girl: **But I think everyone should be able to have some secrets.

**Fiery Temper:** --... I guess.

**Glass Girl: **Okay. Well see ya.

Glass Girl has signed off.

**Fiery Temper:** Good bye.

Even after I heard what Eleanor said, I still wanted to know what was going on. So the next day after school I decided to spy on Esmeralda. As soon as the bell rang I started to follow her at a save distance. She stopped at the Moon Love Cafe for tea, so I had to wait for her behind a bush.

"You know with the time you're spending on this, you could be working on our lab report, Fox." Chris said.

I turned around surprised. He was standing right behind me holding a bag in his right hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Oh yeah." I was blushing so much my face matched my hair. "What about you? Shouldn't you do your homework too?"

"I'm going to. I had to pick up some milk." He gestured to the bag he was holding. "Oh by the way Esmeralda just left."

I turned. Indeed Esmeralda was out of her chair and walking down the street.

"Thanks a lot." I said sticking my tongue out at him as I ran down the street. I know immature, but I really was angry at him.

Finally I got to her house. It was big, with a gate and a swimming pool. I waited a few minutes after she got in before ringing the gate's bell.

"Who is it?"

"Um. Its me Honey." I said. "You forgot your favorite pen in English."

"Alright come in." She sighed.

When I got through the door house, I saw an agitated looking Esmeralda staring at me.

"Okay. Where's my pen?"

"Oh. I think I forgot it at school too."

"Oh well. I suppose I should offer you some tea for your trouble."

"Yes please."

She went into a room, that was the kitchen I guess. About ten minutes later she came out with a tray with a teapot, two cups, a sugar bowl, a creamer and plate of cookies on it.

"Let's go to my-" She stopped. I heard footsteps.

"Stupid girl is that you?" A soft voice uttered.

Stupid girl?

"Yes Mother." Esmeralda replied.

"Home from school? Don't you have tutoring after school, little Miss. Worthless."

"It was canceled."

The person sighed. "Really! Is it that much to ask that you stay out of my-" The woman stopped short as she walked in to the room.

She was beautiful. She had long, blond curls and azure blue eyes. She was taller than me, but shorter than Esmeralda and stood at about 5"8. She was incredibility elegant and wore a long ice blue dress.

"This is my classmate, Honey Fox, Mother."

"Oh really. How nice. Well have fun Esmeralda dear. Bye." And she walked out the door.

There was silence for a few minutes. Than Esmeralda said "Come on. Let's go to my room."

We drank the tea she made. It was so strange. I didn't know what to say. It was too horrible.

"I should go now. Thanks for the tea." I said standing up.

"Wait." She said. "I want to tell you. Sit down."

I sat down and listened.

"Once upon a time, my birth parents fell in love and got married. Well, I don't know if they loved each, but they did get married. A year later, I was born. Now my parents weren't what you would call a match made in heaven, so when I was three they got a divorce. My mother moved away and I never saw her again. I found out later, from eavesdropping on my aunts, that my mother hadn't even asked for custody of me. When I was six she died of an overdose on prescription medicine." She paused for a minute and went on. "I barely saw my father as well. Usually only on my birthday or large holidays if that. When I was five, he remarried. I was happy at first, I thought that I would have a parent again. My stepmother, Reine was nice to me at first. But as soon as she married my father, she started to call me worthless or stupid, but never in front of other people. I told people a couple of times, but no one believed me. They thought I was angry at her for replacing my mother, even though I barely knew my mother. See that picture?" She said pointing to a photograph of a little girl with black hair wearing a white tutu, leotard and tights. I nodded. " Ballet was my only stress reliever I loved it. It was the only way that I could get away from her when I wasn't in school. My father died of a heart attack at work, when I was thirteen. I didn't cry that much when it happened. I barely knew him. But when she made him take ballet away from me when I was twelve I sobbed. It was important to me." She fell silent.

I waited a few seconds. Finally she said. "I think you should go now."

"Thank you for the tea. Good bye."

I walked home slowly. What had I done? I just had to go and find out what was wrong. I ended making her spill her painful past and saw something she clearly didn't want anyone to see. If I had know how hard her life was when we were growing up, I wouldn't have been so mean to her.

"What's she going to do about her stepmother?" I sighed and continued walking.

Esmeralda was going on a walk before sunset. She enjoyed taking walking in the evening to clear her head. Also to stay away from that woman.

Why does she insult me all the time? Esmeralda thought. Is it because I'm there and have to be in her presence?

Another thing she wondered was why she had told Honey all that? Ever since she was six Esmeralda had sworn to tell nobody about her stepmother. It wasn't like anyone cared anyway. So why brother? Yet when she had seen her confused and sad face she told her. Funny, since she had always thought Honey Fox was the last person she'd tell. Who knew?

It was beautiful mid-May evening. She looked up in the sky and saw a star.

"Star light, Star bright, Wish I may, Wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." She smiled as she remembered the rhyme she had learned in elementary school. I wish I could get away from my stepmother she thought. She shock her head at her silliness, like wishing on a star would do any good.

"My, My." A voice said behind her. "What strong wish energy you have?"

She turned around. It was Feardocha!

"Stay away from me." She said. She hoped Honey and the others would get here soon.

I was working on my lab report for chemistry (see Chris I was going to work on it!) when my ring started to glow. A fight! Details started to fill my head, Esmeralda was in trouble. I ran out of the house.

"Where are you going?" My mom said.

"I have to buy an eraser. I'll be back soon!" I called out behind.

I ran to her neighbor. When I got to the coroner of the street they were on I ducked behind a mailbox.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_I said.

I walked on to the street she was on. I saw Esmeralda ducking the spells he threw at her.

"Stop that!" I yelled. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

."I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

Feardouca looked at us. "Oh its Lugh's girls."

"You came." Esmeralda said.

"I might as well destroy you and show this girl what happens to people who try to fight me." He said. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

"_**Wall of Courage!"**_ Someone else said. A force field formed around us.

Four caped figures with masks grinned at us. It was the Knights of Justice.

"Hey guys." I said. "Who's barrier was that?"

"Tim's." Said the tallest which was Phil of course.

"Cool." Talia said. "Thanks for coming."

"It was nothing." Charles said. "If we can only stand in your glory is thanks enough."

We ignored him as usual.

"Well, we could do this.." I whispered to the others.

"Yeah. That would work." Talia said.

"Um can we know?" Tim asked.

"No." I said. "Aiden maybe. But the rest of you have to big mouths."

"Hey!" Phil said. "I resent that."

"Its true." Talia grinned.

"Take down the barrier, Tim." Eleanor said quietly.

He nodded and snapped his fingers. It came down.

"Now!" I yelled. Out of the coroner of my eye I saw Tim get Esmeralda out of there.

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"** _Clara said.

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_ Talia added.

The gooey balls of sugar and the needles pinned the shadows to the ground.

"Time to clean up this mess!" Eleanor said. _**"Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_

She used the broom to sweep away the shadows, candy balls and needles.

Time to make sure he got home before his curfew! _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

As it hit him he muttered "Dammit!"

"_**Release!"**_ We said together and turned around to smile at Esmeralda and the knights of justice.

"Thanks." She said ducking her head.

"We should get home." Aiden said.

"You're right." I said.

"We will walk with you." Charles declared. "It's dangerous for ladies to walk alone at night."

I shook my head. What era was this guy from? Oh well.

As we walked home in a group I walked in the back with Esmeralda.

"You know," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone."

She looked surprised for a moment, than she smiled slightly.

"Especially, when Tim's around." I added.

You should have seen her blush!

A/n: The Knights of Justice are back! I should use them more often. Please review!


	27. I Want To Be Alone! Eleanor's Problems!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Bolts of Darkness though.

**Please Leave Me Alone! Eleanor's Problems!**

Okay." Lugh said. "Here's what we know about the four wolves: They are Dion, Loki, Thanatos and Feardocha. Dion power is water based, Loki power is lighting based, Thanatos power is plant based and Feardocha power is shadow based. Feardocha is probably the leader."

"I knew Loki and Dion in the other world." Said Ullieag, Lugh's sister. She had pink hair and purple eyes. She was also a fairy godmother. "Lugh knew Feardocha."

It was a meeting in the park with the knights of justice.

"Now Honey will give us her report on Lady Nemeis."

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the only one who's seen her."

"What? You guys haven't!"

Lugh and Ullieag at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Fine." I sighed. "She was...strange I guess. When I was around I felt like just giving up."

Everyone looked at me. It felt weird for a few seconds.

"Hey, Ullieag?" Talia said.

I grinned. I loved Talia for breaking the ice.

"What is it dear?"

"Do you know who chose Mermaid's group?"

That's right! She might know, because the only reason Lugh didn't know was because he had been asleep for fifty years.

"Oh that." She said. "I did know, but.."

"But what?" Phil asked.

"I forgot!"

We sighed collectively. Should have figured.

"I think we should go out to eat." Lugh said. "We haven't in awhile."

"Yeah!" Tim said as the rest of us nodded.

"I can't. I have to work." Eleanor said. "Um but you guys should swing by Lila's Place."

"That sounds like an idea." Lugh said with a smile.

The person serving us was not Eleanor, but my stupid brother.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I am having supper, with my...club!" I improvised.

"What kind of club?"

"Oh we help out in the community. Mr. Dalca and Ms. Quirke are our teacher advisers."

"Okay."

I saw Eleanor once and waved at her.

"Eleanor says she's your friend." Sam told me when he dropped off our drinks.

"Yep. She's in our club too. How's she at work?" I asked.

"Okay. She's a hard worker. But sometimes she seems down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like she's thinking about something painful. And last week these two girls came in and gave her a lot of hassle."

"Hmm."

"I think she might have trouble at home. I have to go now."

"See ya soon."

Now that I think about Eleanor did seem like she didn't want to talk about home life and even though she's been to my house a million times, I've never been to her house. Maybe I should pay her a visit.

The next day I looked up her address in the on-line student directory, in the library.

"You're not meddling again are you?"

I turned it was Esmeralda. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend to be innocent! I know you're planning to go to her house. You have been since last night."

"How did you guess?"

"You're the easy person to read in the world."

"I guess you're going to tell me not to go."

"Nope. I going to come with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Esmeralda and I were leaving school that after noon when someone called out "Wait!"

We looked around to see Charles trying to catch his breath.

"Wait. Can I come with you?"

"Uh why?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried about her too."

I looked at Esmeralda. She shrugged.

"Okay. But don't say anything stupid."

He nodded and grinned. Then we started to walk.

Eleanor lived in a nice small house in a neighborhood like mine about five blocks from the school. It had small neatly kept garden like my grandmother used to have and windows with blue drapes.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard screaming inside the house.

"No I said blue and red. Not red and blue! Can't you get anything right.?"

"I said I was sorry." That was Eleanor's voice.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything!"

"I'll do it right next time."

Suddenly a loud clap could be heard from inside the house.

"You better! Now get the mail!"

The door opened. Eleanor stood there with a bleeding mouth staring at us for a second.

"Why are you here?" She asked us.

"Um."

"Did I invite you over?" Her voice rising.

"I-um, uh."

"Get out!" And she slammed the door.

The rest of us didn't speak the whole way home.

Later that evening I was working on my homework when my mom called out "Honey?"

"Yeah."

"Eleanor's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Really? I thought. Then I said "Alright I'll be right down."

I ran down the stairs and picked up the receiver. "Hey Ellie. I'm really sorry about this afternoon."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just.. didn't want people to see that."

"It was my fault."

"I said it was okay." She paused. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I told you I live with my mom and two sisters right?"

"Yep."

"Well, until I was seven my dad lived with us." She stopped again. "Then he passed away."

"Oh."

"It was my fault. He was picking me up from my art class. A car slammed into us on his side. He was killed instantly."

"What happened to you?"

"The strange thing is nothing. I emerged with out even a scarp on me." She paused again for longer this time. "After that my mother changed."

"How?"

"Well only towards me. She blamed me for Dad's death. She tried my sisters the same as always, but to she would tell me she hated me all time in my sisters presence. Than they started to act coldly to me as well. They would beat me up daily and my mother would let them. You know how my hair is short right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it used to long. When I was eleven, my sisters tried to set my hair on fire. The only reason my mother stopped them was because she was worried that they would hurt themselves or set fire to themselves. I cut my hair that day to make sure they never did it again. The thing that makes me sad though is that they're right. It is my fault."

"Ellie! It's not-"

"It is Honey! That's why I have to be a good person. To make up for what happened."

She was quiet for awhile. "Thanks for listening. Goodbye." She hung up.

"Bye." I said and put down the phone feeling useless.

Eleanor walked through the mall. She liked to window shop on her way home and besides it meant it would take her longer to get home.

She sighed. It had been a long week. She had wanted to keep her secret for awhile longer. Now Honey, Esmeralda and Charles knew at least. If not more. Somehow she doubt that though. She believe that Esmeralda and Honey wouldn't and even though everyone thought that Charles was a chatterbox she didn't think he'd tell anyone else either. She didn't know why, it was just a feeling she had.

She was glad Honey didn't think she was bad person. Most of her life she had been a people pleaser to avoid making people hate and hurt- it was just easier that way.

She looked at her watch. 6:00 pm. She had to get home in half an hour to Chiere, Ivy and her mother. She looked in the fountain. There were coins from people who had made wishes over the years. She took a penny out of her pocket and threw it into the fountain.

I wish She thought That my sisters and mother would leave my alone.

She looked at the fountain one more time, sighed and started to walk away.

"A power wish. It would be a pity to waste it."

She has heard that voice before. A minute later Loki stepped out in front of her.

"Hello my dear. You're going to help Lady Nemesis and I in our goals, aren't you?"

It was Saturday. I was out picking out some peppers for supper when my ring started to glow. This time it was Eleanor! Can't my friends stay out of trouble for one week?

I started to run towards the mall. When I was half way there I saw Clara, who started to run beside me, then a minute later Talia and Esmeralda who were running together. When we got to the back enterence we stopped.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

We walked into the mall, and went to the fountain area where we saw Loki and Eleanor.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Ugh. Not you again!"

"Yep!" Talia said with a grin.

"Fine. I'll deal with you!" He snarled. _**"Bolts of Darkness!"**_

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_ Esmeralda said.

Her snowflakes managed to defeat his lighting bolts.

"Wow Snow." Clara said. "That was a really powerful attack!"

"Yeah well I wanted to get this over with. Finish the job Riding Hood!"

"Right!" I said. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

I threw the fire disc into his stomach. He whimpered as he was sucked back home.

I turned to Eleanor. "Are you okay?" 

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

We detransformed and started to walk home. Well Talia disappeared, but the rest of us did walk home together. Clara skipped ahead of us.

"Hey Eleanor," Esmeralda said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come live with me for awhile?"

"Oh no, I couldn't impose!"

"Trust me. You'd be doing me a favor."

"Oh I don't know! Honey, can't you tell her this is crazy?"

"Nope." I grinned them. "In fact I think its a perfect idea."

Esmeralda smiled back, Eleanor looked flustered, I laughed and Clara sang in the late spring evening.

A/n: Stay tuned and Review!


	28. Class Trip! Danger At Water World!

Hi Ya! Q of the Solar System here! Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Angerona's laugh though.

**Class Trip! Danger at Water World?!**

I was walking down the street when I bumped in to Chris.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. Why are you out?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something important."

"Me too."

We passed the Lee Brock Garden center. Tim was working there and came out when he saw as with a grin.

"Hey Chris! Hey Honey!"

We winced. Tim's cheerfulness is sometimes a bit much for the average person.

"Hi Tim." I said weakly.

Chris just nodded.

"Are you guys ready for the trip?"

Chris and I looked at each other confused.

"What trip?" Chris asked.

Now Tim looked confused. "The grade nine trip? To Water World? Two days from now?"

Oh yeah! Wait its two days from now?

Seeing Chris and mine's embarrassed faces, he smiled. "Now you remember. Bye. Sorry for ruining your date."

"We're not on a date." We said together as Tim went back into the Garden Center.

We glared at each other.

"Like, I would go out with you." I said.

"Yeah well I'm not too eager to be seen with Miss. Forgetfulness either."

We turned away from each other and stormed off in opposite directions.

"I can't believe you forgot." Esmeralda snorted. "There have been posters up for weeks reminding people."

It was the day before the trip. We were at the Moon Love Café having a brief meeting.

"It was cute that you and Chris both forgot." Eleanor said.

"You guys," I moaned. "Please stop."

Lugh coughed. We all looked up.

"Thank you," He said. "As you know Honey, Esmeralda, Aiden, Tim and I will be on the trip. If something does happen Honey and Esmeralda's rings will alert and I will teleport us back in jiff."

"You're going?" I asked.

"Yep. I signed up as a teacher supervisor."

Great.

"You guys are lucky," Talia said. "I remember our trip to Water World last year."

"Yeah it was fun." Eleanor added.

For a few minutes she, Talia, Charles and even Phil looked noslotic. Than they sighed.

"Anyways," Talia said smiling. "Have fun. We'll hold up the fort around here."

"That we will." Charles said seriously. "With our lives if needed."

I looked at him and shock my head. Some people never change.

The next day at 6:00 am , the entire grade nine class piled on the bus and started the four hour drive to Toronto were Water World was located. I sat with Milly. When we stopped half way through for a washroom break I went to talk to Esmeralda.

"Hey. How's living with Ellie?" I asked.

She smiled. "Great. My stepmother leaves me alone since she's around." Than she frowned. "The only problem is that she keeps trying to do house work to make it up to me. I tell she doesn't have to, but she keeps insisting."

"Well, Ellie can be stubborn when she wants to."

"I'm starting to release that."

The rest of the two hour drive went pretty quickly. When we got there, first we went to the hotel we were staying in. I was staying in a room with Erin, Anna, and Milly. After we put our bags in our rooms we went downstairs to meet with our teachers.

"Attention everyone," Mr. Moon said. "We are assigning groups for who you will stay with in the park, picked by Mr. Dalca."

Lugh grinned and gave everyone a thumbs up.

Everyone groaned. We had all thought we would get to walk around with our friends who we were sharing our rooms with.

"Groaning will do nothing." He said. "Argall, Airdai, Fairfax, Blevins and Fox, will be group one."

Perfect. Just perfect. Remind me to kill Lugh the next time I saw him.

"Do you think Lugh planned this?" Esmeralda asked as we changed into our swimsuits in the ladies room.

I snorted. "What do you think?"

We both stepped out of our change booths. I was wearing a red one piece and Esmeralda was wearing a light blue two piece with pink dots all over it.

"Ready?"

She nodded and we went out the change room door. The boys were waiting for us looking quite bored.

"You ready now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

'Let's go than!" Tim said.

We started to leave when I heard someone call my name.

"Honey? Is that you?"

I turned my head to the side and saw my friend Amanda Tinker.

"Hi! I haven't seen you since March!" I walked over to her.

Amanda has long dark brown with eyes the same color. She always looks like she's laughing at something. She's a pretty good artist and goes to Lakeview Academy. We used to hang out together all the time in elementary school before she moved to Lakeview. The last time I saw her she was attacked by the side of dark and I couldn't do anything about it since I couldn't transform at the time. She was wearing a lime green tanki.

"It is you! You guys on a class trip too or are you skipping?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Yeah it is a class trip."

"Cool. Where's Milly?"

"The teachers assigned us groups."

"That sucks. Wait, let me introduce you to one of my friends. Naida get over here!"

A girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white and pink striped one piece looked up and came over. She seemed familar.

"Honey, this is my best friend Nadia Poole." Amanda said. "Nadia, this is my friend Honey Fox."

Nadia didn't look me in the eyes and muttered. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Don't mind her she's just shy. I'll see you later, I guess. The cute guy with hazel eyes in your group is looking really annoyed." Than she and Nadia left.

Cute guy with hazel eyes? Was she talking about Chris? Impossible!

"Who was that?" Tim asked.

"Amanda. She went to elementary school with Honey and I. Honey and her were friends." Esmeralda explained.

"Oh I see." Tim nodded.

I walked ahead quickly trying to keep up with Esmeralda, Tim and Chris. Darn my short legs. I almost slipped in a puddle of water when Aiden who was walking behind me grabbed my arm.

"Be more careful." He said.

"Alright." I said blushing for some reason.

"Can we go now?" Chris asked.

Aiden and I nodded and caught up to them.

For some reason, Chris seemed even more annoyed though out the afternoon. Why? Did water parks bring up bad memories? Come to think about I don't know much about Chris's life before middle school.

Anyways, we all met for dinner that night at the hotel's cafeteria. I was trying to find my way, when I ran in to a woman with blue hair and eyes the color of seaweed.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"To the cafeteria." I said.

"It's down the hall."

"Oh thank you."

"No problem." She smiled and walked on.

I got to eat dinner with Milly, Anna and Erin. Just as we were leaving the cafeteria Lakeviw Academy was coming in. Some people gave them dirty looks which makes since given the fact that they are our rivals. I saw Amanda and said hi again. She was with two other people besides Nadia. One was a girl with black hair and eyes and a round face. Another was a tall elegant girl with auburn hair that went down to her hips and gray eyes

"Hi," She said. "These our my other friends, Sedna Akiyama," She pointed to the round faced girl "and Delilah Barber." She pointed to the tall girl. "Oh and this is our school's guidance counselor Ms. Lum."

The guidance counselor was the woman I'd seen before.

"Glad to see you found your way." She said.

"Yeah thanks again." I left.

That evening we got to go to the park again. We would get to ride more rides in the evening since less people were around and the lines would be shorter. Our group had just ridden Ice River (which is one of the most exciting rides I have ever been on. I had to hold on to Chris waist the whole time.) and we had just gotten in line for the Whirl Wave. Suddenly, my and Esmeralda's rings started to glow. Oh no! Would Lugh have to teleport us home? Wait it wasn't in Lee Brock, it was here in Water World. Esmeralda and I looked at each other and started to run towards the washrooms.

"We have to go," I called over my shoulder.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Girl's issues." Esmeralda replied smoothly.

We got to the ladies washrooms. We were about to go though the doorway, but we saw Nadia, Amanda, Sedna, and Delilah. Why were they here? Esmeralda and I hid behind the door.

"_**Mermaid Wishing Transformation!"**_ Nadia said.

"_**Frog Transformation!"**_ Sedna said.

"_**Rapunzel Wishing Transformation!"**_ Dalliah said.

"_**Gerda Wishing Transformation!" **_Amanda said.

Nadia was enveloped in an agua light. When she emerged she was dressed like Mermaid. So that's why she seemed familiar.

Sedna was enveloped in a green light. She emerged she was wearing a light green shorts-shirt outfit. On her feet were green sneakers. Her hands looked webbed.

Dalliah was enveloped in a gold light. When she emerged she was wearing a gold mini dress with long flowing sleeves. On her feet were gold and sliver slippers. Her hair had grown even longer and was in a long braid that draped across the floor.

Amanda was enveloped in a royal blue light. She emerged wearing a brown mini-dress with short sleeves. Over her shoulders was a red and blue shawl. On her feet were black lace up boots. Her hair was tied back in a bun.

Esmeralda and I looked at each other slack jawed. Just than Amanda saw us and froze.

"Um, did you guys see all that?" She asked us nervously.

Esmeralda and I looked at each other. Than we stepped into the washroom.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

The others looked as shocked as we did. For a minute we all stared at each other.

Finally Amanda said "We can talk later. We should go now."

"Right!" Everyone said and we raced towards the site.

Dion and Loki were standing on top of the waver coaster. It looked like they had already taken the wish energy of a lot of people.

"This was a good idea." Loki said. _**"Wish Come to Me!"**_ he added taking the wish energy of twenty people.

"Yeah. There are a lot of people and they all wish the lines were shorter or things were less expensive." Dion agreed. "Plus there are no warriors of light to brother us."

"Think again!" Nadia and I said.

"I am the one with half her heart in the sea and half her heart on the land. With my tide of happiness I wash away perversive souls. I am Mermaid."

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with hair you can climb. I brush away doubt from the troubled heart. I am Rapunzel!"Dalliah said

"I am the girl who is one with animals. I transform an ugly spirit into a beautiful one. I am Frog!" Sedna said.

"I am the girl with the hope of spring in her heart. I melt hate into love. I am Gerda!"

"And together we fight for happily ever afters!"

Loki glared at Dion. " This is why you shouldn't tempt fate by saying stuff like that."

"I will be fine. There are two of this time."

"But there's more of them as well."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Meanwhile, Mermaid said "Okay, Frog, Gerda and I will take the one on the left." She pointed to Dion. "Well Rapunzel, Snow and Riding Hood will take the one on the right."

We nodded.

Dion looked in our direction and said. _**"River of Disaster Blade!"**_

Loki looked like he was going to attack as well.

"Distract him with snow of understanding." I told Esmeralda.

Amanda looked at Dion attack yawned and said _**"Heating Heart Ray!"**_

An orange ray came out of her pointed finger and destroyed Dion attack.

"_**Snow of Understanding!" **_Esmeralda said, snow blinding Loki.

"_**Body Transformation Wolf!" **_Sedna said turning into a wolf.

She raced over to Dion attacking and pinning him to the ground.

"_**Hair Tease!"**_ Dalliah called.

Her hair loosened and grew even longer flying towards Loki. It tied him up and restrained him.

Nadia looked at me and I understood it was time for us to do our jobs.

"_**Waves of Love!"**_ She said.

"_**Passionate Discs of Fire!"**_

Our attacks hit our intended targets with ease and accuracy. Loki and Dion disappeared.

A moment later Ms. Lum appeared from thin air. Only she was wearing chain mail and an aqua skirt.

She stared at Esmeralda and I like she had never seen anything like us before.

Then Lugh appeared. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find yo-" He broke off when he saw Ms. Lum and a wide grin spread across his face. "Lorelei!"

He ran towards her arms wide open. She stopped him with her right hand.

"Didn't I tell you to stay at least a foot away from me at all times?" She said.

Apparently, Ms. Lum was really a fairy godmother like Lugh who's name was Lorelei. She and Lugh were friends according to him.

Nadia, Amanda, Sedna and Dalliah were the reincarnations of the North army of the side of light. Nadia was the reincarnation of the little mermaid, general of the North army, and also a descendant of the mermaids who had settled on Earth once Magica was destroyed. Amanda was the reincarnation of Gerda Lieutenant-General of the North Army. Dalliah was the reincarnation of Rapunzel, colonial in the North army. Sedna was the reincarnation of the princess from the frog prince, colonial in the North army. They fought the side of dark in the Lakeview area.

"Thanks for your help." I said.

"No problem." Amanda said. "It's nice to know we're not the only ones."

"Shouldn't you guys get back to your group?" Dalliah asked.

"Oh yeah!"

Esmeralda and I ran back to the Whirl Wave expecting them not to be there. However, a very pissed of looking Chris stood in front of bench near the ride that Tim and Aiden were sitting on.

"Oh hi." I said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and started to walk. "We should hold hands so we won't get lost."

Tim offered Esmeralda his hand, which she took tentatively. Aiden walked slightly ahead of Chris and I.

Now, I wanted to tell Chris to let go of my hand. But his felt so warm in mine that I just decided to let it be.

A/n: Review! Stay tuned!


	29. The Girl Who Dreams Of Chemistry

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Doom Blooms though.

**Anna, The Girl Who Dreams of Chemistry!**

"Okay class!" Mr. Moon said. "You release that exams are coming up three weeks from now?" 

"Yes sir." My chemistry class replied.

"So in my infinite kindness I decided to allow you a study period. Now get with your lab partners."

I got up and walked over towards Chris's desk. I was distracted by what had happened yesterday...

I was at the Moon Love Cafe with Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, Lugh, Clara, Ullieag and the Knights of Justice. Lugh was pretending it was a regular meeting.

"Now," He said after going though the usual topics. "There is a surprise guest here today."

"Really?" Ullieag said. "You never told me. Who is it?"

"Look behind you."

We all did. Lorelei was standing behind us. A grin broke out across Ullieag's face.

"Lorelei!" She shrieked as she ran up to her and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Ullieag." Lorelei said kindly.

"Where's my hug Lorelei?" Lugh asked pointing to himself.

Lorelei's smile shifted ever so slightly.

"A hug? For someone who was dumb enough to get put to sleep. To get himself put to sleep for fifty years. Then when he woke up from said sleep he didn't brother to contact his oldest dearest friend."

With every word she stepped closer towards him till their faces were inches apart.

"Lorelei, you're scaring me." He said.

"They look like a couple." Tim commented as he ate a bite of his ice cream.

"Yeah." Clara agreed.

"What? We do not!" Lorelei said her cheeks flushing.

"You really think so?" Lugh asked smiling.

"Yep." Talia grinned. "You fight all the time like Honey and Chris."

If my glare was a death ray, she would have been bacon.

"Really? I think I'm better looking than Chris." Lugh said.

Later, I saw Lorelei out of the cafe.

"Good bye." I said.

"Wait, Miss. Fox. I want to thank you for helping my girls at Water World. I'm a bit of a Clairvoyant. Would you like your fortune told?"

I shrugged. Why not? "Sure."

She put her hands on my shoulders and closed her eyes. "_You have the power to make your dreams come true. But you will face great challenges. Finally one day you will come to a crossroads and have to choose between love and the world._ I'm sorry that's all I can see."

I started. That was what Cassius, disguised as a fortune teller, had told me. I had thought it was not real. But now Lorelei had told me the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the fortune. See ya." I went back into the cafe.

"Fox? Fox? Are you still on this planet fox?"

I looked up quickly. Chris was staring at me intently. I hadn't been paying attention. I just couldn't stop thinking about those words from yesterday.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't listening." I said.

"Yeah. I gathered that." He sighed. "What is 6.02 x 1023?"

"The mole?"

"Good. You're not completely hopeless."

I was about to retort when Mr. Moon clapped his hands. Everyone in the class looked up.

"Attention class I have an anouchment. Chris Blevins won an honorable mention in the city wide chemistry contest."

I looked at Chris. Wow he is good at something.

"But the best news is that Anna Eszes has won first place!"

I smiled. My friend Anna is a genius when it comes to science-especially chemistry! It makes since that she would won first place. I hoped Chris wasn't disappointed. But when I looked at him he was smiling and clapping as loud as anyone. At least you can say he's not a sore loser.

"Thanks everyone." Anna said blushing.

"The awards ceremony's on the 30th. Get your tickets now!" Mr. Moon added.

We stared at him. Was he happy for his students or himself?

"Okay back to work!"

"Alright Fox, what's the law of constant composition?" Chris asked looking down at his text book again.

I hurried up to think of an answer.

"Hey Honey wait up!" Anna said as I was leaving school.

"Oh Anna, what is it?"

"Want to come over to my house?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Erin's at a drama club meeting and Milly's with her 'darling' of course."

I nodded as we exchanged looks of exasperation. Darling is what Milly called her boyfriend.

"Besides," Anna continued. "I haven't hung out with you in awhile. Come on, it will be fun."

I wasn't doing anything that afternoon so I said "Why not?"

"Great," She smiled.

Later on I was sitting in Anna's room. She had one wall absolutely covered in math and science awards. Some I reconquered as ones she had gotten when we were in middle school together. She came in with this beautiful tea set with roses painted on the edges.

"Isn't that your sister's?" I asked as she passed me a cup. Anna's sister was into Gothic Lolita style.

"It was, but it got chipped and Rosemary freaked."Anna replied. "She bought a new set and gave this one to me."

"Cool. Why do you think Mr. Moon was acting nice today?" 

"I think it has something to do with a bet with Mr. Dalca to see who would be the winner of the most popular teacher award." 

Oh. Well that did sound like Lugh. "How do you feel about the award?"

"Oh that." She said. "Well, I was surprised. It will look good on my applications for University. Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"One day I would like to be someone making new discoveries in chemistry not just someone who;s studying them."

"That's great!" I clapped my hands. "I think you'd be really good at that Anna."

"Thanks."

"Hey, have you ever worried about how the future will go?"

She paused. "Sometimes. Mostly I try to live for now. I think if I work hard I can create a future I want."

She was right. I couldn't worried about Lorelei's prophecy now. Besides, maybe when the time came I'd be able to prevent it somehow. I sipped my tea quietly for a few minutes.

"You want to come? With Erin and Milly I mean." Anna asked after awhile.

"What about your parents? Don't you get only three tickets?"

"Oh they can't come because of work, and Rosemary won't want to come anyways."

"Alright than I'll come."

"So you're going?" Eleanor asked. "Lucky!"

"Why do you want to go Eleanor?" I asked.

"Because Talia's getting the citywide award for history."

"Really? That's great!"

Talia looked embarrassed. "No big deal. Can't invite you guys though. My parents and older brother are going."

"What about your younger brother?"

"Its anime night on TV. Nothing can pry him away from that. The only reason the other one is going is because his girlfriend from a high school in Kay is winning an award for art."

"I wanted to go." Eleanor said.

"Yeah me too." Said Clara, Lugh and Esmeralda at the same time.

"You're teacher, why aren't you invited?" I asked Lugh.

"None of my students are winning an award. Ullieag gets to go though." He glared at Talia. "Because of you."

"Because of who?" Chris asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

We all jumped. He had just snuck up behind us.

"Hey!" I said. "When did you get here?"

"Polite as usual, I see. I just came in." He looked at Lugh suspiciously. "Why is Mr. Dalca here?"

"Oh." Lugh said nervously. "I just saw the girls and thought I'd stop to chat. I should go now. Bye-bye!" Lugh got up and practically ran out of the cafe.

"That was strange."

"Yeah, I know! So, why are you here?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" He pulled out some brightly colored pieces of paper from his pocket. "My old man can't go to the award ceremony because of a photo shoot that's been booked for months. I figured since Talia was winning an award, that her friends which are you guys, might want to see her receive it."

"Really?" Clara asked. "Me too?"

He smiled down at her. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks." Eleanor said.

Esmeralda and Talia, remembering to be polite said thank you too. I muttered it under my breath.

"Sure no problem. See ya." He started to walk away.

"Who was that?" Clara asked.

"Oh him? That was Chris." Esmeralda told her.

"Chris!" She said her eyes the size of stop signs. "The monster that Honey's always moaning about? But he seemed so nice."

"He is nice to most people, Clara." Eleanor said. "Just not Honey."

"It's his way of showing that he likes her." Talia added.

"Shut up! It isn't." I said.

"You're blushing." Clara commented.

"Anyways," Eleanor said. "This is great! Now we can all go."

I couldn't help it, I had to smile. "Yeah it is."

On Friday night, Milly's dad picked me up at six o' cloak. He had already picked up Erin. She had a video camera with her.

"I'm filming the ceremony." She explained. "For Anna's parents."

When we got there we had to wait in the hallway for twenty minutes. I saw Eleanor, Clara and Esmeralda. I waved at them and they waved cheerfully back. Well, Eleanor and Clara did. Esmeralda's not really the cheerful waving type of person.

I saw Ullieag and Mr. Moon together. They were talking about something quickly and intently. I waved at her too and it caught her eye. She smiled at me for a second than went back to her conversation.

Finally, we got to go in and sit down.

Now, I don't know if you've ever been to an awards ceremony, but let me tell you they are boring. The only reason I was here was to support my friends. Otherwise, there are other ways I could spend a Friday night much better ways. Including going to the dentist.

They managed to get though the art and business awards, so it was finally time for chemistry.

"Chemistry honorable mention, Chris Blevins." The emcee said.

A very bored looking Chris walked across the stage grabbed his piece of paper and stood on the other side of the stage.

"Chemistry third place, Ray Aldebrandi. Chemistry second place, Calla Caulfield."

A boy walked awkwardly across the stage followed by a girl who glided across. They both took there awards and stood patiently to one side of the stage.

"And finally chemistry first place, Anna Eszes."

Milly, Erin and I cheered our loudest. Anna started to walk across the stage, but the light went out suddenly.

"Great!" A familiar voice said. "This girl has a lot of wish energy. When Thanatos gets this, Lady Nemesis and Feardoucha will be so pleases with him."

I was sitting near an aisle seat so I was able to escape to the hallway. Talia, Clara, Eleanor, Esmeralda and Ullieag were there to.

"We better hurry." Talia said. "People are probably wondering why I fainted."

The rest of us nodded.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

Ullieag also transformed in to the Fairy Godmother's battle wear.

We opened the door. Thanatos was standing in the middle of the stage beside a fainted Anna. On the other side of the stage Chris was also unconscious. Thanatos looked at him scornfully.

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way. Well in the end Thanatos got the wish energy, so its all good. Thanatos should go now."

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Thanatos has already gotten the energy you should just give up."

"No!" I yelled. "You stole Anna's precious wish energy that she use to power her dreams. You hurt an innocent bystander! I can't forgive you for these duties. So fight me!" 

"Riding Hood-" Eleanor said in an attempt to calm me down.

But Thanatos looked back interested.

"Well," He said. "Thanatos completed his mission, but Lady Nemesis and Feardoucha will be even happier if I get rid of you."

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!" **_Talia said putting the audience to sleep.

"Good work, Beauty!" I said. "Ullieag, tend to Anna and Chris!"

"Right!" She said jumping on to the stage as Thanatos jumped off.

"_**Doom Blooms!"**_

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_

He put up barriers to block our attacks while we dodged his.

"This is ridiculous!" Eleanor said annoyed. _**"Broom Sweep Justice!"**_

Bubbles floated everywhere. It was the most powerful I had ever seen of any of her attacks. They completely overwhelmed Thanatos.

"Thanks for the opening Cinder!" I yelled. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

As he traveled back to the realm in between at a comfortable speed he yelled out "Just you wait Riding Hood! Thanatos will get you one day! Mark my words."

"Whew!" We said collectively.

"Are Anna and Chris okay?" I asked Ullieag anxiously.

"They're fine Honey." She said gently. "Don't worry."

"Well I should get back to my body. Tah." Talia said.

"Are you sure Anna wish will be okay?" I asked.

"Yes. They can't take her wish away. Only the energy behind it and you can always regain that."

"And now after that strange interruption I present Anna Eszes, Chemistry first place."

Erin had her eye plaster to the camera taking in Anna's every move.

Anna took her award from the presenter, smiled and said "Thank you. Thank you very much."

I smiled too.

A/n: I'm having a character popularity contest. Please review to state your favorite character and why. The winning character will be featured in a short story. Stay tuned!

23


	30. Talia's Dreams

Hi ya Q of the Solar System here! Thanks for voting Ceridwen Inari. I was worried not many people would like Clara so I'm glad you do! The contest is still on. Please vote for your favorite character!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes

**What's Happening To Me? Talia's Dreams**

Talia was in a strange place. She looked down and saw she was wearing a deep red-purple jumpsuit.

Huh? She thought what is this.

She looked up. In front of her was a man with blue eyes and hair wearing blue clothes. Beside her was a girl her own age with long black hair and green eyes wearing a blue ballet style outfit, a girl wearing short white ball gown with short blond hair and brown eyes, a girl a few years younger than her with black hair in pigtails and a ruffled pink dress, and a short girl with red and blue eyes wearing a white and red gingham mini dress and a red hooded cloak.

Talia looked at the man held out her hand and said, _**"Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_

The man in blue collapsed to the ground and fell into a deep sleep. The girl in red stepped forward.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ The girl said. A flaming a disc appeared in her hand. The girl threw it with all her might at the man in blue. As he disappeared the girl in red turned to Talia and smiled, "Thanks, Beauty I owe you one."

There was something familiar about that smile...

"Talia wake up!" Talia's mother called.

Talia fluttered her eyelids open a couple of times.

That must have been a dream. She thought reaching for her glasses

She got up, stretched a couple of time, picked some clothes to wear that day and went down the hallway to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her hair and got dressed. As she was leaving the bathroom she looked at her self again in the mirror and paused.

Another one. She thought. Why do I keep having them?

Ever since early October, Talia had been having strange dreams. Dreams were she was Beauty one of the members of the local superhero team. The dreams frightened and puzzled her yet.. When they ended she felt sad somehow. For awhile in March she had thought they had finished for good, but than in April they had started again. What did it all mean?

"Talia," Her mother called again. Talia jolted. "Pancakes, come on."

"Coming." She called and left the room.

It was a hot day.

Eleanor turned towards me, fanning herself with her left hand. "I guess its summer."

"Feels like it." I said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh." She paused thinking for a moment. "Well, I'd like to work a couple of more shifts. And swim a bit. Oh and I think I want to help out Mrs. Potts, Esmeralda housekeeper. She's been so nice to me and I really want to repay her and Esmeralda for all they've done for me. What about you?"

"Either work or summer school. My parents either want us to study on our break or work. I think I'll probably work." I paused. "That is if I don't fail history."

"You think you will?" Eleanor asked horrified.

I smiled. "Nope. Talia a really good teacher she's brought me up to sp-"

"Why didn't you tell me the box was in the way?" Talia said angerly to Phil as they walked down the hall together.

"I thought you saw it. I helped you up didn't I?" He countered.

"I would have preferred a warning."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't run towards people like a idiot and watch were you're going."

"speed up?" I finished as they turned the coroner lamely. "What's up with them?"

"Oh nothing." Tim said. Eleanor and I jumped. He had creeped up behind us. "They're always like this. Hi Eleanor, hi Honey. Its hot out today isn't?"

"Hi Tim. I think you're right." Eleanor commented.

"Yeah. Hi Tim," I said impatiently. "So what's the deal with Talia and your brother?"

"Well, up until I was seven we lived in the same building with the Alloways. Since we were the only children in the building we would all play together. Phil and Talia were especially close and were best friends."

So no other kids around to play with besides her brothers, Tim and Phil. No wonder Talia was withdrawn from the world.

"Anyway," Tim continued. "Our parents moved to Kay. So for a couple of years we didn't see each. At least not until our parents got transferred France by the company they worked for. So we were sent to live with our Uncle Frank in Lee Brock when I started sixth grade. And even though they hadn't seen each in four years, even though they had both became very different people, their relationship hadn't changed at all. They fight a lot, but they really care about each other you know?"

I thought about what Tim had said, later on. It was true. When they weren't fighting they were nice to each other. Like when Talia gave Phil money for the phone booth to call his Uncle to tell him that Tim and him would be home later during one of our meeting or when Talia got her cut in the library one day he gave her a bandage without saying a word.

In tutoring Talia seemed distracted that day. Usually when we gave her an answer she would give us point by point instructions on how to improve it. Today she just said it's fine whenever we said anything. So I gave her a deliberately false answer to test her.

"Oh that's good, Honey." She said listisly.

"Talia! I just told you that the Romans won the first Punic War by doing rysmtic gymnastics. What's with you today?"

Talia could she was trapped so she leaned forward and whispered. "Well I've been having these really weird dreams lately."

"What about ?" Esmeralda asked.

"That I'm a member of Riding Hood's group. Beauty I think." She blushed. "It's really embarrassing."

Eleanor and I exchanged a look. Could she be awaking as Lugh said she would one day?

"We all have embarrassing dreams." I told her to cover up my surprise.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess so."

Talia walked though the park. Since it was early evening the weather was a bit better for a walk. She wondered why she had told Esmeralda and Honey about her dreams. Maybe it meant that she considered them friends now. That made her happy in away. Talia had never had female friends before and had always wondered what it was like.

Then she saw someone she knew very well sitting on the bench with his hand hung down. She grinned slightly and walked over.

"Excuse me, but can I sit down."

Phil looked up. "Sure. Why not?"

She threw herself down into the seat next to him. "Sorry I was such a bitch this morning."

"That's alright everyone knows how you get around exam time."

"How are your parents?"

"Good. They might come home for a visit in the summer." he stopped for a moment. "I see you still don't wear dresses."

"Of course not!" When she was three she had declared that dresses were horrible and that she never intended to wear one.

He chuckled and they sat in silence for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence were no words needed to be said.

"I guess it's your night off?" Talia said after half an hour.

"Yep. Just waiting for Tim to get off work."

The sky was starting to darken. "I guess I should be getting home."

"Yeah me too."

"Oh." She said, pointing into the sky. "There's a star Phil. Let's wish on it."

"How old are you?"

"Come on do it."

He sighed. But closed his eyes a wished for something at the same time she did. Talia wished that her strange dreams would stop.

"Okay we did it. Are you happy?"

"I won't be happy." Someone behind them said. "Till I get the wish energy of that boy."

The man had white hair and eyes wearing silvery clothing smiled at them.

"Who are you?" Talia asked.

"That's none of your business." He said. _**"Freeze For Time!"**_

"Phil!" She cried as he froze in place next to her.

The man looked at her.

"I might as well freeze you and get your wish energy as well."

Before I left school that day I told Lugh about Talia's dreams and asked him if it meant she was awaking.

He shock his head. "Not necessarily. To truly wake up Talia must want to protect or do something so greatly that she will break loose of her subconscious and take the problem head on."

I was disappointed, but glad that there was still a chance she would wake up.

Later that night I was doing my Algebra homework when my ring started to glow. Phil was being targeted by Feardoucha in the park.

I went out of my window and transformed on the way to the park. Feardoucha was by the fountion with a frozen Phil...and Talia? Why hadn't she fell asleep and gotten into her fighting form?

"I might as well freeze you and get your wish energy as well."

"The hell you will." I said. "Riding Hood here!"

"Cinder as well." Eleanor said coming out from behind the tree.

"Snow too!"

"And me Gretal!"

"Don't forget us, the Knights of Justice." They were standing on a tree branch. Poor Tim looked really anxious.

"Go Talia."I added

She hesitated, but ran. I turned back to Feardoucha with a smirk on my face.

"Now, about we get this started."

Talia ran. She had wanted to something. She felt like she had to. So why hadn't she?

She stopped. She was foolish. Her shy, little Talia thinking she could do something to help Riding Hood's group and save Phil. She was hopeless.

She heard screams. She looked between the branches of the trees. Riding Hood, Cinder and the others were dodging strange shadowy things like mad. The strange man was standing there laughing at all of them. Someone had to help.

"You could." Something in side her said.

"How?" She whispered.

"Your not as helpless as you think. Just remember the words."

Talia nodded. Her body seeming to move by it's self as she put out her hand and said _**"Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

Talia remembered.

It looked like we were going to lose to Feardoucha. Eleanor, Esmeralda and Clara had been unable to do any of there spells, because he had been plying one _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!" **_on top of the other.

Suddenly a commanding voice said, **"Leave my friends alone, Feardoucha."**

It was Talia fully transformed. Her aura was more charged and aware though. Also behind her stood a woman with chain mail on. She looked a lot like Talia accept for the fax she was about ten years older.

Feardoucha was dumbfounded. "Beauty?"

She nodded.** "I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"**

"Well, your still the weakest one of the-"

She didn't wait for him to finish. She just put out her hand and yelled _**"Sleep Dreaming Needles!" **_

The needles got rid of the shadows on contact. I releised this was my cue.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

Feardoucha, still stunned, barely moved as the disc hit him.

Talia grinned and said _**"Release!"**_

She changed back into her clothes, but she was wearing her glasses which were never on in her spirit form. Could this mean...

"Yep." She said appearing to read out thoughts. "I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me anymore."

Happiness surged though me, as I knew it did in Eleanor beside me, in Esmeralda behind me, in Clara sitting on the grass, in the Knights of Justice in front of us, in Ullieag who had arrived to revive Phil, in Phil when he woke up. Happy in the knowledge that our friend was finally with us completely and totally.

A/n: Talia's not sleeping during fights anymore! Hurray! Please Review!


	31. The Exam of Doom!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sliver, thanks for noticing my mistake! I fixed it. Oh and Feardocha is happy with any kind of wish energy he can get his hands on. I think you're right about Phil's wish too ! Now Clara as two votes. You can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own the realm in between though.

**Honey's Worries! The Exam of Doom!**

The people at school were a little weirded out by Talia behavior, but didn't worry to much about. Some teachers thought it was strange that shy Talia had no problem speaking up in class or voicing her opinion. However they concluded that it was probably a good thing. Linus Shannon was heard to say that his darling Talia was acting more like the boisterous Beauty and that he for one was quite happy.

"I think I may choice her after all." I heard him say during one of the tutoring sessions.

Speaking of the tutoring sessions they had gotten much worst since Talia had awaken.

"Okay tell me, about King Henry the Second and Thomas A Becket. What was their beef?" She asked us at the session three days before the exam.

"Come on, Talia." I whined.

"Don't come on Talia me. Do you want to pass the exam or not shorty?"

"I think I liked you better before!"

After the session Talia, Esmeralda, and I met Clara, Eleanor and Lugh at the Moon Love Cafe.

"I'm exhausted." I muttered as I sat down and put my face in my arms.

"Me too. I was up all night studying for English." Talia moaned.

"Algebra for me." Esmeralda added.

"I was up studying Italian." Eleanor commented. "What have you been doing in school Clara?"

Clara grinned up at her. "Oh well, we went on a field trip yesterday to the pool, and today we watched movies all afternoon."

Talia, Esmeralda and I looked at her smiling, happy face and looked at each other.

"I hate middle school students." I said.

"Yeah. They should all die." Talia added.

Esmeralda just nodded.

Clara looked a little freaked out, I think because of the murderous expressions on our faces.

Eleanor just sighed and said "Guys, grow up. Alright?"

"You think you have it bad." Lugh said wearily. "I have to mark them. That's ten times worst."

Even Eleanor gave him a dark look for that.

The next day was an all day study hall. During chemistry I was studying with Chris.

"Okay Fox, what is Ionization energy?" He asked.

"Ionization energy is the energy needed to remove an electron from a gaseous atom. The first I.E. is the amount of energy needed to remove the least attracted electron from the gaseous atom."

"You're not looking at cheat sheets are you?"

"Shut up! The only subject I'm bad at is history." I yelled.

The class went quiet. Everyone was staring at me.

"Um. I'm sorry?" I said.

Everyone shrugged and went back to work. I went back to glaring at Chris.

"I know." He smiled. "Actually you're pretty good at chemistry."

I was taken aback. "Oh. Thanks. What's the eighth element?"

"Oxygen. Atomic mass 16 g, 6 electrons in the valence shell. It's halogen."

"Are you worried about any of your exams?"

He shrugged. "Not really. My worst subject's French and I'm still getting a 72 in that. I hate exams though."

"Why?"

"They just stress everyone out so much. Especially the overachiever."

We glanced over at Laura Web, proud owner of a 99.999 average, who had snapped at her partner Aiden for the fifth time that day for not asking her a question in a specific way.

"Yeah I can understand what you mean." I said.

"I mean, it's like you can't even talk to some with out them biting your head off."

"Totally."

I paused realising that I had actually agreed with him on something and scowled.

He sighed. "You on the other bite peoples heads off all your round."

"What do you know!"

"I can you chewing."

At tutoring that afternoon,m as we were getting ready to go Esmeralda stopped us.

"We have the day off tomorrow, right?" She said.

Talia and I nodded. The day before the exams started the school gave us a day off to prepare.

"So I thought that you guys might wanted to come over to my house to study. If you don't want to that's cool."

"It's okay." I said after I got over my surprise.

"Yeah," Talia said giving her the thumbs up. "We'll be there with bells on."

Esmeralda triad to hide the smile that spread across her face by turning her head. Talia and I politely pretended not to notice.

Eleanor joined us in our study session. First Talia asked Esmeralda and I a couple of questions for our history exam the next day. Then she gave a sheet of review questions to answer while Eleanor helped her study for grade 10 English exam the next day.

"Esmeralda," Ms. Potts called out while Talia was marking our handouts. "You have another guest."

"Sent her in." Esmeralda reply without looking up from her copy of _The Ancient World and You!_ which was our textbook.

Two seconds later Clara bounced into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's a free country!" She replied. "Besides Eleanor told me about it and said I could come."

I shot Eleanor a look. She looked uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Have you looked at a clock lately? It's 4:30 pm."

"4:30!" I exclaimed. "I have to get home for supper."

"Wait." Talia said as she finished marking my review. "You did pretty good. You got 70 of the questions right. You should pass."

"Really?"

"That is if you don't freak out during the exam and totally wipe out." Clara commented.

Needless to say if Eleanor our resident peacemaker hadn't been there, our friend Clara might not have been alive.

When I got home after I finished dinner, I studied till about 10:00 pm. Before I went to bed I decided to check my email. I had six new messages. I opened up the first one and read it:

Glass Girl: I know you can do it! Good luck.

SleepingBeauty: Take what I've taught you and use it well my student.

iCEdANCER: Don't go and fail on me Fox. I'll never forgive you if I pass and you don't.

Lightning Man: remember a warrior of light must be skilled in the mind as well. good lucks! -

GinGerBreadHoUse: Don't Wipe Out. :-)

I didn't know whether I should love them or hate them for this. Tough choice.

The next morning, time seemed to move much slower. Every second seemed like an hour I just wanted to get in to school and get finished so I wouldn't have to think about or dread it anymore.

I met Eleanor, Talia and Esmeralda in the hallway in front of the gym were the test was going to be written. Esmeralda and Talia looked as nervous and tried as I was. They had there worst subjects that day as well. Eleanor seemed fairly normal.

"I spend all night memorizing the important dates we needed." Esmeralda said.

"I spend all night planning out a potential essay."

"It will all be over soon." Eleanor said soothingly.

We all went to the bathroom one last time before the exam begin. Talia sharpened her pencils till they were as sharp as she could get them. Esmeralda bit her fingernails nervously. Eleanor kept running her fingers though her hair. Finally, we were let in.

As I was sitting down in my chair, I wished with all my heart that I would pass this exam. Not just pass but maybe get a decent mark.

At that moment a voice said "Wow. There's a hell of a lot of wish energy in here. Sweet!"

For the love of fish sticks! Even here? Even today? Is it too much to ask for one day off?

Loki appeared at the front of the gym. He smiled mercilessly. By this point people had started to run screaming from the gym.

I decided top take advantage of the confusion to sneak out. Esmeralda, Talia and Eleanor were waiting there. Esmeralda and Talia looked as pissed off as I felt and even Eleanor looked slightly irked.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

After we finished transforming we went back into the gym. Loki had already taken the wish energy from several students.

"Students study their asses off for this! You shouldn't be able to destroy m-err, I mean their efforts." I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Well, the realm in between really is lacking for a proper fitness center. I could use some exercise, so I'll give you a fight if that's what you're looking for!" He said. _**"Bolts of Darkness!"**_

As always we had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit (sigh). I saw the few people who were left in the gym looking at as with something less than confidence in their eyes. Damn! If I fail history and lose my public rating because of this, I'll never forgive Loki!

"Psst, Riding Hood," Talia said.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Cinder, Snow and I have a plan. We need you to distract Loki."

"You guys have a plan?" That was new. Usually it was to moi. "And what's this about me distracting Loki?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright already!" I turned towards Loki. "Hey Lamo, don't you know orange is do last season? Where do you get your fashion sense?"

"What? I'll have you know that I'm considered to be the best dressed warrior of the side of dark!" He exclaimed as his face contorted in to a mask of rage. _**"Bolts of Darkness!"**_

Now, they were being aimed straight at me. Good thing I had gotten so adigle over the last year or so. Still I hoped that they would hurry up and do what they needed to do.

"_**Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_

The Broom Sweep of Justice blurred his sight, the Snow of Understanding knocked him down and the Sleep Dreaming Needles made him fall asleep. Remind me never to make the three of them angry at the same time. They're ruthless.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!" **_

As Loki traveled peacefully back to the realm in between, we left the gym. We walked to Lugh's class and transformed.

"I hope they give us extra time for this." Talia muttered.

When we got back to the gym it was announced that the exams would be postponed for another hour because of the confusion.

I didn't find the exam as hard as I thought it would be (Talia's reviews were much harder). I waited with Esmeralda for Talia and Eleanor to finished their exam. When we left the school Clara was waiting for as outside looking slightly anxious.

I smiled as I walked over to her. "Good news, Kiddo. I didn't wipe out.

A/n: Read and Review!


	32. GingerGinger!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! You can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Mermaid Power GO! though.

**Clara's Sweet Dreams! Ginger-Ginger's Debut!**

I looked at the clock for the a millionth time that day. Only five more minutes and my shift would be over for the day.

I had passed all my exams-I had gotten a B- in history!- and now I had a job at the local Smilies grocery store. It was okay, but...

I passed an irate customer, who had been complaining about the price of peanut butter, his change as I handed the cash over to Alyessia Scriven. Than I went to the the employee locker room, took off my apron, grabbed my bag and left the room. As I reached the door Chris stepped inside. Yeah, he worked here too. That was the but.

"Leaving Fox?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You have someone waiting for you."

"Hi!" Clara stepped out from behind Chris.

I tried not to sigh "Ready to go Clara?"

"Yep. Bye Chris."

"Bye Kiddo. Make sure Fox doesn't too much cause trouble." He grinned down at her.

"I will." She beamed up at him. "You know how she is."

"Yeah, and her temper..."

I grimaced. They had become great friends.

"Let's go Clara." I growled. I pushed her along by her head. However a few seconds later I looked back at Chris. "See ya tomorrow."

He nodded. "See ya, Fox."

I stared at him as he walked away. When he passed Alyssa he said something to her. She laughed. Apparently they had been friends in middle school.

I saw Clara was looking at me strangely so I said "I guess we should leave."

Clara and I had been walking down the street for five minutes when she turned to me and said "So where are you taking me?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The bet. I won remember?"

"What bet?"

"Don't pretend to be stupid! I won! Ullieag said Lugh doesn't dye his hair."

"Oh, Ullieag what does she know?"

"She lives with him. Besides fairies don't need to dye their hair she says."

"Whatever."

"Come on. You promised! I'll tell Eleanor."

"Alright! Fine. Just stop whining already." I paused. "Want to go to the new bakery up the street?"

"Okay."

When we got to the store the smell of cooked sugar hit us across the face.

I turned towards Clara. "Remember, I'm only buying you $10 worth if stuff. If you want anymore you're on your own."

"Agreed." She started to look at the cookie, cakes and pastries.

I picked out some sugar dusted tea cakes for my mom. About ten minutes later Clara came over to me,

"All done?"I asked.

"Yep.. Wait," She paused. "What's that over there?"

I looked at what she was pointing at. It was a gingerbread man, but it was about the size of my head and was absolutely studded with candies.

Clara and I walked over to it, slowly. We stared at it for a few seconds unsure of what to say.

"It looks delicious," I said picking it up. "I think I'll buy it."

"No please don't!" The cookie screamed.

"What kind of technology do these things have now? I wonder if I can eat it."

The cookie screamed even louder.

"Wait, Honey." Clara said. "I think its alive."

"Really?" I dropped it quickly.

"Ouch that hurt."

"We're sorry." Clara said gently (weird). "How come you're talking?"

"Well," The cookie said. "I remember as I was being baking wishing that I could talk like a real person. Then, suddenly when I had been out of the oven for a few minutes a strange person said some weird words to me. Then, when your scary friends tried to buy and eat me I was able to talk."

"You got your wish. Why do you look so depressed?" I asked.

"Because now I want to be a real human."

"Oh I get. When you get what you want you just want more. Like everyone else." I paused realizing I was having a discussion with a baked good. This day was getting too strange for me. "What did the person who put the spell on you look like?"

"Well, I think she had pink hair and purple eyes."

"Ullieag!" Clara and I said together.

"Alright, Clara if you've picked out all you want I think we can go."

"Wait," She pointed to the talking cookie. "Can I have him too?"

"What? You want to eat him?" I didn't think Clara was so heartless as to eat a living cookie.

"No! I think he's cute that's all."

"Hmm."

"Please?" She and the cookie were giving me the puppy dog eyes. Dammit! She knows I'm a sucker for them too.

"Alright! But put two of your other things away."

"Okay!" and she ran off.

I sighed "Now, all I have to do is ask Ullieag what the hell she was thinking."

Ullieag stared at me. "What are you talking about Honey?"

We were in the park for our weekly meeting.

"What am I talking about? A talking cookie you brought to life."

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Ullieag? You brought a cookie to life?" Lugh asked angrily.

"Umm.."

"Why? Do you want people to find out about us?"

"Well, I'm a fairy godmother." She said defensibly. "And it's my duty to grant as many wishes as I can. I haven't been able to do it for awhile."

"The real question," Esmeralda said gravely. "Is what you're going to do about it."

"Couldn't you guys just take the life spell off it."

Lugh and Ullieag contemplated it.

"No, you can't." Eleanor said. "Look at Clara."

They did. She was showing it the play structure and laughing.

"She's already started to form and bond with it." Ullieag whispered.

"Yeah," I said. "So if you take the spell off.."

"She'll be heartbroken." Lugh finished. "This isn't good."

"You could turn him into a real person I guess." Eleanor suggested.

He shock his head. "Nope, it wouldn't work. It can be done I guess, but not by people like Ullieag and I."

We looked at Clara for a few more seconds.

"This isn't good." Repeated Lugh.

Clara was happy. Her new friend was strange and a bit of a cry baby, but she liked him. She wanted to protect him from all the people that would have eaten him.

"Clara," The cookie said as she was getting ready for bed. "Why didn't you let your friend buy and eat me."

"I don't know. I just couldn't."

"Well, I wanted to thank you."

"Its okay we're friends now. That just what friends do."

"Stop people from eating them?"

"Not exactly."

"Well," He said. "I may be small and made of sugar, but I'll make sure no one ever eats you Clara."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Oh I guess I should give you a name. What do you want to be called?"

"Um.. I don't know."

"I think I'll call you ginger-ginger. It sounds so cute!"

"If you like it, I like it."

"Good night Ginger-Ginger."

"Good night, Clara."

I was finishing work the next day when my ring started to glow. Clara was under attack! No her gingerbread man was? This week was getting too strange for me.

I ran to the foution in the mall were the attack was happening. On the way I ducked into an ally.

_**"Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!" **_

Thanatoes was menacing Clara when I got to the fountion.

"Stop protecting the little cookie girl," He said. "Once I get its wish energy I'll eat it."

"I don't think so." I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Riding Hood," Eleanor said. "Get Clara out of here. We'll keep Thanatoes busy."

"Right."

I grabbed Clara and ran to the bathrooms. Behind me I could hear, Esmeralda casting "Snow of Understanding."

"What were you thinking?" I asked her. "You should have got transformed the moment you saw him."

"But, I thought if I went I might be too late, and Ginger-Ginger, would have been eaten."

She looked distressed. I felt guilty for my outburst

"Then get transformed and we'll go save Ginger-Ginger. Okay?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. _**"Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

We ran back to the fountion. Thanatoes had weakened Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia with his "Doom Blooms."

"Hee-hee that was so easy," He turned and saw us. "Oh Thanatoes sees that Riding Hood is back. And she brought her late friend with her. How thoughtful. I'll destroy you for Feardoucha now."

"You're as confident as ever."

"Yes, with a reason too." He said._** "Doom Blooms!"**_

Clara fixed her eyes on him. _**"Ginger Hope Drops."**_

The drops conclided with his flowers sticking them to the ground with unproceeded force.

"What? Sugar balls destroyed my precious blooms? Impossible!"

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ I said. "Sorry Thanatoes. Afeard it is. Say hi to your boss for me."

I threw it at him. I do hope he got home all right. I don't want the side of dark suing me for bad transportion service.

We untransformed. Lugh showed up after the fight was long done as usual. Somethings never change.

Ginger-Ginger thanked us all for saving him. "I feel bad though. Clara ended up protecting me again. I'm such a trouble.

She smiled at him from where he was seated on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I like you just the way you are." And she kissed him on the forehead.

"Well, it seems your more gentle these days." I told her.

She raised one eyebrow. "Why did you look so annoyed yesterday when Chris was talking to that other girl?"

"What are you talking about you brat?" I said blushing.

"So you were annoyed when you saw Chris flirting huh?"

I turned around. Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia were grinning at me.

"Um guys," I put out my hands. "It was nothing really. Clara must have imanged it, right?"

She just smirked.

"Honey was jealous." Talia chanted cheerfully.

"Come on guys please stop it."

Like I said before. Some things never change.

A/n: Review please! 


	33. Not So Annoying After All

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! You can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own mini-waves of love though.

**Sorrows! Honey and Chris' Joint Pain.**

"When I told Ginger-Ginger he couldn't come, he wept like a baby." Clara said as she took her chair at the Moon Love Cafe.

"What does he want you to do?" I asked. "Its not like we can hide the fact he's a talking cookie."

"Akam." Lugh coughed. "As you know we are here today to discuss the progress of the side of dark."

"But they haven't made any progress." Talia said.

"Oh haven't they?" Lugh pulled out a graph. "This is the estimated amount of wish energy they've collected so far."

"Wow. I didn't expect them to be go-getters like that." Eleanor said.

"Well, they are and its climbing!"

"There's one thing I don't get." I said. " Why are they going after wish energy in particular?"

Lugh looked thoughtful. "Well, back on Magica there was a legend. A young girl had very strong wish, but she died during an attack by bandits on her home. As she lay dying she handed her wish energy to her sister. Her sister then used the energy to power a spell that managed to protect the rest of the family and the whole village as well. For several years that is."

"For several years?" 

"Yes, most protection spells only last five to ten minutes. So if the energy from one strong wish could do that imanige what the energy from millions of wishes could do in the hands of someone like Feardoucha."

We did think about and shuddered.

"Yes, so would you please take this seriously? The attack on Ginger-Ginger showed us that they can sense the wishes of inanimate objects as well so you should be on yo- Are you even listening to me?"

We shock our heads and went back to our conservation.

"Yeah, so I'm off tomorrow. We should all do something." Eleanor said.

"Me too." I said. "Wait, I have to get to work in five minutes or I'll be late! Bye guys." I threw my money down on the table and started to run as fast as I could.

"Remember, you only have one day off, Fox." My manager said. "So I expected to see your ass here the day after okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's better. You may leave."

"Thanks."

I walked home quickly. Even one five blocks away I could smell the ribs my Dad barbecued for dinner.

The first place I went when I got home was to the kitchen. The rest of my family was there even Sam who had a night off from work.

"Hi guys," I said sliding into my chair. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hi Honey," My Mom said. "I guess you're going tomorrow."

"Going where?"

"Tomorrow's July 21st ." Sara said quietly.

"Oh. I almost forgot." I said. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I'd go to, but I have to work." My Dad said.

"It's okay. You can visit her on the weekend."

"I think I will."

The next morning I got up, and helped my Mom in her studio. Then, I babysat Timmy well she went to buy oil paints.

"Sorry, I kept you so long." Mom said when she got home.

"Its okay. I'll go now."

Mom handed me some money. "For flowers. Give her my love too."

"I will."

I walked down to the local flower store and picked out some honeysuckle. On my way out of the store, I ran into Talia, Clara, Eleanor, and Esmeralda.

"Hey, ready to go?" Eleanor said.

"Why do you have flowers?" Talia asked.

"I'm sorry guys." I said. "I can't go today."

"Why not?"

"I remember something I needed to do." I continued walking. I felt bad about leaving them, but I'd explain the next time I saw them.

I stopped at a gate. Above it read Lee Brock graveyard. I walked though the gate.

I made my way though the allays between the gray and crumbing stones, until I came too a relatively new one. It read May Fox 1939-2004 "A spring of beauty and hope to all that knew her". It was the grave of my Grandmother.

When I was two my mother used to be an Art Dealer. So after having Sara and me she decided to go back to work. My parents couldn't afford day care at the time. So my Granny said that she would take care of us. So until I went to kindergarten I was pretty close to her. She taught me how to read, how to saw, about gardening, every thing that was really important to me. Since there were so many kids in my family and my parents both worked full-time so I always liked how I could talk to her anytime about anything and she'd actually listen. Today, would have been her 69th birthday. Her birthday was always so special to her. She told me that she didn't mind getting a year old because it meant that she had been able to spend another year with the people she cared about.

I knelt beside the grave and put the honeysuckle down.

"Hi Granny," I said. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come by that much over the last year. A lot as been happening you see- but, I guess you already know all about it. I've meant some strange, but great people. They've shown me that my sorrows are like a raindrop compared to some people's. I don't like hiding things from my other friends and my parents though." I laughed humorlessly. "Look at me, telling you my problems again. One of my new friends, Ellie reminds me of you. She listens to other people's problems too much and doesn't talk about her own as much as she should. I managed to pass history. That was because of my friend Talia. She's kind of crazy sometimes, but she's really smart especially with history. Oh and you know Esmeralda? Well, her and I are kind of friends now. I guess its like you always used to say, she's not as bad as I thought. We have this snotty little kid in our group too, Clara. Was I that bad when I was that age? If I was I'm sorry. Dad is coming by on the weekend and Mom gives her love as always. I love you. Goodbye."

I stood up, wiping some of the dirt off my shorts. In the corner of my eye I saw another person standing beside a grave. They around. I did a double take: it was Chris.

We looked at each other the unwritten language of mourners passing between us.

"Who?" I barely whispered.

"My mother. You?"

"My grandmother." I hadn't know his mother was dead. "When?"

"When I was ten. She had been sick for a couple of a years so we were expecting. It still sucked though. We used to live her, and Mom..Mom loved it here so Dad decided to move back here and have her buried here."

I sat down again. After a moment so did he.

"My grandmother died when I was eleven. She died in her sleep. I'm glad she didn't have to suffer, but it was such a surprise for us."

We were quiet for several minutes listening to the wind blow.

"I try to visit her whenever I can." I finally said.

"I visit my Mom once a week. So does my dad."

"Do you ever go together?"

"Sometimes, but you know most of the time we want to be alone when we grieve."

"Yeah, I understand." I smiled weakly.

He returned slightly. I think it was at this moment in my life that I started to think that maybe, just maybe Chris Blevins was not quite as annoying as I made him out to be.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Oh no!" I said trying to cover my hair.

"Um.. My home is close by so we could go there till the rain clears up."

"Um okay."

He grabbed my hand and we ran through the rain as fast as we could. We stopped in front of an apartment building. Chris took out his key and opened the door to let us in. We took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Chris knocked on one of the doors.

A man in his early forties with blond hair graying at the temples opened the door. I guess this was Chris' father. He had hazel eyes, just like Chris.

"Chris? Come in supper's ready. We're having chili." Then he saw me. "Oh who's this then Chris? Have you finally gotten a girlfriend?"

"Dad! This is Honey Fox. She's staying until the rain clears up."

"Oh so this that Honey Fox."

"What?" I said to Chris. "You talk about me behind my back?"

Chris' Dad chuckled. "Now don't worry Miss Fox. Will you have some chili?" 

"Oh. Um yes please Mr. Blevins."

We sat down and ate. Mr. Blevins's chili was delicious with just the right amount of spice.

"Now, my son isn't bugging you too much is he?"

"Uh no he isn't. Besides I can always bug him back if he does."

"That's true."

I looked over on the mantelpiece and saw a picture. In it was a slightly younger Mr. Blevins, a child that had to be Chris, and a woman with wavy dark brown hair smiling slightly. Her dark gray had kindness in them somehow. It must have been Chris' mother.

Once when Chris left to go to washroom.

"So what does he say about me?" I asked.

"Well, he mentioned that you were his lab partner."

"Is that all?"

"Nope. But I can't tell you the rest."

"Really? Why not?"

"Loyalty I guess."

"What are you guys talking about?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." We said together.

As we were finishing dinner the weather cleared up.

"Well, I guess you should take Honey home, Chris."

"Oh it's okay, Mr. Blevins I can get-"

"Nonsense. Besides I want him to pick up some milk on his way home as well."

"Alright."

We were walking by though the park as a shortcut.

"Sorry about my Dad." Chris said.

"It's okay. I liked him."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's like my Mom."

"Thanks."

"Oh." A rainbow had broken out. "Look a rainbow. They're beautiful aren't they?"

He shock his head. "You're strange girl you know."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. It must be nice to feel so strongly about everything."

"Um thanks." Why was blushing? "Uh, I can get home from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go buy milk for your Dad."

"Okay. See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

I continued on home. I walked though the front door.

"I'm home." I yelled.

Then my ring started to glow. Who was it? Chris!

"Got to go!"

"But, you just came home! Honey get back here." My Mom called. "Honey!"

I continued to room. I'd deal with the punishment I got later. This was most important thing now."

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

When I got to the side street I saw all four of them gathered around him.

"This one put up a fight." Dion commented.

"Yeah. That's why we had to put him to sleep. We should get the wish energy and go." Loki said.

"Wait! I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!" I said. "And I fight for happily ever afters! Let go of him."

"Jeez her again." Dion said.

"Quiet," Feardoucha said. He looked at me oddly. "Do you see her fighting energy aura?"

"Yeah?" Dion said. "So? She always has a fighting aura."

"So do you notice that this one is ten times stronger?"

What were they getting at?

"Oh my you're right." Loki said.

"So I think her heart must go out to this person."

"What?" I said blushing. "It does not?"

"I tell you what Riding Hood. Will take this boy with us."

"What? You can't!"

"Oh we can. If you want him back you know were we'll be." Feardoucha smirked. _**"Telaport!"**_

And they all disappeared. With Chris. I fell to my knees. It started to rain again.

A/n: Please review!


	34. Rescue Mission!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Silver, yes Chris was going to visit his Mom. I'm sorry that the finale of part 2 is still a bit of way's off. Please be patient with me!

Now there's one vote for Lugh! You can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Ginger-Ginger though.

**Rescue Mission! Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!**

I pounded my fist on the ground. It was my fault. If I had been with him he might not have been attacked. If I had used "Passionate Disc of Fire." instead of talking I might have been able to save him. I stood to my feet shakily. I knew what I had to do.

I put my hands out in front of me. As I did Lugh, Eleanor, Clara, Talia and Esmeralda came over the hill. I smiled at them.

Lugh seemed to sense what I was about to do. "Honey don't."

"I have to Lugh. It was my fault." I said. _**"Sent Me To The Realm Between!"**_

My friends anxious faces faded into purple light. I flew though it until I came to a door. I opened, stepped though and I was in the Realm In Between again.

"You came again?" A voice whispered in my ear.

"You! You were my guide before."

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"No. Aren't you here to rescue someone?"

I became serious again. "Yes will you help me."

"Of course." The voice had a hint of humor. "Did you really need to ask?"

"So why did we kidnap this guy, Feardoucha?" Thanatoes asked. He was sitting in a comfortable chair next to long tube emerging from the ground that held a weird moss green colored liquid, which was wish energy.

The other three glared at him.

"Were you paying attention brat?" Dion said. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. "This guy is important to Riding Hood, so she'll come and save him. Then we can capture."

"Also," Loki added from his own comfty chair. "Besides having strong wish energy, for his wish to see his mother again, this boy has a strong spirit. Nearly as strong as Riding Hood's or other warriors of light. We can use that for Lady Nemesis."

"Oh that makes sense. Are you sure the dungten will hold him?"

"Almost positive."

"Another thing, Riding Hood is really strong right?"

"I've heard so."

"So wouldn't she be able to rescue the boy and escape herself?"

Feardoucha laughed. "Really you overestimate her Thanatoes."

"Why?"

"A) This the realm in between so our powers are stronger, b) were close to a power supply," Here he gestured to the container that held all their wish energy. "C) She hasn't awaken to her true power yet, d) there's one of her, and e) there are four of us."

"Wow. This is all so lucky. Did you plan this Feardoucha?"

"Yeah did you?" Dion asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, but still it is wonderful isn't?"

"Yeah and that idiot will probably just burst in here."

The four wolves laughed together and continued to wait for Riding Hood.

I knew I couldn't just burst in there. They were four of them and one of me. Besides they were near a large power source proubley if they hadn't already given it to their precious Lady Nemesis. So I asked my guide to lead me to a shortcut to were they were holding Chris. I wanted to get him and get the hell out of here as fast as I could. Still I hadn't expected to be walking though slime filled tunnels.

"Ick." I said wiping some slime off my clothes. "Don't they ever clean up around here?"

"They keep their workrooms in immaculate condition." The voice commented casually.

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Yes. Since I'm guiding you, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why are you working so hard to save this one person?"

"Uh well you see, the thing about that is... I just think its what a normal warrior of light should do."

"But if you had waited five minutes your comrades and Lugh could have came with you. Why rush into this?"

"Uh."

"Well, I suppose you must be.."

"Um wait its not that at all!"

"One of those brave and stupid types." The voice finished smoothly.

"Hey!" I said annoyed yet relieved. "I take a front to being called stupid!"

"Stop here." The voice said ignoring me. "Open this hatch."

I looked up there was a hatch above me. I opened it and climbed up. There was a hallway with a row of cells.

"So this is where they're keeping him?" I asked. "How are we going to get him out?"

"Look over at the right wall."

I looked at it. On a hook there was a set of keys.

"Why?" I asked her.

"They don't think anyone would be able to to get though the traps they have in the front hall."

"Sort of over confident of them huh?"

"You could say that."

I grabbed the keys and looked in all the cells. Most of them were empty, until I got to the last one. Lying on the floor was an unconscious Chris.

"Chris!" I opened the cell and knelt beside him.

"Its okay." The voice said calmly. "He's just asleep, not hurt."

"Oh good." I started to shake him awake. "Come on Chris, wakey, wakey."

He muttered something and sat up. Then he yawned, stretched and rubbed his eyes. Finally he opened them. He looked stunted when he saw me and where he was.

"Who are you? The last thing I remember was walking to the store and getting attacked by some weird guys."

"The weird guys kidnapped you. I'm Riding Hood and I'm here too rescue you."

He stared at me. "You seem a little too small to be hero."

"Jerk! I come to rescue you and this is what get? Insults about my height."

He chuckled.

"Now you're laughing at me! What's so funny?"

"Sorry, when you reacted that way you just reminded me of someone I know."

"Oh." Was he talking about me?

"Now that I think about it, you kind of look like her too."

"Oh you're proubley just looking for something familer in a strange place." I replied nervously.

"Maybe." He paused. "Also, how did you know my name was Chris?"

"What?"

"Well, that's what you just called me. Also you've called me that before."

Uh-oh. "You told me remember."

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. You must have forgotten it."

"Oh. That must be it."

"Anyways, we should get you home."

He smiled. "I guess we should. Well, ladies first." He gestured to the cell door.

"Hey Fear!" Dion called looking in to the image ball. "Come over."

"Why?"

"She getting away. With the hostage too!"

"What are we going to do?" Thantoes asked.

"Fear snap out of it! She's getting away."

Feardoucha raised one eyebrow. "Oh is she now?" and flipped a switch.

Chris and I were walking though the tunnels.

"So, who exactly are these people who kidnapped me?" he asked.

"Oh, just the guys, the others and I are always fighting."

"Why are you fighting them anyways?"

"Its complicated. They want to use human energy to power their fighting though."

"And you're against that?"

"Of course I am! Who do you think I am?"

"Its alright. I just wanted to make sure I could trust you, that's all."

"I guess that makes sense. Do you have a hard time trusting people?"

"To an extant. I think some people are too trusting."

"Like who?"

"Well, I know this girl, Honey Fox, who trust anybody. She's very naive."

"Really?" Stay calm Honey, I thought don't reveal who you are. "Sounds like you don't think much of this person."

"Honey? No I think she's okay. She has guts at least."

I was about to ask him another question when the power went out. Dammit I started to walk.

"Fellow me!" I called over my shoulder trying to feel my way along the walls.

I walked for awhile. Suddenly the lights flickered back on. I closed my eyes, temperorly blinded.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Riding Hood."

Chris cursed in his mind as the tunnels went dark. He triad to feel his way along the walls. He thought he heard Riding Hood calling to him once, but he might have imanged it.

The lights came on all at once. He cover his eyes till they adjusted to the light. Two people were standing before him. One was tall with blue hair and the other was short with green hair. They were two of the guys from before.

"This should be easy, shouldn't Dion." The short one said.

Chris froze his mind said run, but his body said stay and fight. He wasn't sure what advice he should take.

"Yeah Thanatoes, then we can help Loki and Feardoucha beat the girl." The tall one said. "And then we'll just need to take all their precious energy- wish or otherwise."

For some reason Chris was suddenly infuriated. "If you think I'm going to stand around and let you do that, than you're dead wrong."

That's when it happen. Chris fingernails started to turn to claws and brown fur started to grow on his hands.

"What the hell?" He said staring at them as they started to change back to normal.

Thantoes and Dion were just as surprised.

"Could he be.." Thantoes said in wonderment.

Dion got over his surprise quicker. _**"Sleep!"**_

Everything faded into darkness again.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Riding Hood." Feardoucha said.

I looked behind me. Chris wasn't there! Where had he wondered off too?

"Yeah, thanks for invite." I said lightly. "I think I should be leaving though."

"Really so soon? I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"I didn't want to use this." I sighed. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

I threw it towards Feardoucha.

"_**Hate Barrior!" **_A barrier came up in front of him and Loki dematieralizing the disc.

"You blocked it!"

He smiled. "Here your puny attacks have no power over us Riding Hood."

"We're back."

I turned around. Dion and Thantoes stood there. Dion was dragging Chris behind him.

"What did you do to him?" I screamed as I ran over.

"_**Mini-Bolts of Darkness!"**_

I was stopped by the extreme pain that flooded though my body. I fell to the ground. A few seconds later it stopped.

"Did you like that?" Feardoucha asked. "That is only a small sample of our true power Riding Hood. Come quietly, and it will be less painful for you."

I stood up. What was I going do? "Passionate Disc of Fire" didn't work here. They were more powerful than I would have thought. Plus there were four of them.

"There is one attack that might work." My guide voice said.

"Really what?" I asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Dion asked.

They couldn't hear the voice?

"Just say "Smothering Sparks Rebellion" okay?"

"Right." I looked at the four wolves and pointed my fingers outward. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

Little sparks of fire danced off my fingers. They jumped on to the four wolves. As they jumped around trying to put them out, I grabbed Chris, threw him over my shoulder and ran out of the building.

I continue running until I got to the doorway back to my world.

"Thanks for everything." I told the voice.

"No problem."

I grinned and opened the door jumping threw it. The returning journey seemed longer than the trip that had taken me here. Chris opened his eyes and stared at me vacantly for a second.

"Fox?" He muttered before going back to sleep.

Did he know?

At the moment we fell threw a hole. I landed right in front of Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia, Clara and Lugh.

"Hey guys I'm back." I said cheerfully.

Eleanor knelt beside me and slapped me across my face. Then she hugged me. What?

"Why did you do something that reckless Honey?" Talia asked looking hurt.

"We were all so worried." Clara added.

I looked at them. "I'm sorry I'll try not to do it again."

"Its okay," Esmeralda said. "Just think about us next time."

"You saved Chris I see." Eleanor said.

"Yeah," I said. "I should take him home."

"I'll get you there," Lugh said gently._** "Telaport!"**_

We were in The Blevins apartment two seconds later. Mr. Blevins looked up startled.

"I brought him back to you." I said handing Chris' body to him.

He seemed to understand. "Thank you for taking care of him."

I smiled at him before Lugh telaported us away.

I walked back to my house after detransforming and apologizing to everyone one more time. When I walked though the door my parents and siblings were all waiting for me. Sara, Mike and Sam looked gleeful, while my parents on the other hand...

"Where were you?" My mother asked.

"Uh."

"You ran out of the house three hours ago."

Three hours had gone by? Wow.

"Ms. Anderson saw her with a guy this afternoon." Sara piped in.

"Really?" My Dad said.

Why did I feel like this wasn't going to end up well for me?

A/n: Please review!


	35. A Teacher's Shining Wish!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Silver, one of your guesses was sort of right.

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own "Smothering Sparks Rebellion" though.

**A Teacher's Shining Wish! The Inzombia Cure Ribbon!**

"Come on, Honey." Talia yelled. "Quit struggling."

I huffed. "Remind me why I'm volunteering to do this on my day off again."

"Because you need your 200 hours." Esmeralda said as she walked passed me.

"Oh yeah."

It all started a week ago. Talia, Eleanor, Esmeralda and I were hanging out in the park waiting to meet Lugh and Clara for a meeting.

"So, Chris has no memories of the realm in between?" Eleanor asked.

"Nope, none." He had to work the next day and he hadn't acted like someone should act when they've been kidnapped by the side of dark. I was a bit worried at first, but he seemed fine so I let it go. It was probably just for the best anyways, judging by his last word as we were leaving the tunnel. Still, I felt almost sad.

"Attention," Talia said distracting me from my train of thought. "I want to say something."

"Gee, Talia why so polite?" I asked. "Usually when you want to say something you just yell it out."

"That's true." Esmeralda said.

"Is that what guys think of me?"

"Kind of yeah."

"You little punks. We should have a death match to settle this right now." She grabbed me into headlock.

"Um Talia," Eleanor interjected. "What do you have to say?"

"Oh yeah." She dropped me. "Honey, you have a day off on Wednesday right?"

"Uh yeah."

"And Eleanor, I believe you don't work until the evening on Wednesdays?"

"Oh my. That is correct Talia."

"Esmeralda, you're not working ever, right?"

"I guess not."

Talia laughed slightly. Did I mention it was sort of evil, too? "Then Wednesday is a perfect day, for all of us to go to Lee Brock Middle School to help Ms. Daskalov set up her classroom for next year."

"What?" I said. "When was this decided?"

"You mean you don't want to?"

"Of course we don't." Esmeralda said.

There was an icy silence for a few minutes. Lucky Lugh and Clara chose the right moment to come along. We talked about the usual problems (i.e. Lugh lectured us to be more vailglent) and I assured Lugh that Chris had no memories of the realm in between.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving," I said.

"Me too." Esmeralda added.

We started to get up, but something stopped us. Talia had a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Hold on," She said. "You don't think you're getting away that easily?"

"Um."

"Remember how I slaved for months to tutor you two in history? Remember how long it took for me to get the date of the Normandy invasion though your thick skulls? Remember the extra time I took from my own study schedule to assist you guys? Remember that because of all my hard work you managed to past history with decent grades? Remember all that? Then when I ask you guys for one little favor what do I get? 'Of course we don't want to do it.' Well, I have to say I'm not exactly happy with that response. So what are you 'grateful' former pupils of mine going to say?"

"But it's my only day off for the next week." I protested.

The glare she gave me could have peeled skin.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Me too." Esmeralda said.

Talia brightened. "Great! Glad that was settled in a mature manner. What about you Eleanor?"

"Oh I think it sounds fun."

"Can I come too?" Clara asked. "I don't know what your talking about, but it sounds fun."

"Sure the more the merrier." Talia said. "Oh this is going to be a lot of fun, guys. I'm sure it won't even seem like work."

"Yeah. It sounds like a real barrel of laughs." I muttered under my breath.

So that's why instead of sleeping in on my day off, I'm going to my old middle school at 6:00 am to help unpack boxes and put up posters.

"I can't remember having this teacher while I was here." I said. "What does she teach anyways?"

"Advanced social studies." Eleanor said. "I think. I didn't have her either."

"She was my favorite teacher." Talia said.

"I see."

"Well, here we are." Talia said pointing to a door marked 108.

About time. I had forgotten how weird the hallways were in this school.

A women in her late thirties opened the door.

"Talia! You came." She said joyfully.

"Yep, and I brought friends."

"Oh they didn't need to come."

"They wanted to. They were so eager to join in when I mentioned it."

Maybe. In alternative universe.

"Okay, this is Eleanor Sauber, Esmeralda Fairfax, Honey Fox and Clara Busto." Talia said pointing to each of us in turn.

Ms. Daskalov smiled. "Oh Honey Fox, you're the one who used to get teased by that Blevins boy and once tried to throw him off the school buliding."

"You tried to do what?" Clara, Talia and Eleanor exclaimed.

Esmeralda just smirked. She knew the whole instant. I laughed nervously.

"Clara Busto? Are you Henry's sister?"

"Yes I am." Clara said proudly.

"I had him last year! He was a delight to teach." She paused. "Well, I guess you should get started."

She asked Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia to put up posters. She set Clara and I to work unpacking boxes and putting tape on the backs of poster.

"Its not that much, but I thought Talia might like to get her hours so.."

"Its great Ms. D! Thanks a lot." Talia grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're welcome."

Clara and I started to unpack posters. Well, I unpacked and Clara put tape on the back. An hour later Clara went to bathroom so I had to tape some.

"Thank you for coming with Talia." Ms. Daskalov said.

"Its fine really, I don't mind."

"She's changed."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Talia has always been such a resevered person. A nice girl, but you could almost feel like she was holding back something of herself from the rest of the world."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I whispered.

"But, now she's changed. She's more opened and she seems happy to be so. I think you guys had a hand in it."

"Well, you could say that."

"I can't tell you how happy I was when she said she was bring friends with her. Talia never had friends in middle school. So thank you, thank you very much."

I was slightly embarrassed. "Talia's been a good friend to me as well."

"Do you know what I wish for all my students, Miss. Fox?"

"What?"

"That they'll reach in point in their life were they can shine their brightest without fear of fading. I hope this to be true for Talia."

"Um yeah."

"Honey, you barely did any posters when I was in the wash room?" Clara said. "You should work harder."

"I am working hard you brat."

"Not hard enough!"

Ms. Daskalov chuckled slightly and walked away.

The next day I was at work stacking cans as artfully as I could. I wanted to make it so you could all the fronts of the cans.

"Does have to be that artistic, Fox?" Chris said as he walked by.

"Yes! It has to be perfect."

"Alright, just don't take to long. Alice will freak."

I nodded wearily. Indeed our manager Alice would freak.

As he walked away my ring started to glow. Now? But I was halfway though my shift! I hastily covered it so no one would see it glowing. Ms. Daskalov was being attacked at the school.

For a second I was tempted not to go. But I knew I couldn't let the four wolves win. I was the only one who could sent them back to the realm in between. I had to go.

I stood up and walked to employee change room, took over my apron, grabbed my bag and left.

"Hey Fox!" Alice called after me. "You can't leave yet. You still have half a shift left."

I turned to face her. "Sorry, Alice, but I have something more important that I need to do."

I continued to walk away.

"Than you're fired."

"I know." I whispered.

As soon as I was out of the store, I started to run. I ducked into an allay briefly.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I got to school soon. I ran to room 108 as fast as I could. However I was still too late. When I opened the door Dion was standing over a frozen Ms. Daskalov. Still I had to say something.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

I smiled. As always the guys were right behind me. But where was Talia? This was her favorite teacher after all.

"Oh its you brats again." Dion said. "I think Lady Nemesis will forgive me if I use a little of this plentiful wish energy to destroy you for good."

"You can try!" Clara said.

He smirked. _**"River of Disaster Blade!" **_He swiped in Clara's direction. It moved too fast for her to get out of the way. She fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Gretal!" I cried.

"How dare you!" Esmeralda said. _**"Snow of Understanding!"**_

He swiped the blade again the stream of water easily countered her attack.

"What?"

He swiped it again. It hit her too.

Eleanor fixed him with a look of determination. _**"Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_

He sidestepped the attack and swiped the blade twice rapidly. Two streams hit her from opposite directions and she fell to the ground too.

"Cinder!"

He looked ready to swipe the blade again.

"Don't even think about it." Talia said as she stepped into the room.

"Beauty! You're here."

"You took her wish energy." She said ignoring me. "She was person to get me actually interested in school. Than you hurt my friends. I'll never forgive you."

"Like I care." He moved to swipe the blade again.

"_**Inzombia Cure Ribbon!" **_Talia yelled.

A purple riddon emerged from her right palm. It wrapped its self completely around Dion.

"What? What is this?" He screamed.

Suddenly the ribbons tightened. They caught tightening till a popping noise was heard ans everything disappeared.

Lugh came by and unfroze Ms. Daskalov. He also attended to Eleanor, Esmeralda and Clara.

"So, how did you know that spell?" I asked Talia.

"I don't know. The knowledge just came into my head suddenly." She paused and her tone changed. "Oh! You had work today right?"

"Yeah, I quit. This was more important to me."

She smiled understanding what I meant.

"So Dion is dead." Loki said in the Realm in Between.

"He was stupid and weak." Feardoucha said. "As soon as he got the energy he should have left."

"That's true."

"Well," Feardoucha smiled. "They finally want a challenge. Well, gentlemen, let's give them one."

A/n: Please Review!


	36. New Classes! New Students! New Problems!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own The Inzombia Cure Ribbon though.

**New Classes! New Students! New Problems!**

"Uh. I have Ullileag for History." I said.

"Really? So do I." Esmeralda said pointing to her new schedule for the next year.

"Oh can I see?"

"Sure."

We traded schedules.

"All the same classes." I said grinning. "Looks like the curse is still in play."

Eleanor, Talia, Esmeralda, Clara and I were hanging around at Esmeralda house. It was labor day and the next day we would have to go back to school.

"Do you guys all have Lugh for English?" Talia asked.

"Yeah. Do you have him during period three?" Eleanor asked.

"Yep."

"He probably planned it." I groaned. "Esmeralda and I have him period one and for homeroom again."

"At least you guys get to go to school together." Clara moped. "I'm at the middle school all by myself this year. Henry's not even there."

"It will be okay." Esmeralda said. "Besides trust me you do not want to be in the same school as Honey."

"That's true."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Uh. Oh I'm on the school's welcome wagon committee this year" Eleanor said.

"Really? You'd be good at that." I said.

The welcome wagon is a program are school runs every year. Its to make new students feel at home in there new school.

"Thanks. I have the list here with me."

"Are you suppose to have that with you?" Talia asked callously.

"Oh its okay."

"Right, anyway, Esmeralda, Honey do you want to go to history tutoring again this year?"

"Yeah probably. Why?" Esmeralda replied.

"Well tomorrow the school has a sign-up and barbecue. I went last year. It was fun."

"You have barbecues in high school?" Clara said. "That's no fair!"

"In two more years you'll be in high school." Eleanor said gently.

"I know." She smirked. "I guess someone will be stuffing her face tomorrow, anyways." She was looking at me when she said that.

"What? Are you talking about me?"

"Honey, calm down." Eleanor said quickly. "I'm sure that Clara was only joking. Right Clara?"

Clara's silence was the only answer we got.

"So, we're going the human world." Thanatoes said. "Thanatoes wants to know what we're doing there again."

Loki bonked him on the head. "What do you think, moran? We're going to pretend be students at Lee Brock High School."

"Why?"

"Because," Feardoucha said. "A lot of wish energy comes from that school. Besides, I have belief that the warriors of light from the west army go to that school."

"Really?" Loki said.

"Yes, they are in the right age group for that school, except for the littlest brat. Besides, have you ever noticed that they always seem to be around whenever there is an attack at that school. It's very odd."

"So, we're looking for wish energy and the warriors of light?" Thanatoes asked. "Thanatoes doesn't know. That seems like an awful lot of work."

Feardoucha and Loki turned around to glare at him.

"Not that Thanatoes minds of course."

"Good," Feardoucha said. "Oh I can't wait."

The next morning, when my alarm rang I was shocked. I looked at the clock. It was only 6:00 am. I could sleep in a bit more. It was summer vacation after all."

"Get up!" Sara yelled. "Its the first day of school."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." She insisted. "And further more its my first day of high school."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's go. Let's go!"

"Alright already. Calm down."

I got dressed and went down to breakfast. After an enjoyable meal I got up to go.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." I said.

"Remember to show your sister the school." Mom called out after me. "Its her first day."

"But, Mom! I don't want to be seen with her." We said together.

"At least walk to school together than,"

"But-"

"Walk!" Mom's voice wandered into its dangerous zone.

"Yes ma'am!"

So we walked the first couple of blocks together in silence.

"Hey Honey."

I turned around. It was Henry.

"Oh hi Henry. How come you're going this way?"

"Oh I'm in high school now."

"Oh cool. So I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Bye." He continued to walk on.

"Honey!" Sara exclaimed. "You know Henry Busto!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh. Well I didn't know that's all."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Never mind! Let's go." And she started to walk ahead.

I shrugged and started to fellow. However someone tapped me on shoulder. It was Chris.

"Oh hey." I said.

"Hey," He said. "What do you have this year?"

"Let me see." I took out my schedule. As I did he took it from me. "Hey!"

"Well, we have math, history, French, English, Iltaion and home ec together. You're taking Biology this year?"

"Yeah I needed a change."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Wait, did you just say you're taking home ec?"

"Yeah, because Dad's away a lot I have to cook for myself a lot of the time. I should at least learn to make food taste good."

"Oh."

"I'm not looking forward to tasting your cooking though. You're so clueless you'd probably put salt in your cookies instead of sugar." He ran ahead.

"Hey! Don't think I'm letting that last remark go. Get back here!"

I never did catch up to him. Instead I ran into Aiden. Literally.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

"What do you have this year?" I asked him.

He just handed me his schedule rather than answer my question. Should have figured.

"Oh were in Biology, Math and French together. That will be fun, right?"

He just kind of nodded but smiled a bit.

"See ya." He said and left.

"Bye."

Just than I saw Eleanor come around the corner. She was wheeling a wagon behind her.

"Hey Honey!"

"Hi Ellie. Already getting started with the welcome wagon?"

"Yeah. The next girl I'm visiting is in your grade. Want to come with me?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Her name is.." Eleanor looked at the list. " Calla Caulfield."

"Oh. She won the second place chemistry award."

"Here's her locker now."

Just as Eleanor said that, a girl of about 5"6 who was fairly well endowed with long, strawberry blond hair and green eyes, walked up to the locker. I recognized her as the girl from the awards ceremony.

Eleanor walked up to her. She pause briefly to take out a bundle of stuff from the wagon. "Hey. I'm Eleanor Sauber grade 11 representative for the student council. I just to welcome you to school Calla. This is Honey Fox, she's in your grade. Here's a map of the school, a copy of the student handbook and a coupon for the cafeteria. You should use it before the start of January though. This afternoon there's a meeting for all the new students in the school. You should come." Eleanor stuck out her hand for Calla to shake.

Calla looked down at the hand with distant. "Hmm. I wonder..."

"Ah what is it?" Eleanor continued to smile, but not so much.

"Oh I guess girls who don't have any brains or much beauty try to compstate for it by being overly friendly."

Eleanor looked at her feet dejected. I couldn't stand for this. I stepped between them and looked Calla straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't talk about stuff I don't understand if I were you." I said. "Or said stuff that is complete B.S. either."

"Oh. Trying to spruce up coarse language to make yourself appear civilised. Too bad it didn't work."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it. Bye-bye." She turned to leave. "Oh and I think I will come to that meeting."

"Did she just say to me what I think she said?"

"Please get over it Honey. I sure she's just upset about being in a new school."

I was about to tell Eleanor that I didn't think that was it.

"Honey!" Milly yelled. "I've got news."

I sighed. "What is it Milly?"

"There are three new guys that are totally worthy of being on LOAHG!"

LOHAG stands for List Of Admittingly Hot Guys. Its an invention of Milly's. All the knights of justice are on it weirdly enough and Lugh because for some reason Milly thinks he's hot.

"Really? Wow. They must really be something then."

"Yeah two of them are in 12th grade and the other one is in our grade. Oh and I'm in Mr. Dalca's class again this year."

I smiled at her. "Guess what? So am I."

First period passed like I expected it would. A lot of people in our class had him last and knew what to expect. I think he freaked the ones that hadn't had him before though. They'd get used to him. Maybe.

The next period was gym. I was sitting on the floor, waiting for the teacher to come, with Esmeralda when I saw Calla come in.

"Oh no. She's here."

"Who?"

"That girl over there. She insulted Eleanor and me this morning."

"Wait, I know her."

"From where?"

Before Esmeralda could say anything, she walked over to us herself and sat down beside us.

"Hi Esmeralda. Long time no see."

"I'm surprised you remembered what I looked like."

"Instinct I guess. So," She paused. "Are you still dancing?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh too bad and you were so good at it." Calla said. "I always use to wish I could excel to your level. But than I was much better at other things than you were so I guess it was a fair trade."

The teacher came in at that moment.

"What was all that about?" I asked as we walked to our next class.

"When we were children Calla and I used go to the same daycare before we started school."

"Oh. So she must be-"

"Rich. Yes. We were always competing. Calla was better at most things than I was. However when we started ballet, I excelled and well, she didn't."

"Alright."

"No not alright. Because of that Calla was jelious of me and always try to trip me or something. She's extremely competive. The only good thing about leaving ballet was that I would never have to see her again."

I nodded. I could understand that. No wonder Esmeralda was such a bitch in elementary school.

At lunch time we went to the tutoring barbecue.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Senfit said. "Pick a name out of the hat. That person will be your tutor for the year."

I took out a slip of paper and unfolded. On it was written Dunstan Sullivan. I was disappointed. I had hoped Talia would be my tutor again. I turned to her.

"Hey, Talia, do you know this guy?"

She looked at the piece of paper and frowned. "I don't think so. Must be new. Oh maybe it's him."

I looked in the direction she was pointing. This must be one of the guys Milly was talking about. He was a least 6 feet tall, with gray eyes and almost white hair.

I walked over to him. "Are you Dunstan Sullivan?"

"I am."

"Hi. I'm Honey Fox and it looks like you're going to be tutoring me in history for the next year."

He smiled. "Well it's pleasure to meet you Honey."

After lunch he offered to walk me to my locker. Apparently he had came here from British Columbia, since his parents had both been transferred to Kay city.

"It must weird." I said.

"Yeah but I'm starting to enjoy it."

"Are you going to the welcome wagon thing this afternoon?"

"I can't I have to got to work."

"Oh I see. Too bad. My friend is organizing it and she's really nice."

Just then we turned a corner and I saw Chris. Walking with Calla Caulfield. She had her hand on his arm. How interesting.

"Fox?"

"Chris?"

"Oh you two know each other?" Calla said. "I was asking Chris to show me around the school. Well goodbye." She gave a little wave and left.

"Who's with you Fox?" Chris asked.

"This is Dunstan Sullivan, my new tutor. This is Chris Blevins, ..." I paused. "An aqientnce of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Dunstan smiled at Chris. Chris didn't smile back. "Well, I should go. See you later Honey."

"Bye." I turned back to Chris. We glared at each other.

"So you seemed to like him a lot."

"Well, he is a nice person I guess."

"You seemed to be drooling over him almost."

"Well, you seemed to like Calla fussing over you."

We both snorted and walked off in opposite directions.

Five minutes later we had to see each other again however. He was same advanced math class as I was. To top it off, because of assigned seating we were placed next to each other. Esmeralda was in front of me and Aiden was in front of him. We looked at each other and sniffed. Then Chris stubbornly decided to look out the opposite window.

"What's with you two?" Esmeralda asked.

"Don't ask." I muttered back.

Then Calla came in to class and the teacher, Mr. Barlow placed her behind Chris. Could this period get any worst?

Another interesting thing happened during math class. Another of the boys Milly must have been talking about was there. His name was Melvin Tornincasa. He had dark brown hair and neon green eyes. He winked at Esmeralda once and she blushed slightly. I wonder why.

"I hate Calla Caulfield." Talia snarled at the end of the day.

"You met her too?" I asked

"Yeah. Just than in the hall. She recognized me from the awards thing. Wait until you hear what she said to me 'Oh the girl who works so hard at history. You shouldn't waste your time. Math and Science have purpose, while history doesn't. So I guess that means your skills are useless.'"

"That's horrible!"

"I know! Can you believe she said history we has no purpose!"

"So wait, you're upset that she insulted your favorite subject?"

"Yeah. What else should I be insulted about?"

"Um. Oh nothing."

"Oh over here guys." Eleanor called. Esmeralda was already with her. "Thanks for agreeing to help with this."

"Well, you asked so nicely last night so we couldn't refuse." I said.

We had agreed to help her with the meeting after school. I would have only done it for Eleanor though. Like most people, my main goal at the end of the day is getting out of school not staying in.

Just then our rings started to glow. Feardoucha was attacking the new kids! The four of us ran in the girls washroom that nobody uses.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

When we got to the cafeteria Feardoucha was standing on the stage. Fortunately he hadn't attacked anyone yet.

"Oh all these wishes to find acceptance at your new school." He said. "Lady Nemesis will be most pleased."

"Hold it!" I said.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"You shouldn't harm people at there new school!" Eleanor added. "It isn't welcoming."

"Even if one of them happens to be Calla Caulfield." I muttered.

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_ Talia said putting the crowd to sleep.

"Alright let's get started then," He said. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

With all the shadows he was throwing it would be impossible to try any spells. What could we do?

Someone answered the question for me.

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

Feardoucha was hit from behind by the sticky ginger balls and fell down in surprise. Behind him stood Clara with Ginger-Ginger on her shoulder.

"Gretal!" We all said.

She smiled. "I had a feeling you guys would need me. Hurry up, Riding Hood."

"Right!" I said. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

Feardoucha didn't move at all as he was hit back to his world.

"So," Clara said to us. "Did you guys have a good first day back?"

Eleanor, Talia, Esmeralda and I looked at each other. "Oh it was interesting at least."

A/n: Please Review!


	37. The Forest of Love

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Barrier of Valor though.

**Forest of Love! A Hope For The Future!**

The first week of school had gone pretty well for me. Dunstan was a pretty good tutor. Not as good as Talia (though I might be slightly biased) but still okay. Plus he was funny and he was nice to me. That was going well at least. However, every time I saw Chris now Calla was practically hanging off his shoulders. Like at the end of the day on Friday, Chris was walking by himself in the hallway. I was about to go over and talk to him when Calla popped out from nowhere and grabbed his arm pulling him away.

"I wouldn't worry to much." Someone said behind me. " Worry a bit though."

I turned it was Aiden. When had he gotten here?

"Worry about what?"

"Her." He pointed to Calla. "She likes to prey on smart, slightly good looking guys as long as their not smarter or better looking then her. She can't stand any type of competition."

"Do you know her too Aiden?" How many lives had she ruined?

"A little. She competed against our math club a couple of times."

"Oh."

"Guys usually like her for awhile anyways. I myself was smitten with her. However, she has some personality problems. I'm sure once Chris realizes this he'll avoid her. She'll probably get board after awhile."

I looked up into his eyes. "Now listen to me Aiden Argall. I could care less what Chris does, or says or feels. I don't care who likes or who likes him. He can do what he wants to. Why so chatty today anyways?"

"Need caffeine." Someone said as they put their hand on my shoulder.

"Eek!" I said and jumped back. "Lugh?"

It was Lugh. Just a very tired Lugh.

"So tired. Glad this stupid week is finally over."

"Still not use to get up early again huh?"

"Yep. Oh. That's right, were having a meeting at the Moon Love Cafe at 3:30 pm. You tell the others. I'll get Clara." And he walked away.

"That little-" I said. "Tell you what Aiden, I'll the others. Don't worry about it."

He didn't say anything, but he looked relieved.

The last person to arrive was Eleanor. A guy with amber colored eyes and coppery hair walked her to the door. She smiled at him said something and then opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," I said. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh he was Tristan Brennan. He's new at our school and he's on the student council."

"He must be the last guy for LOAHG."

"Um what's LOAHG?" The guys asked curiously.

"Uh. Oh nothing." I replied.

"Well," Charles said. "I don't like him. There's something untrustworthy about him."

"Yeah, that Melvin Tornincasa is suspicious as well." Tim added. Melvin and Tim were both in our Home Ec. class. Melvin had asked to be Esmeralda partner today and she had said yes two minutes before Tim came over and asked.

"That's a horrible thing to say, Charles!" Eleanor said. "Tristan was nice enough to walk me over here."

"Yeah, Tim, Melvin's not that bad. He seems to know a lot about cooking too."

"Not bad to look at either." Talia added.

"Maybe," Lugh said. "We could talk about what I called this meeting for instead of gossiping about the new boys at school."

"Alright," Talia sighed. "Why did you call this meeting Lugh?"

"I suppose you've all heard about Glutch forest."

"Of course we have!" Esmeralda said.

"Who do you think we are Lugh?" I added.

Glutch forest is legendary at Lee Brock High School. If you can walk to though the entrance and out the exit holding hands with another person, then you two are meant to be together as a couple.

"There have been reports," Ullileag said. "Of people falling unconscious in the forest."

"We think the side of dark might be targeting the couples for wish energy." Lugh confirmed.

"So, what can we do?" Phil asked.

"Well, I have a plan. Each of the warriors of light will take a Knight of Justice though the woods. Then if you sense an attack you can go investigate it."

"But, Lugh if people see us coming out together, they'll think were a couple." I protested.

"You can wear disguises. No one should know."

"In that case, I'll take Eleanor." Charles said.

"I'll take Esmeralda!" Tim said.

"I'm okay with that." Eleanor said.

"Me too." Esmeralda added.

Talia and Phil looked at each other.

"I guess I'll have to take this one," Talia said jerking her thumb at Phil. "I'm the only one who can stand him besides for his brother."

"Oh like you're not the same." Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well, it looks like its you and me Aiden."

"Yeah," He turned his face towards the wall for some reason.

"Hey what about me?" Clara asked. "Who am I going with?"

"Uh. Oh I hadn't thought of that." Lugh said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I have an idea." Ullileag said taking out a pill. "If you take this Ginger-Ginger, you can turn into a real boy and escort Clara though the forest."

"Really?" Ginger-Ginger asked. "Hey, you said you couldn't turn me into a human!"

"This isn't forever. Its only for a few hours and its only an illusion anyways. To everyone except a fairy you'll look like a human, but in reality you'll still be a cookie."

"Oh."

The next day I got up early to go to Glutch forest. When I got there Lugh met me.

"Sorry, Honey." He said. "Aiden's sick he can't make it."

"Oh. I'll go home than."

"Wait we might need you to be around in case something happens."

"Fine."

The others came soon. Charles put on sunglasses and a blue baseball cap, Eleanor donned a long, blue haired wig, Esmeralda wore a long, blond wig, Tim was wearing fake glasses and a green baseball cap, Talia wasn't wearing her glasses and had her hair out loose for a change, and Phil was wearing sunglasses. Ginger-Ginger had became a thirteen year old boy with ginger colored hair and chocolate chip eyes.

"I hate my contacts." Talia whined. "They make my eyes itch."

"I guess we should go." Eleanor said linking her hand with Charles. The rest fellowed suit.

"Bye, Honey." Clara called back smirking.

I rolled my eyes. Like I wanted to go though the forest of love anyways.

"Honey," Milly said. "What are you doing here?"

I turned around. Milly stood there with her 'darling' as she calls her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys." I said. "I was just passing though. What about you two?"

"Don't be silly!" Milly giggled. "We're here to take the love challenge. Isn't that right Darling?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Fox is that you?" A familiar voice called out.

I turned. It was Chris alright, with Ai Ng and Tom Fisher.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well," He sighed. "I was hanging out with these two when they suddenly decided they wanted to take the love challenge."

"Oh you're couple now?" Milly asked Ai and Tom.

"Yep. Since June." Ai said.

"Why are you here, Fox?"

"Oh I was just passing though."

"Oh hey," Ai said. "If you're not here with anyone special would you mind taking this guy though the forest. So he doesn't have to stand around looking like an idiot. At least not like more of an idiot."

"Yeah could you?" Tom asked.

"Uh."

"Guys don't pressure her to do something she doesn't want to do." Chris said.

"You should go, Honey." Milly said. "It might be fun. And who knows? You might be meant for each other."

Chris and I looked at each other. If we didn't give in the couples would just keep pestering us.

"Okay." I said. "I'll go."

"Great!" Milly said. "Let's go Darling." She linked her arm though his and walked into the forest.

Ai and Tom smiled at each other grasped hands and went.

"This is why I hate couples." Chris muttered as he took my hand.

I nodded and we set off.

"Charles," Eleanor said. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not telling anyone about what you saw at my house last spring."

"Oh yeah. Well it wasn't anyones business."

"Still you might have told someone and you didn't so thank you." She smiled at him.

"Oh no problem." He seemed momently dazed.

"I feel bad today, too."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you probably had a date planned today, but you can't go because of Lugh's plan and you have to spend the day with me instead."

"Oh there was no date!" He protested.

"You used to have a girlfriend in grade nine right? I think her name was Julia Smith. Right?"

Charles sighed and stopped looking into Eleanor's eyes. "I don't really want to talk about my ex-girlfriends right now. The person I'm in love with is-"

A scream was heard.

"We should investigate that." Eleanor said. "Come on Charles."

"Yeah." Sigh. Maybe next time.

"So what do you think of Melvin?" Tim asked Esmeralda as they walked through the forest.

"He's okay.." She paused. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah."

"We should go!"

He nodded and they ran in the direction of the noise.

"What a waste of a Saturday!" Phil said. "I was off until 3:00 pm today too."

"I know. I could have gone to museum or something." Talia added. "Oh well."

"Can you believe that people actually believe this BS?"

"I know." Pause. "Do you want to stop holding hands?"

"Uh. But it would look suspicious if someone saw us calmly walking though the forest of love not holding hands."

"Your right. So for the sake of our cover we should continue to hold hands."

"Definitely."

"Older kids are stupid. They actually think this works." Clara said.

"Is there anyone you love Clara?" Ginger-Ginger asked gently.

"Not now."

"Oh," He looked dejected. "But, if you did fall in love it could be with anyone right?"

"Yeah I guess."

He smiled. Then they both heard a scream.

"That's cue Ginger-Ginger! Let's go."

"Right!"

Eleanor and Charles transformed and ran to the part of the forest that the scream had come from. They came to a clearing in the forest. Loki stood there hovering over a couple that had fallen down.

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder! And I fight for happily ever afters!"

"And I am the protector of this princess! I am a knight of Justice."

"Oh where are the others?" Loki said.

"They're not here. But we don't need them to beat you." Eleanor said calmly.

"Is that so? _**Bolts of Darkness!**_"

"_**Broom Sweep of Justice!" **_She took the broom and sweeped it. The bolts disappeared.

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

The sugar balls came forward and knocked the warrior of the side of dark down.

"_**Justice Bond!" **_Charles said.

A fat rubber band came from seemingly nowhere and wrapped its self around Loki.

"We should get this guy to Riding Hood." Eleanor said. "Wait isn't that Milly and her boyfriend?"

"Oh two of you only?" Thanatoes asked. "Well, Thanatoes should have no problem beating you?"

"Maybe," Tim said. "Hey, isn't that Feardoucha over there?"

"Where?" And Thanatoes looked in the direction he was pointing in.

"_**Snow of Understanding!" **_Esmeralda announced.

Thanatoes fell to the ground as the windy snow hit him.

"_**Love Bonds!"**_

Bonds wrapped around Thanatoes hands and legs binding them together.

"Excellent! Hey, isn't that Ai Ng and Tim Fisher from school?" Esmeralda asked.

"I think so. Hey they're still holding hands. Should we take them with us too?"

"Nah. Lugh will deal with them. Let's go find Honey."

Chris and I had been walking for awhile.

I sighed.

"What, not having fun Fox?" Chris asked.

"You look like you are either."

"Well the company's not exactly the stimulating you know?"

"Yeah, and I rather be here with a lot of other people."

We realized what the other had just said a moment later.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as beautiful and smart as Calla or as nice and talented as Alyssa."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as handsome and charming as that jerk Dunstan or as smart and quiet as Aiden."

"Why did you pick those two names? They're just friends." I started to pull away. "I'm going!"

"Wait don't let go of my hand!"

"Why not?"

"Well...You could lost or hurt if we were sperated."

"I guess."

"You are clumsy after all."

"That's it! I'm really leaving now!"

"Going so soon?"

I looked up Feardoucha was standing there.

"So we meet again." He said to Chris.

"I don't know who you are."

"Don't play dumb in front of your girlfriend. I heard what you could do from Dion and Thanatoes. Why don't you do it again?"

What was he talking about?

"Like I said I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you leave us alone."

"Well, I could since neither of you seem to have any surface wish energy at least. However with spirits as strong as yours it's too much to resist." He put his hand. _**"Sleep!"**_

"Fox look out!" And Chris jumped in front of me. He fell to the ground.

"Stupid humans,"Feardoucha muttered. "Always risking their lives for one another."

"What did you do to him?" I said clenching my fist.

"Don't worry little girl. You'll be joining him shortly. _**Sleep!**_"

"_**Wall of Protection."**_

A barrier formed protecting me from the attack.

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_

Silver needles hit Feardoucha causing him to fell to asleep instantly. It was Phil and Talia.

"Yo. Time to change girl."Talia said.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

Suddenly, Eleanor, Charles, Ginger-Ginger and Clara walked over to us with Loki in tow. Esmeralda and Tim came by a moment later with Thanatoes.

"Okay, well I hope you three enjoy your voyage home." I said. _**"Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

****

"Where am I?" Chris said as he woke up. "Fox what happened to that guy?"

"Oh Riding Hood's crew took care of him."

"Is that so?" He said looking at me strangely.

"Yep!" I said quickly. "Look, I'm still holding your hand."

"I see." He smiled. "Shell we finish our walk?"

"Yeah!"

"Well," Taila said. "I'm glad we left the love birds alone."

"Me too." Everyone said.

It should be noted, that only Eleanor, Ginger-Ginger and Clara didn't looked depressed. Everyone had to let go of their partner's hands to fight, even though they now held them again.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Tim said.

"What?"

"Well, people say you only need to hold hands at the entrence and exit right?"

The other caught on to what he meant. Phil and Talia ran ahead, Esmeralda and Tim fellowing close behind, while Charles dragged along a confused Eleanor. Clara and Ginger-Ginger shrugged and skipped after the others.

A/n: Please Review!


	38. Wish Upon A Star! Let's Go To The Ball!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own wall of protection though.

**Wish Upon A Star! Let's Go To The Ball!**

"How's the soup doing?" I asked.

Chris scooped a spoonful out from the pot and sipped it. "Okay, but a little salty."

We were partners in Home Etc. that day. The teacher had assigned partners for everyone. I usually went with Milly. She was Melvin today and looked quite happy. Tim and Esmeralda were together too. I was a bit disappointed at first, but now it didn't seem to bad.

"Maybe if we add some vegetables it will hide the salty taste of the broth a bit?" I suggested.

"Yeah that might work."

After we added some more carrot and potato I decided to ask him a question.

"Chris?"

"What is it Fox?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

"Yeah I do."

"Oh." Was it Calla?

"You know Fox, I was wondering..."

"Time's up! Put your soup to a simmer and start to clean up." Mrs. Koch, our teacher called.

I washed the dishes well, Chris watched the pot so it wouldn't boil over. As soon as the soups were finished, Ms. Koch went around trying them all.

"Very good, Blevins, Fox. I think that was the best so far." She said after she had tried ours.

"Did you heard that Chris?" I said. "She thought ours was the best!"

"Yeah. That's great."

"Where did you learn so much about cooking?"

"While, my old man's out of town a lot so I had to learn how to cook food that tastes kinds of good."

"Cool!" Then the bell rang. "I should go, bye!"

I ran to the door, but as I opened it I remembered that he wanted to tell me something.

_I guess should wait for him and ask him what he wanted to talk about_ I thought.

On the other side of the door, Calla was waiting.

"Oh hi Stalker," I said. "Here again I see."

"Oh hi short&stupid, is there a reason you're blocking the door."

"Fox, what's the hold up?" Chris asked.

"Oh Chris, about what you were saying earlier.."

"Chris! I was waiting for you."

"Oh hi Calla." He said sheepishly.

Did he just call her Calla? He has never called me by my first name in four years that I've known him. It's always been 'Fox'. Yet he's known her less than week and he's already calling her by her first name.

"Oh I'm sorry Fox. Was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"No. I wouldn't want to get in the way with your consecration with Calla anyways."

_That idiot _I thought as I walked down the hall.

"Honey!" Someone called out. I turned around Tim and Esmeralda were behind me.

"What is it, Tim?"

"Esmeralda and I just met Lugh in the hall. There's a meeting in his room."

"I'm coming."

By the time we got there everyone else was in the classroom.

"Great now that everyone is here," Lugh said. "We can start."

"Are you suppose to use classrooms like this?" I asked.

"Technically not. But if were not caught it doesn't matter does it."

"That makes sense." Phil said. "In a corrupt kind of way."

"Anyways," Ullileag said. "You guys will be attending the wish upon a star ball tonight."

"The wish upon a star ball? Why?" Talia, Eleanor and I asked.

"What's the wish upon a star ball?" Clara asked.

"Well, every year the mayor of Lee Brock throws a benefit to raise money for the local hospital at city hall in the ballroom with the giant wishing foundion." Eleanor explained. "It's a big deal."

"But its by invitation only." I sighed. "So why do you want us to go?"

"Someone who's going there has tremendous wish energy. We should be there to protect them."

"Oh that makes sense. One little problem though." Talia said. "We don't have invitations."

Lugh smirked as he held up twelve slips of paper. "No problem. These are all we need."

"How did you get those?" Eleanor asked.

"What can I say? Fairy Godmothers have connections. So we'll meet up here together at 6:00 pm okay?"

"Right!"

Convincing my parents to let me go out on school night would be hard, so I told them I was going to Talia's to study. She told her parents the same thing. Esmeralda's stepmother didn't care what she and Eleanor did so Esmeralda simply told Miss. Potts that they were going to a party. Clara told her aunt that I was taking her to the movies, so I had to go pick her up.

"Bring her back her back safe now," Isabella said. "Don't cause Honey any trouble Clara."

"I won't."

The guys, Talia, Eleanor, and Esmeralda were already there.

"Hey, where's Lugh?" I asked.

As the words left my mouth he and Ullileag walked though the door.

"Were here." He announced.

"Here, all of you eat these." Ullieag said shaking a pill bottle.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Aging pills. To age you ten years into the future."

"What? Why?"

"So you can get in. They'll be a few children there but not many, especially Clara's age so you'll blend in better as adults."

"Okay than." I said taking a pill.

"I'm not a child." Clara muttered as she took hers.

"This will be fun." Eleanor said. "I always wanted to see what I'd look like in ten years."

"I agree." Charles and Tim said cheerfully taking theirs.

Talia, Esmeralda, Aiden, and Phil said nothing and grabbed their pills.

"Okay swallow all together now."

As I swallow the pill I heard a large pop. Before I opened my eyes I wondered if I had gotten taller.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I hadn't got any taller. Eleanor, Esmeralda and Talia were about the same except that face were a little more womanly and grown up. The guys however...

"Whoa." Talia whispered.

"I heard somewhere that guys improve as they mature." Esmeralda muttered. "I guess its true."

I wondered what Chris would look like when he turned twenty five. Wait what was I thinking! I shock my head to get those thoughts out of my head.

The biggest change was in Clara. At twenty-two years old she would be six feet tall.

"What? When the heck are you going to get that big?" I asked.

"Oh jelious Honey? There there." She said petting my head.

"Um you guys should get dressed." Lugh said.

"Oh yeah."

I put on a royal blue strapless dress, Esmeralda wore a sage green shift dress, Eleanor a black and white gown, Ullieag wore a light blue frilly cocktail dress and Clara wore a knee length light pink spaghetti strap dress. The guys wore suits without ties except for Lugh and Charles who wore tuxes.

Talia refused to wear a dress.

"Fine," Lugh muttered. The purple dress he had gave her turned into a purple top and black dress pants.

"Alright let's go." She said.

When we got to City Hall fast thanks to Lugh's telaportion spell.

"Now when you goes go in talk with the other guests to figure out who has a strong wish. Then watch them to protect them from the side of dark."

We nodded and entered. We were paired up with our partners from the forest of love except Clara who stuck with Eleanor and Charles.

I talked to a lot of people and asked them what they would wish for from the fountain. Sometimes I got answers, but not the kind that would give off a lot of wish energy. Aiden went off to get us something to drink. I slummed into a chair exhausted.

"Honey?"

I froze up determine not to look to see who it was and give myself away.

"Oh I'm sorry," The person said. "I thought you were someone I knew my mistake."

I looked up. It was Mr. Blevins, he sat down behind me.

"I'm Felix Blevins photographer. I'm taking pictures for _Where _magazine. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm...Dulcie Toivonen."

"Nice to meet you." He said. "And what do you wish for when you see the fountain Ms. Toivonen?"

"I don't know.. what about you?"

"I wish that one day my son will know the happiness that I had in my life. Still do in fact."

"Oh." It must be him! I have to go tell Lugh. "That's a nice wish. I should go now.."

"Wait, Chris come over here."

He was here too? Chris walked over to his father. He was wearing a dress shirt and jeans.

"What is it dad?" He did a double take when he saw me. Did he guess?

"This is Ms. Dulcie Toivonen. Ms. Toivonen this is my son Chris."

"Nice to meet you." Chris said.

"You too." I replied relieved that he didn't seem suspicious.

The music started to play for the dancing.

"I know! Why don't the two of you dance?" Mr. Blevins said.

I couldn't I had to go tell Lugh.

"Don't impose on her Dad." Chris said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Please," Mr. Blevins looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Um okay." It would be okay for a little while right?

"If she's okay with it than." Chris said taking my hands.

He was much better than I excepted.

"For second there I thought you were someone I know." He whispered casually in my ear. I found myself blushing for some reason.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She hasn't talked to me in two days. I don't know what I did. She's really frustrating."

"Sounds like you don't like her that much."

"I wouldn't say that. She's clumsy, temperamental, dense and clueless..."

I held my breath trying to keep my temper. So that's what he thought of me.

"But she's also kind in a weird kind of way, she expresses whatever she feels and she also throws herself completely into whatever she does. You can't help liking her. For all her faults."

"Oh." I whispered blushing deeper.

We continued to dance silently. Maybe I had been too hard on him. Especially since it was Calla's fault anyways.

"He's the one." A voice said. "That blond haired man. Oh Feardoucha will really praise Thanatoes once he gets this man's wish energy."

Thanatoes stood in front of Mr. Blevins smirking. Oh no!

"Dad!" Chris exclaimed and let go of me as he started to run towards his dad. I used that opportunity to exited the ballroom.

Eleanor, Talia, Clara, Esmeralda and the guys were already there.

"Honey!" Talia said slurring her words running up to me and hugging me. "Good to see you!"

"It seems that the one glass of champagne she had made this happen to her." Phil said.

"The scary thing is that Eleanor and Esmeralda had three glasses each and are still fine." Clara whispered to me.

"Three glasses each!" I exclaimed. Esmeralda made sense because she must have drank alcohol at rich people parties before, but Eleanor? Strange. "Anyways she can't fight like this. She'll have to stay here."

"Okay I'll watch her than." Phil said.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

The guys became the knights of justice too. We had all gone back to our real ages.

"So, who's the shorty now?" I asked Clara.

"Shut up!"

I laughed and we entered the ballroom.

"I keep telling you that I don't know you." Chris said sounding slightly annoyed.

"You do know me though! You do!" Thanatoes insisted.

I coughed. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"_**Shield of Hope!" **_Aiden said casting a barrier around one side of the room.

"_**Barrier of Valor!" **_Charles said casting a barrier around the other side of the room.

"_**Wall of Courage!"**_ Tim said casting a barrier around Chris and his father.

"Good work guys!" I said.

"So you challenge Thanatoes? Alright than." He said. _**"Doom Blooms!"**_

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_ Esmeralda said.

The snow killed all the flowers.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_I said tossing it at Thanatoes. As he faded away I continued. "Let's get out of here."

We walked out of the enternce. Lugh was waiting for us.

"_**Telaport!"**_ And we were back in the classroom. I changed and went home.

"Good morning Chris." I said as I walked past him in home room. I waited a minute and raised one eyebrow. "Well, isn't it polite to say hello back to someone?"

He looked up startled. Then he smiled. "Good morning, Fox."

I smiled back.

"Glad to see your over your hissy fit. You really are temperamental Fox, but I guess stupid people are always like that."

"Chris you jerk!"

Oh well. Some people never change I guess.

A/n: Please Review!


	39. Charles' Wish! Is This Loki's Last Chanc

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own the aging pills though.

**Charles' Wish! Is This Loki's Last Chance?**

I was running into school one morning when I noticed there seemed to be something going on. I saw Eleanor so I walked up to her.

"What's going on?"

She sighed. "Honestly Honey. Haven't you been listening to the announcements?"

I shock my head.

"Our school is having a wish for the future parents night. Tristan suggested the idea."

"So what is about anyways?"

"Well, when everyone comes in tomorrow night they write wish on the back of a postcard and it will mailed to them in ten years so they can see if it came true."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, I'm going to be handing out the postcards with Charles."

"Will you guys need any help?"

She smiled wearily. "Don't worry Honey. Just bring your parents, alright."

"Okay."

Lady Nemesis looked displeased. The leader of the side of dark expression varied only between emotionless, mild amusement or displeasure. She never got extremely angry or happy. Still when Loki, Feardoucha and Thanatoes saw how she looked that day they decided to act with extreme cation.

"Not much energy has been collected from you three. Plus the warriors of light Cinder, Riding Hood, Beauty, Snow and Gretal are still in service as well as their Fairy Godmother Lugh the pet of that Queen of light of their's."

Feardoucha being the bravest of the three spoke up. "In all fairness your ladyship we have collected a fair amount of energy."

"I know that." She hissed. "That why your still here."

"Thank you."

"Now get back to work."

"Yes." The three of them said as they left.

"That was rough." Loki whispered. "I didn't think we'd get out alive."

"Well," Feardoucha said. "I have an inkling to who Riding Hood is."

"Really so do I." Loki replied.

"Thanatoes does too."

"Well," Feardoucha smiled wider. "Let's see who's guess is correct, shall we?"

"So 1066 was the year of the Norman conquest of Britain right?" I answered during an extra lunch tutoring period.

"Yes," Dunstan said. He looked up at the clock. "Well, I think we should call it a day."

"Oh already?"

"Yep. You're doing great kiddo. I don't think you'll have much of a problem with history this year."

"Really?" I exclaimed. "That's awesome. Oh are your parents going to the meeting tomorrow night?"

"Nah. They're too busy."

"I guess they don't have much too worry about with a son that does as good as you do in school."

"Nah. My Mom was harpy on me today that needed to work harder."

"Well, I guess all parents are the same."

"Hey, Fox are you going to stand there talking all day?" Chris asked. "We have math class remember?"

"Oh yeah. I just have to get my books."

"Hey Chris," Dunstan said grinning slightly.

"Hello," Chris replied frowning.

Was it just me or did the hallway seem 500 degrees cooler?

"Uh goodbye Dunstan ! Let's go Chris." I said hastally.

As we ran down the hallway I glared at Chris.

"What's ugly look or uglier I guess I should say, for Fox?" He asked.

"You could be a little more polite to him. Hey, did you just call me ugly indirectly?"

"That's something about him I don't trust and I don't think you should either. I would recommend that you stay away from him."

"How can I do that genius? He's my tutor! Besides I like him."

He stopped. I did too.

"Suit yourself." He said and continued walking.

What was his damage anyways?

Eleanor stood in the student council room at the end of the day blowing a piece of hair away from her face. She was waiting for Charles to come so they could start copying maps of the school. She smiled slightly. She knew that Esmeralda, Honey, Talia and even Lugh regarded him as somewhat of an idiot. But she had always liked Charles. Even though he was a bit naive, he has pure heart. _Not like me who pretends to be pure hearted._ She thought bitterly. Plus she felt she like she had known him before and liked him than as well

Just then the door started to open.

"Charles?" She said.

"No, sorry its only me." The person appeared to be Tristan.

She looked up. "Oh hi Tristan."

She thought Tristan was nice too. His ideas for the student council had been interesting to say the least. He generally contriubuted quite a bit to conversations. She did find him to be a bit of an egomaniac at times, like Lugh, but Eleanor concluded that everyone had some faults.

"Hello Eleanor. It's a pleasure to see you here."

"Yeah. I guess your preparing for the event tomorrow night."

"I guess." He paused. "Say, do you have a wish you feel strongly about Eleanor?"

"Oh me? Not at the moment. Maybe that my friends and I will continue to stay happy."

"I see. Well, do you have any secrets you want to tell someone about?" He said stepping closer towards.

"Um. Not any that I can think about at the moment." He was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Remember you can always talk to me about it."

"Hey, Eleanor ready to go?" Charles said walking though the door.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey Tristan!" Charles smiled at the other boy.

"Hello Charles," Tristan sounded far from pleased. "Where are you two headed?"

"Oh we're going to copy maps of the school for the event tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said to Tristan. "I really have to go."

"Well, I guess we'll continue our chat later Eleanor." He replied giving her a faint smile.

Eleanor and Charles walked down the hallway. As they came to the teacher photocopy room Charles put his hand on her shoulder.

"He wasn't thearning you was he?" He asked seriously.

"Oh no, we were just talking." She replied flippantly. "Thanks for worrying though."

He returned to his normal cheerful demeanor. "Oh its no trou-" He broke off realizing his hand was on her shoulder and he removed. "Sorry about that."

They enter the room and started to copy the map.

"What's your wish Charles?" Eleanor asked him curiously. "For the postcard I mean."

"Me? Oh I know. I want to be able to live of vitreous life full of valor."

Eleanor giggled. It sounded so much like him.

"What is it stupid?" He said dejected.

"No not all. In fact I think its beautiful."

"Thanks." And he gave her a dazzling smile.

"Y-Your welcome." She suttered feeling her cheeks grow warm. How strange.

"That's not the only thing I wish for." He said looking her directly in the eyes. "Eleanor, I-"

"Charles Stark and Eleanor Sauber please come to the student council room." The pta system boomed. "I repeat: Charles Stark and Eleanor Sauber please come to the student council room."

"I guess we should go. Charles are you coming?"

"Yeah." Sigh. Maybe next time.

I arrived at the school building with my parents and siblings at 6:00 pm.

"Okay," Mom said to my Dad. "I'll take Honey and Mike around to visit their teachers while you take Sara around to visit her teachers and watch Timmy."

"Alright Emma. Can you handle all their classes?"

"Positive."

"Alright than."

We walked up to the postcard and map table that Charles and Eleanor were running.

"We should get maps." My Mom said. "With this school being as large as it is. Plus Eleanor's there."

"Hey Ellie," I said as I went over to the table with my parents. "Good business so far?"

"Yeah, will you make a wish?" She asked.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"That will be one dollar."

"What! Why?"

"Postage, postcard making and this is to fundraise for the student council."

"Lousy ripoff." I muttered as I dug for change.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

My entire family ended up buying postcards, even Timmy. I just wrote on mine that I wished I could understand what a certion person was thinking half the time. I handed back too Charles.

"Thanks for your business." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs. Fox," Lugh said smoothly. "I have heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

My Mom just looked at his out stretched hand. "Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

I smuttered my laughter by covering my mouth with my hands. I was glad that my Mom was not easily charmed by Lugh, unlike Milly's mother.

"I guess you could say so."

Mom took his hand and shock it. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Dalca. How do my children behave in your classes?" 

"Well, Sara has been a bright and interested student so far. Mike has...unique views on the material we cover in class. Honey's a nice girl most of the time although a bit high strung."

"Really?" My Mom said looking at me.

I glared at Lugh. Damn him! He was trying to get me in trouble as revenge for laughing at him earlier. Then, my ring started to glow.

"Uh Mom? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can you wait a minute? I'm almost through."

I glanced at Lugh significantly.

He seemed to take the hint. "I really think she should go Mrs. Fox."

"I guess you're right." She reflected looking at me. "Alright, but meet me in front of your Italian classroom."

I nodded and took off. I stopped at the nearest washroom and made sure no one else was in it.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I continued till I got down to the foyer were the maps were being given out. I saw Charles frozen in the middle of the foyer. Loki was standing close by gloating.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!" Alright the others were here! The rings really do work fast.

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!" Was it just me or did her voice sound slightly broken?

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

":Oh you again." Loki smirked. "I'll use this idiot's wish energy to power a spell to destroy you all!"

"Go ahead and try it!" Talia taunted.

"Alright." He said. _**"Bolts of Darkness!"**_

This attack was much stronger than his ones in the past were.

"Me and my big mouth." Talia muttered. As she dodged bolts. I was inclined to agree with her.

"**You're using his precious wish energy to try to kill us,"** Someone behind us said. **"I can't forgive this!"**

I turned and gasped.

Eleanor stood there glittering slightly with sliver light. Behind her stood a blond woman with soft brown eyes and determined look on her face, who was wearing ancient roman battle wear.

" Princess Cendrillon." Loki breathed.

Eleanor faced him. _**"Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_

A scrub brush with soapy pink and blue bubbles flew towards Loki. It moved over him seeming to erase him with every sweep. Soon he was gone.

"I don't feel so well." Eleanor said and she collapsed to the ground. I ran over to help her stand up.

"Good job Cinder." Lugh said as he walked over to Charles and started to take care of him.

"Lugh!" I said. "When did you get here and more importantly how?"

He shrugged. "I told them that I needed to use the washroom."

I gave him a faint smile.

"I should have ran away faster and got transformed." Eleanor whispered to me. "I might have been able to stop it than."

"Well, you were there and you did stop Loki from getting away free."

She smiled weakly at me. "Thanks Riding Hood. You always know what to say."

"So it looks like Loki is dead." Feardoucha said.

"I guess we'll have to get 'mom' to transfer Tristan out of school than." Thanatoes commended causally.

"Well, the bet's just between the two of us now at least."

A/n: Please Review!


	40. Careers Day! What? More Hunting Riding H

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own the wish postcards though.

**Careers Day! What? More Hunting Riding Hood?!**

"So, who's taking who on Wednesday?" My Dad asked at dinnertime.

"What are you talking about dear?" My Mom said after she swallowed her mouthful of spaghetti.

Dad looked at her strange. "Careers day is tomorrow isn't?"

"It's tomorrow!" My Mom and I exclaimed together.

"You both forgot?"

"Well, I could understand Mom, since she has so much work to do," Mike said laughing. "But Honey? You have no excuse."

"Shut up. A lot's been on my mind lately." I replied eloquently.

"Yeah. Like Dunstan Sullivan I suppose."

"Shut up!"

"Who's Dunstan Sullivan?" Dad asked.

"Oh um just my history tutor."

"Yeah," Sara said. "But you can totally tell that she has a crush on him."

"Well, can be said about you Henry Busto!"

"I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

"Who's Henry Busto?"

"I think he's Sara's boyfriend, Dad." Mike put in.

"Really?"

"He isn't!"

"I think he is too Dad."

"Honey! You fink!"

"Could you all quiet down please?" My Mom asked softly and dangerously.

We gulped collectively and settled down.

"Since you took Sara and Mike last year, this year you will take Honey and Timmy. Since I took Honey and Timmy last year I'll take Sara and Mike this year."

"You can't remember when career day is, but you can remember who went with who last year?"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing darling."

We quickly finished our dinner.

"So what story our working on right now?" I asked my Dad.

"Well, city hall day is on Friday. But otherwise, unless there is something more important going on, I'm Riding Hood watch."

"I see." So basically I'll be fellowing my Dad around looking for myself. Sigh. First Aunt Merriweather, then Sam, now my Dad. What disease makes my family chase Riding Hood

anyways?

"No way!" Talia exclaimed the next day, when I told her. "What disease makes your family chase Riding Hood anyways?"

"If I knew I'd do something about it." I replied.

I had gotten the guys together before home room. I thought they should know about it at least.

"Well, if he's as bad at finding you as Sam and your aunt were, you have nothing to worry about." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry," Eleanor said softly. "It will all work out."

"Yeah," Talia said. "Don't worry kid. Aren't you interested in where were going?"

"Oh hadn't thought of that."

"Self aborved as always." Esmeralda said but gently. "I'm going into the family company with my stepmother."

"My Dad's a university librarian so I'm going with him this year." Talia added.

"Miss. Potts has a friend who runs a daycare so I'm going there tomorrow." Eleanor commented.

The bell rang then.

"See ya later." I said waving goodbye to Talia and Eleanor as Esmeralda and I headed to homeroom

"Later," They called back.

"I guess I won't see you until Thursday." Dunstan said as we wrapped up our study session during the free study period.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Me? Well I'm going with my Mom."

"Oh and what does she do for a living."

He put one finger to his lips and said. "It's a secret."

"I see. My Dad's a journalist and I'm going with him. I won't ask about your Mom anymore. Though I'm still curious."

"In that case I might tell you one day." He said with a smile.

"Oh," I said blushing. "I have to go now! Bye."

Dunstan smiled to himself before walking away.

"See you on Friday, Fox." Chris said as he walked by my locker at the end of the day. I was surprised his stalker wasn't with him.

"Friday?"

"Yeah. My Dad's going to a photo shoot in Waterloo. So, I'll have to miss a day of school on Friday."

"I see." I felt sad. I guess I gotten so use to having him around. Yeah that's it.

"What's wrong Fox? Going to miss me."

"Hardily!"

What was I saying about feeling sad? He could stay away for a hundred years for all I care!

"Where are we going today Honey?" Timmy asked me.

"We're going with Daddy into his work." I replied. "So remember to behave okay."

"You don't need to remind me. I'm six."

"I know. I know that your a big boy okay."

"Okay," My Dad said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "You two ready to go."

"Yep."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Let's go."

It took my Dad five minutes to drive to the _Lee Brock Today! _ headquarters. One of the reporters looked up from his desk as we entered the newsroom.

"Oh. Good morning babyface Fox."

Dad rolled his eyes. "I've been working here for ten years. When are you going to stop calling me that, Shriver?"

"Probably on your retirement day."

"I hope we don't have to work together that long."

"What are the kids for?"

"Its career day. Don't you recognize one of them?"

"Oh. Hey Honey. Long time no see."

"Good morning Mr. Shriver." I said. He was an old friend of my Dad's. They had gone to journalism school together. He called my Dad Babyface Fox because my dad looks so young still.

"The other one's Timmy. I don't think you've met him before. Timmy this man is Mr. Shriver."

"Nice to meet'cha." Timmy said.

"Yeah you too kid. Are you interviewing that guy who saw the attack at the Lee Brock high school last Thursday?"

"Yeah. Why aren't the others here yet?" 

"Well, you know Emily and Jacob. Lazy as anything."

"What were you saying about me Eliot?" Ms. Dickens said as she walked in.

"Oh Emily. How nice to see you?"

"I'm sure," She turned. "Hello Byron. Hi Honey. And who's this?" 

"Hi Emily. This is Timmy my youngest child."

"Hey Ms. Dickens." I said. Ms. Dickens is the feature writer for the paper. She reminds me of Talia and Esmeralda sometimes. I want to be like her when I grow up.

"Timmy this is Ms. Dickens."

"Nice to me'cha too."

"He's cute. Maybe I should have some kids too."

"Yeah if you can find anyone who would have kids with you or any kids that would want you for a parent that is." Mr. Shriver muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

After my Dad showed Timmy and I around the newspaper's offices we got back into the car.

"Are we going home?" Timmy asked.

"Nope. But where are we going Dad?"

"To the Moon Love Cafe. One of the waitresses saw the attack at your school on parents' night. I'm going to interview her."

"You didn't see it I guess than."

"Nope. Missed I keep hoping I'll see one, one day."

I hope you don't I thought silently.

"I have a contact at the high school since a lot of attacks happen there."

"Who?"

"Well, I don't know if you know him, but his name is Linus Shannon."

"I know him. Wouldn't it be easier for Sara, Sam or me to be contact for you."

"No. I don't want to involve you guys in this. If there is an attack when any of you are around promise me you'll run away. That Riding Hood business is very dangerous."

"All right Dad. I believe."

"I just wish for my children to be happy and safe. I don't want lose any of you. Selfish of me huh?"

"Selfish? Not at all."

"Thanks. Let's go to the interview then."

As we stepped out of the car I heard an onimous voice.

"I was looking forward to a day off. But such strong wish energy is too much to pass up."

Feardoucha! He appeared in front of us.

"Honey, take Timmy into the cafe and go get help."

"Alright!" I grabbed Timmy and ran into the cafe.

I put him down into one of the seats.

"You stay here. Be a good boy."

"Okay."

I went to ladies washroom. No one was inside perfect.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I left through the back exit and circled around. 

"Yes! You're exactly like the descriptions of one the bad guys." My Dad was saying. "So why are you attacking the citizens of Lee Brock?"

Sigh. Trust my Dad to use this as an opportunity to get information for a story.

"I'm not telling some human that!" Feardoucha said.

"So no comment then?"

"I'm going to have to stop this interview." I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood! I fight for happily ever afters."

"Riding Hood!" My Dad breathed. "I've finally seen her."

"Your friends aren't here to save you today. Why don't you take rain check?"

"No way! I kicked your butt before by myself and I'll do it again."

"Daddy!"

Timmy! Geez I wish people would listen to me once and awhile.

"Why didn't you stay with your sister?" Dad said.

"I'm sorry."

"_**Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_ Feardoucha said tired of waiting.

"You two stand back!" I said as I dodged the shadows.

My Dad nodded and drew away placing Timmy behind him.

What could I do? The others weren't with me. How could I defeat Feardoucha by myself?

"You can," Whispered a voice. "Use the greatest strength that you process Riding Hood."

The voice for the realm in between. I don't know why, but I knew it was right.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

The fire cut through the shadows and knocked Feardoucha off his feet and back to the realm in between.

"You'll be fine now." I said before running away.

"Wait!"

I ran back to the washroom.

"_**Release!"**_

I exited the cafe after I detransformed. My brother and Dad were waiting for me.

"I couldn't get any help."

"Its okay. Timmy and I were rescued by Riding Hood."

"That's good."

"Honey." Timmy said. "Why were you dressed weird before? And what did you do to that other guy?"

"Uh."

"That wasn't Honey, Timmy. Just someone that looks a little bit like."

Whew. Dad didn't suspect a thing.

"Now let's get this interview over with. I'll get you guys some ice cream too."

"Really?" Timmy said.

Dad nodded and grinned.

"Alright!" Timmy and I said together.

"Feardoucha!" Thanatoes cried. "Are you hurt?"

Feardoucha had small wound were the disc had hit him. "No. It's just a superficial cut."

"Thanatoes will make her pay for hurting you."

"Its alright." He smiled. "I just find this interesting."

_So she's gotten stronger. Finally a challenge worthy of my notice. _He thought.

A/n: Please Review!


	41. Track and Field Day! I'm Not Her Kid!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Track and Field Day! I'm Not Her Kid!**

"I'm telling you Ms. Bonfils has been real witch about homework lately." I said to Milly as we walked down the hallway after French.

"I know! As far as I'm concerned the only teacher worth anything in this school is Mr. Dalca."

"I'm not sure about tha-" I paused. I saw a poster. "Is it that time already?"

"Well, it is the week of September 25th ." Milly said. "Haven't you been listening to Ms. Armstrong in gym class? That's all she talks about lately."

"I try to tune her out."

The poster was for the annual Lee Brock Middle School and High School picnic and track and field day. Its kinda of a big deal around here. My brother Mike loves it because he can show off. He's on the track team at the school and can run pretty fast. Sara likes the high jump because she's pretty good at it. However I'm not very good at most of the events to say the least..

"I'm pumped for the track and field event!" Talia said as she took from her water bottle. "I'm going to win shot put for sure!"

We were at the local park after school.

"Well, not to brag," Esmeralda added. "But I'm not to bad at long jump myself."

"Miss. Potts is going to come probably," Eleanor said. "She said she was going make us all ice tea."

"Oh cool! My Mom's coming too and my Dad might get to come cover it for the paper."

Clara sighed.

"What's wrong Clara?" Eleanor asked.

"This is my first track and field day. I don't want look like an idiot in front of my class."

"Oh Clara," Ginger-Ginger whispered from his place on her shoulder. "You could never look like an idiot."

"Yeah, don't worry." Esmeralda said. "You know will look like a bigger idiot anyways."

"Shut up!"

Clara giggled. "Well, maybe you're right. I hope Miss. Potts bring some of her sandwiches with her too."

"She usually does. But she would have to make a lot more this year."

"I'll help her." Eleanor said. "You should too Esmeralda."

"Sure boss around the person that let's you live at their house." But she smiled.

"So Clara I got this paper from Henry school about the middle-high school track and field day and picnic. I think I can come for the picnic at least." Aunt Isabella said as she cut the vegetables for supper.

Clara who had been peeling the potatoes froze."But you have work."

"I don't have to go in until one on Thursday. Remember that library opens later on that day."

"You don't have to come."

"But Clara-"

"Don't come!" Clara said. "I'm going to pick up some milk. Were out."

Clara hid her face from her aunt until she walked out the kitchen door. It was for the best. Her Aunt Isabella had done so much for her and Henry. She shouldn't have to go to an event for kids who weren't hers anyways.

"Are you excited about the track and field day on Thursday?" Dunstan asked me as he walked me to my locker after our study session.

"Not particularly. I'm not that athletic."

"Me neither."

"It must be akaward. You don't have anyone to hang out with either."

"I'm insulted. I have made a few friends."

"Like who?"

"Well, I thought you, but I guess not."

"Sorry. I think of you as a friend too."

"I'm glad about that."

"So if you have nothing else too do, come hang out with my friends and I."

"I will thanks." Since we had reached my locker. "Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"I think of you as a friend too." Chris said in high pitched way.

"When did you get here?"

"A minute ago. While the 'hunky' new boy gets 'friend' I get 'acquittance'."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember when you introduced him too me that's what you called me? Geez you are forgetful when you want to be Fox."

"Well, you have to admit that we've been less than friendly Chris." I said remembering.

He just looked at me.

"Chris, I'm sorry.."

"Its alright. I understand what you think of me now." He started to walk away.

Why does he have to make everything so complicated? 

Afternoon classes were canceled on Wednesday afternoon so we could set up the field. Middle school students were there as well. I was working in a group with Milly, Erin, Anna, Milly's boyfriend, Esmeralda, Tim and Melvin. We started by setting up one of the high jump stations.

Melvin, Tim, Esmeralda and I were straighting the mat for high jump.

"Whew finished." I said. "How come the rest of you aren't tired?"

Esmeralda shrugged.

"I had energy drink at lunch." Tim said cheerfully.

"Melvin has always been strong." Melvin said.

We stared at him.

"Um did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Tim asked him.

"Did I?" He seemed startled. "Oh I must have been thinking out loud again. Sorry."

Alright than.

About an hour later we had fifteen minute break. Clara, Eleanor, Talia, Esmeralda and I met up.

"Hey you guy, is this thing ever going to be fun?" Clara asked.

"It's usually better on the second day." Talia said.

"Yeah nothing to do but have fun with your friends." Eleanor said.

"Plus you'll get to miss a day of school." I added.

"Plus you'll get to see Honey fall flat on her face during long jump." Esmeralda added.

"Hey!"

The sounds of laughter filled the air as the bell signaled the end of the break.

"Okay group A for grade ten students will be composed of, Blevins Chris, Argall Aiden, Airaldi Tim, Jennings Erin, Eszes Anna, Fairfax Esmeralda, Caulfield Calla, Fisher Tom and Fox Honey." Lugh said though the microphone as he stood on the makeshift stage. "Now for Group B,"

I looked at Chris when my name was called and he looked at me at the same time. Then we both turned away quickly.

"What's up with you two?" Esmeralda whispered to me.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

The first event was the school 1 km run. I placed about 103rd so I wasn't too disappointed. Clara place 105th, Esmeralda placed 87th , Eleanor placed 62nd and Talia place 12th.

The next event for group A was the 100 meter dash. I was second last (Anna was last. She never was that good at sports). Tim and Esmeralda tied for first place.

Next was shot put. I actually came in second in this one. Aiden was just a centimeter ahead of me.

Finally, our second last event that morning was long jump. Now, to say, that long jump isn't my best activity is an understatement. Tim volunteered to go first. He jumped two and half meters. Then, Erin (one and half meters) went, then Anna (one meter), Chris (two and three-quarters meters), Adien (two metres), Tom (one and half metres), and Calla (three and half metres).

"You're next." She said smirking at me.

She's so smug!

"Alright! Here I go!" I said as I jumped.

I ended tripping over my own feet as I crossed the line and I fell flat on my my face planting one hand in the sand as a belated effort to break my fall.

"Ouch." I had cut my knee deeply of the pavement when I had fallen.

"I wouldn't have said that yesterday if I had thought it would actually happen." Esmeralda said gulitly.

Calla was laughing of course.

"Okay Honey." Mr. Moon said. "You got a quarter of a meter. Um good for you?"

"Uh." Could this get any worst? 

"You're bleeding. Someone should take you to the first aid tent. Blevins you do it."

Apparently it could.

"What? Why me?" Chris said.

"Do it."

"Fine." Chris walked over and picked me up by my arm. "Let's go Fox."

He dragged me along to the tent which wasn't far away.

"Hey Ms. Senfit I've got someone who's injured here." Chris said to the school nurse gesturing towards me.

She looked me over."The bandages and cleaning supplies are located on the second shelf. Take care of her yourself."

"What? You're the nurse."

"I have to watch to make sure Alice does throw up again! Blevins you can handle a scraped knee."

"Okay. Geez yelled at by two teachers already today. Sit down." He got the supplies from the cupboard.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I can do its fine. Just sit back okay." He said as he washed the sand off my cut.

"Okay." We were both silent for a few minutes. Then I remembered something. "Happy 16th birthday Chris." I smiled at him.

He looked up stunned. "How did you know?"

"It was announced in middle school. On the pa system, like all the birthdays are. I just remembered right now."

"Thanks." He smiled back finally. He stood up. "Let's get back. The others must be finished."

"Oh yeah. Esmeralda was bragging about her long jump skills. I should have seen it."

"Are you friends now? You used to hate each other in middle school."

"We did. But I guess even less than friendly people can become friends."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Lunch time!" I said cheerfully. "Oh yeah I forgot to ask how you did in the long jump."

By the time Chris and I had gotten back to our group the 200 meter dash had started. I hadn't been able to find out how Esmeralda had done in the long jump.

She grinned at me. "Winner! At four meters and a half."

"Wow!"

"You should have seen Calla's face. It was priceless. She won't laugh at you anytime soon."

"So you did well to advance me."

"What of course not!" She looked very embarrassed. "Look Eleanor, Talia and Clara are over there."

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Honey and Esmeralda!" Eleanor said. "I see your Mom and Miss. Potts next to each other."

"Great."

"Oh I don't believe this." Clara sounded annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Look beside Miss. Potts."

I did. "Oh its your Aunt. That's nice."

"No its not Honey! I told her not to come."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't want her too. I'm not even her kid."

"Clara!"

"Look. I don't want to be a burden to her. Especially..Especially not after all she's done for me and Henry."

The rest of the walk down the hill was grim. No one was talking.

"Hey kid," Mom said. "Sara and Mike aren't here yet. Have a seat."

"Yeah. Can my friend Talia eat with us? Her parents couldn't get away from their jobs this year."

"I brought my own lunch."

"Its okay. I have enough for ten people."

"Oh if you run out you should have some of ours too." Miss. Potts said.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Oh I don't have much lunch. But I did bring some cookies for Henry's and Clara's friends though." Clara's aunt said.

"And I brought plenty of juice." My Mom added.

"Uh Mom did the three of you talk while you waited for us."

"Of course! Did you want me to get board?"

"Oh look at this Sara," Henry said when he came with Sara. "We're neighbors." He smiled at her.

"Yeah." She looked away blushing.

So all of us ate the giant composed lunch. The only one who didn't look happy was Clara.

"Excuse me," She said coldly. "I'm going to get a drink of water."

"Clara!" Really she was being absurd.

"Honey?"

I turned my head. Clara's aunt was talking to me "Yes?"

"Thank you for watching over Clara."

"No problem."

"I know she's handful. She has a such a problem making friends. I worry."

"You must really love her."

"I do. From the first moment my brother brought them to me and asked me take care of them, my heart went out to them. Over time I loved like they were my own. No that's not right. They are my own. Clara is my daughter, no one else's I just wish she'd realize that."

"Maybe you should tell her."

"I did. When she was five, she used to believe it. But I think someone said something to her at school and it changed her mind."

"Than she'll believe again. One day."

"Thank you."

"What a touching scene. Too bad Thanatoes will have to ruin it to get this woman's wish energy."

Again! Why can't I have one day off?

"Kids, get out of here!" My Mom said.

Oh well time to transform. Eleanor, Talia, Esmeralda and I ran to a secluded area.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

"Time to confront the bad guy!" I said as we ran back to the eating area.

He was standing beside Clara's aunt who was frozen.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Well, Thanatoes haven't gotten the energy he needs yet, but Thanatoes will fight you."

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_ Talia said putting the spectators to sleep.

"_**Doom Blooms!"  
**_

The blooms were too much for us to fight. He started to say something.

"He's going to take Mom's wish energy." Clara muttered. "How dare he."

A pink light started to surround her warding off all the blooms around her. A tall woman with long black hair and piercing black eyes wearing cloth armor appeared behind her.

"**How dare you!"** She shouted. **"This will not go forth!"**

What? Was this her former incarnation form?

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!"**_

A shower of sugar fell down upon Thanatoes.

"Damn that burns!" He cursed letting his spell fall away.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_

Well, I took care of Thanatoes the spell fell away from Clara. Lugh arrived.

"As always good work girls."

"Yeah, it must be nice having no work to do."

"That's just rude! I'm taking care of Clara's Aunt aren't I?"

"I suppose."

We managed to detransform before everyone woke up.

Clara's Aunt was first. "Where am I?"

"Mom! You're okay." Clara said hugging her.

She looked shocked than smiled. "Yes I am. Mrs. Fox said you and Henry were running the relay race next. I think can stay a bit longer. You mind?"

Clara shock her head. "Not at all."

A/n: Please review!


	42. The Talkative Argalls! Honey's Date?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here!

Readers you can still vote for you're favorite character to have their own short story. Just Review and tell me. The contest closes on December, 31st 2007. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**The Talkative Argalls! Honey's Date?**

"Can't you two do anything right!" Lady Nemesis said. "Under your watch the warriors of light, Cinder, Beauty and Gretal have reawaken to the power of their former incarnations."

"Technically, Thanatoes has only seen Gretal regain her former power. I haven't seen anyone." Feardoucha said.

"As the leader of the four wolves I would aspect you to control the other better Feardoucha. I guess you didn't learn from Damocles' mistakes. Snow and Riding Hood are only two left to awaken. If Riding Hood, who has partially reawakened fully reawakens I will not pleased."

"We understand my Lady."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Whoa. She really gave Thanatoes and Feardoucha a chewing out didn't she?" Thanatoes said as they left the court room.

"I'll handled the next job. You just let your burns heal from the other day."

"Feardoucha," Thanatoes whispered. "But what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why did you volunteer than?"

Feardoucha shrugged and walked down the rest of the hallway by himself. Thanatoes struggled to catch up.

After I got home from the track and field day, Mom asked me to go to the store to get some milk. She had forgotten to pick some up on her way home from the school.

"Okay."

"Remember 2."

"I know Mom. See ya."

I was a little embarrassed going to the same store that I had been fired from this summer, but it couldn't be helped. I managed to get to the milk aisle within minutes. However someone had moved the 2 milk to the highest shelf. I tried jumping up to grab it, but that didn't work. This was so embarrassing. I'd have to ask someone for help, but that would be even more embarrassing.

Than someone behind me grabbed a carton of milk and handed to me.

"Oh thanks," I turned around. "Aiden?"

He nodded.

Sigh. Trust him to see someone he knows and not say a thing.

"How long have you been here?" I hoped he hadn't seen me jumping up and down.

"Only a minute."

"Oh that's good."

"Big brother!" Came a chorus of voices. Than a loud stamping of feet.

Three little girls one who was eight, one who was 5 and one who was 11 ran over and attached themselves to Aiden. The 11 year old had blond hair and gray eyes too, while the two younger girls had brown hair.

"I saw cake. Can we buy cake!" the five year old said.

"Of course we can't idiot." The eleven year old replied. "We can only buy the stuff on Mom's list."

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

"Respect your elders!"

"Guys you shouldn't call anyone an idiot." The eight year old said. "It's not nice."

"No one cares!" The other two said as they continued to glare at each other.

"Seren, Zoe, Isolde, behave." Aiden said.

"Alright." The three said.

I stared. How come Aiden had such talkative siblings?

I stayed with them while they finished they're grocery shopping.

"So are you Aiden's girlfriend?" Seren the eleven year old said.

"Nope! Just a friend." I said quickly with slight blushing.

"I wish you were his girlfriend." Isolde the five year old muttered. "Than we could go to Happy Land."

"What? What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Well, Zoe won five tickets to Happy Land. But Mom and Dad said we can't go unless two big kids or two adults we know go with us. But Aiden won't ask any of his friends to go with him."

"I see. That's too bad."

"Oh I have an idea." Seren said clapping her hands. "Honey is a friend of big brother's. She can come with us."

"Oh I couldn't impose." I said quickly.

"Please," Little Zoe asked. "I really wanted to go when I won."

"Um Aiden?"

He just shrugged.

"Alright than I'll go!"

"Thank you!" The three of them said together and smiled.

Little con-women.

"What! You're going to Happy Land with Aiden." Esmeralda, Eleanor, Talia, and Clara said in unison when I told them at the Moon Love Cafe the next afternoon.

"Yeah. So?" I said rubbing my ears. They could be so loud at times.

"Well, it sounds a little..." Eleanor started.

"Immature!" Clara declared.

"Like a date." Talia and Esmeralda said at the same time.

"I think so too." Eleanor added quietly.

"Poor Chris will be heart broken. Someone should tell him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Clara asked.

"You guys, I'm going," I said very slowly so they would understand. "So he can take his little sisters. So its not immature of me and its not a date."

"I don't think we should tell Chris." Eleanor said sternly. "His feelings would be hurt."

"I don't know." Talia replied. "I mean its better for him to know right?"

Esmeralda nodded in agreement.

"I mean who wants to go on the merri-go-round anyways? Right?" Clara muttered to herself.

"Um, are you guys even listening to me?" Sigh. With friends like this who needs enemies?

On Saturday morning I woke up and got ready to go. I met Aiden and his sisters at the light train station.

"Honey!" Zoe and Isolde ran up to me, Seren walked more slowly and Aiden hung back unsure of what to do.

"Looks like I made it just in time. The train coming."

We hopped on. I paid for my own ticket. I felt bad enough taking to free admission ticket from a little kid, I didn't want to take a free train ticket from Aiden even though he offered it.

It took us less then an hour to get to Happy Land which was located on the outskirts of the other side of Kay.

"Oh I see it! I see it!" Isolde exclaimed pointed to the giant ferris wheel.

"Me too!" Zoe said just as excited.

Seren pretended not to care, but she looked excited too. I smiled as we got off the train and walked towards the gateway. She was like Clara, crossing her arms and looking annoyed, but her eyes were sparkling-Wait what was Clara doing here? Eleanor, Esmeralda, Tim, Charles and Talia for that matter.

"You guys, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to go to an amusement park Honey." Talia said. "Why else?"

"Why this one? And how are you going to pay anyways?"

"Its the only one in town." Esmeralda said tossing her hair. "Besides I get free passes all the time because my family's company owns this place."

"They do?"

"Yep."

"Don't worry Honey," Tim said cheerfully. "We won't brother you on your date."

I glared at him. He hid behind Esmeralda.

"I knew it." Seren said. "She is Aiden's girlfriend."

"Honey," Eleanor said. "Since we're all together why don't we hang out?"

I was about to say no, but Eleanor was smiling at me and I didn't want to make her sad so instead I said, "Sure. Is that okay Aiden?"

"Yeah I guess." But he seemed a little down. I wonder why.

"Want to go on the next ride!" Talia said.

"Okay!" Clara and Tim replied.

Esmeralda shrugged and fellowed them.

"I have to go to the washroom." Charles said covering his mouth.

"Me too." Eleanor said and they rushed.

"Mom told me that you guys should stop half way though and have a rest." Aiden said to his little sisters.

"Can we please have some juice?" Isolde asked.

He nodded. "Watch them Honey."

"I will." As he walked away I smiled down at the three of them. "Are you having fun?"

"Yep." Seren said.

"But the best part," Zoe said. "Is that Aiden is here too."

"Hmm?"

"Well, recently whenever we go somewhere it seems, he gets this strange look in his eyes."

"And than he just takes off. We hardly get to see him anymore."

It must be when he becomes a Knight of Justice.

"You must really like him."

They nodded.

"I wish his problems were solved. Then he could play with his again." Isolde said.

"Or help us with our math homework."

"It will be over one day. I'm sure." I think it will be anyways. Some days its hard to tell.

"Well, well. Three strong wishes. A vitural feast for Lady Nemesis."

Him again. Geez Feardoucha must be working for a promotion or something. That's the only way to explain his constant energy hunting. He needs some kind of hobby.

But I couldn't leave Aiden's little sisters to go transform. What could I do?

"_**Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

I tried to shield the children and myself as best as I could. After minute nothing had happened so I looked up. One of the Knights of Justice was holding up a shield. Was it Aiden?

"Miss, I'll watch the children. You go get help."

I smiled. "Of course. Just a second."

I ran to an area behind a deserted food shack.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!**_

When I got back to the area Eleanor and Esmeralda were holding back the shadows as much as they could with their snow and suds.

Feardoucha laughed. "What your leader isn't here? I guess she chickened out."

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_I whispered. "Hey Feardoucha!"

"What?" He turned around his eyes widening.

"Catch!" I said throwing the disc. I rubbed my hands together as he sailed back home. "That takes care of that."

"Good aim today." Talia commented as we ran away to detransform.

"Well, I wanted to get it over with." I said. _**"Release!"**_

When I got back Aiden's sisters ran over to me.

"Honey, we saw Riding Hood." Zoe said.

"Are you three okay?" I asked.

"Of course we are. You saved us." Isolde said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're Riding Hood right?"

Uh-oh.

"Moran! Just cause they look alike it doesn't mean they're the same person." Seren said.

"Look there's your brother." I said relieved for the distraction. "Let's go meet him."

"Right!"

At the end of day, we all took the train home together. Almost everyone fell asleep except Aiden, Esmeralda and I.

"Hey Honey. Thanks" He said to me all of sudden.

"Hmm?"

"For shielding my sisters."

Oh when I could've ran away to transform.

I smiled. "Your welcome. You should spend more time with them."

He sort of returned my smile and nodded. We were silent for the rest of the ride.

A/n: Please review!


	43. I Want to Be Cooler Riding Hood Will Pa

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! A short story starring Clara will be out soon. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own "Sugar Shower Belief!" though.

**I Want to Be Cooler/ Riding Hood Will Pay!**

"Esmeralda, did you do your Itlaion homework." I asked her on Monday morning.

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"Can I have a little look at-"

"So you can copy it no way."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want you to blame me when you fail the exam."

"I wouldn't blame you. Probably."

"The answer stays the same."

"Ah don't be a jerk. I'll have to ask Chris than."

"Ask me what?" He said.

"Where did you come from?"

"My house obviously. What did you think?"

"Very funny. Say can I copy your Iltailon homework?"

"So you asked Esmeralda and she said no I take it."

"That's about the size of it."

"Than I'm going to say no too. You'll never learn if you don't study."

"I'm going to study! Just lat-" Up ahead I saw Esmeralda handing Tim her biology notebook. "Hey how come he can copy!"

"He's not copying homework." Esmeralda cut in. "Just notes. He missed class yesterday remember, and I'm his lab partner so its my responsibility to make sure he stays caught up."

"Yeah and it has nothing to do with the fact that you like him." I said.

"I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Wow. Tim and Esmeralda are going out?" Chris said.

"Yeah, couldn't you tell."

"Well, I always thought that they liked each other, but-"

"We aren't a couple." Tim said. "Stop brothering Esmeralda please."

"Hey," Melvin said as he came over. "What are you guys talking?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay. So did you managed to finished that monster math problem, that Mr. Barlow gave us."

"Yeah it was easy." Esmeralda said.

"Oh my you really are smart."

"Yeah. You're right, she is." Tim said.

Melvin looked at him like he was something he had found on the bottom of his shoe. Was he trying to cut Tim out of the conversation.

"Its a pity other people aren't as smart."

"Yeah you're right."

Okay the atmosphere had just gotten an hundred times more awkward. Lucky the bell rang a second later.

"I should go." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah me too." Tim and Melvin said at the same time.

Than they all went off in different directions.

"What was that all about?" Chris asked.

"I have about as much of an idea as you do."

"Have you got a target for this week?" Feardoucha asked.

Thanatoes looked up from his puzzle book. "Not yet. But Thanatoes will find one and get all their energy."

"That's the spirit!"

"Then Thanatoes will use it to make that Riding Hood bitch pay for hurting Feardoucha."

"You still remember that?"

"Of course."

"By the way shouldn't you be class right now."

"Feardoucha should be as well. Thanatoes is going now."

Feardoucha smiled as his last partner left the room. _I'm sorry Thanatoes, but I'll stop you if you come close to killing Riding Hood. That honor is reserved for me alone._

Esmeralda walked down the hallway, during lunch, to go to the washroom. When she was halfway down she saw a person picking up some paper from that they had dropped. She realized as she got closer that it was Tim.

"Let me help you." She said kneeling down and picking up some of the crumpled papers.

"Thanks. You're a good person Esmeralda. Calla passed me too, but she just laughed and walked away."

"It's what anyone would do." Esmeralda blushed. She was angry at Calla. Really first she tormented Honey and Eleanor. Now she's being mean to Tim? Unforgivable Wait why did she care what Calla said to anyone? "So how did this happen anyways?"

"Well, Ullieag asked me to take down her recycling. Than I saw a piece of garbage that someone had dropped and I picked it up. As I picked it up all the paper fell out."

"Almost as clumsy as Honey." Esmeralda muttered.

"It was so uncool, but I guess, I'm not that cool myself. Phil is cool, Talia is cool in a kind of macho way, Aiden and Chris are cool sometimes. Eleanor isn't cool but she's nice so it's okay. Charles would be cool if he ever kept his mouth shut. Honey and Clara are funny not cool. But Esmeralda you're super cool."

"What?"

"You're super cool. I've always thought so, ever since middle school. You're good at school and sports, you're always calm no matter what''s happening, and you're tall and pretty. Plus you're strong."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are. I wish I could be as strong as you and my brother are. When his energy was taken I couldn't do anything to help him. Although school he would scare bullies away from me. He always fights my battles for me even when I tell him not to."

"That's not a bad thing you know. Some people don't have someone that wants to protect them that much."

"Oh I'm sorry." Tim looked serious for a second. "I know you're a strong person. But if you ever need someone to protect you, I'll do it. Promise."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." He paused. "Oh all the papers have been picked up. Gotta go."

Esmeralda watched him run off and smiled to herself. She stood up slowly.

"Hey!" Someone called out.

She turned. "Oh hi Melvin."

"Are you ready for math?"

"I think so. You look tired."

"I am a bit anyways. Say do you ever feel like your somebody else?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you transform into another person. Like someone you were in a former life."

This conversation is was getting weird. "Excuse me, but I have to go to the washroom."

She didn't see as she walked away the smile that Melvin had on his face nor did she hear him whisper. "You can't hide Riding Hood, no matter how fast you run."

Tim lifted the soil bags on to the shelfs carefully. It would be painful if he dropped one of them on his toes.

He thought about his conversation with Esmeralda earlier that day and smiled. He liked her a lot. As.. As..As a friend of course. Nothing more.

He sighed to himself. He really did wish he was cooler. Maybe not as cool as his brother or Esmeralda, but at least cooler than now. People thought he -gack-cute. Who wants to be called cute? Most people just ignored him when he mention this though. Even his brother. Esmeralda had listened though, even though she had looked embarrassed for some reason. He wondered why.

Since he hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing he dropped the bag of soil on his toes.

"Ouch!" He picked up the bag and placed on the shelf.

"Can you help Thanatoes?"

"Yeah just a second sir. I'm bus- Wait Thanatoes?"

"Exactly."

"But why me-"

"Stupid human. Its because of that wish you were thinking only seconds ago. It will belong to Lady Nemesis!"

I was walking home when my ring started to glow. Tim was being targeted this time! At the garden center. Well it was close by so I would be able to get there in time to save him maybe.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

I ran. Maybe, maybe. It was in my sites. I was there. When I saw Thanatoes standing beside a frozen Tim I knew it was hopeless.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"I guess this means you have already taken his wish energy than." I said.

"Yes." He said stepping closer to me. "Guess what Thanatoes is going to do next?"

"Use the wish energy to attack us all."

"No."

"Just attack us than."

"Nope."

"Turn tail and run before I have to sent you home the old-fashioned way."

"Not even close."

"I give up than."

"Thanatoes is going to kill you alone with his bare hands!"

He wrapped his hands around my throat. He was stronger than he looked.

"Riding Hood!" Eleanor called out.

"Now you'll pay for hurting Feardoucha! Oh the praise Thanatoes will get for this."

"**A true villain. To take the innocent wish energy of young man and strangle the general."**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esmeralda bathed in an ice blue light. Behind her stood a woman with black hair in a braid, wearing ancient roman armor, her green eyes blazing.

"**I will now gave you the fitting punishment to your crime."** She held out her left hand. **_"Happy Freezing Blizzard!"_**

A large torrent of snow flooded passed me falling on Thanatoes. He shrieked and dropped me. The snow piled on continuously until it buried him completely. Then a gentle breeze blew it all away.

Esmeralda fell out of her trance. Eleanor rushed over to me.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. Is Esmeralda?"

"I'm fine."

"Tim is going to be to." Lugh said. "He should be up in a second. He's incredibility resilient."

As Lugh said Tim yawned a second later. "Oh what happened?"

"Thanatoes attacked you and took your wish energy. You should be fine now." 

"Oh. Thanks for getting rid of him, but," He looked around the store. "Who's going to help me clean this mess up."

We all started to walk away as those words left his mouth.

"Hey get back here! I know you can hear me!"

"So Thanatoes is dead?" Feardoucha asked the three messengers in front of him.

"Yes," The first one said.

"And so the four wolves become but one." The second one said.

"And soon there shell be none." The third one said.

"What do you three know?"

"More than you do or think you do."

"You're wrong! I have many things my former comrades lacked."

"Such as..?"

"First power, second a plan and third trust from the most important piece of all. I will personally make sure that Riding Hood never truly awakens. That is my absolute pledge and goal."

"Suit yourself," The first one said. "I have to admit you actually thought this through. I hope for your sake that it works out."

The three disappeared, like night when the sun rises, leaving Feardoucha alone once more.

A/n: Please review!


	44. Calla's Mean Spirit! Am I Being Targeted

Happy New Year! Q of the Solar System here! Thanks for reading _The Fairest Of Them All_ so far. Part two is coming to an end in a couple of chapters and the last part will begin. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own "Happy Freezing Blizzard!" though.

**Calla's Mean Spirit! Am I Being Targeted?**

"Do you want some help with your history essay Honey?" Dunstan asked me as we walked down the hall together.

"No it should be fine." I said. "Oh look the leaves are starting to fall, don't you think its beautiful?"

"Yeah it is." He said looking at me.

I blushed. Than I saw Calla and Chris walk under the tree together. They look together I thought Maybe they should become a couple. I mean she likes him and I think he likes her, but why dos thinking about that make me...lonely somehow?

"Honey are you okay?" Dunstan looked concerned.

"Yeah! I'm as right as rain." It didn't matter not all and didn't bug me either. Nope not one bit.

"Why are you glaring at me, Fox?" Chris asked me next period in math class.

"Glaring? At you?" I said innocently. What on earth was he talking about?

"You're still glaring at me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You seem to be the one with a problem since you keep on instanting that I'm glaring at you."

"Honey-dear," Calla said sweetly. "Some of us are here to learn, so maybe you should stay quiet okay?"

Condescending bit- I hate her. How could he put up with her?

"Chris you jerk!"

"What did I do?" 

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" I stopped, breathing heavily.

"Did you get that out of your system?" Talia asked gently.

I nodded and put my head down on the table.

"Okay," Lugh said. "Than we can start the meeting, since Honey seems to be alright (well sort of). The day after the disappearances of Loki and Thanatoes the new students at Lee Brock High, Melvin Tornincasa and Tristan Brennan, 'mysteriously' transferred out. This leads me to think that the two are connected. So that means that Feardoucha could be pretending to be a student at Lee Brock High as well."

"Now that you mention it," Eleanor said thoughtfully."Tristan was acting kind of weird one time."

"Yeah, and hours before Thanatoes disappeared Melvin said something really strange to me."

"But who could Feardoucha be?" Talia asked.

"He won't allow himself to get caught as easily as the others. He won't take stupid risks that will reveal his identity to us."

"Maybe Feardoucha is Calla in drag." I joked.

"I don't think so," Esmeralda said. "I mean she is pure evil, but I've known her all my life and she's always been like that so it can't be her."

"Is she really that bad?" Clara asked.

We all nodded in response.

"She is. You know all the stuff that you guys say to me? Well, she basically says them and means them. However she says it in such away that you can't even call her on it with out you looking like the bad guy."

"I don't know why you girls seem to hate Calla so much," Lugh said. "I mean I can understand Honey since Calla is taking Chris away from her, but she's always been so polite towards."

"I don't care about that! She can have him. Besides she would act different in front of a teacher anyways."

"Why?"

"Cause she wants to get good grades. Plus she's a total suck up."

"Whatever. Anyways the most important thing now is to watch out for strange behavior from fellow students and to look out for students with strong wish energy."

We nodded. But I still continued to insult Calla in my mind.

"Okay everyone," Ms. Bonfils said the next day. "Time to pick your partners for a new French project!"

She held out a hat filled with names. I guess this is what she meant by 'picking' our own partners.

"Chris you go first," She said.

He shrugged and walked to the front of the classroom, reached into the baseball hat and picked out one of the slips of paper. Than he froze.

"Tim Airaldi." He read his shoulders slumping in dejection. Whoa. I mean Tim is a bad partner, but why is he so upset? As he walked back to his desk he glanced at me. What for?

"Okay you're next Esmeralda."

Esmeralda tossed her hair slightly and walked to the front of the classroom taking her slip of paper from the pile in the hat.

"Aiden Argall." She read shrugging and she went back to her seat.

"Alright Honey it's your turn."

I got up from my seat and wondered who I would get. I hoped it was Erin, since Aiden, Chris and Esmeralda already had partners. I drew out a slip of paper and unfolded. Like Chris had done, when I read it I froze up. I couldn't be. The teacher looked at me evidently waiting for me to say something.

"Calla Caulfield." I read.

Calla's beautiful face turned into a mask of rage for a slip second. Esmeralda shot me a look of sympathy. I walked slowly back to my seat. This would not be good for anyone involved.

After Ms. Bonfils had paired everyone up she gave us our assignment. To create a poster board on one of the characters in the book we were reading, _Le Loup Princesse._

"You can work on it tomorrow. Now pages 67, 68 and 70 in your workbook."

So tomorrow I'd have to spend all French period with her? Well, it couldn't get any worst. Could it?

"Okay, time for the fifty meter dash." Ms. Armstrong said. "Fox and Caulfield you two start."

I glared at the teacher as she turned her back. I didn't want to run this early in the morning. I groaned as I stood up and walked towards the line. Calla smirked at me already confident of her success. I just rolled my eyes. I wanted to get this over with.

"Okay on your marks, get stead, go!"

I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could stopping as I felt the teacher arm tap me.

"Nice work. Fox." She said. "Five seconds. Caulfield you have eight seconds."

What? I had gone faster than Calla? How? I looked over at her. Her lips were smiling, but her eyes were looking at me with intense hatred.

Uh-oh. I think I just did something I shouldn't have.

"So you have to work on a project with this girl? That's rough." Dunstan said. He had walked me back to my locker after our tutoring session as usual.

"It is. Thanks for listening though."

"No problem. See ya."

I smiled after him. What a nice guy.

"Hey, Fox ready to get you butt whupped by me in our class's math contest?"

Unlike some people.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who will kneel down to me after I've completely defeated you."

"Since when was that the plan?"

"Since now."

His grin changed to a gentler smile. "I'm glad to see you're not glaring at me anymore."

"Oh sorry about that. It wasn't you."

"Yeah well I figured it was just that time of the month."

"What? You jerk! No guy is allowed to make jokes about that."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is."

As we rounded the corner I saw Calla. On her face was the same expression she had on her face after I had beaten her in the race. What had I done this time?

When we got to the math classroom Mr. Blevins divided us in to two teams. Rows two, four and part of row three on one team, and rows one, five and the rest of row three on the other.

My team was rows two and four. We wouldn't have much of a chance because Calla and Aiden were on the other team, even though Esmeralda and I were both pretty good at math.

Esmeralda went up against Chris first. She was able to solve the problem much quicker than he was and so the point went to our team.

"Okay," Mr. Barlow said. "Next Calla and Honey."

I shrugged. Calla would solve the problem first, gloat and we'd both get to sit down again. I looked at the problem and realiesed it was quite easy. I copied down the solution quickly ignoring everything else around me.

"Done!" I said cheerfully.

"It's right!" Mr. Barlow said. "Another point for team one."

Huh? I was faster than Calla again, but how?

Someone dropped a piece of chalk. It broke in half as it touched the ground.

"Calla? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine Mr. Barlow. Just fine." But she was looking at me when she said it. Was that same horrible expression. I had feeling I was about to be in a lot of trouble.

"It looks like you're a marked woman." Esmeralda commented as we walked to French together.

"What do you mean?"

"The expression on Calla's face." Aiden said. When did he get here?

"Exactly! She used to look at me that way when we were in ballet together."

"When the caption of the math team beat her in a compation she had the expression on her face than too."

"And she's looked at you twice today with it on her face."

Three times I thought. "I've just had incredible stroke of luck today that's all."

Esmeralda snorted. "More like bad luck. It doesn't matter to Calla though. Even if you beat her just once, she'll never forget as long as she lives."

"Does she really like to win that much?"

Esmeralda nodded and clapped my right shoulder. "I'll prey for you."

Aiden nodded grimly and clapped my other shoulder.

"Okay," Ms. Bonfils said. "Get into your groups for the projects."

I walked as slowly as I could towards Calla's desk. This was great. I was about to spend forty minutes together with a woman who had a vendata against me. Eleanor and Aiden both gave me a look of sympathy before they started their work.

She glared at me. I took a deep breath, pulled up a chair to her desk and sat down. Than I put on my biggest brightest smile.

"Hey I was looking over _Le Loup Princesse _last night and I think we should do our project on Luna since she is more interesting than the sappy main character anyways. What do you think?"

She stay silent.

"I guess you agree than. I'll tell the teacher."

As I got up something grabbed my sweater. I turned around. It was Calla's hand.

"So you don't agree than?"

"Sit down." Her voice barked.

I sat back down and straightened my sweater if she stretched it I'm going to get pissed off.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"You won against me in the race, the contest and talked so naturally with Chris. It is irritating me."

"Look, the race and the contest were a fluke and as for Chris..." I paused. "And as for Chris he just likes teasing me that's all. Why do you like to win so much anyways?"

Calla laughed shakily. "I bet you come from a loving family, right? One that loves you no matter if you win or lose."

"I guess-"

"Well, sweetheart some of us aren't that lucky. Sometimes the only reason other people will love you is because of you're a winner. You have too much love already. My only wish, my only desire is to win at all costs no matter what and I won't let you or anyone else get in my way. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes." I muttered looking at her. I still didn't like her, in fact I liked her even less, but I couldn't hate her anymore. She had become an empty person, though perhaps that wasn't her own fault if I was to understand the history she had just given me. How can you hate someone who has nothing inside of them to hate?

"Good than." Her expression was filled with almost childlike delight. "I'm glad we can understand each other at last."

As those words exited her mouth, the door opened and five creatures that looked like a cross over between trolls and fairies stepped though it. Trollys! I had fought last year. Why were they here?

"What are they?" The teacher smirked.

"Oh there is the girl with wish energy. The one the boss wants us to detain." One of them said and they flew into the classroom.

Everyone shrieked and started to run out of the classroom. Esmeralda, Aiden and I looked at each other and nodded. It was good time to transform.

"Eek! They've got my hair!" A girl screamed. It was Calla.

"Let go of her!" Chris said trying to fight one.

"Chris, don't!" I yelled pausing at the door.

"Fox, go get help." he said giving me a tiny smile as he struggled.

I gulped and ran for the girls washroom. The best thing that I could do for them now was transform.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!" **_I ran out of the bathroom heading towards my goal.

Dunstan stepped out from behind the corner smiling. "Well, it looks like I was right."

I ran back to the class with Eleanor, Talia, and Esmeralda as well as the Knights of Justice close behind me.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Two of the trollies were restraing a now passed out Calla, another two were restraining Chris who was still awake and glaring.

"Nice to see you Riding Hood." Feardoucha drawled as he walked though the door.

"You're late."

"What? You always make me wait. Anyways I'll take this girl's wish energy and be done with it."

"You think I'm going to actually let you do that?" I asked.

"What?" He seemed surprised. "This girl is not loved by many."

"That may be true. But just because someone isn't likeble doesn't give me the right to allow you to take her wish energy. If I did that I'd be as bad as you-no I'd be worst in fact."

"I guess I'll have to fight you than. How tiresome." Feardoucha sighed. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!" **_Talia said. "The next time you make an attack don't interrupt history class!"

We stared at her.

"What?"

Her needles had managed to destroy the shadows though.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!"**_ I said. I threw it with all my might sending Feardoucha home. The trollies disappeared with their master. Calla and Chris fell to the floor. She woke up as she fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Oh. I'm fine." She seemed dazed.

"Good. Continue to fight for your dreams." I said running off with the others.

I got back to class around the same time as everybody else.

"Are you alright?" I asked Chris even though I knew he was. It would look good for my cover.

He looked surprised. "Ye-Yeah I'm fine. Of course I am."

I nodded. Then I turned around quickly at a coughing noise. It was Calla.

"Oh I was just about to ask you too." I said.

"Sure you were." She paused. "You're right about one thing though. Luna is the best."

I grinned. Maybe I would make it though this project alive.

"It's surprising though given the fact that you're wrong about everything else."

Maybe though.

"Say that to my face!" 

"I did say it to your face you idiot."

"So," Feardoucha said. "Honey Fox is Riding Hood. Should I tell Lady Nemesis right away? No let's have some fun with her first."

His laughter echoed though the empty halls.

A/n: Please review! I'm not that good at French so I'm Le Loup Princesse might not be right. It's suppose to mean The Wolf Princess in French. If someone knows a better translation can they tell me?


	45. Evulations! Is Lugh Going To Get Fired?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Part two is coming to an end in a couple of chapters and the last part will begin. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own the Moon Love Cafe though.

**Evulations! Is Lugh Going To Get Fired?**

"What a long week its been!" Talia said. "Thank goodness tomorrow's Friday. It seems like there's been an attack on us almost everyday though."

"I know. Like I said earlier Feardoucha should get a hobby or something." I said.

"Yeah," Clara nodded. "And Lugh has had a meeting almost everyday after school. It's totally annoying."

"Cheer up guys, look we're here." Eleanor said pointing towards the Moon Love Cafe.

"Yeah and I see Lugh. Oh and there's Lorelei and the Lakeview Warriors of Light!"

I ran in.

"Honey!" Amanda said.

"Amanda! How have you been?"

"Oh good. How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Wait." I lustered over the others. "Eleanor, Clara and Talia, this is Sedna, Delilah, Amanda and Nadia. Sedna, Delilah, Amanda and Nadia, this is Eleanor, Clara and Talia."

"Nice to meet you." The Lakeview warriors of light said to my friends.

"Nice to meet you too." Clara and Eleanor said.

"Nice to meet you. I hate to be rude, but what's the deal with them?" Talia asked gesturing to Ullieag, Lugh and Lorelei who all looked like someone had run over their puppy.

"I'll ask them." I said. "Hey, Lugh what's wrong?"

He looked up at me. "Well, Ullieag, Lorelei and myself were informed this morning that it was time for our annual evulations."

"When are they?"

"In a minute or two."

"In a minute or two!" 

"Oh no!" Lorelei said looking though the window. "Here he comes!"

The person they were so afraid walked though the door. He appeared to be a man in his late twenties or early thirties with silvery hair and dark brown flashing eyes. He wore pair of glasses and a suit, and looked like an ordinary business man though better looking than most.

"Feldhlim!" Ullieag exclaimed running over to hug him which he nimbly avoided. "That's mean!" 

"I wouldn't be complaining if I were you Ullieag," he said coldly. "You've used so much magic this year. Do you want humans to find us out? Also it's sucking up our resources. Especially that spell you used to bring a cookie to life." He glared at Ginger-Ginger who was on his post from Clara's shoulder.

"You're not going to change back Ginger-Ginger!" Clara said as Ginger-Ginger shrunk back whimpering.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on putting the National budget in even more disarray. Besides Queen Deirdre would say that I was being cruel."

"Hey Feldhlim," Lugh said gently.

"Lugh. Not as showy as your sister, but your magic use is double hers. Now Lorelei, you are the best of this bunch, but still an unreasonable amount of magic has been used. For extravagant things too."

I stared at him. Was this an evaluation or a magical audit?

"You three are lucky that I haven't involved the magical auditors! Fortunately for you Queen Deirdre likes you. Now I guess these are your Warrior selections." He gestured to us.

"That's correct." Lugh answered.

"Very good you completed that task correctly. Starting tomorrow I'll evaluate each of you individually. Starting with Lugh tomorrow. For now, though good bye."

As he swept off, Talia turned towards Lugh and asked. "Who the hell was he?"

Lugh sighed. "That was Feldhlim, a Fairy Godmother and direct secretary to the Queen."

"Not mention a jerk." Lorelei muttered.

"Come on, guys." Ullieag said. "He's not that bad."

"You're only saying that cause you're in love with him." Lugh said

Ullieag blushed.

"But its unregiued love. Everyone knows he only has eyes for the Queen."

"Shut up!"

"He's always been like this." Lorelei said undestard by the fact that Ullieag was trying to kill her brother. "Even when we were at school together." 

"Oh so, you're old friends than?" Sedna asked.

"More like rivals. He was second best in theory and practical magic. I was the best at magical theory and Lugh was the best at practical magic."

"Lugh was the best at something?" Esmeralda asked.

"I know. I find hard to believe as well, but beneath that idiotic front there is a true genius for magic."

"What will happen if you guys, get a bad evaluation?" Delilah asked.

"Well, we will have to spend a year in the Realm in Between retaking our certification classes." Lugh paused. "And we'll have to hand over the responsibility of the warriors of light to someone else." 

"What?" Nadia said. "I don't want Lorelei to go away!"

"I won't sweetheart." But her eyes looked troubled.

SleepingBeauty:...So we might lose Lugh?

We were online IM-ing each other that night. Everyone was concerned over what had happened today.

ICEdANCER: It looks like it.

GinGerBreadHoUse: I don't like this guy. Ginger-Ginger still worried about what might happen to him.

Glass Girl: He's just trying to do his job Clara.

Fiery Temper: Still we can't allow him to take Lugh away.

SleepingBeauty: Yeah. Lugh might be annoying at times, but we have no idea who they might get to replace him.

Glass Girl: Than let's do what we can to help Lugh!

ICEdANCER: I'm in.

GinGerBreadHoUse: Me too.

SleepingBeauty: So am I. Honey? 

Fiery Temper: sigh Might as well.

Glass Girl: Great. See ya. (Glass Girl has signed off)

(SleepingBeauty has signed off)

(GinGerBreadHoUse has signed off)

Fiery Temper:.. So Esmeralda did you do your Biology homework yet?

(ICEdANCER has signed off)

Arggh! That was so like her. Oh well might as well get started.

When I walked into homeroom, the next day, Feldhlim was standing at the front of the room. As I walked by he nodded at me.

"Who is that?" Milly whispered.

"How should I know?"

"He knows you. He nodded."

"He probably thinks I'm someone else. I swear I don't know him."

"Okay I believe you. He sure is cute though."

"I guess." I took my seat.

"Hey, Fox any idea what this is about?" Chris whispered to me.

"Not a clue."

"Attention class," Lugh said. Everyone went quiet. Lugh is well liked so most of the people in our classes listen to him. "This is Mr. Harvey. He's from the school board. He will be sitting in on this class so please give him some cooperation."

"Is Mr. Dalca in trouble with the board?" Chris asked me halfway though English.

"I don't know. Maybe." I shrugged and went back to listening to Lugh talk about Jane Eyre.

"Henry the eighth had six wives. The first one, Catherine of Argon he divorce since she only had one child which was girl, who would later become Mary I. The second one, Anne Boleyn had her head chopped for 'adultery' even though it was probably because she didn't have any sons either. Her daughter would become Elizabeth I. Then, to Jane Seymour who died after giving birth to Edward. Then, to Anne of Clives, who he also divorced. Then, to Catherine Howard who also had her head chopped off. Finally to Cathlene Parr who would outlive him." I said answering one of Dunstan questions during tutoring.

"Very good. You understand the concepts very well." The bell rang . "We should wrap it up for today."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh did you hear about Mr. Dalca?"

"Yeah. I'm in his homeroom and English class."

"Oh do you like him?"

"Yeah he's okay. How about you?"

"Well I don't have him as a teacher."

Lucky you. "If you had him as a teacher you would probably like him."

Dunstan gave me a smile that I couldn't read. "Is that so?"

At the end of the day I went to see Lugh in his classroom. He was slummed over his desk.

"Hi. Are you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was so worried I would use magic and get yelled at by Feldhlim."

"Wait, you use magic in the classroom?"

"When people won't shut up yes. Not on your class though. Most of the commotion is started by you and Chris, and I enjoy the romantic interplay between you two."

"Shut up!" I said blushing. "Has the stuff with Feldhlim got you worried?"

"Not much. I think I'm a good Fairy Godmother most of the time."

"You're as conceited as ever."

"Guilty as charged." 

"I should go. Oh wait I forgot what I came in to say." I smiled at him. "Happy Anversity."

"What?"

"We met a year Monday remember? I meant to say it then, but a lot was going so I couldn't. I really want to thank you too. For making me turn into Riding Hood that is. It hasn't all been easy and lot of times I was annoyed or thought I was going to die. But I learned more about people and became stronger myself. Besides every time, I became Riding Hood it feels like magic. It was because of you Lugh that all this happened. So thank you very much." I stopped. "Well, that's all. See you tomorrow Lugh."

I skipped out of the classroom and went to meet Eleanor to walk home.

Lugh smiled to himself as he watched Honey go.

_She truly is a remarkable girl. Just like her former incarnation. _He thought.

He sat back down at his desk. Than they all were. Clara, Esmeralda, Eleanor and Talia. Like their former selves in many ways yet unique as well. He remembered how Clara, Honey, Eleanor, Talia and Esmeralda had shone with positive energy when he had first me them. Especially Honey. Than again both the sides, light and dark, alike had acknowledged Riding Hood's strong spirit. It would makes sense for her reincarnation to have one to.

He wanted to see how everything would work out for them. Yet if Feldhlim, as a representative of Queen Deirdre, leader of the side of light deemed him hinderence to the Warriors of the side of light, he would step down in a second. That real reason Feldhlim was here. No one cared about how much magic was used (well he might). If the Warriors of light performed badly in the next test, it would be seen as Lugh's failure as a mentor.

He thought about his greatest wish, everyone's greatest wish -Queen Deirdre's, Lorelei's, Ullieag's, Feldhlim's- One of those girls might be the key to it. There development as warriors must be correct or it would come to nothing...

He streached and yawned. He was thinking too much again. He needed a cup of coffee. Especially after this day. He started to get up to go to the teacher's lounge, where there should be a fresh pot.

Someone walked though the door. Lugh's eyes widened when he realized it was Feardoucha.

He tired to hide his surprise. "May I help you?" he asked politely.

Feardoucha wasn't fooled. "Long time no see Lugh or should I say Mr. Dalca?" 

He grinned. "Oh my. My cover's been blown."

"It was blown since I got here."

"And you were restrained yourself until today from coming by to tell me that you love me? I'm impressed. Most people can't hold out a second."

"Joking Lugh? While they always did call you the trickster of the Fairy Godmothers?"

"I knew you went to this school. You were more careful than the others. Why are you here anyways?" 

"Why else? The warriors of light go here."

"How did you-"

"And I think I know who Riding Hood is."

Lugh's face hardened. "Don't you lay a finger on any of them!"

"And what could you do to me anyways Lugh? Still I don't want you in my way, so that's why I decided to deal with you today." Feardoucha paused. _**"Freeze!"**_

Lugh felt ice stab though his heart, then nothing.

"So he isn't worried?" Eleanor asked me as we walked home. "That's good."

"Mayb-" My ring started to glow. Feardoucha was attacking Lugh at the school.

Eleanor and I looked at each other our faces mirroring the worry in our hearts. We ran into the nearby ally.

"_**Riding Hood Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

Transformed we ran. On the way Esmeralda, Talia and Clara joined us. None of us talked, just ran grimly towards the high school, then though the hallways until we got to his classroom. As we entered, Ullieag, Lorelei and Feldhlim entered all wearing the Fairy Godmother battle wear. Lorelei and Ullieag looked anikous.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Feardoucha smiled nastily at us. "Well, do they come for their mentor."

So he knew it was Lugh.

"Horrible. You're horrible." I said. "Even though, he's.."

"Annoying and brainless." Talia said.

"We can't.." Eleanor said.

"..and won't forgive anyone..." Esmeralda added.

"...Who hurts Lugh." Clara finished.

"I'll just fight you and get his wish energy than." Feardoucha shrugged. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

We flinched. But surprisingly his shadows didn't hit us. I looked at my friends. They were all bathed in light. Talia's was purple, Clara's was pink, Eleanor's was silver, and Esmeralda's was ice blue. The light must have stopped the attack.

"_**Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_ Eleanor said.

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_Esmeralda spoke.

"I can't see!" Feardoucha yelled.

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_Clara declared.

His feet were stuck in place.

"_**Sleep Dreaming Needles!" **_Talia added.

He started snored.

"_**Passionate Disc of Fire!" **_

My disc sent him back to were he belongs.

Lorelei ran over to Lugh and said _**"Melt!"**_

"I hope he's okay." Eleanor said.

"You know Lugh, he's like a cockroach." I said with heartiness I didn't really feel.

"The evaluation is over." Feldhlim said.

I glared at him was that all he cared about.

"He'll be okay you know. He's tough like you said. He passed though." He smiled gently. "He taught you ladies well or didn't teach you. I'm not sure, but he didn't hinder your progress anyways. Tell for me." Than he disappeared as if he had never been before us.

Lugh's first words when he woke up were, "I'm glad you were so worried about me, Lorelei darling."

"Idiot!" She looked away blushing. She had been staring down into his face.

He was relieved to hear that he passed. "That's good. I hoped you wouldn't screw up."

I rolled my eyes. So much for gratitude.

"But the time for joking is over." He said looking serious. "Feardoucha has plans and he'll put them in to play soon. He's only toying with us at the moment."

A/n: Please Review!


	46. Cookies Are The Cause? The Beginning Of

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Part two is coming to an end in a couple of chapters and the last part will begin. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes. I do own Lee Brock Today though.

**Cookies Are The Cause? The Beginning Of The End.**

The next day, Lugh called a group meeting at the park. The Knights of Justice, Eleanor, Talia, Clara and I met him and Ullieag there at ten o'clock.

"Okay," He said. "Feardoucha is going to your high school."

"Is it confirmed?" Talia asked.

"Yes, he told me himself and what's worst, he might know Riding Hood's identity."

We gasped.

"What Lugh is trying to say is that you shouldn't trust people so easily nowadays. Don't walk of anywhere alone with any strange or anyone you don't really know at school or anyone that's new to the school. Even Dunstan, Honey." Ullileag said.

Dunstan? But he was nicest people I knew.

"For added support," Lugh continued. "Lorelei's girls are coming to help us. They don't have any enemies to worry about at the moment and they're perfectly willing to provide extra support."

"Why do we need extra support?" Tim asked.

Lugh looked up into the sky. "There is something coming that we might not be able to handle on our own. We need extra insurance for success."

"What's coming Lugh?" Eleanor whispered.

"I don't know."

On Monday morning it was announced that four students from Lakeview academy would be visiting our school this week. When I got to homeroom the four of them were standing there wearing red blazers and gray skits that were Lakeview's uniforms. A lot of students were glaring at them. Lakeview Academy and Lee Brock High school have been rivals for decades. Lakeview looks down at our students for not be wealthy enough or talented and smart enough to get in to their school. Lee Brock thinks that the students from Lakeview are snobs or overachievers. Plus they tie in pretty much every athletic and academic competition. So needless to say we were pretending not to know each other.

"Class this is Amanda Tinker, Nadia Poole, Sedna Akiyama and Delilah Barber." Lugh said. "They are on friendship exchange with Lakeview Academy for two weeks. Please treat them nicely. They also are with there lovely teacher-advisor Ms. Lum who will be helping out in the gudience office. Would you like to introduce yourselves ladies?"

"I'm Amanda. I am artist that uses oil paints mainly, but I also like drawing. I used to live in Lee Brock so I might know some of you already."

"I'm Sedna. I'm originally from Alberta. I love animals, especially frogs and fish. I'm good at all the sciences. So if you have a question about biology ask me!"

"I'm Nadia. And I um uh I'm good at playing the piano." She looked at her feet the whole time and you could barely hear her

"I'm Delilah." And she chose to leave it.

"Thank you." Lugh said. "Esmeralda, Honey?"

"Yes sir?"

"You will be showing these ladies around the next few days."

Oh sometimes I really hate him.

The morning was mostly uneventful except for gym class. When the girls saw Calla, they all froze up.

"Calla Caulfield goes to your school?" Amanda asked me.

"Yeah why?"

"She used to go to our school." Sedna said.

"Oh I see."

They nodded.

Delilah sighed. "She's been liked that all her life. I should know she's my next neighbor."

"I'm sorry. Why did she leave your school?"

"She wanted to make life difficult for her parents I think. Some weird teenage rebellion thing."

"Oh that makes sense." It fit with what she had said last week too.

As I left them with Esmeralda to go to have lunch, while I went to another tutoring session with Dunstan, Nadia fellowed after me.

"I wanted to thank you." She said.

"It's no problem."

"I heard about what almost happened to Lugh. I would have been sad if something happened to Lorelei."

"Why?"

"She believed that a shy girl like me could become a leader."

"Oh."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay confident. Even when you don't have to be a leader, you're so strong. I'm not at all."

"I'm sure you. I'm not a strong person. I just have people who rely on me to stay cheerful no matter what. So don't worry about it. You play piano right?"

"I do."

"Do you like it?"

"I do! It's great. Like having your pledged into cold water. Oh I must sound weird."

"Not at all." 

"You have to be somewhere right? I should let you go." As she left she looked back and gave me one last smile. "Thanks again."

"No problem."

"So its you who's showing those Lakeview girls around. You're so nice Honey!" Dunstan said as he walked me back to my locker.

"Well I don't know if its nice when the teacher asks you to."

"Yeah, but a lot of other people would have left them to their own devices. You didn't." And he smiled.

I shock my head. How could anyone think this guy was a creature of darkness? He had never said anything weird, or tried to lead me off by myself. He had always been 100 nice to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried.

I smiled back at him. "Nope I'm just fine."

"Okay," Mrs. Koch said. "Today, I'm giving you a homework assignment.

Most of the class groaned. Up to this point we had only had one or two homework assignments, but they had been boring read about nutrition assignments.

"I want you all to make a batch of cookies tonight. Then tomorrow in class or out exchange cookies with another student from the class. In tomorrow class everyone will evaluate the cookie they ate."

Wow, that actually sounded fun. Who should I give mine to? Milly? Esmeralda? Chr-

"Hey, Fox don't burn my cookies like you burned your cake last Friday!" Chris said as we left the classroom.

"What makes you so sure that these are for you?" I asked.

He laughed. "I hope you like chocolate chip."

I love chocolate chip! Err-I mean cocky jerk! Just for that I won't give him the cookies I make.

My family doesn't own any cook books. It's memorized or out of a box. Luckily when I was a kid my Grandmother taught me how to make peanut butter cookies. Neither Esmeralda or Milly has an allergy to peanut butter so it should be okay.

"What are you doing?" My mom asked me as she walked past the kitchen.

"Making cookies for home etc. class."

"Oh. Clean up after yourself." She said. "And don't leave the oven on."

"I won't!" I said remembering how mad she gotten when I had baked cookies in the morning and left the oven on until supper time. To be fair I was eleven at the time.

After I had baked them, and let them cool I put them in a brown paper bag and tied a red ribbon around it to keep in closed.

The next morning at school the first thing I did was look for Esmeralda. I did find her, but when I did she was exchanging cookies with Tim.

"Hi Honey." They said.

"What's that?" Esmeralda added.

"Oh this? Its nothing."

Milly than. She always liked the peanut butter cookies I had made. I saw her as I rounded the corner.

"Milly! You want to exchange cookies?" I asked.

"Honey," She said. "That's nice and all, but I'm exchanging mine with Darling."

Oh that's right. I had forgotten that Milly's Darling was in our home etc. class. "Oh that's okay than. What did you make?"

"Sugar rasion."

I winced. Milly's sugar rasion cookies are disgusting. "That's nice. Well see ya."

I thought about my opinions. Well, I guess I'd just have to give them to Chris. He could eat peanut butter. All though middle school he had peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. At least I'd get chocolate chip cookies out of this. Even though my pride would be wounded.

I saw Ai Ng and Tom Fisher walking together up the hallway.

"Oh have you guys seen Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said he was going to go upstairs."

"Oh thanks."

I walked towards the stairwell's enternce. I opened the doors and saw Calla kissing Chris on the lips.

I just stood there. Than I dropped the cookies and started to run up the stairs. Chris, who's eyes had been wide open, pushed Calla away as he saw me dash pass.

"Fox! It isn't what you think." He called out. But I kept running.

By the time I got the third flight I passed Talia.

"Hi Honey." She said. I kept running without talking to her.

Damn. I had sleep gunk in my eyes. I wiped it out with my hand, but there was just more of it. Everywhere I went couples-Tim and Esmeralda, Milly-and her darling, Ai and Tom, Calla and Chris- seemed to mock me. Everyone at our stupid school had always said Chris and I were a couple. Now that he and Calla were going out, people would say that I had gotten 'dumped'. Like I needed more shit in my life right now.

I reached the top of the building. Dunstan was there as well.

"Honey? What's wrong?" He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

I tired to smile at him, but couldn't. "Oh Dunstan. I just want it all to disappear. All the stupid people at this school. Everything."

"Disappear? That can be arranged." He snapped his fingers and everything went away.

A/n: Please review!


	47. I Won't Let You! Lee Brock Is in Danger?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Part two is coming to an end in a couple of chapters and the last part will begin. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**I Won't Let You! Lee Brock Is in Danger?!**

I had a dim awareness that I was in the tunnel to the realm in between. It was more hazy than when I had went there to save Chris, but less hazy than the previous two times I had gone though it. I looked up at Dunstan even as I watched, his disguise flaked off revealing Feardoucha underneath.

_So I was tricked. _I thought _I guess I shouldn't have trusted him after all._

Than, for awhile I didn't think anything at all.

Chris stood on the top of the roof looking down at the neighborhoods of Lee Brock below. Where the hell was Fox? She may have gotten off on one of the lower floors, but somehow he didn't think so. He sighed rubbing the back of his head. Why had Calla just ran up and kissed him like that? And more importantly why had Fox reacted like that anyways? Maybe, she cared because.. But he reflected that even if she did, it wouldn't matter now anyways because she proubley hated his guts.

He looked down at the bag in his hands. These were the cookies she had made? She was exchange them with him anyways he guessed. He smiled slightly when he thought of that.

He heard a door open behind him. He turned around. There stood Talia, Phil, Tim, Aiden, Eleanor, Esmeralda and Charles. Talia stood front and center. None of them looked happy. They looked like a vengeful army being lead into battle by a bloodthirsty warrior goddess.

Chris looked at them and asked. "What do you guys want?"

Talia gave a little laugh. "What do I want, he asks? I saw Honey running up here crying and I know you have something to with this Chris Blevins." She pointed at him accusingly.

"And what makes you think that?" He folded his arms to his chest. She had been crying?

"The fact that I saw you running after her, calling her name two minutes later."

Oh. He did remember, vaguely passing her on the stairs, but he hadn't thought of it at the time.

"How could you Chris?" Eleanor said. "I thought you were better than that."

"As did I." Esmeralda said scornfully

"Really, Blevins, what kind of guy makes a girl cry?" Charles said.

"If it made Honey cry, what he did must have been really bad." Tim said.

"Honestly. That girl is tough." Phil added.

Aiden just gave Chris a look that he couldn't decipher and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

He was getting more and more annoyed. What right did these people have to bitch at him? And where was Fox?

"So now," Talia said stepping closer to us. "You're going to tell us exactly what you did to her."

Chris started to back away. What was going to happen to him?

A second later, one of Lakeview students who were there that week appeared.

"Hey um Mr. Dalca wants to see you guys." She pointed to Chris' interrogators.

"Oh thanks Amanda." Eleanor said.

They all started to file out and go back downstairs.

Before she left, Talia turned back to him and said "Don't think this is over."

He stared after her. When had Talia turned into a mobster? She had been such a quiet girl before.

He sighed and sat down continuing to look over the ledge of the building. He stay there long after the bell had rang for first class.

I woke up. Slowly I opened my eyelids, blinking a couple of times. When my eyes were fully opened I was looking at a long green tube. I tried to move my hands, but they were bound behind me. I looked down at my feet. They seemed unbound at least. I was still wearing the jeans and sweatshirt I had put on this morning so I hadn't turned into Riding Hood. Finally, I looked up and saw what was straight ahead of me. There sat Feardoucha in a recliner smirking at me.

_Well, if it wasn't mameicnal villain himself._ I thought.

"Well, it seems that someone has woken up." He said.

"Who are you and where have you taken me?" I asked in case he didn't know that I was Riding Hood.

"Of course know who I am and that you are in the realm in between, Honey Fox or would prefer to be called Riding Hood."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give up. I saw you transform."

I gave him a half smile. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I'll have to be more careful in the future."

"Why do you assume there is a future?"

"I'm an optimist. I'm guessing you told Lady Nemesis though."

"Nope. All she needs to know is that I have dealt with Riding Hood." He started to walk towards me. He put his hand under my chin and plant a kiss on my mouth.

"Hey, Talia?" Eleanor said as they walked towards Lugh's classroom. "Why were you so angry at Chris?"

Talia looked at her. "Honey was friendlily to me even before we started to fight together. When Ms. Daskalov was attacked last summer, she was willing to quit her job to do her duty as our leader. I owe her a lot as a friend and a leader. I can't forgive anyone who tries to hurt her. I just can't."

Eleanor smiled at her seeming to understand.

They made it to Lugh's classroom. When they got there Ullieag, Lorelei, the Lakeview Warriors, Lugh and Clara were there.

"Hey kiddo. Shouldn't you be in school?" Talia asked Clara.

"Lugh just telaported to my school and brought me here." Clara shrugged. "Hey where's Honey? Shrugging behind again."

Talia was about to answer the question when Esmeralda asked. "What is this about Lugh?"

He paused before saying. "Honey has been taken to the realm in between."

These words were met by stunned silence.

"How do you know?" Eleanor finally whispered.

"I get signal whenever one of you leaves this world." 

"We've got to go after her!" Esmeralda said.

"We can't."

"What?" Talia exclaimed. "Of course we can! We've done it before."

"We can't because Feardoucha's blocking the tunnel." Lugh replied. "I already tried to go, but I couldn't." He put his head in his hands.

Lorelei and Ullieag looked just as grim.

"What are we going to do?" Clara asked.

"All we can do, Clara." Eleanor said. "Is hope that she can get home safe?" 

I was momently stunned. I got over it quickly and used my leg to kick his face away. Than I spat to get the taste of him out of my mouth.

"Don't you ever touch me again." I snarled.

He was still smiling. "I've wanted to do that for five hundred years. Don't worry I won't do it again, now that I realize how formidable you are with your feet."

"I guess you brought me here to kill me." I said.

"Kill you? Why do you think that?"

I looked at him confused. "Isn't that what your guys goal is? To kill the warriors of light."

"For the most part. You're too useful to kill though."

"Too useful huh?" What was he getting at?

"Yes. I'm going to give you two opinions."

"What are they?"

"Miss. Fox you are quite strong. I've realized that ever since you were able to escape from the realm in between. In your past life your spirit was hailed as the strongest of any side of the army. You could do great things with this power. More than you can believe possible. If you become a Warrior of Darkness that is. All you need to do is drink a potion that will give you eternal youth and protect you from mortal diseases. Damocles and I took it five hundred years ago and I am the same today as I was than. You'll be like those fairy friends of yours. You'll be free of suffering this way and all you need to do is work for Lady Nemesis. What do you think?"

"Go to hell moron. Liked I'd work for you guys anyways."

"Listen to option two first."

"Why not."

"Your energy is used for our purposes. Besides the energy that radiated off you, you have an extremely powerful wish that generates a lot of energy."

A powerful wish? But what it could it be? I don't remember wishing for something so much that it would make enough wish energy to tempt Feardoucha and Lady Nemesis.

"So which opinion do you choose, Miss Fox?" 

I have to choose between helping them voluntarily or helping them unintentionally. Neither choice appealed to me.

"How about a third opinions of me backing out of these bonds, kicking your ass and going home?" I said baring my teeth.

"You're long past that option Miss. Fox."

"What are your plans anyways?"

He smiled. "How nice of you to ask."

Clara went back to school. But she was in a daze all through the day and didn't learn anything. What was he doing to Honey? It couldn't be good what ever it was. Even though she and Honey didn't get along all the time, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

She walked towards the park, after school, where they were meeting Lugh to discuss what they should do. It was a beautiful early October afternoon, orange and yellow leaves danced though the air, but Clara barely noticed.

Than she saw Chris Blevins sitting on a street curb, looking despondent. She decided she could spend a few minutes at least to talk to him and walked over.

"Hey Chris." She said. "Can I sit down?"

He looked at her and gave her a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Sure kiddo. I thought all of Fox's friends were mad at me though."

"Why?"

"Because I did something stupid that upset her." he ran his fingers though his hair. "I'm worried about her. Did you know she missed all her classes today?"

"Really?" But Clara thought she must still be in the realm in between than. "I don't think that's your fault though."

"Neither do I. Fox isn't the type of girl to get that upset about something like that. I think something else happened to her and I have a feeling that Dunstan Sullivan has something to do with it."

"Hmm?"

"I never trusted him. He's the type that would smile if he was struggling someone to death." Than quieter voice he said. "I just hope that Fox is alright."

Clara looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm going to bring Honey home safe and sound."

They would to. They would over come the problem of the barrier that prevented them from rescuing her and they would take her home.

"Thanks, I feel better knowing that Kiddo."

"Your wel-" Suddenly her ring started to glow. There was trouble in the center of the town. "I'm sorry Chris, but I have to go."

"Okay see ya later than."

"See ya later." And she took off.

He smiled. "How nice of you to ask."

He walked over to the center of the room my eyes fellowing him as he went.

"See these plants?"

He was standing next to some potted plants. "Yeah I see them."

"Now imanage them a hundred feet high. Now imanage them attacking Lee Brock."

I froze with horror, but still retorted. "How would you get them that high?"

He laughed. "With the bountiful wish energy I've collected so far of course. But the real power boost will be your energy of course, Miss. Fox."

I froze again.

"Lee Brock just the start of course. The plants spread across the rest of the world destroying each and every country and city. This is Lady Nemesis premium goal. And you'll be an important part of it one way or the other, Miss. Fox. Don't you feel special."

"You're horrible. How can you discuss the discretion of the Earth so casually?" 

He ignored me. "The best part for me will be watching the lives of the Lee Brock residents end. Those false couples from the forest of love, the stupid actress from that play, the teachers at the schools, that woman from the track and field day, those idiots at the awards ceremony, the 'Knights of Justice'. Than there is your family Miss. Fox: the artist mother, your father the journalist, that overly protective brother of yours, and that adorable little sibling. Lugh will especially fun to see, I've always hated him. The warriors of light, Cinder, Beauty, Snow and Gretal will perish again as they did five hundred years ago. And that boy. What was his name? Oh yes Chris Blevins. He glared at me all the time in my disguise. Too bad because he might have been usef-"

"I won't let you," I couldn't take it anymore. "I won't let you hurt any of them! Ever! I won't let you!"

I tried to pull free from my bonds and push him down to stop him from doing anything.

"Oh my. You're going to be troublesome. Too bad, I was hoping you would choose option one." He sighed. _**"Sleep!"**_

Feardoucha and the everything around me became hazy again as I drifted into nothingness.

Clara continued to ran until someone grabbed her and took her into an allay.

"Let go of me!" She yelped.

"Chill, Clara! Its me Talia."

"Oh."

"We're transforming here. Ready?"

She nodded.

"_**Mermaid Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Frog Transformation!"**_

"_**Rapunzel Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gerda Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Wishing Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Wishing Transformation!"**_

After they had transformed they continued to run towards the center of town.

"I am the one with half her heart in the sea and half her heart on the land. With my tide of happiness I wash away perversive souls. I am Mermaid."

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I am the girl with hair you can climb. I brush away doubt from the troubled heart. I am Rapunzel!"

"I am the girl who is one with animals. I transform an ugly spirit into a beautiful one. I am Frog!"

"I am the girl with the hope of spring in her heart. I melt hate into love. I am Gerda!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And together we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Than they got a good look at their opponent.

"A giant plant!" Amanda said. "How did it get here?"

"Yeah. Oh well." Talia said. _**"Sleep Dreaming Needles!"**_

The needles hit the giant plant, but had no effect on it what so ever. To make matters worst there were people running all over the place. It would be bad to say the least if a spell hit them instead.

"_**Wall of Protection!"**_

"_**Shield of Hope!" **_

"_**Barrier of Valor!" **_.

"_**Wall of Courage!"**_

Talia smiled. The guys had barriered the attack area off to protect the ordinary people. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Tim said cheerfully.

"Just do what you need to do." Phil added.

"_**Heating Heart Ray!"**_

"_**Waves of Love!"**_

"_**Snow of Understanding!"**_

"_**Broom Sweep of Justice!"**_

"_**Ginger Hope Drops!"**_

The plant still continued to absorbed their attacks.

"_**Hair Tease!" **_

But the plant broke the restraining hair bonds with relative ease.

"I'll handle this!" Sedna cried. _**"Body Transformation Tiger!"**_

As she transformed into a tiger she lunged at the plant, sinking her claws into it. The plant threw her off without a second thought.

"Frog!" Deliliah said running towards her friend who had turned back into a human. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She paused. "It looks like this thing is unbeatable though."

"No." Nadia said. "They could always use that."

The Lakeview warriors looked at each other.

"What is 'that'?" Eleanor asked politely.

They were silent. Finally Nadia said. "Combination."

Feardoucha smirked as he watched the animal girl get thrown of the plant from his image ball. This plant would not be beat by wimpy attacks like that. Especially with Riding Hood's energy coursing though it.

He looked from the ball. He was excited by what was going to happen. He had been to do what no other creature of darkness had: destroy the world. Plus eight warriors of light and four 'protectors'. Quite feat.

He was going to get revenge for the fallen members of the four wolves. Their murders were there. True Dion, Thanatoes and Loki had been stupid and had done things that had lead to their demises plus reawaken three of the creatures of light. Still they were his comrades and it would be disrespectful to their memory if he didn't at least try to avenge them.

He was getting justice for Damocles murderer as well. True the girl was still alive at least for now, but she would be responsible for the deaths of everyone she cared about. For this girl that would be ten times worst.

He looked over at her in her pod, electrots attached to her brain sending the energy inside her into the tube beside her, which send it to his plants in the human world. He laughed when he remembered how she had rebelled when she heard what he was going to do to her world.

"She fought it so hard,"He said aloud.

He sat down in his chair and waited for the world to end.

"Huh?" Talia said. "What's combination?"

"It when you combine all your powers together to make one really powerful spell." Amanda explained.

"Oh I guess that makes sense." Esmeralda said.

"But it might not work without Riding Hood." Nadia said. "We've only done it once and all of were together."

"I don't suppose you guys could do it now?" Eleanor asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I'm sorry we can't." Delilah said. "If we tried it wouldn't work. You four were entrusted with the responsibility of guarding this place. So it has to be you."

"You don't have to do it if you think that it won't work." added Amanda.

Eleanor, Talia, Clara and Esmeralda looked at each other seeming to speak without words. Then they turned back to the Lakeview Warriors smiling.

"We'll do it." Talia said. "Like you guys said, its our responsibility to protect this place."

"We just can't let giant plants destroy it." Clara said.

Nadia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Even though it might not work without Riding Hood."

"But she is here," Eleanor explained. "She's here in all of hearts. So it will work. Besides she'd want us to try."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Well, than." She said finally smiling. "I guess we should tell you what to do then."

I was swimming though nothingness.

"_The best part for me will be watching the lives of the Lee Brock residents end. Those false couples from the forest of love, the stupid actress from that play, the teachers at the schools, that woman from the track and field day, those idiots at the awards ceremony, the 'Knights of Justice'. Than there is your family Miss. Fox: the artist mother, your father the journalist, that overly protective brother of yours, and that adorable little sibling. Lugh will especially fun to see, I've always hated him. The warriors of light, Cinder, Beauty, Snow and Gretal will perish again as they did five hundred years ago. And that boy. What was his name? Oh yes Chris Blevins. He glared at me all the time in my disguise. Too bad because he might have been usef-"_

I shuddered at the thought of Feardoucha words. He was going to destroy the earth, my town, and everything I loved. What was worst he was going to use me as weapon to carry it out.

I remembered that when I woke up this morning my biggest worry was who would eat my cookies. I smiled a tight, grim smile. That seemed ages away now. I was I had said something to Talia when I passed her in the hall earlier. Now I'd proubley never see her or any of them ever again.

So in the end, all I had fought for was a worst of time. Every effort we had made had gone up in smoke. In the end Lady Nemesis and her warriors were going to win. I was worthless in the end.

"That's not true." A voice said.

It was that voice again! The one that had helped me so much. A brilliant red light blasted though the nothingness.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Look behind you."

I turned and saw my own face. Or at least what it might look like in ten years time.

The woman behind me had red hair cut to her earlobes. She was wearing a brown tunic and leggings and had a sword in her belt. On her back she wore a red cloak. Her blue eyes blazed with determination.

"Could you be-"

"Yes. I am Red Riding Hood."

"So you were the one that guided me though the realm in between."

"Indeed."

"But aren't I suppose to be your reincarnation."

"Yes."

"So how come your ghost lives in the realm in between."

"It doesn't." She paused. "You see, I am the memories of the former incarnation of your soul. When that soul was born into your body I was in a deep sleep, which I stayed in for fifteen years. I stirred a little when you became Riding Hood for the first time, but stay in my slumbered state. Last winter your powers were sealed. You needed help to protect someone important to you. I awakened and broke though the seal. I've been quietly awake since then."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't need me, Honey. You could always solve your own problems."

"Oh."

"Come on," She said walking into the red light. "Let's go and make your wish come true."

"What wish?"

She smiled. "You know the wish I'm talking about Honey."

I smiled back understanding. "I do."

"Okay." Nadia said. "Hold hands and form a circle."

Clara grabbed Eleanor's hand, Eleanor grabbed Esmeralda's hand, Esmeralda grabbed Talia's hand and Talia grabbed Clara's other hand.

"Good, now kneel down and close your eyes."

They did.

"What are we suppose to say?" Talia asked.

"Wait, a minute." Amanda said. 'Something inside of you will tell you."

They waited.

Finally Clara said. _**"As sweet as the true feelings of first love."**_ Pink light came off her and flew into the middle of the circle.

Then Eleanor spoke. _**"As clean as a new baby's soul." **_Sliver light dripped off her and joined the pink light.

Esmeralda added. _**"As hopeful as new fallen snow." **_Ice blue light drifted off her and joined the other light in the middle.

Talia finished. _**"As beautiful as a nightmarless sleep." **_ Purple light flew off her and came to the center of the circle.

They opened their eyes and said together._**"Combination!"**_

The four different lights fused together creating a super ball of light. It left the circle and floated towards the giant plant

I felt myself wake up in my body. I opened my eyes and gazed straight at Feardoucha.

"What? Why are you waking up?"

I felt a warm light brake the bonds that held my hands together. I stood up from my pod.

"**I can not allow you to do this." **My voice fusing with Riding Hood's. Tenticals of red light stuck to my body transforming me into Riding Hood.

"So," Feardoucha said. "Riding Hood has finally awakened. There nothing you can do. Lee Brock is finished."

"**Perhaps, but I'm not just going to give up. I'll still fight as long as there is might be a chance."**

"Well, I've stubbornness is a quality of the creatures of light." He held out his hands. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_ I countered.

The fire was strong , but so was his shadows. The two warred against each other striving for domence.

"I'll use the wish energy." Feardoucha touched the tube. _**"Painful Heartbreak Shadows!"**_

His attack got instantly stronger.

"How does it feel to be defeated by your own energy Riding Hood!" he asked laughing.

I thought about giving up for a second. But than I thought about all the people in Lee Brock, about my family,about Lugh and Ullieag, the knights of justice, about Clara, Talia, Esmeralda and Eleanor, about Chris. I couldn't give up. I'd use the wish energy, form the wish that strongest in my heart. My wish to protect everyone!

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_I yelled.

The fire overcame the shadows. Then it latched on to Feardoucha body just behind the shadows. He screamed as the flames devoured. Then they faded away nothingness.

I breathed deeply. Then my eyes closed and everything went blank.

The ball of light hit the plant, exploding it on impact. Then the plant remains and the ball of light slowly disappeared.

Everyone cheered. Aiden, Charles, Phil and Tim let down their barriers.

"Whew. It was getting tiring holding them up for so long." Phil said. The other three guys nodded.

"You guys did great!" Amanda said giving Talia, Eleanor, Clara and Esmeralda the thumbs up.

"Thanks." Eleanor said smiling tiredly.

"Still," Talia said. "Where is Riding Hood?"

The four looked at each other worriedly, wondering the fate of their leader.

Chris walked through the field. He didn't want to go home yet. Not until he knew what happen to her. Not until he could explain what had happened that morning.

He looked up into the sky. Something red caught his eye. What was it a kite?

As it came closer to Earth he saw what was. It was her! But how? It didn't matter. He ran trying to guess were she would fall.

"Honey." He said as he reached out his arms to catch her.

A/n: Please Review!


	48. Epilouge

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Part two is finished with this chapter. I'll start part three soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Epilogue**

I remembered a few things after I blanked out. I remember feeling myself detransformed, I heard someone called out "Honey.", I can remember the feeling of falling into someone's arms, the same person saying "Thank goodness she's alright." and then someone kissing me on the forehead. After that nothing.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in hospital bed. The first thing I saw were the concerned faces of my Mom and Dad.

"Oh she's awake Byron." My mother said.

"Thank goodness."

"Where am I?" I asked my Mom.

"In the hospital. Someone found you in a field passed out and brought you to your friend's house. They think you were kidnapped by someone on school grounds. You seem fine however except for exhaustion and were going to take you home in an hour."

"Alright." I smiled. I was home.

When I got home, Eleanor, Clara, Esmeralda and Talia came over to visit me. They filled me in on everything that had happened since I had left. I in turn told them, what had happened to me.

"So Feardoucha is gone? That's great!" Talia said.

I nodded slightly. Still I didn't feel that great. Killing another person is not great at all. Even though, I know I stopped him from killing me and destroying everything that was important I still wish I could have dealt with it without killing him.

"I don't think this is over though guys." I said. "Lady Nemesis will probably try to fight us again soon."

They nodded.

"I guess," Esmeralda said. "All we can do is fight to win."

The next morning I got up and went to school. When I was halfway there I felt someone tap me on the back.

"Uh. Oh its you Chris."

"Hey. I'm glad you're better."

"Oh thanks." I blushed. Esmeralda told me that he had carried me to her place. Was he the one who kissed my head? No it was probably a dream. There is no way Chris would ever call me 'Honey'.

"Fox, I-"

"It's okay." I knew what he was about to tell me and I wanted him to know that I didn't care anymore.

"That's good." Then he leaned in closer. "Oh and one more thing Fox."

"What?"

"You're heavier than you look." He whispered. Then he laughed and ran ahead.

"What? Get back here! Don't think you're going to get away with that last remark." I yelled as I chased after him.

A/n: Please review!


	49. Of Unearthly Things

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! This is the first chapter of part three. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Prologue: Of Unearthly Things**

_He was strange place. He knew instinctively this place was not his home. Another part of him knew that he would never be able to go home again. It had been destroyed in that power blast. Minutes after she had died._

_He looked at his hands, that still had blood on them, which had committed deed. _

"_I finally got my revenge." He thought. "So why don't I feel complete?"_

_Then He saw in the distance somebody walking with their back to him. He realized it was a woman. With long, red hair. Could be her? Had she somehow lived and made it to this world? That was excellent! He could apologize for what he had done._

"_Wait! I need to talk to you." He called after her._

"_What is it Chris?" She said and started to turn to him. Wait, who was Chris?_

Chris Blevins was awaken by the sounding of his alarm clock. He was bathed in cold sweat. That dream again. Why did he keep having it? And what did even mean? Oh well. He should get ready to go. His class was going on a field trip today.

He got out of bed, got dressed, washed his face and fixed his slightly tousled dark brown hair. He was about fifteen, 5 feet and nine inches tall with hazel eyes. Chris had been having these dreams since he was six years old. He had idea who the red haired girl in the dream was now, but that just caused the dream to make even less sense.

He went to the kitchen of the apartment he lived in with his Dad and made himself a bagel. After eating in two bites (he is a teenage boy after all) he grabbed a jacket from the hooks on the wall.

"I'm going now, Dad." He said exiting the apartment, unaware of the dark clouds that had started to form over his life.

A beautiful forest filled with lush trees and soft grasses was cut short by bare ground. A few twig like trees clung to grounds futile barren of any leaves. In this place three women in their late teens stood. They had almost identical faces though their eye and hair color were different. One had navy hair and eyes and wore a moss green dress and cloak that reached the ground. She held a spintal in her right hand. The next line had moonbeam colored eyes and hair and wore a navy cloak and dress. She held a spool of thread and a needle in her hands. The last in line had pitch black hair and eyes and was dressed in the color of blood red. In her left hand she held a pair of scissors.

"We told Feardoucha, sisters." The first one said.

"But did he listen?" The next one said.

"No, he didn't." The third one said.

"No he didn't." They all said together.

"That's why," The third one continued. "We must be smarter than he was and take omens more seriously."

"That's Agrona for you." The first one snorted. "Always planning and taking charge."

"And you dear sister, are too much like Damocles and Feardoucha. You charged into a situation without thinking first, Aella."

Aella paled and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Should I take out the crystal?" The second one asked.

"Yes, Enyo."

Enyo drew out a crystal from the pocket of her robe. She held out as far as she could. _**"Show where we must go."**_

The three looked into the crystal for many minutes.

Finally Agrona smiled. "Yes that is the perfect place."

"But, which of us should go?" Aella asked.

"Will spin the crystal."

They formed a circle around it. Enyo pushed it with her finger. It swung back and forth many times before pointing towards her.

"Well, I guess I should prepare for the journey."

A/n: Please review!


	50. A Familiar Feeling Here We Go Again!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Ceridwen Inari you were right about the last sentence of the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**A Familiar Feeling. Here We Go Again!**

Once upon a time there was a girl who met a fairy godmother. The fairy godmother told he was form a world called Magica which had destroyed five hundred years because of a war between a side of light and side of darkness, a war still raged. He told the girl that she had the power to transform into Riding Hood, the reincarnation of Little Red Riding Hood who had been the General of the West Army of the light. He asked for the girl's help to fight the side of darkness and stop them from destroying her world. She accepted. She would jointed by four other reincarnated warriors of light from the west army. They fought against the warriors of darkness twice and won. However, even in the amidst victory they knew that soon enough they'd have to fight again.

I am that girl. My name is Honey Fox. I'm fifteen years old, have red hair and bright blue eyes, and I'm only five feet tall. I am told by many people, from a distance, that I have a temper. I live in the seemingly ordinary community of Lee Brock, located close to Kay, Ontario.

My story starts in early November. My school was on a field trip to Kay's acquriam and science museum.

I was sitting beside Esmeralda Fairfax, who is the warrior of light Snow. She's the reincarnation of Snow White and was a colonel in the West army of the light. She has long black hair and green eyes, and is five feet twelve inches tall. We've know each other since kindergarten, even though we only started to like each other after we fought together. Esmeralda's family owns a large cooperation and are wealthy. Her father and mother are dead, but she never really knew them when they were alive. Esmeralda parents split when she was three and her mother didn't even ask for custody of her. Her father ignored most of her life and was obsessed with his work. The worst was her stepmother Reine though, who her father had married when Esmeralda was three. Reine used to verbally abuse Esmeralda whenever they were alone which was a lot of the time. She even made her gave up ballet when Esmeralda was twelve which had been one of the few bright spots in her life.

"This is going be fun. I haven't been here since I was five. Aren't you excited?" I asked her.

"You're cheerful." Esmeralda commented.

"Of course! No school, I get to look at cool fish. Why shouldn't I be cheerful?"

"So that doesn't brother you at all?" She pointed to a seat in the other row a bit further down.

In it sat Chris Blevins and Calla Caulfield. I don't like Calla Caulfield. She will do anything to win. I know that she's smart and all, but she has major personality problems. My feelings towards Chris Blevins are more complicated though. He's always making fun of me, but when someone's in trouble he always tries to help them. Even when he shouldn't. Sometimes, he gets annoyed for strange reasons, yet he can be really nice when he wants to be. So in the end I don't know what to think of him.

"Oh that?" I replied looking away. "That doesn't bother me in the least."

"Why clenching your hands so tightly?"

"Mmm?"

Five minutes later the bus came to a complete stop. Mr. Moon, who had been my chemistry teacher last year, stood up and gave a speech about how we should behave in a manner that would make the school proud. Than he let us off.

I practically ran down the stairs of the bus. However, that turned out to be a mistake and I ended up tripping over my own feet. I fell flat on my face.

A hand stuck out in front of me. I looked up. The hand belonged to Aiden Argall. He was standing next to Tim Airaldi. Both of them were members of the 'Knights of Justice' who were suppose to be our 'protectors'. You see on magica there was this old fashioned custom that a female warrior would need a 'protector'. In really they form little funtican. They are useful for shielding or creating barriers to protect on lookers during fights with the creatures of darkness.

Aiden hardly ever talks. He's about Esmeralda's height, with gray eyes and blond hair. He's really good at math.

"Oh thanks, but I can get up by myself." I said as I hoisted myself to my feet.

"You should be more careful, Fox." Chris said. "Being as clumsy as you are."

"Shut up."

He walked up to me. 'Are you okay though?" he asked more seriously.

"I'm fine."

"I should have know. With the amount of times you fall any given week, you would have to be built not to break so easily."

"Now yo-" I paused noticing something. "Look, its Eleanor and Talia! Oh and over there's Clara." I waved to them and got waves back from Eleanor and Talia. Clara pretended not to notice me.

Eleanor Sauber is the warrior of light, Cinder. She is the reincarnation of Cinderella and she was Lieutenant-General in the West army. She's about five feet four inches, has short blond hair and warm brown eyes. She's a kind person and is considered of everyone around her. She's the sort of person that makes you feel like a better person just from being around her. Like Esmeralda she had a hard childhood. When she was seven her father died in a car crash picking her up from art class which she survived without a scarch. Her mother blamed her for her father's death and encouraged her two sisters to bully her. Last spring, she started living in Esmeralda house. It works out for both of them since Reine doesn't insult Esmeralda in front of other people.

Talia Alloway is the warrior of light, Beauty. She is the reincarnation of Sleeping Beauty and she was a colonial in the West army. She has brown hair that always ties back and dark blue eyes that are cover by her huge glasses. Her personality use to be shy outwardly, but inside she was really an assertive tough girl. Because of her shyness at first she used to go to sleep when she fought with us and her spirit fought instead. However, now she can fight awake instead. Her one passion in life is history. She was Esmeralda's and my tutor last year. She became my tutor again after it was revealed that my new tutor was really Feardoucha, a warrior of darkness, in disguise. Both Talia and Eleanor are a year older than Esmeralda and I.

Clara Busto is the warrior of light, Gretal. She is the reincarnation of Gretal. She has black hair that usually wears in pigtails and black eyes. She is shorter than me, but only by an inch. She's in seventh grade and is 12 years old. Her mother left her and her brother, Henry, when she was two and her father abandoned them a year later at her Aunt Isabella's home. She's an annoying little brat, but I have to admit that she's grown on me.

We were all here today because both the middle and high schools in Lee Brock had planned a school wide science trip. Personally I think the teachers just wanted a day off from teaching, but that's just me.

"Okay," Mr. Moon announced. "I'm going to arrange you into groups. Caulfield, Blevins, Fox, Fairfax, Argall, and Airaldi. You six will be group 1."

Sigh. I had a feeling that this would happen.

I watched a sting ray swim over my head.

"Cool." I muttered as I continued to walk looking up.

"I would look straight ahead if I were you Fox. Wouldn't want to repeat the bus instance so soon." Chris said casually as he walked beside me.

"Arrgh! When will you stop talking about that?"

"Well, since your face lights up with joy whenever I said it, probably never."

I decided to ignore. It would be healthier for my future blood pressure. I forgot my angry when I saw the little rainbow colored fish in the next tank.

"Oooh. They're beautiful."

No one else seemed excited though, but that was about what I had excepted. I shrugged and continued to look into the tank happily. Suddenly a shiver went though my entire body.

"It starts again." Came a voice I recognized. It was the memory form of my former incarnation, Riding Hood. She had reawakened last month when I fought my final battle against Feardoucha.

I looked at my ring. It was glowing bright red. There was an attack on this very aquarium. I looked up at Esmeralda. She returned my glance grimly and nodded.

"Oh I have to use the washroom." I said.

"Me too." Esmeralda said. "See you guys later."

We took off for the area were the ladies washrooms were. Clara, Talia, and Eleanor were standing there with Lugh.

Lugh is the Fairy godmother who first allowed me to turn in to Riding Hood. He is annoying, and vain, but can be helpful at times. He has golden hair and eyes. He became a teacher at our school, named 'Mr. Dalca'.

"Okay, ladies," He said. "You have to say 'Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation' now because your old transformations won't work anymore."

We nodded. Each of us held out our hands.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Beauty Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I felt a familiar tingling feeling go though my body. When I opened my eyes I saw that my boots now went up to my knees, the skirt of my gingham dress moved down to my mid-thigh and that my cape had shorten to my skirt's length. Eleanor beside me had longer skirt for her white dress as well and her feet were bare as always. She also now wore a small trira in her hair. Talia across from me wore a purple bathing suit and lower heels on her pumps. Esmeralda still wore ballet shoes, but her dress went to her feet, with leg slits on each side that went up to her hips. Clara's pink dress was the same, but now she wore boots like mine instead of manyjanes.

"Well, at least its not a skirt." Talia said happily enough.

"I guess we should go."

We ran to the front of the shark tank were the attack was happening. A lot of students stood there memorized by the woman that stood there.

"Lady Nemesis will be honored to take your happiness energy." The woman said in an unusually calm voice. "Well, I shall partake in your energy now-"

"Hold it!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"You don't have any right to take advantage of the happiness of students missing classes." I added.

She appeared to have ignored the last sentence though. "You are the reincarnations of the warriors of the West army, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Since you gave me the curtsey of an introduction, I believe I am obligated to reciprocate. Very well than. I am Enyo, a simple fortune teller and loyal subject of Lady Nemesis."

"Enough talking!" Talia said. _**"Inzombia Cure Ribbon!"**_

Enyo sighed. _**"Sorrow Wall."**_

An implementable wall absorbed the attack.

"It is time for me to get to serious as well." She said. _**"Reflecting Negative Mirror!"**_

A silver mirror appeared in her hands.

"_**Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_Eleanor stated.

The soapy bubbles floated over to Enyo. The mirror bounced the bubbles back to us magnifying their effect. We jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"Dammit." Talia said. "It looks like that mirror bounces our powers back to us."

"So if Honey tries to send her back to the realm in between.." Eleanor said.

We fell silent.

"Wait," I said. "I might have an idea."

I whispered my plan to Esmeralda and Clara. They nodded.

"**_Happy Freezing Blizzard!"_**Esmeralda said aiming her snow straight at the mirror.

"How foolish." Enyo commented.

Esmeralda on the other hand smirked.

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!" **_Clara said from behind her.

The sugar hit on her cheeks and back of her neck.

"It burns!" She dropped her mirror as she went to touch her face.

Perfect. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

Three tiny flames jumped off my finger and hit her in the chest. She faded away to the realm in between, the old gateway between our world and Magica which was now the home of the people from Magica.

"Hey guys!" I called out to Chris, Calla, Tim and Aiden as Esmeralda and I got back.

Tim and Aiden, who had guessed what had happened didn't question us.

Calla said, "Took you long enough."

I smiled back. "Well, it was a nice washroom."

A/n: I'm sorry this chapter sucked. I promise the next one will be better. Please review!


	51. Troublesome Fangirls and Fanboys!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System Here! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've had exams all January (including Chemistry. Irk!). Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Troublesome Fangirls and Fanboys! The Sad Future Whirlwind.**

"I cannot believe that you were beaten by the warriors of light, Enyo." Agrona chided her younger sister.

"At least I got a portion of energy for Lady Nemesis." Enyo snapped. "Which is more than I can say for you sister dear."

The two sisters glared at each other for several minutes, daring the other to back down.

Aella cut in. "This is not the point. All we can do now is try again."

"You are right for once," Argona nodded. "We can not allow ourselves to end up like the four wolves." She pulled out a deck of tarot like cards. "Let us all pick a card."

Her two sisters obediently each took a card and turned it over, as she did the same. They examined them for a few minutes than grinned at each other.

"I shell took on this job." Aella said s she stood up.

Argona raised a single eyebrow. "Are you sure you are ready for such a task?"

"I am ready for anything. Besides even if the warriors of light should turn up it will be infinitely easy to beat them."

"Hey did you do your French homework?" I asked Chris as I walked up to him in the morning.

He turned. "You know its concerned polite to say hello in civilized society."

"I was about to say that! So did you?"

"Of course I always do my homework." He shrugged. "I didn't get number five though."

"Oh yeah, you suck at French right."

"Hey why are you mocking me for being bad at something?"

"Isn't that what you always do to me? If you can't take don't-" I paused in mid-sentence looking at a poster on the wall. It couldn't be.

"What is it,Fox?" He looked at the poster too. "Oh."

The poster had a badly drawn red cape on it. The words on it read: Riding Hood Group fan club. Meets Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Co-presidents- Sara Fox and Ed Alloway.

"Wow. I didn't think that her popularly extended to this." Chris said. "You seem frazzled about though. Why?" 

He was looking at me suspiciously. Did he suspect anything? "Bec-Because my sister is one of the co-presidents. I don't want a member of my family alleviated with something this lame. I have to go now."

We met at the Love Moon cafe that afternoon.

"Can you believe it?" I said.

"I know!" Eleanor said. "What if they manage to find us out?"

"And that's not the biggest issue here. Did you know that my brother is one of the co-presidents?" Talia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. I thought his name was familiar. My sister is the other one."

"It's embarrassing! Why is he being such a lame-ass?"

"Its also surprising." Esmeralda commented. "I mean we all knew that Honey's sister was a fanatic for Riding Hood, but why your brother?"

"He really likes animes with 'magical girls' . He thinks this is like one of his favourite series come to life. He talked about this fan club nonsense before, but I thought he was joking."

"I have an idea." Clara said. "Tomorrow is Tuesday right? Let's crash a meeting. Than Honey and Talia should assert their control over their younger siblings to shut it down."

We all looked at her with a mixture of admiration and esxbration.

"You sure are perceptive sometimes Clara." Eleanor said.

"Of course," She shrugged. "I'm not a teenager yet."

"Okay, where is this meeting taking place anyways?" Phil Aialdi, Tim's older brother asked. He's another knight of Justice. Tim and him work at the local garden centrer. The knights of Justice wanted to help us set this down.

"Let me see," Talia said. "Looks like its room 202."

"Wait isn't room 202's..." Tim said.

"Ullieag's." We finished in unison and groaned. Ullieag is Lugh's sister who pretends to be a history teacher. Shes a nice person, but a little clueless.

"Figures, she would allow people to use her room for something like this." I muttered. "Let's go check it out."

"Right." The others said.

Talia and I walked slightly ahead of the others. When we got there we threw open the door.

"Welcome!" Milly Delangey, my best friend said. Milly is a bit boy-crazy at times, but she's a good friend. She also create LOAHG, which stands for List Of Admittingly Hot Guys. All the guys from the Knights of Justice are on it.

"Milly? What on earth are you doing here?" I asked. I was stunned, because I never thought she would do something like this.

"Oh Honey. I didn't think you were a Riding Hood fan. Erin and Anna are here too. We've all really liked Riding since she saved us."

By this point the others had gotten to the door. As there was nothing better to do I stepped though the door. When I stepped in I noticed six people besides Milly seated at various desks. There was Erin Jennings and Anna Eszes, our two other friends. Also there was Linus Shannon, my sister Sara, Henry Busto, Clara's older brother and short skinny boy who looked a little like Talia.

"Henry?" Clara asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Clara. Hi." Henry said cheerfully. Even though they have the same round childlike features Clara and Henry's personalities are the exact opposite of each others. "Well, Riding Hood and her friends did save Aunt Isabella. Plus my good friends Sara and Ed started this club, so I joined to support them-"

"Edward," Talia interrupted as she walked closer to her brother. "Why are you doing this?" 

Now, most people who know her would've been very scared if Talia looked at them the way that she was looking at her brother. He however just appeared to be board.

"Oh its you." He said indifferently. " I just wanted to start a club to show my appreciation for Riding Hood and her friends and all they do for the community."

"Well, stop it. Its embarrassing."

"Really? I thought you didn't mind being embarrassed. By the way you act most of the time anyways."

Talia seemed to be in pause mode unsure if she should crush his bones or pummel him. Elanor seeing the problem stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but according to the rules of the student council all clubs must have one teacher adviser. As student council representatives, Charles and myself," She pointed to Charles just behind her. "Will have to shut you down if you do not get one soon."

I smile. Good job Eleanor. There was no way any teacher would support this club.

"Oh." My sister said. "We already have a teacher adviser Ms. Quirke."

Okay, maybe one teacher would.

"Oh hello, children." Ullieag said. " Are you going to join as well?"

Our glares probably answered her.

"As long as your here," Henry added. "Why don't you sit in on a meeting?"

I think we would've refused if anyone, but Henry had asked us to stay. However, Henry is like Eleanor in many ways. If he makes a request with a smile on his face you just want to do what he asks.

"Alright." I said.

"I guess we can stay for a bit." Esmeralda sighed.

The others nodded and we all sat down.

Ed coughed. "Now we can officially start the meeting. Today we will talk about-"

"Oh! I have something to say!" Linus Shannon shout gleefully.

He sighed like he had been expecting it and said "What is it today Linus?"

"I think Beauty is the best warrior don't you Ed?"

"Well since you asked I think Talia is my least favourite of the warriors. She's too much of a macho chick like my sister."

Phil put his hand to his mouth to cough as Talia clenched and unclenched her hands.

"How dare you!" Linus shirked. "You insult my beautiful Talia and Beauty in the same breath. For shame!"

"So who is your favourite, Ed?" Henry asked him.

"Well," He paused. "Gretal is just a kid, Riding Hood's okay, but so short and such a stereotypical magical girl heroine, Esmeralda is so cool and goregoagous, but I guess my favourite is Cinder. She has a benevolent, beauty about her."

When he said I was short I felt like socking him. Clara looked murderous too, Esmeralda smirked slightly, and Eleanor was blushing.

"Well," Sara started. "My favourite is Riding Hood."

"Us too." Erin, Anna and Milly chimed in.

Oh good. Some people recognize my great qualities.

"Who cares if she's short."

"Or temperamental."

Or not. Talia gave me a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Um." Charles said. "What do you guys think of the Knights of Justice?"

"Useless." Sara replied.

"Stupid." Linus commented.

"Annoying." Ed said.

"Especially that one who makes speeches all the time."

"I know. What's his damage anyways?"

Charles looked crestfallen. He was the 'speech maker' of course. I would have felt sorry for him if I hadn't agreed with them sort of.

"Is it always like this?" Eleanor whispered to Ullieag.

Ullieag nodded. "Isn't it great?"

"So do you think they can find out about us?" Eleanor asked.

We were in the park near my house were we had a lot of our meetings.

Talia snorted. "Please. Those guys couldn't organize a bake sale much less find out our identities."

"Still," Esmeralda added. "We should be careful around them from now on."

"Its kind of hard when you live with them." I said. Clara and Talia nodded.

"Live with it. You've had your family on your trail before Honey. You didn't get caught then and you won't get caught now."

"Your friends with Ed's sister?" Sara asked that night as we were brushing our teeth.

I spat out the toothpaste. "Talia? Yeah. You're friends with her brother right?"

Sara shook her head. "I hate him. He always manipulates Henry or interrupts us when we're together, its annoying."

"I see. Is he always so rude to his sister I wonder?"

"That's probably just how they relate to each other. Like us, Mike and Sam."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. So are you going to join the club?"

"What! No way."

"Huh? Why?"

Two days later on Thursday after school I was working on my math homework when my red stone ring started to glow. An attack was happening at the school. The fan club!

I ran out of the house and through the street until I came to an allay.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I raced towards the school. Halfway down the hallway to Ullieag's room I ran into the others.

"Come on let's go." Talia said.

We busted through the door to room 202. A lady similar to the one at the aqrauim, but slightly different stood there surrounded by the scared members of the fan club.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Riding Hood!" Sara, Milly, Erin and Anna said.

"How kind of you to join us. I must introduce myself as well. I am Aella, a simple fortune teller and loyal servant of Lady Nemesis. I believe that you have met my sister Aella."

"What are you here for?" Eleanor asked.

"Why else but to get energy from this boy?" She said pointing to Ed.

"Him?" Talia asked. "What energy could you possibility get from him?"

"I believe he puts so much energy into obsessing over fictional characters. It is our right to take it from him. We will actually use for something useful unlike him."

"What kind of shit our you talking about?"

"I have had enough questions." She said. _**"Sad Future Whirlwind!"**_

A mini tornado started in the classroom, blowing all around us.

"I can't do any attacks in this." Esmeralda said.

Aella laughed and turned towards Ed. _**"Freeze!"**_

"Stop! Stay away from him!" Talia yelled.

"Stop me if you can."

"Dammit! He may be the most annoying person I know sometimes, but he still doesn't deserve to have his energy stolen by you jerks." Talia growled. _**"Inzombia Cure Ribbon!"**_

The purple ribbon materialized and wrapped itself around the whirlwind holding it down. They both disappeared.

"What? How can this be happening?" Aella said.

"Now Riding Hood."

"Right." I pointed my finger at Aella. "_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

She screamed as she was sent back to the realm in between.

"So how was yesterday's club meeting?" I asked Ed when I saw him in the hallway.

He looked up. "Oh your Talia's friend."

"Yep. How was it?"

"Eventful anyways and.."

"And?"

"I think I might like Beauty better now. Don't tell Linus though."

"I won't." I smiled at him.

He smiled back slightly. "Well see ya." He walked away.

"Hey Fox. Hey who was he?" Chris asked as he walked up to me.

"I'm not telling." I stuck my tongue out him and started to walk away.

"What? Oh come on Fox."

A/n: Please review!


	52. People Are Puppets?

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**People Are Puppets!? The Little Shop of Fortunes!**

"This plan might work." Argona muttered.

"Whatever are you talking about Argona?" Enyo asked.

"The next plan to collect energy for our Lady Nemesis."

"Tell us what it is." Aella demanded.

"I will not."

"Why?"

"Because two certain people barely did their jobs. One person was beaten by those creatures of light. The other person was beaten as well and did not even obtain any energy."

Her sisters hung their heads in shame.

"I have already consulted the stars on this scheme. It will work. This is my job. I will do it correctly."

"I hope you'll gain some modesty when your gone." Enyo said.

Argona smiled slightly. "I shell attain to it now." And she travelled onwards to the human world.

"So we have two new enemies at least," Lugh said. "Enyo and Aella. Enyo can use someone's own attack against them. Aella can create whirlwinds that make it difficult to cast spells."

"Have you heard of them before?" Esmeralda asked.

"No. They must be new, but they are quite strong as you have seen. Now that they know you're more powerful than they thought their spells will be less likely to have loopholes in them. Be careful."

We nodded.

"Is that all Lugh?" I asked. "My mom's birthday is coming up and I want to go shopping."

"Oh can I come along?" Eleanor asked. "I wanted to go to the tea shop to pick up some herbal tea mixes that Miss. Potts needs."

"Oh me too." Clara said. "I want to get a doll bed for Ginger Ginger to sleep in." Ginger Ginger is Clara's enchanted talking gingerbread man."

"Sure." I turned towards Talia and Esmeralda. "You guys too?"

Esmeralda shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"I'll come." Talia said. "Can we go bowling afterwards?"

"Great, let's go then." Everyone started to put on their coats.

"Me too?" Lugh said pointing at himself.

"Um don't you have to mark our English projects?"

"Shoot! I forgot about those."

"Uh." How did this guy get hired by the school?

The five of us walked out of the cafe together. The place next door had a long line up in front of it. It had been there when we had gotten to the cafe.

"Why is everyone lined up for?" Clara asked.

"I think a new store opened." Esmeralda answered.

"Yeah. But what?" Talia said.

"I don't know." I said. "Wait, is that Milly? I'll ask her."

I walked over. Before I was there completely Milly saw me and waved.

"Hey Honey!"

"Hey. What is this place?" I asked gesturing to the store.

"Can't you read? It's a new fortune teller place."

"Fortune teller?"

She nodded. "I'm going to ask her about the future of Darling and me."

"Gook luck then. Thanks."

I walked back over to the guys and related what I had heard.

"Fortune teller? That sounds like fun. I want to try it!" Eleanor said.

"Me too." Clara said. "Just once anyways."

"I can't think of anything lamer." Esmeralda said.

"Me neither." Talia added.

"What about you Honey?" Eleanor asked me.

"I don't know." It might be fun. But the last two times I had my fortune told they had been exactly the same. It was kind of creepy and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it a third time. "Anyways we should start shopping soon, if we want to have time to go bowling."

The others nodded and fortune tellers were forgotten for awhile.

"So I'm going to the fortune teller this afternoon." Eleanor said to me the next morning at school. "You want to come?"

I sighed. "Eleanor, why do you want to go? Its not like the fortune are going to be true anyways."

"I know. That's part of the fun. Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit! You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes. Alright."

"Great! See you later." She ran down the hallway because the warning bell had just rang.

"Hey Fox, going to see the fortune teller?" Chris asked as he walked up beside me.

"Shut up. I'm dong it for a friend."

He smiled gently. "I know. You're too stubborn to be told how to live your life based on destiny."

I felt my cheeks warm. His smile was beautiful sometimes. To cover it up I said. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"A little bit of both. Oh wait I have to talk to someone. Sorry." He ran up to the girl ahead of us. "Hey Ai, what did you get for question five on the chemistry test we had on Friday?"

I watched him go. I can admit that the fact that he calls everyone by their first name except for me, irks me sometimes. Okay, I guess it makes me just a little bit sad. No time to think about that though. I had to get to homeroom.

I was sitting on a couch in Future Limits the fortune telling store waiting for my turn. A minute later Eleanor came out. I stood up.

"How was it?"

"Okay." She answered stiffly. "I have to go now." Before I could say anything she walked out the door.

I stared after her. What was up with her? Maybe she had cramps. I parted the curtain and walked into the fortune teller's room.

Before me sat a woman dress in emerald green, with pitch black eyes and brown hair. In front of her was a table with a deep purple tablecloth on it and cushy green chair.

"Please be seated." She said.

I did. "I'm Honey Fox."

She nodded. "Give me both your hands."

"Um alright."

She closed her eyes. "You have many friends and an easy nature that attracts others to you. They see you as a bit bossy and temperamental at the times, but also as a natural leader. You have a large close knit family circle. You are average in most areas though your history marks are horrible. You love someone very much, but are still in denial about it."

I relaxed. This was just your average fortune telling. Nothing else.

"Now for your real fortune to start. _You have the power to make your dreams come true. But you will face great challenges. Finally one day you will come to a crossroads and have to choose between love and the world."_

Oh no there it was again. I started to think about getting up and leaving.

"_Also in another battle is coming. One warrior is someone who's heart has disappeared and who want to make others pay for their pain. The other is one with the power to rejuvenate broken spirits and protect everyone with all their heart. The fate-"_

This new vision was even scarier! I stood up and put five dollar bill down on the table.

"Thanks." I called out as I ran out of the building.

"Wait!" She called after me.

I continued to run even after I passed the end of the street it was located on. I ran until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Fox?"

I knew it was Chris than. "Oh its you."

He grimaced. "That's nice. I was about to ask if you were okay too."

"Oh."

"Man, you are a strange girl. I mean I can predict how Ai, Alyssa, or even Calla will act, but never you. You-"

"Chris."

"What is it?" He looked down at me.

"Why don't you ever call me by my name? I mean you call everyone else by their names, but me its always Fox, Fox, Fox! Do you hate me that much?"

I looked directly into his eyes. We stared at each other for a long moment. The next thing I knew my lips were on his. I don't know if he kissed me or I kissed him or we did it at the same time, but it happened.

I jerked my lips away. I muttered. "I'v- I've got to go!"

I ran around the corner and stopped. I put my hand to my lips. What the hell had just happened?

_You love someone very much, but are still in denial about it._

I shook my head. This was crazy.

My ring started to glow at that moment. There had been attacks at Future Limits! I went into the nearby allay.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I headed back to the place I had just left. I walked in to the store and saw a woman like Aella and Enyo who was dressed in blood red clothes.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I have heard of you. I myself am Argona a simple fortune teller and loyal servant of Lady Nemesis."

"Really? How you getting energy this time?"

"You wish to know? Fine." She paused. _**"Puppets Gather!"**_

Suddenly, many people materialized into the room. I recognized Milly, Eleanor, Clara, Esmeralda and whole bunch of other people.

"What is this?"

"These people were my customers. I exchange for fortunes I took some energy for Lady Nemesis."

"I see. I guess I'll have to fight you than to avenge them."

"I guess. If you don't mind fighting them as well."

"Huh?"

"_**Puppets Attack!"**_

The people turned towards me and started to advantage. She had control over their actions! No wonder Eleanor had acted so strangely.

"I see you are all alone as well."

"Oh she's not alone." Talia said as she entered. "I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"

"Beauty! You're here." I said.

"Yep." She said as she jumped into the crowd and started to defend herself against our friends and other people.

"I guess you didn't get your fortune told then."

"Nope. Why would I? I control my own destiny, no one else. Besides if I wanted to spend money I'd buy some weights or that new history book I want."

I nodded. "How are we going to defeat her though? We can't use our attacks on these people."

She was quiet for a moment while she thought. "I have an idea. Hold off these guys."

"Okay." I hoped that whatever she was planning would work.

She stood a bit apart from the crowd. _**"Inzombia Cure Ribbon!"**_

She aimed it at Argona. It wrapped around her holding her. The people fell down and appeared to be asleep.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

She seem resigned as she travelled back to her world.

I smiled at Talia. "Great work."

"Thanks." She smiled back.

"Agg." Esmeralda muttered sitting up. "The last thing I remember was her telling me about my future love life."

We looked at her and than at each other.

"Hey, didn't you say fortune telling was the lamest thing ever?" Talia asked.

Esmeralda blushed. "Well, you see the thing about that is.."

"Oh," I said. "No excuses and don't think we'll forget about this soon."

A/n: Please review!


	53. A Sleeping Birthday, One Last Night Alto

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**A Sleeping Birthday, One Last Night Altogether.**

"Enyo, Argona and Aella are triplets." Ullieag said when we were having a meeting at the Moon Love Cafe. " Argona's the oldest, and Enyo's the youngest. They're young, only one hundred years old, but talented. They've raised to high social status in Nemesis' court. They all are powerful clairvoyants."

"So you know them?" Phil asked.

"Sort of. Mostly I know of them. They frightened me so much with the eerie way they speak."

"I can't believe you know about them." Lugh said. "I mean I don't."

"Well, you've been asleep for fifty years."

"It sucks to be out of the loop."

She shrugged. "I don't know much more about them then you do I'm afraid."

Eleanor smiled at her. "Thanks. The information you gave us should be very helpful."

Ullieag grinned back. "Thanks."

"Is this all?" Tim said. "I have to get to work."

"I have to as well." Eleanor added.

"Can you guys wait a minute?" Talia said. "I've got something to say."

We all looked t each other. "What is it?"

"Well," She started to blush. "My birthday is on the 12th of December and my mom insisted on throwing me a birthday party. I want to invite you guys. The cake's going to be chocolate and you don't have to get me anything. So will you?"

I smiled. Talia could be so cute sometimes. "Of course will come. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Totally." Esmeralda said.

"Wouldn't miss it." Tim added.

She smiled back at us. "Thanks."

"So should we go shopping together for her Birthday present tomorrow?" Eleanor asked Esmeralda and I the next day between classes. "I'm free. I men she told us not to get her anything, but I feel like it."

"Me too. I can go. You?" I asked Esmeralda beside me.

"I think it can be arranged." She shrugged.

"Great. Let's meet by Honey's locker tomorrow."

"Why my locker?"

"In case you forget we'll still be able to find you." Esmeralda said.

"What? Don't imply that I'm that forgetful."

They walked off to their next classes. Grrr! Oh well I guess I should get my Italian books and get to class. I dropped one in my haste. Someone picked it up for me.

"Thanks!" I beamed up at the person, only to discover that it was Chris. "Oh hey."

"Hey." He seemed as uncomfortable with the situation as I was.

I took Beginner's Italian from him. Since we.. Well since we kind of kissed nothing has been the same. We can't joke around like we used. It sucks because its not like it meant anything. I mean I could never love him of all people. It was absurd. Yes absurd.

We walked together since we were going to the same place.

"Nice day, huh?" Chris said looking at the snow pouring down.

I looked at him. "Is that a joke?"

"I guess."

"It sucks."

"I know."

That felt almost normal. Maybe things were back to normal..

"Hon-Fox, about last week-"

Just than Calla came up to us.

"Hey Chris." She said sweetly grabbing on of his arms. "Oh hello Honey."

"Hello."

"Come on let's go." She said drugging him off.

"Wait-" He called out.

I've never been happier to see her drag him away. What was he going to say?

"I'm going to the bookstore." Esmeralda announced as soon as we got to Lily Street, Lee Brock's coolest shopping street.

"Okay we'll meet up in front of the Penguin." Eleanor said meaning the restaurant not the bird. "Want to stick together?"

"For awhile anyways." I said.

We started to window shop. What would Talia like? I mean I know she likes history,but I couldn't get her a book or anything like that because I don't know what she has or about history anyways. She likes the super chocolate milkshakes from the Cafe, but I can't exacting gift wrap that can I?

"You got any ideas?" I asked Eleanor.

"Kind of."

"What is it?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I see." What could I do? I looked though a fitness store's window.

_Besides if I wanted to spend money I'd buy some weights or..._

That's right! She weight trains. I looked at the price for a set of weights and winced. My babysitting money wouldn't cover this. Plus it would be hard for me to lug them around. Still there had to be something I could do..

"That's it."

"What is?" Eleanor asked.

I just walked into the store without answering her.

On Friday afternoon I walked over to Talia's apartment. Halfway there I met Clara holding a flat package.

"Hey." I said. "Ready?"

"Yep."

We pressed the buzzer and Talia's mother buzzed us up. Talia opened the door with a grin.

"Come on in." She said. "Everyone is already here."

We walked in. The first thing Talia did was walk us over to a middle aged couple. The man had brown hair like Talia's and glasses. The woman had deep blue eyes and a laughing smile like Talia.

"Honey, Clara these are my parents. Mom, Dad this is Honey and Clara two of my friends."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Alloway said.

"Talia's told us so much about you both." Mrs. Alloway added.

"Nice to meet you." Clara and I said together.

"Come on guys. Everyone's in the living room."

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in to the tiny living room.

"Hey you two."Eleanor said looking up from the card game everyone was playing.

"Great everyone is here." Lugh said. "Now Talia can open her presents."

"I told you guys that you didn't have to get me anything."

"Its okay we wanted to." Esmeralda said firmly. "Here's mine."

Talia slowly unwrapped it. "Oh my god! A Distant Mirror. " It was a book.

"You said you wanted to read it during tutoring."

"Thanks."

She continued to unwrap her presents. She got another history book, The Guns of August from Tim, Charles and Aiden, she got a copy of Sleeping Beauty from Eleanor, a set of bracelets from Lugh and Ulliieag that were suppose to be 'power chargers'. She smiled when she opened the strap on leg weights that are suppose to strengthen your leg muscles I had picked out for her.

"I wanted to get these." She said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Phil handed her a sliver chain with a blue piece of sea glass on it.

"Oh this is from when we went to the beach together when we were six. This is your special piece right?"

"Yeah. I hope you like it."

"I do."

They looked at each other for another moment as if they were the only people on Earth. They snapped out of it a second later and Talia opened her last present from Clara.

"It might suck." Clara said. "I had to make it myself."

Talia ripped off the last piece of paper and gasped. "Oh my." She held it up to show everyone.

"Aww." Lugh said. "Clara made all our gifts look sucky."

It was a picture of Clara, Talia, Eleanor, Esmeralda and I on Track and Field day. Eleanor's smiling sweetly with her hands clasped in front of her, Talia sitting on the ground holding her knees to her chest, I'm standing next Eleanor with my arms thrown out, Clara's beside me grinning merrily and holding Talia's shoulders., and behind us with her arms folded is Esmeralda sort of smirking. The frame had all sorts of different shaded purple tissue paper stuck to its wooden base.

"Good work kid." I said slapping her on the back.

"Can I have a copy of that photo?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure. I'll make copies for everyone."

"Thank you Clara." Talia said. "Its beautiful."

"Everyone," Mr. Alloway called. "Its supper time."

Everyone grabbed a chair and some pizza and ate hardily. When everyone was done eating, Mrs. Alloway brought out a chocolate cake with six candles on it.

"Make a wish." She said.

Talia blew out the candles and said "It's already come true. Now I'll cut the cake."

She raised the knife and cut a piece.

"Ouch."

"What is it?" Phil asked her.

"Oh nothing I nicked myse-" Before she could finish her sentence she started to faint. Phil reach out and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Talia? Talia wake up!" I said touching her face.

"I'll call 911!" Ed said.

Two hours later Lugh, Ullieag, the Knights of Justice, Eleanor, Clara, Esmeralda and I were in the waiting room of Kay General Hospital. The doctors didn't know what happened to her. She was fine apparently just asleep. They didn't know what to make of it.

"How could this have happened?" Lugh whispered.

"I think I know." A person with blue hair and eyes said. It was Lorelei, a fairy godmother friend of Lugh's.

"What?"

"Every warrior of light has to face an individual challenge from the side of darkness. Talia is now facing her challenge in her dreams."

"How did you know about this?" Esmeralda asked.

She paused saddened. "Two of my girls are currently face their challenges."

The Lakeview warriors! I asked "Who?"

"Amanda and Sedna."

Amanda was a friend of mine. "Oh sorry."

"Dammit!" Phil whispered as he pound a fist against the wall. "I should be with her. Ullieag, can you sent me to were she is?"

"I can, but are you sure?"

He nodded solemnly.

Ullieag stepped forward and touched his forehead with her right index fingertip. _**"Sleep!"**_

Two second later Phil collapsed to the ground.

"Nurse! Someone fainted." Lugh called out.

When I got home I finally released that Talia was lost to us for awhile anyways.

"_I really like fairy tales. I mean I like fantasy and other stuff to, but I think fairy tales our my favourite. Pretty embarrassing for fifteen year old isn't it?"_

"_Nothing to do with me? We're a team you little punks!"_

"_but we do have to keep our wits about us at meal time though. You snooze you lose, Honey. "_

"_Like we wouldn't fight. Who do they think we are?"_

"_I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me anymore."_

"_Remember how I slaved for months to tutor you two in history? Remember how long it took for me to get the date of the Normandy invasion though your thick skulls? Remember the extra time I took from my own study schedule to assist you guys? Remember that because of all my hard work you managed to past history with decent grades? Remember all that? Then when I ask you guys for one little favour what do I get? 'Of course we don't want to do it.' Well, I have to say I'm not exactly happy with that response. So what are you 'grateful' former pupils of mine going to say?"_

"_I guess I'll have to take this one, I'm the only one who can stand him besides for his brother."_

"_Dammit! He may be the most annoying person I know sometimes, but he still doesn't deserve to have his energy stolen by you jerks."_

"_Oh she's not alone. I'm the girl who dreams of happy endings. The threads I weave stop evil in its tracks. I am Beauty!"_

Strong, smart, mouthy, macho, lonely, dependable Talia. I'm not to proud to tell you that I cried a bit.

A/n: Please review!


	54. A Hopeful, Helpful! We're All Going To S

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Thanks for the reviews everyone. Honey isn't exactly dense, she just has a "low sense of love". Even though I will admit that at times she can be a bit stupid. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**A Hopeful, Helpful! We're All Going To See The Tennis Match!**

"The sleeping princess has gone to face her test." Enyo said.

"Thank goodness, she was a pest." Argona replied.

"It was best that she was put to rest." Aella finished.

"And so five become four," They said together. "Who will be the next to go?"

"We have to make a new plan to get energy from the humans."

"Than pick a card sisters dear, and we shell she were it is best to receive our new source from."

Aella and Enyo each selected a card from the deck that Argona held. She turned over a card and they looked them over.

"I do not understand how this can help us."

"Well, if the cards say it will work it will."

"Quite so. Now we choice which one of us should go. The crystal Enyo!"

Enyo removed the crystal from her robe. The sisters glanced at for a few minutes."

"It shines for you." Aella said to Enyo.

She nodded as she place the crystal back into her robe's pocket and started to prepare for her journey.

"Did you hear about Talia Alloway?" A grade nine girl said in the washroom.

I perked up my ears as I washed my hands.

"Yeah. She's in hospital. They don't know what's wrong with her." Her friend said as she applied lip gloss. "I hear Phil Airadi has the same thing."

"No way! You don't think its contagious do you?"

I clenched my hands into fists.

"Tara! Here friend's right there." The second girl hissed to the first.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean anything by it!"

The two of them left as quickly as humanly possible.

I heard the same whispers for the last week or so. Didn't people have anything better to talk about? I shook my head and walked out of the washroom. As I came out I bumped into Tim.

"Oh sorry." I said feeling strange.

"It's okay." He said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. See you in cooking." And he walked off without a second glance back.

He had been more subdued since what had happened. I guess it makes sense because Phil is his brother and Talia was a childhood friend of both of them.

"Hey Honey," Eleanor called out. She was with Charles.

"Oh hi guys, what is it?"

"Well," Charles started. "You know I'm the caption of the Tennis team right?"

"Yeah."

"We almost have no one going to our games. I was wondering if you girls could come to fill up some seats it might boost morale."

"What? Why would I do something like that?"

"Eleanor already volunteered you guys."

"Oh did she now?" I turned to glare at her. She had the decency to look ashamed.

"Come on Honey. Our team continues to lose. I would have thought that you, a true maiden of valour would want to support the under dog. But alas I guess I was mistaken-"

" Stop it. If I go will you stop making speeches?"

"For now."

"That's good enough I guess." I sighed. "I'll go."

"Great. Oh and bring Blevins. He's your boyfriend, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" But by that time Charles was already halfway down the hallway. "Honestly! How come everyone thinks we're a couple? Why did you agree to his request anyways?"

"Well," She paused. "He looked so down casted when he asked me that I had to agree."

"Now, you know how I feel whenever you manipulate me."

"Besides.."

"Besides?"

"Besides, I've always wanted to see him play." Her voice seemed a little softer and her cheeks coloured pink slightly. "Anyways you should invite Chris. It will be fun. Besides the two of you seem to be acting strangely around each other lately. Did something happen?"

"Nothing really special." I replied avoiding her eyes as I pretended to push some hair out of my face.

"What you want me to go to the school tennis game?" Was how Chris replied when I asked him of course.

"Do you want to go or not?"

"The question is why you want to go. Do you like one of those tennis guys? I hope it isn't-"

"Shut up! Eleanor's making me."

"You talk tough, but you really have no backbone do you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh well I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Why not?"

"Okay. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya." He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. What the hell?

As I blushed with embarrassment he walked down the hallway. What was wrong with me? It was just Chris Blevins after all.

The next day, I ran to the gym after school, instead of going home to work on my history mid-term project. I hope Charles and Eleanor appreciate this! Oh well I guess I could always ask Talia for hel- Oh that's right. My steps slowed slightly. By that time I had basically made it to the gym though. I saw Tim, Esmeralda, Chris, Eleanor, Lugh, Ullieag and... Aiden? Wow. I have to admire Charles and Eleanor's persuasion skills anyways. I couldn't have gotten Esmeralda or Aiden to agree to come here.

I walked over to them.

"Ready for hell?" Esmeralda whispered to me.

"More like ready for boredom."

"At least, I can probably listen to my Mp3 and no one will notice."

"Oh that's a good idea. I should have thought of it."

"Yeah, but at least you've got Chris to cuddle up to."

"Shut up!"

We walked into the gym as a group and sat down on the stands. I was between Esmeralda and Eleanor. I sighed with relieve. I would be able to talk to one of them at least. Maybe, not if Esmeralda would be zoning out to her tunes and Eleanor was intently watching Charles. But at least it wouldn't be as weird as sitting beside Tim, Aiden or Chris.

Now I find watching sports extremely boring. I mean I don't see the point in watching others playing a game. Its like watching a group of people playing Clue or something. So I was looking at anything that might distract me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one guy who was on the team, but not playing. However, he was helping old ladies finding there way to the bathrooms and offering to carry things for people who had arms full of things. I tugged at Eleanor's sleeve. She averted her eyes from the game

"Who is that guy?" I asked.

She smiled. "Oh him? That's Adam Warren, you don't know him because he's in my grade. He's the manager for the team."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, every year he tries out, but he never makes it on to the team. He never gets annoyed or frustrated by it though and tries to help out with the team any way he can. He's like that with everything. Like, last year he ran for student council president, but lost. But he just smiled and offered to become the spirit rep. I really admire him."

"He does sound like a great guy." I admitted. "I'm going to go get a drink. You guys want anything?"

Immediately I was swamped with orders for drinks for everyone. I walked to the counter and paid for seven drinks. The lady working at the counter slammed them down and went back to reading her celebrity gossip magazine.

"Um excuse me?" I said. She looked up annoyed. "Aren't you going to give me a box or something to carry all this in?" 

"Box costs extra." She said flatly.

"Oh." I looked into my coin purse. It was empty. What was I going to do? I could carry maybe four drinks, but that was it.

"Oh let me help you." Someone said as they picked up four of the drinks.

"Oh thanks, but you-" I turned and saw Adam.

"Its no problem." He said with a cheerful smile. "Oh I've seen you hanging around with Eleanor and Talia. I'm Adam. You?"

I sighed and picked up the three remaining drinks. "I'm Honey Fox. So you're the manager?"

"Yep. I keep trying out, but never make the team. I think I was close last time though." 

I shook my head. "I don't understand how you can be so cheerful about it."

He shrugged. "I think 'Well there is always next year.' Besides l like being a manager actually. I enjoy helping people, more than anything."

I was about to say something, but someone else did instead.

"Hey Fox, do you need any help?" Chris said coming out of the gym doors. His eyes widened when he saw Adam.

"Oh Chris! Hey." Adam said waving at him.

"Hi Adam. I'll take a couple of those." He removed two of the drinks from Adam's arms.

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, Adam helped me find my locker in grade nine." He said as he took one of the drinks from me as well. "Thanks again for that."

"Oh it was no trouble."

"Well, hopefully one day I'll be able to repay you one day."

We walked back to the stands. Everyone nodded gratefully when we gave them their drinks.

"Well, I have to go back." Adam said. "It was nice to see you again Chris and to meet you Honey."

"You too." I said.

"Yeah." Chris added.

I settled back and drank a large sip of my fruit punch.

"Oh I can see the well spring of positive energy. Lady Nemesis will be most pleased."

I turned around and saw Enyo. Perfect.

"What the heck?" The opposite team's caption said.

However, most of the residents of Lee Brock know what to do when a floating weirdo appears: run out of the building screaming.

Esmeralda, Eleanor and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess we should go." I said as I got up.

We ran down the stairs of the stands and into the ladies change room.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Everlasting Transformation!'**_

After transforming we walked back into the gym. In the middle now stood Enyo facing Chris who stood protectively between her and Adam.

"Get out of my way boy," She was saying. "I only want to energy of the boy behind you. If you leave now you will be unharmed."

"As if anyone would do that." Chris said. "Especially if you sadists are involved."

I groaned and smacked my forehead. That idiot! Why couldn't he just leave things to the professionals?

She raised an eyebrow. _**"Slash!"**_

Chris yelped and a blood mark appeared on chest of his sweater. He staggered, but stood his ground.

"I can't allow this to continue!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"Oh its you." She said with slight distaste. "Allow me to deal with this first."

I felt round in my pocket for what I needed. "'Fraid I can't!" I dropped on of the special fog balls Lugh gave me for emergencies. A cloud of fog appeared around all of us. I ran forward and grabbed Chris and Adam's hands.

"Come one!"

"Riding Hood?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Why can't you stay out of trouble?"

I shoved them into the boys change room.

"Stay in here until the fight is over."

"Wait I'll help you." He said sounding desperate, almost like he was worried.

"Me too." Adam added.

"You idiots! You can't do anything against her! Thanks for the offer though." I turned to Adam. "If you want to help please take care of his cut."

Adam nodded. I flashed him a smile and headed back to my comrades. The fog was only starting to lift by the time I got there. As soon as it settled, Enyo looking around surprised to see that Chris and Adam were no longer beside her.

"What is this trick?" She asked.

Eleanor smiled at me though. "Good thinking Riding Hood."

"Thanks."

"Oh well. I shall just defeat you and locate were you are hiding him. It should be quite easy especially since you have a member who is on their test and another who is not here."

I smirked confidently at her. "That doesn't matter."

"What ever do you mean? You have a diminished number. Besides you know that I can re-enforce your own attacks back at you with my mirror. You also know that I will most likely be unmerciful towards those two. I thought warriors of light cared about protecting the innocent and what not. So why are you so calm?"

"Because of what's behind you."

"What is behind me?"

"_**Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_

"_**Happy Freezing Blizzard!"**_

Enyo fell backward with a thin film of ice covering her body.

"I guess I'll have to warm you up!" I said. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

As she travelled back to the realm in between, Eleanor, Esmeralda and I grinned at each other.

About an hour later the matches resumed after the commotion settle down.

"Hey , are you okay?" I asked Chris.

"I'm fine it was only a superficial cut anyways."

"I know. Geez though, why can't you stay out of trouble?"

He started for some reason when I say that.

"Hey again." Adam said as he passed our row.

We nodded in greeting.

"Thanks Chris. I guess you paid me back for helping you find your locker plus!"

"I didn't do anything. It was all Riding Hood." Chris looked at me significantly when he said that. I wonder why?

"Yeah she is amazing though." He agreed. "Well, I'll see you."

No Adam I'm not amazing. People like you and Eleanor who are always positive or people like him who stand up for others even though they can't do anything are amazing. Well, at least to me.

A/n: Please Review!


	55. Esmeralda's Idol! The Sad Prima Donna

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System Here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl cliches.

**Esmeralda's Idol! The Sad Prima Donna.**

"Why do you listen to classical music?" Clara asked Esmeralda. We were at Esmeralda's house studying on New Year's day. Well, Esmeralda and I were studying for our history midterm. Eleanor was trying her hardest to get a cup mark stain out of the table and Clara was gobbling down the cookies that Esmeralda's housekeeper Mrs. Potts had made.

"Because I like." She muttered as she reread her notes on the reign of Mary I.

"Okay," The DJ said. "We our offering a contest, to win four tickets to see Swan Lake staring Julia Siskin at the Grand Theatre in Kay. The winner will be determine by the person who can answer this question the quickest: In what year was the Sunset Dreams Ballet company founded?"

"Wow, who could get that question?" I said.

"Hmm." Eleanor hummed in agreement.

"1982." Esmeralda said into the phone. "My name is Esmeralda Fairfax."

We all stared at her. How had she gotten to the phone that quickly?

"And we have a winner!" The DJ said. "Miss. Esmeralda Fairfax answered 1982. We'll be sending her the tickets. Now for.."

"So what is the Sunset Dreams Ballet Company?" Eleanor asked when we were at the Moon Love Cafe an hour later for a meeting with Lugh.

"Only my favourite Ballet company ever." Esmeralda said. "In Canada at least. Plus Julia Siskin is my idol. I'm so glad I'll finally get to see her live."

"What are you going to with the tickets?" Clara asked her eyes sparkling slightly.

Esmeralda looked at her strangely. "You guys. What did you think?"

"Really?" Eleanor and Clara exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked more bewildered than anything else.

"I don't have anyone else to ask."

"What about Tim?" I smirked slightly.

"What about him?" Esmeralda rewarded me with a slight blush.

"You know what I mean."

"Its not like that! Besides," She paused. "Besides, I don't think he would be up to going. He's still so distraught about his brother after all."

We were all observed a moment of solemn silence.

"So will you go? Its on the 5th." She continued

"Definitely!" Eleanor said.

"Of course. I wouldn't pass up a chance to go to the ballet." Clara added.

I shrugged. "Why not? I'm not doing anything special that day."

"Great than. Oh here comes Lugh."

"I can't believe we are going to see Swan Lake!" Eleanor said taking a large sip of her hot chocolate.

"Oh Swan Lake? Can I come?" Lugh said as he sat down pointing to himself.

"Oh sorry Lugh." Esmeralda said smiling slightly evilly. "There are only four, so you're out of luck."

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that I gave you a 68 on your last English essay?"

"Perhaps." She sipped her herbal tea and left it at that.

"They were so surprised when they saw you." Eleanor said as she walked out of 56.7 Classy, the classic music station in Lee Brock. We had gone with Esmeralda to pick up the tickets. "I wonder why."

"I guess they figure most high school students don't listen to Classical music." Clara commented.

"No it was probably because they didn't think the heiress to Fairfax industries would have to win tickets to anything from a radio contest." I guessed

"Will you shut up?" Esmeralda said. "Honestly! You could be a little more polite to the person who's allowing you to see Swan Lake."

"Sorry." Eleanor, Clara and I said. Well, I kind of muttered it, but I still meant it.

"Still, this is lucky," She continued with a slight smile. "My stepmother would never pay for me to see the ballet. Now, I don't even have to try to ask her."

It was weird to see Esmeralda smile like that. Usually she doesn't smile and when she does its probably more of a smirk than anything. This smile was gentle and appeared to be really happy. It was strange, but it made you feel joyful too. It made me wish she would smile more often like that. It suited her somehow.

Just than someone ran down the street and crashed into Eleanor.

"Hey come back here!" I called after her.

"Yeah!" Clara added. "Don't just bumped into someone and leave them on the sidewalk!"

"Honey, Clara," Eleanor said tiredly. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

The person turned around with an ashamed expression her face. She was in her early twenties,with long, brownish-blond hair tied into a bun. She wore comfortable, loose clothes. "I'm sorry I just had to get away."

"You're- You're Julia Siskin." Esmeralda said.

"What?" The rest of us said.

The woman's mouth formed a round "O" in surprise, but she nodded. "So you know who I am?"

"I watched the Sunset Dreams Company on Television."

Julia sighed. " Well, soon no one will know my name."

"What do you mean?" Eleanor said as Clara and I helped her up.

"I'm quiting ballet. I can't take it any more! I just can't dance anymore, its lost all meaning for me. I just have to-"

At that moment Esmeralda stepped forward and slapped her across the face.

"Esmeralda! What the hell?" I exclaimed.

Julia looked at her, touching her cheek, in shock.

"I can't believe I ever admired you." Esmeralda said. Then she ran off.

"Esmeralda! Wait." I started to run after her, but a hand shot out to restrain me. It was Eleanor's. I raised my eyebrows as I stared at her.

"I'll handle this." She said. I was about to argue you with her when I looked into her eyes. She wasn't going to back down. I nodded slowly. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and she started to walk calmly after Esmeralda.

Esmeralda was seated on a bench at the park were they held most of their meeting. Her expression was unreadable, but seemed to carry a certain amount of pain, anger and disappointment.

_I finally meet my idol and what do I do? _ She thought bitterly. _I hit her across the face._ _I guess I should call her my ex-idol._

Suddenly someone was sitting down beside her. Eleanor? What was she doing there? Esmeralda glared at her, but Eleanor continued to look at her with a slight benevolent gaze. She sighed. It really was impossible to glare at Eleanor.

"I guess you're to talk to me."

"Talk?" She said sounding surprised. "Only if you want to.'

She stared at Eleanor then looked away and was silent for a few moments. Finally she said, "Its just not fair. I never wanted to stop dancing, I was forced to. But she's choosing to, when she gets to do it for a living. It's not fair."

"I know." Eleanor said. "But maybe she has a reason why she can't anymore."

"Maybe." She said. "Does feeling like this make me a bad person?" 

"I don't think so. All of us envy others at strange moments. I remember I used to get resentful whenever I saw children with their caring affectionate parents."

"Me too. In fact the reason I used to be so mean to Honey when we were kids is because her mother and grandmother kissed her goodbye on the first day of school."

They shared a laugh with a quiet, sorrow filled quality to it.

"Come on," Eleanor said clapping her on the back. "Let's go back to the others."

Esmeralda nodded. They stood up and started to walk away.

The next day, Esmeralda was in the bookstore looking for a copy of Wuthering Heights for English class. She reached for the last copy at the same time as someone else.

"Oh you go ahead." She said politely and turned away.

"No its okay. Actually I wanted to talk to you."

Esmeralda reconqunised the voice and turned around. It was Julia. "Oh its you. Sorry for hitting you the other day. Bye."

"Wait. You're friend told me about your problem."

Esmeralda clenched her hand into a fist. That Honey! Didn't she ever shut up?

"Don't worry. She didn't give me any of the details. She just told me for reasons beyond your control you had to give up ballet. I wanted to apologize for what I said."

"It's okay. You didn't know. I was the one who acted unseemly."

"Would you liked to go out for coffee?"

Esmeralda thought about it. "Oh I couldn't. I simply couldn't." There was no way.

"I'll have a cappuccino please." Julia said cheerfully five minutes later at the Moon Love Cafe.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Esmeralda.

"Just a small coffee please." She said with a sigh. This person was as manipulative as Lugh or Eleanor.

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So you won tickets to see Swan Lake?"

"Yeah."

"And you're taking those three girls who were with you?"

"Yep. Even though Honey, the redhead is annoying and loud, Clara, the little, is rude, smart ass, and the blond, Eleanor, is manipulative doormat. I honestly don't know if they won't embarrass me."

Julia stared in surprise for a second and then giggled. "You must be very close than."

Esmeralda was taken aback for a second then smiled. "Yeah. They were my first real friends I guess. There is also this other girl who's a friend of ours who is in hospital. We've been through a lot together. We fight a lot, but I know that they're there for me when it counts."

"I see." The older girl looked wistful for a second. "I've never really had friends like that so I'm a little envious of you. Ballet is really competitive so you can't really form relationships with people."

"Is that why you're giving up on it?" She blurted out without thinking.

Julia paused, but seemed unofftended by the question. "No. The reason is during a show I almost tripped. It happened twice in the same show. Now its fine because nobody noticed except myself and my fellow dancers, but one day I'll trip during a real show I think. It frightens me so I can't even attempt to dance."

"Oh."

"You must think I'm a coward."

"No. I'm afraid of looking like an idiot too."

She stared at Esmeralda attempting to read her. "I want to see you dance."

"What?"

Esmeralda finished with a battlement glisse. Then she looked up. "How was that?"

The woman nodded in approvement. "Not to bad after not practising for two and half year."

That were using the public ballet studio in the Lee Brock Community Centre. Esmeralda had borrowed the other dancer's spare clothes and shoes set.

"Well, I still try to dance a bit."

"Really? That's excellent. Your technique's pretty good. Too bad you can't dance anymore."

"Thanks for letting me borrow your stuff."

"That's okay. I'm glad I could give you a chance to use a real practise bar for the first time in awhile."

Esmeralda nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh no! Its five already. I have to be home for dinner."

"So you'll be at the show?"

"Yeah. Are you actually going to dance?"

"I'm going to finish this show's run at least. Than we'll see."

"Oh we're here!" Eleanor said on the 7th when we got to the Grand Theatre. "Aren't you excited Honey?"

"Yeah, it will be a blast." I sighed. I was not looking forward to sitting and watching ballet for a couple of hours. Good thing Talia wasn't here. She hated this kind of thing. I felt a jolt of pain as I thought about Talia. Eleanor and I had gone to see her and Phil in hospital the day before. She had looked so lifeless, so unlike herself.

We got in and went to our seats.

"Can we get popcorn?" I asked.

Clara looked at me mockingly. "This is the ballet, not the movies Honey."

"Shut up! I knew that. I was just joking." I exclaimed blushing. I hadn't been joking.

Esmeralda glared at me and handed me the program. "Read this until the show starts and stay quiet."

I glared back at her, but took the program. The story sounded interesting anyways. It was about a girl who had been kidnapped by this crazy guy and turned into a swan. It sounded like a fairy tale. I wonder if there was a warrior of light like her too.

Finally, twenty minutes later the curtain. The first act went by uneventfully. In the second act, Julia's character Odette the swan princess appeared from the mist. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Esmeralda straighten up. Before, Julia could take a step a voice begin to speak.

"On Magica the swan girl's life ended in tragedy. In this world even those who pretend to be her will be perfect energy sources."

Aella! Why was she here? I got up and started to run towards the exit, with Esmeralda, Eleanor and Clara following closely behind me. We walked into an abandoned balcony.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

We walked out on to the balcony. Over the edge we saw Aella standing over an unconscious Julia.

"Standing away from her!" I said.

"Who says that?"Aella looked around.

"I do!" I jumped off the balcony. "I am Riding Hood!"

"Likewise, I'm Snow."

"Me too. Cinder."

"Don't forget about me. Gretal."

As they said their name everyone jumped off the balcony.

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Well, I have gotten all the energy I need for today, but I guess I can play with you for awhile." She said. _**"Sad Future Whirlwind!"**_

The whirlwind spun around us lifting programs from the ground and tossing them all around.

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!"**_ Clara said to no avail- the sugar droplets were tossed around as well.

"I don't think I can try my attack in this." Eleanor said wincing as the sugar hit her squarely on the cheek.

I nodded. It might be dangerous if any of us try anything in this. I guess I could try to use the sparks to sent her back, but.. I turned surprised to see that Esmeralda was no longer beside me. Where was she?

"_**Happy Freezing Blizzard!"**_ She called out as she hit Aella from behind. How had she got there? Anyways the snow hit her so hardly, that Aella fell down face first and her whirlwind disappeared with that.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!" **_ I called out.

As Aella disappeared, Lugh appeared.

"Took you long enough." I said.

He frowned. "Well, if I had been invited I would have been here, right?" He walked over to Julia and said some strange words. He turned to Esmeralda. "She'll be okay. She should be up in a few minutes. Oh and I fixed what was bugging her."

Esmeralda nodded. "Thanks."

"Uh what is it?" I asked.

"Like I'm telling you." She said and stuck her tongue out at me as she walked away.

"What? Don't think you can get away with that!" I chased after her.

A/n: Please Review!


	56. Enyo's Hesitation!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**More Volunteering! Enyo's hesitation!**

"What is wrong with you three!" Lady Nemesis said as Enyo, Aella, and Argona stood before her. They winced at the displeasure in her voice. "You're nearly as bad as Damocles or the Four Wolves. You get plenty of energy, yet time and again you are beaten by those Warriors of Light."

"We will try better, Lady Nemesis." Argona muttered.

"You better. Or I will find someone better to fill your spot."

The triplats gulped and nodded. Everyone knew that to have someone fill your spot would literally mean you were a spot on the ground.

"I'm glad you understand me," She continued. "Now got out of my sight."

They obietently jumped up from their knees and ran out of the throne room.

"The queen of ours is mad," Enyo said.

"If we displeased her more our fate will be sad." Aella added.

"All the more reason to gather much energy," Argona remarked. "Let's see what my image ball says." She sat down at the table. _**"Image!"**_

The three of them stared at the glowing ball with slight eagerness. Finally, Argona nodded.

"That shall be an energy source worth stealing."

"I agree." Aella said.

But, Enyo looked aghast. "Sisters, I beg of you. Please let us find another source. We can never something like this."

"I knew that you would react this way. Please stand back sister dear will definitely not be part of this mission. Hand over the deciding cystral."

"But-"

"This my order as your leader and your elder sister. Give me your crystal or I will report you to Lady Nemesis."

Enyo hesitated for another second then handed her eldest sister the crystal rather reluctantly.

She stood back and watched as the crystal swung between Aella and Argona. It finally pointed towards Argona.

"Perfect. I shall go prepare for the journey."

I was working on my math homework when my ring started to glow. A creature of darkness was in Lee Brock, at the park! I ran downstairs and through the door pausing only to put on a coat.

"And were are you going at this time of night?" My mother called after me.

"I just realized that I need something for school tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder.

I met up with this others as we ran towards the park.

'We should transform over here." Esmeralda said pointing to an allay. Everyone agreed and went into it.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

We continued on our way to the park, when we got there we saw Enyo sitting calmly on a bench waiting for us.

"Oh it is you people. That is good." She said.

"Um is something wrong with you?" I asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're usually trying to drain energy out of some poor sap or to kill us." Clara replied.

"Oh yes. I am are I not?" She said with the ghost of a smile. "But the reason I'm coming here tonight is to warn you that an attack is coming up at the Kay General Hospital. "

"Why-" Eleanor started.

"Do not mistake me. This is not for you people, but I can not allow my sister to get away with what she is going to do. I must go now." She held out her hand. _**"Teleport!"**_

She left us standing there with confused expressions on our faces. What had just happened?

"According to Enyo, there is going to be an attack on the Kay General hospital." Lugh said the next day after school at the Moon Love Cafe. "Right?"

"Yep." I confirmed.

"I don't know," Ullieag said with a disapproving expression on her face. "It sounds like a trap."

"We know, but its not like we can ignore it." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah if there actually is an attack on the hospital and we ignore this threat, innocents could be harmed due to our negligence." Charles said.

"That's right." Aiden said. "But there's another problem with all this that you're all ignoring. How are we going to get in to the hospital in the first place?"

We stared at him, both because he had spoken and because he had brought up a very good point; how were we going to get into the hospital in the first place?

A minute later Eleanor jumped up nearly upsetting her drink. "Oh I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" We all asked.

"If we volunteer at the hospital than we'll be there if an attack does happen."

"Than we could kill two birds with one stone." Tim exclaimed. "Save the day and get our volunteer hours!"

Everyone who was a high school student at the table nodded. Our board made it mandatory to do 200 volunteer hours when we were in high school. I think I have about fifty of mine.

"Yeah and we could vis-" Clara cut herself off before she finished that thought. But we all knew what she was going to say: We could visit Talia. It was what I was thinking too.

"I think the plan sounds great." Lugh showing his approval with a smile.

"Are we all in than?" I said putting my hand in the middle of the table.

Eleanor put her hand on top of mine, then Aiden, then Charles, than Clara, than Esmeralda, and finally Tim. Then we threw them up into the air.

On Saturday we would start our volunteer hours. After going through the prodcedures (i.e. making sure we weren't maniac killers or drug dealers) we had been placed in the children's ward. Basically we would entertain them in the afternoons.

I went to meet the others at the bus station the next morning. Everyone else was there. Clara had Ginger-Ginger perched on her shoulder.

"Why did you bring the cookie spriut?" I asked her.

"I'm only an inch shorter than you now! He's going to pretend to be a puppet."

"As if anyone would believe that."

"I don't know some _people_ are pretty stupid,"

"Hey! Was that a round about way of calling me stupid you brat?"

"What do you think?"

"Arrgh! You're going to wish th-"

"Um, guys," Eleanor said. "The bus is here."

"Oh." Clara and I let go of each other's hair and jumped on the bus.

They divided us into partners when we got there: Charles and Eleanor, Aiden and I, Esmeralda and Tim, and Clara. Charles and Eleanor, and Aiden and I were put into the free play area, Esmeralda and Tim into the art room, and Clara would entertain the bed ridden children with her "delightful puppet". Clara smirked at me as she walked off. That little smart alack!

"Hey you!" A little girl said to me. "Want to play monopoly with us?"

"Alright," I said with a smile. "But I warn you I'm the monopoly champion of Lee Brock."

So for the next hour I played a game of monopoly with a group of children mostly with broken arms. Part way through I looked up and saw Aiden showing some children how to build lego houses nearby.

"You want the brick patterns to link two of the bricks on the next level. That way it will be strong. Like this." He explained to a little boy who had E-coil.

I giggled as I watched him. He was good with children. I guess it was because he had three younger sisters.

"Mister," A little girl said. "I'm having trouble with the math my classmates our doing in school now. That boy says you're good a t math." She pointed to Charles. "Can you help me?"

He nodded. Before leaving he asked the little boy. "Can you build the rest by yourself?"

The little boy smiled up at him and said "Yes."

Aiden smiled back and said. "That's good to hear."

I watched him walk away. He really was a great guy.

"Um Honey?" The girl who had asked me to play said. "Its your turn."

"Oh. Sorry Maire." And I turned my attention back to the game.

"You two can take a short break now." The nurse said after the first hour as all the children left. "The next group won't be in for another twenty minutes."

Eleanor nodded and thanked him. Than she turned to Charles, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds good." He replied.

They walked to the nearby coffee medicine, put there coins in and filled the paper cups. Then they sat down on a nearby bench.

"You're good with children." Charles said as he drank a large sip.

"I'm not that good. I'd like to be a daycare worker or something when I finish high school." She smiled. "Besides you weren't too bad yourself. I thought you said you were an only child."

"I am. I can understand how these kids feel though. I was in hospital when I was a kid."

"Really? What for?"

"I broke both my legs. It was horrible! I couldn't school for a couple of weeks or even leave my bed."

"Wow. Good to see you can now." She laughed.

He looked at his feet then started to say, "You know, Eleanor I've always really liked you, and I was wondering-"

"Oh no!" Eleanor jumped off the bench. "I just remembered something I have to do. I'm sorry Chris can you tell me what you were going to say later?"

"Al-Alright." Sigh. Maybe next time.

"Hansel and Gretal found their way home. They lived happily ever after with their father." Clara said finishing her story.

"Boy, I'm glad those kids aren't chewing on gingerbread anymore," Ginger-Ginger said. "It made me nervous."

The children giggled slightly. A nurse opened the door.

"I'm sorry Clara." She said. "It's time for their nap."

"Oh too bad. Say good bye to the boys and girls, Ginger-GInger."

"Bye-bye." He said waving his cookie hand.

Clara and him walked down the hallway. Ginger-Ginger had a slight frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well," He started. "Why those children in bed all the time?"

"They're all very ill. Some of them might die." She said sadly.

"What? That's horrible!

"But," Clara said quickly. "I think your visit cheered them up a lot."

"You really think so?" He looked into her face.

"I defiantly think so." She gave him her gentlest smile.

"That's good then."

She nodded and they walked to their destination in silence.

It was her break, so Esmeralda took the elevator to the fifteenth floor and walked down the hallway to room 1508: Talia and Phil's room. When she opened the door, in the room she saw Tim seated in a chair at the foot of his brother's bed.

"So this is where you rushed off to at the start of our break?" She said siting in the chair beside his.

"Oh. You came to see Talia I guess." He said.

"Yeah. All girls have been trying to whenever they could."

"Do you miss her?"

"I guess you could say that. Our group doesn't feel the same when she's not in it. Like we're missing one of the ingretents in a batch of soup."

"At least, she didn't choose to go away from us." Tim said bitterly. "Like Phil did."

"Tim-"

"That's what he did. Why? Doesn't he know that I need him too?"

"You don't need him." Esmeralda said gently.

"Talia doesn't need him either! She's way strong."

"I know. Maybe he needed to go for himself. To protect what was important to him."

"Maybe."

She put her hands on his shoulder. "All we can do is hope that they''ll come back safely to us."

He gave her a half smile. "You're right. I sorry about how I acted just than."

"Don't worry about it. I do the same thing myself all the time. Come on let's get back to our jobs." She stood up, walked to the door and looked back at him. He stood up to and followed her.

I was playing UNO with a group of children when the nurse came into our room.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "Someone's attacking people."

They were here! So it wasn't a trap. I stood up and ran into the hallway.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I ran down another corridor and saw Argona.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the elegant girl of winter. I freeze the negative feelings of the heart. I am Snow!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"And we our the protectors of these Princesses!" Charles said. "We are the Knights of Justice!"

I looked at him. Could Lugh make a potion to get people to stop making embarrassing speeches? If so I would give it to this person asap.

"How nice of you to join me." Argona said. "Now I can kill you for Lady Nemesis."

"Who are you going to use today?" Clara asked.

She smiled cruelly. _**"Puppets Gather!"**_

As she said that the children from the ward were we had volunteered materialised before us. Charles, Aiden and Tim's expressions became hostile, Eleanor gasped, and Clara and Esmeralda became visibly angry.

I clenched my hand into a fist. "You're using children?"

"Yes and as soon as you are dead, I will gather their energy for Lady Nemesis collect."

"How dare you." Eleanor said in low dangerous voice.

She ignored that and said. _**"Puppets Attack!"**_

Children started to swarm us.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we could always use our attacks anyways." Clara said.

"No way!"

"But Eleanor, what if our attacks only effect the creatures of darkness? Maybe it would just remove her spell."

"I don't care! I'm not going to use my attack on a child. I won't let you use yours either."

I agreed with Eleanor. I didn't want to ever use my attack on a child. Yet Clara's plan made sense. What else could we do?

Just then the children started to faint. Had the spell worn off?

"What on earth is going on?" Argona said looking around.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Enyo with her mirror. She saw me looking at her and nodded. In the blink of an eye she was gone. I turned back to Argona.

"Looks like I'll have to send you home." I said. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

"You have won today Warriors of Light." She said as she disappeared. "But we will win next time."

"Sure you will."

On the bus ride home, Clara said, "Well, I guess Enyo was telling us the truth. I wonder why."

"Yeah." Everyone but I said.

"Its because she couldn't see a child hurt. She doesn't want to hurt children for some reason."

They all looked at me in shock. Then Clara laughed.

"Yeah right Honey! As if Enyo would care about that."

I sighed happily. "Maybe you're right." Then I turned to look out the window.

A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review!


	57. It's a Cold Song! Clara's Friend

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Its a Cold Song! Clara's Friend.**

"Here's your coffee." I said to my Dad handing him the paper cup.

"Thanks, honey. Why don't you look around?" He said. My dad had been asked to cover the Lee Brock Winter Carnival. I had gone with him to assist in anyway could or as my mother said to 'make sure he didn't freeze to death'.

"Alright." I said. What could I do maybe get some hot chocolate? I walked over the booth. "One hot chocolate please!"

"That will be $1.50." The vendor said.

I handed him the correct change and he gave me my drink.

"Thank you." As I turned I tripped and ended up spilling it all over the person behind me."Oh I'm so sorry!" Man sometimes I was such a klutz.

"Fox?"

"Chris?" I looked up and saw him.

"Honey? Chris?"

I turned and saw Clara standing behind me.

"Clara?" Chris and I said together.

We stared at each for a second before saying, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I see." Clara said. "Your father is doing a story on the festival for his newspaper." She took a bite out of the pie I had brought her

I nodded. "And Chris' dad is here taking pictures for the magazine he works for. Chris is helping him."

"When, I'm not getting drink thrown at me." Chris added wiping the last of my hot chocolate.

"Are you still mad about that? I said sorry, like 5 million times. Besides, you're not the only one who suffered. I lost my hot chocolate."

"I feel your pain."

"I thought you guys were on a date.." Clara said.

"With him! Only in his dreams."

"With her! As if."

Clara just rolled her eyes, "But I guess not."

I nodded vigorously. "So why are you here kiddo?"

She paused. "Well, you see.."

"Clara!" Someone called out. "You came."

I looked in the direction of the shouting. A girl who looked about Clara's age raced over. She had her dark brown hair cut in cute bowl shape and her light blue eyes gleamed as she came closer and hugged Clara.

"This is my friend, Cecilla LeBeau." She said gesturing to the girl.

"Um nice to meet you." I said.

Chris just nodded looking as confused as I was.

"Oh wow, Clara I didn't know you had a friend in high school." Cecilla said looking at Chris in awe.

"Yep. We're both in high school." I said proudly.

"Oh you're in high school too? I thought you were in middle school."

I groaned I forgot to mention that she was three inches taller than me. I punched Clara.

"What did I do?" She asked punching me back.

"You made her say that to make me pissed off."

"Oh you must be Honey." Cecilla said. "Nice to meet yo-"

"What have you been saying about me behind my back?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Clara replied as we continued our fight.

"Um are they always like this?" Cecilla asked Chris.

"Well, I can't speak for Clara, but Fox is almost always like this." Chris sighed. "Say, you wouldn't be Cecilla Love LeBeau would you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Huh?" I said as I had Clara in a headlock. "Who's that?"

It turned out that Clara's friend was the singer who was going to open for Baby's Heart the entertainment for that night. She had asked Clara to come and see her.

"I see." I said. "So why do you hang out with this hooligan?" I jerked my thumb toward Clara.

"Look who's talking." Clara muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I moved here when I was in third grade a lot of people made fun of me. Clara stuck up for me and we've been friends ever since."

"Oh."

"Even though Clara hasn't been able to hang out that much for the last few months." She said sadly. "But than again neither have I."

"Were going hang out today though." Clara said taking her friend's hand. "See you later Chris and Honey."

"Wait, invite them a long."

"Why?"

"Well, their your friends." Then she whispered. "Besides I've never hang out with high school kids. I wanted to just once."

"Alright. Come on you two."

"Wait just beca-" I started.

But they walked off. Chris looked down at me and smiled. "Shall we?"

I sighed. "Why not?'

Enyo was borrowed. Why was she at this horrid human festival? Humans were so strange. Why were they celebrating the fact it was -30 C outside? Someone tapped her on the back.

"Hey, you're not bad looking, baby?" a young male said to her. "Want to get a drink?"

She rolled her eyes. Who did this guy think he was, Feardoucha? She grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" He sounded slightly excited.

"Hmm." She said looking at the lines on his hand. "It looks like you life line is distractedly short."

"Get away from me you freak!" He wrenched her hand from her grip and ran off.

Enyo chuckled softly and continued to look around for her target.

"Man, I'm tired." I said flopping into the bench.

"Me too." Chris said sitting beside me.

"What?" Clara asked looking bemused. "Why?"

"Why? We build snowman for two hours, skate raced for another hour, and topped it off with an hour and half snowball fight. Of course we're tired!" I snapped.

"Tsk tsk. look at these old folks. Let's leave um here Cecila."

"Are you sure?" The other girl said.

"Yeah." Chris reassured her.

"We'll meet you at the concert."

Clara and Cecilla looked t us shrugged and ran off to buy snow cones. Why are they selling cold things at a winter festival? Still I thought with a slight smile it was nice to see Clara hanging out with someone here own age. Maybe, being a warrior of light was depriving her of her chance to just be a normal kid. I felt slightly guilty about that.

"Should we go look for our dads?" I asked.

"They're probably in better shape than us right now."

"I don't know how they do it."

"I know. I'm only three years older and I'm already wiped out."

"Me too. Do you think were getting old before our time?"

"Well, I've been missing a lot of sleep lately too."

"Why?"

"I keep having dreams. Always the same one."

"What about?"

He was about to say something, but looked embarrassed. "Oh its nothing."

"Wait, its not one of those dreams is it?"

"Of course not!"

"As if. Its totally one of those dreams."

"Its not."

"What is it than?"

"Alright. I've done something terrible to another person, but I never see that person or know what I did. I've seen her a bunch of times though."

"That's weird."

"I know. I have no clue what it mans."

We said silently for a couple of minutes watching as the sun went down and the lights on all the stalls turned on.

"Chris, do you care about this girl in your dream?" I asked softly. He didn't answer. "Chris?"

He was asleep. Further more his head was resting on my shoulder! I was about to wake him up when I looked into his sleeping face. My annoyance faded. I giggled softly and looked forward again.

"Hmm. Cotton candy is delicious." Cecilla said taking a bite out of her pink fluffy goo.

Clara nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"So do you hang out with Honey a lot?"

"I have too. She's really annoying."

"I see. Yet you still hanging out with her."

Clara looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I'm almost always gone to some kind of recording or concert so I'm not there most of the time. Plus I've been like that since the beginning of fifth grade. You've only been hanging out with those other people since the end of sixth grade. I'm the bad friend."

"Don't say that! Cecilla, ever since we were little all you've wanted to do is sing, and now you can. Don't worry about me. Stay true to your dream?"

"So you don't want to stop being friends?"

"Not a bit."

"But, you have great new friends."

"They're special to me, but so are you. It just in different ways."

"Oh."

"Now that it's settled I'm going to get some napkins since I have cotton candy all over my face."

"Can you get some for me?"

"Of course."

Just as Clara had gotten back to the cotton candy stand she heard scream. She turned around and saw Enyo standing beside Cecilla. She ducked and ran behind the stand to transform.

I glanced down at my glowing ring. Cecilla was being attacked near the cotton candy stand! I got up carefully so not to wake Chris up. I ran between the fudge and hot chocolate stands.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I got to the cotton candy here soon after I transformed. Enyo was standing next to Cecilla, but it looked like she had gotten any energy yet.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh. You know just because I tipped you off the last time do not think I will go easy on you this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said.

_Then He saw in the distance somebody walking with their back to him. He realized it was a woman. With long, red hair. Could be her? Had she somehow lived and made it to this world? That was excellent! He could apologize for what he had done._

"_Wait! I need to talk to you." He called after her._

"_What is it Chris?" She said and started to turn to him._

Chris woke up. Not that dream again! He remembered that he was at the winter festival. Wait, shouldn't Fox be with him. Where had she wonder off to?

A people were rushing by him going in the direction of the cotton candy stand.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the guys that was running past him.

"Riding Hood and Gretal are fighting someone. " The guys aid as she continued on his way.

Chris frowned. What was going on here?

"_**Mini- Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!" **_I said once again trying to hit her around the fingers. Some of the sparks hit her square on, but most hit the mirror and sent them back to us.

"Can't you hit those a bit more accurately?" Clara snapped at me since one of the rebounding sparks had hit her skirt.

"Sorry, but I'm trying my best."

"Try better. My friend 's energy is going to be stolen."

"You should use that anger to fight Enyo." Than I got an idea. "Wait that''s it."

"What is it?"

I whispered my plan into Clara's ear.

"Will it work."

"All we can do is try ."

She nodded and closed her eyes. _**"Sugar Shower Belief!"**_

"You really think that will work against me!" Enyo said before the attack hit her mirror.

The mirror absorbed some of the attack, but it couldn't absorb all of it. Enyo struggled against the sugary, pink sprinkles. Finally Clara's attack caused Enyo to fall backward on her bottom.

"How?" She muttered. "How come the mirror did not stop that attack?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

She seemed almost resigned when she was sent back.

"Um thank you for saving me." Cecila said to us.

We smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Its what we do."

"So shouldn't you go do what you do?" Clara asked.

Cecilla eyes widened. "Oh yeah the concert! It starts soon." She ran off.

"So you just went to get us drinks?" Chris said when Clara and I met him after we detransformed.

"Yep."

"Really?" He looked like he thought it was something else.

"The concert starting we should go." Clara said.

Chris looked like he wanted to talk some more, but let it go. Thank goodness.

We raced to the concert area. We were towards the back, but it was okay.

"Honey! Where have you been?" Dad asked.

"Oh sorry I got caught up with some stuff."

"That is no rea-"

"And here is a young lady who is causing a stir in Lee Brock. Miss. Cecila Love LeBeau." The emcee said cutting him off. Cheers went up in the audience.

Cecila stepped up to the microphone. "Thanks you, This song is dedicated to all of you, and Gretal and Riding Hood. But especially to my friend Clara!'

Clara beamed and the cheers continued as the music started up.

A/n: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	58. Colder Than Snow! You're Not Alone

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Colder Than Snow! You're Not Alone.**

"Why are we here?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. Esmeralda just called me and said she had big news." I said. "Hey, Eleanor do you have any idea?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue. I guess she wanted to surprise everyone."

"What will you have?" The Waitress asked.

"Well, we're waiting for someon-"

"I'll have chocolate mousse." Clara said.

"Lemonade please." I added.

Eleanor stared at us.

"What? I'm thirsty."

"I'm hungry."

She sighed. "Just a small coffee for me."

The waitress wrote down the rest of the order and left. As she walked away Esmeralda walked through the door.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey," We said.

"You just missed the waitress." Clara said.

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't wait for me because?"

"Uh."

"Right."

"So why did you call us here?" I asked feeling a bit impatient.

She pulled out a letter. "Read it."

I took it from her and unfolded it. Clara and Eleanor looked over my shoulder to see it better. It read:

Dear Esmeralda,

How have you been? I've been fine. The Sunset Dreams Company is now in Vancouver. The swan lake tour is almost over and we'll start practising for Giselle soon. Wish me luck! However I didn't write to you so I could talk about myself. Do you know the ballet company attached to the Grand Theatre in Kay? They have a dance school for outsiders too. Some of the more advance students get to appear in there shows. I recommended you for their school. Well, I kind of filled out the application well I was at (please don't be mad!). You should go to the audition. You really need to dance again! Then, you won't take out your anger on your friends as much.

Say Hi to Eleanor, Honey and Clara for me!

Your Friend,

Julia Siskin

P.s. I attached a sheet with the times of the audition on it.

"So are you mad at her?" Eleanor said tentatively.

"Well, a little at first." Esmeralda agreed. "But I figured that I might as well try out. What could it hard?"

"But your stepmother will never let you." I reminded her.

"Who says I'm going to tell her?"

"How are you going to pay for it then?"

"I have money saved up."

"Well, then I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to tell, Miss. Potts?" Eleanor asked.

Esmeralda's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Miss. Potts is the closest thing I've had to a parent. I want to tell her, but I don't think she'd approve of me lying to my legal guardian. You know how adults are. So I guess I can't tell her until I'm eighteen, when neither of us will ever have to worry about Reine anymore."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still think you should tell her."

"Just don't tell her yourself."

"I won't."

"Are you going to be travelling all over the country?" Tim asked when Esmeralda told him. His face was anxious.

She laughed gently. "Nope. I would just be going to school their. Besides the company does all its shows in the Kay area."

He relaxed. "Good because if you were gone I'd miss you."

"Thanks for saying that."

"But I really mean it."

Esmeralda looked down into his upturned happy face and blushed. "Don't look so happy go lucky when you say stuff like that." She got up and walked away.

"Hey," He called after her. "What did I do? Esmeralda!"

"Hello Esmeralda, " Miss. Potts said as came into the kitchen after school. "Is Eleanor with you?"

"Nope she's working today."

"Oh I see. Sit down and have a cup of tea."

"Let me help you with that."

"No I can manage. Is their something you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"Like what happened today? Did you learn anything or did one of your friends do anything interesting?"

"Oh . No." Esmeralda looked at the housekeeper's back guiltily. Should she tell her?

Miss. Potts poured each of them a cup of tea. She handed Esmeralda one of the cups and took the other for herself. She sat down and they both sat quietly and drank their tea.

"Time passes by so quickly." Miss. Potts commented. "Its already February and in less than a year you'll be sixteen. Then two and half years from now you'll be graduated."

"I know."

"After your father died, I was so worried about you. You were so lifeless. Now look at you! You smile so much now and laugh too, you have so many friends and you seem more confident too. I can tell you its music to my eyes to see it."

"Its not all that."

"It is to me." She smiled. "I guess we should both get back to work you have homework right."

"Yeah.'

"Are you guys ready for this?" I said.

"She isn't going to like this." Clara said. "Esmeralda likes to keep it classy."

"I don't care. She'll have to take it like a man."

"Are you sure?" Charles said. "I don't want to make Esmeralda angry she's kind of scary."

I sighed. "Just hold up your end of the banner okay?"

"I don't actually think this is to bad an idea." Tim said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. I appericated voice of support."

"No problem."

"Wait," Eleanor said. "Here she comes."

Esmeralda walked through the doors of the hallway of the Grand Theatre of Kay to see us holding up a large pink banner that read "Good Luck Esmeralda!" in large silver letters.

"I'm going to kill you guys." Esmeralda said in a low dangerous voice.

"It was all Honey's idea." Everyone except Aiden said as they pointed to me.

"What? You finks. Tim and Eleanor agreed with me that it was a good idea."

She sighed. "Alright whatever. Just put it away. Oh and thanks for coming to see me off." She said the last part in such a low voice that I could barely hear it.

I smiled. "Of course we came to see you off, remember what I told you last spring; You're not alone."

Her eyes widen for a second than she smiled. "Yeah I know."

It was at that moment that our rings started to glow. There was an attack at Esmeralda, on Miss. Potts.

"We'll go." I told her quickly.

"Yeah. You stay here." Eleanor added.

Esmeralda shock her head. "I can't leave if the attack is on Miss. Potts I have to go. Besides, the audition's in an hour. And most importantly I rather be with you guys than anywhere else."

It was our turn to be surprised. Lugh appeared from nowhere a second later.

"I figured you need a faster way to get back to Esmeralda's house than the subway." He said.

We all held hands as he said "_**Teleport!"**_ When we opened our eyes we were on Esmeralda's street.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Gretal Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Snow Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

Esmeralda ran up the stairs ahead of everyone and busted the door opened. When we got to the living room there stood Reine, Esmeralda's stepmother, holding Miss. Potts in a choke hold.

"Reine?" Esmeralda said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh the warriors of light are here. Spenlind." She said letting go of Miss. Potts who fell to the ground in a heap.

"You're a creature of darkness? I mean I guess it makes sense, but how come you haven't show yourself before this?"

"I've only taken over this shell now. This woman is worthy to carry one of us though. So bitter. I just love how she demeans children to make her feel better about herself."

"What is the point of taking her over though?" I asked. "Couldn't you just attack us head on?"

"No. Only certain people of our kind can last on this planet for extended periods unless we process a human."

"So what's your big plan?" Clara asked. "Are you going to drain energy from Miss. Potts and your host if we don't battle you?"

"No. I could less about that. My job is quite different."

Charles looked confused. "Than what is your plan?"

"I'm just here for the Snow girl!" Thy stuck their hand in the air. _**"Wrap Cycle!"**_

A spinning light blue disk appeared in the living room. The creature of darkness smirked as she climbed half way in. Then she reached out and grabbed Esmeralda by the collar pulling her towards the disk.

"Snow!" Clara, Eleanor, Charles, Tim, Aiden, Lugh and I called out. Tim and I rushed forward and each grabbed on to one of her hands.

We tried to pull her out, but she got shucked even farther in. Soon all that was left was the tips of her fingers and her face.

She gave us one last sad smile. "I wasn't alone. Goodbye my friends." She was completely sucked in.

"Esmeralda!" I called out after her.

Tim just stood their for a second. "To protect what was important to me." He muttered and turned his head back towards us. "I've got to it. I want to be like my brother, and more importantly I want to see that she's safe."

"Tim don't!" I called suddenly understanding what he meant to do.

"I have to." He finished simply and jumped into what remained of the spinning disk.

"Tim!" The others called after him.

I fell to my knees. Esmeralda was gone too.

"_If the badly tempered, dim-witted shoe, fits, then yes."_

"_Yeah. Those jerks processed me, I'm not going to let them get away with it. Besides, it was fun saving you guys."_

"_Do those bitches really think I let them touch anything that mattered to me?"_

"_You hit that one on the nail Clara. Not only is Honey stupid she is also very uncreative. Like in grade seven when we had to enter the science fair she made a volcano the most conventional project in the world. And the excuse she always gives for late homework is that her dog ate it. Even though she doesn't have a dog!_

"_I'm going home where I won't brother anyone with my spacecaseness."_

_My stepmother, Reine was nice to me at first. But as soon as she married my father, she started to call me worthless or stupid, but never in front of other people. I told people a couple of times, but no one believed me. They thought I was angry at her for replacing my mother, even though I barely knew my mother. _

"_Don't pretend to be innocent! I know you're planning to go to her house. You have been since last night."_

"_Just think about us next time."_

"_Shut up! You should have seen her during our tutoring session! Sighing and acting all depressed. I had to ask her!"_

"_A true villain. To take the innocent wish energy of young man and strangle the general."_

"_Still, this is lucky, my stepmother would never pay for me to see the ballet. Now, I don't even have to try to ask her."_

"_Alright whatever. Just put it away. Oh and thanks for coming to see me off." _

"_I wasn't alone. Goodbye my friends."_

Cold, sarcastic, lonely, brave, secretly kind Esmeralda.

A/n: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!


	59. Does He Know?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**An Annoying Fad! Does He Know?**

"Say Fox have you seen Airadi around?" Chris said.

"What?" I looked at him surprised. Lugh had told us that everyone would forget Esmeralda and Tim except us.

"Why?" Eleanor asked him after he told us.

He avoided looking us in the eyes. "Its in case they don't come back. If they do come back people will remember them. If they don't.. Well, this way no one will be sad."

"No one? What about us!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Clara added, and the others nodded in agreement.

"That's part of our life. You guys should know that by now." His eyes were sorrow filled when they finally met ours. I felt guilty at snapping at him. It wasn't his fault that this was happening.

So when we got back to school no one seemed to notice their absence except for Chris right now. That's why I had been so surprised.

"Don't pretend you don't know him like everyone else is." Chris said.

"I haven't seen. Why do you need him?"

"Oh a couple of days ago he borrowed my notes and hasn't given them back yet. In fact I haven't seen him since that day. I haven't seen Fairfax either. Do you know what happened to -"

"Oh look at the time!" I exclaimed. "I really have to get to Biology. See you later Chris!" I took off down the hallway before he had time to protest. Whew that had been close.

I opened the door to Biology.

"Hey everyone!" No one said anything back. I walked over to Milly. "What's going on?"

"Only these!" Milly held up a small pink and purple device that looked like an Mp3. "Its the coolest."

"What is it? An Mp3." I asked.

She shook her head. "No its better than an Mp3. Its a Mood Mp3."

"Mood Mp3?"

"A Mood Mp3, finds your emotion, then picks a song from your list that reflects that emotion. Isn't that awesome."

"I don't know, it seems a little creepy. Besides how expensive is this thing anyway?"

"That's the best part! It's dirt cheap. It only cost me twenty dollars to buy this at Electro Mart."

"I see."

"Okay class settle down." Mrs. Kardos said as she entered. "And put those things away before I have to take them away."

Some people did put them away as soon as she asked though recelcently. Some people were sneaky and made it look like they had put them away, while they were actually still listening to them. Some people, however kept them out in the open and didn't even attempt to put them away. To my surprise, Milly was one of them.

"Miss. Delaney I believe I asked you to put away your device." She held out her hand. "Give it to me."

"No way. I'm going to listen if I want to old hag!"

Everyone gasped in surprise. Milly might insult a teacher behind her back, but she would never saying anything like that to there face. The most surprised person was Mrs. Kardos.

"Why I never! Miss. Delaney go to the principal's office."

"Whatever. I'm blowing this scene." She picked up her books, bag and stalked out of the room, listening to her player the entire time. I had bad feeling in my stomach about this.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who knew people with these players. Most of the students had them. Teachers either riled against it or did nothing. According to Eleanor, in one of her classes the teacher had not taught anything. He had let them listen to the players all class while he listened to his own. There were less people in Clara's classes because it was middle school, but still a startling number had them.

"Its creepy." I turned to Lugh. "Do you think it has something to do with the side of darkness?"

"I don't know. It could just be one of these cultly fads that pops out of no where and fades after a week or so."

"But it just like one day and everyone had them. Its creepy the way the technology works too. I mean a device that can monitor how you feel? Doesn't that send chills down your spine?"

"It doesn't brother me." Charles shrugged.

"Its brothers me. Especially the way that Milly acted. She's never like that!"

"Honey," Eleanor started. "You've been working to hard lately. You see plots everywhere. Just calm down okay."

"But-"

"No buts! You have to relax. Talia and Esmeralda wouldn't want to see you like this."

The last thing she said caused me to pause. "You're right its probably nothing."

The trend continued and expended its base over the next few days. It seemed like you couldn't go anywhere without seeing someone with a Mood Mp3. Even teachers were unabashed about having them. Some classes people were discreet about it, but in others that's all we did, just like that class Eleanor had at the beginning of the trend. I was starting to get fed up, because I wasn't learning. Finally on Friday in Italian I decided to just go to the Library to work on the math wee should have been covering in class. The teacher, too busy grooving out to some band from the sixties, didn't even notice me leave.

I opened the door to the library and saw that no one was there. Perfect. I selected the nearest table, plunked down my books and started to work on Quadtric Relations. About fifteen minutes later someone put his books down beside me.

"Hey Fox, mind of I sit here?" Chris said

I looked up. "I guess not. I didn't see you in Italian."

"Yeah, I didn't even brother to go. I tried to study in the hall, but the vice-principal came and told me that I had go to class. So I came here instead."

"I stayed for about the first five minutes, but than I couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand. Oh hey you like the Lost Butterflies right?"

I nodded. They were my favourite band.

"I have a copy of their new song."

I groaned. "Don't tell me that you have a Mood Mp3 too?"

"Nope. I don't even have an ordinary Mp3. I have this." And he pulled out a mini-disk player.

"Wow. You're so nineties!'

"It was my dad's. He gave it to me a couple of years ago." He popped one of the air buds in my ear and the other one in his ear as he press play. As the song finished, he asked me, "So what did you think?"

"I liked! Not quite as good as "I don't know", but still okay."

"Really? Because I think "Alone In a Crowd " is their best song."

"You're out of your tree!"

"Oh well. I guess we should start to study, especially since that's what we came for."

"Yeah."

So we sat their in silence and studied. I don't know, but for some reason, for the first time in some many days, I felt comfortable and calm. Like drinking warm drink on an ice cold day or being in fresh air after you get out of the mall. I couldn't explain it if someone had asked me too.

Finally I looked at my watch and said, "It looks like lunch is starting soon. I guess we should get ready to leave in about twenty minutes from now."

He nodded and went back to his Ionic equation balancing homework. I sighed happily and started a new problem. Then, my ring started to glow. The attack was happening in the school.

"Oh I should go now! Bye Chris." I grabbed my books off the table.

"But you said we had twenty minutes! Wait up."

I ran even faster. I'm sorry Chris, but I can't wait up. I have a job to do.

Chris tried to keep up with Fox. She could be fast when she wanted to. Finally he came to a corner. He looked around it and saw her standing in the middle of that hallway with her back to him. He was about to call out to her.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_ She exclaimed.

A red light enveloped Fox. When she emerged she was Riding Hood. After she transformed she continued to run forward towards the gym.

He slumped across the wall. So what he had suspected was true.

When I got to the gym Aella stood in the middle of it.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

Aella just chuckled at our introductions. "You are too late for this place. Look at what as happened in all the classrooms."

An image appeared from her hands. In all the classrooms students and teachers were slumped over their desks.

"What did you do to them?" Eleanor demanded.

"We made those silly toys for them to obsess over and put all their energy into. Than we simply took the energy."

"You can't get away with this!" I yelled out at her.

"I can and will." She said. _**"Sad Future Whirlwind!"**_

Eleanor and I fought to stand up as the wind blew all around us.

"Cinder! Throw an attack into the whirlwind."

"How can I?"

"Just try! I know you can if you do?"

Eleanor looked doubtful, but turned towards the whirlwind. _**"**__**Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_

A torrrant of bubbles headed towards the whirlwind. They weaved though the whirlwind. Eventually the whirlwind started to splutter and die. I grinned just as I predicted. The soap had gummed up the whirlwind and restricted its movement.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_ I shouted and sent Aella back to were she belonged.

Lugh called in intern fairy godmothers to come in and help Ullieag and him. Lorelei came to. When the principal finally woke up she cancelled the rest of the school day due to the confusion. As I walked out I heard everyone saying that the Mood Mp3 was a piece of junk and that they were going to return theirs as soon as possible. I grinned. It looks like we would be back to usual classes the next day.

I got my stuff together and begin to walk home. As I walked out of the building I saw Chris walking a bit a head of me.

"Hey! Sorry I walked on you. I realized that I need to see someone about the courses I'm choosing for next year." He didn't say anything so I continued anyways. "It looks like the Mood Mp3 fad has finally passed so we'll have real classes again. I mean the study session we had was fun too. But I'm one of those people who needs structured classes. Sometimes anyw-"

"Fox."

I looked at him. He had stopped suddenly so he was a few steeps behind me now. "What is it?"

"You're Riding Hood aren't you?"

A/n: Thank you for reading please review!


	60. Fear! Lorelei's Chilling Tale

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Fear! Lorelei's Chilling Tale**

"You're Riding Hood, aren't you?" Chris asked looked solemnly into my eyes.

What?

I laughed to cover how nervous I was. "That's crazy. Honestly Chris, how could I be Riding Hood? The whole idea is absurd."

"Don't try to get out of this one. I saw transforming."

"Oh."

"Yes. Besides I had been wondering about it for awhile now. Like how you would always disappear when there was an attack, and how Riding Hood would show up a few minutes later. Why she looked and acted so much like you."

"You're wrong. It must have been a trick of your eyes when you thought you saw me transforming."

'Are you afraid that I'd tell people. Because I wouldn't. Not a soul."

I turned back to him. "Are you sure? Most people would tell everyone and anyone if they had scoop like this."

"I'm not everyone than I guess."

I looked at him and felt a weird sort of trust surge through me. "Alright I'll tell you the truth than."

"Mr. Dalca's a member of the group? And Ms. Quirke?" Chris asked when he saw everyone waiting for me at the Moon Love Cafe.

"Yeah. He's Lugh and she's Ullieag."

"So for the last year and half I've been learning English from a fairy?"

"Yes. Sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders philosophically. We reached the table.

"Oh Mr. Blevins," Lugh said. "Thank you for escorting Ms. Fox to our Community Outreach club. Now why don't you run along and work on the English essay I assigned the other day."

"Save it Lugh." I said with a sigh. "I told him everything."

"Oh how nic- Everything!"

"He guessed most of it." I said uncomfortably.

Lugh struggled for a moment then smiled. "Chris, could you go sit over there for a second? We need to have a talk."

Chris looked me into eyes almost asking if I would be okay. I tried to reassure him by putting my hand on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment then nodded and walked over to a table out of hearing range.

"Are you completely crazy?" Lugh hissed. "Why did you tell him?"

"Like I say he guessed. Besides he saw me transforming."

Lugh sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you try to deny it?" Charles asked.

"Well, I did, but he didn't believe me. Besides.." I paused.

"Besides what Honey?" Eleanor prodded gently.

"Besides, I think we can trust him."

After I said that there was a great wall of silence.

Surprisingly Aiden was the first person to speak. "But Honey you thought that Dustain was trustworthy. So you might not be the best judge."

Charles and Lugh nodded in agreement.

"There something about that boy too. It reminds of something unpleasant for some reason."

My shoulders slumped. Was I the only person here who believed in him?

"I agree with Honey. He is trustworthy." Clara said.

Eleanor nodded. "If we don't trust her judgement as a leader for this, how can we trust her during a fight."

I smiled gratefully at both my friends for their support. The others still looked sceptical, but had softened a bit.

Finally Lugh said. "I guess you're right Eleanor. We'll trust him for now anyways."

I motioned for Chris to come back over. He came up and took a chair.

"Chriis, you do realize that we let you in on this secret with a condition."

"What?"

"You can't interfere at all in our fights."

"Why not?"

"You're an innocent we can't involve ordinary people in what do." Eleanor broke in.

"What about them?" He pointed towards Aiden and Charles.

I shook my head. "No they actually have some powers. They can protect themselves during a fight against the side of darkness. You couldn't."

He looked slightly insulted when I said this and tried to protest.

I looked directly into his job. "The whole reason we do this is to protect everyone here. Please don't put our work to waste."

He might have protested more after that, but suddenly the door of the cafe opened. The door's opener ran over to Lugh and threw her arms around his next. It was Lorelei.

"What's wrong?" Lugh asked looked down into her tear soaked face.

"Oh Lugh they're gone. They all gone." She said.

"Who's gone Lorelei?"

"The North army. They didn't pass the tests."

"All of them?" His voice was full of fear.

"I don't know if all of them didn't pass the tests. Apparently if even one person doesn't pass they all don't."

What? So meant even if four of us passed the tests, if one of us didn't than..We'd all be..

"Are they...?"

She shook her head slightly. "I managed to save their bodies. Maybe someday if Lady Nemesis and her servants are defeated I'll be able to reawaken their spirits. Warriors of the West, will you defeat her? For yourself and for m girls?"

I felt myself nodding, I knew that Clara and Eleanor did as well beside me. If they were here Esmeralda and Talia would have done it as well.

Lorelei looked over the lake from wee she sat on her bench. Lugh walked up to her and her a coffee.

"You take it plain right?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

They watched as people skated across the lake slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"Somewhat. I mean glad their still alive, but it feels like long, long ago doesn't?"

"You mean those last few days? Yeah they were hell."

"And then we waited for them for five hundred."

"Now they're being taken away again."

"I thought it would be different this time around." She said. "I mean they're different in this life so why can't there be a different fate?"

"Maybe there will be. As long as I;'m alive I'm still going to hope for it."

"You're right. So from now on I'm helping you guys."

"Really?"

"Yea. Those girls need a proper fairy godmother. Not someone like you."

"Is that an insult?"

"Maybe." She smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up."

He looked surprised, but returned it. "Any time."

"What is this test thing?" Chris asked me as he walked me home after we left the Moon Love Cafe.

"Well, every warrior of light, has to face an individual challenge set for them by the side of Darkness."

"Why?" 

"I'm not sure about that myself. Talia and Esmeralda have gone on theirs already. Talia body is still in this world so everyone still remembers her. Esmeralda has been transported body and soul to her challenge though. So everyone was made to forget about her and Tim-who's with her- so they wouldn't worry or be sad if they disappeared forever. So it was surprising that you were able to remember them."

"So if I heard that Lorelei woman correctly, if one of you fails everyone does."

"Looks like it."

"You'll have to face this too?"

"I guess. I'm glad my parents and friends won't be sad though, if I don't come back." That's not completely true though. I don't want to be forgotten.

"I won't be sad."

"What?"

"I won't be sad because I won't need to be. You're too tough for any warrior of darkness to chew you up."

"You're confidence in my warrior abilities is inspiring." I said with a sigh, but hid the smile that his words caused to cross my face.

Lorelei was at the Smilies mart. Lugh and Ullieag's fridge was completely empty. Did those two just eat take out? Still it was fun living with the other two. Last night they had watched Snow White and the Seven dweafs and laughed their heads over it. Imange the tough talking mercenary leader from Magica docility keeping house! Or the mercenary themselves being cute, little, bearded men. Why some of them hadn't even been men! These humans really did have crazy ideas of what had really happened.

Milk was on sale. Perfect. Ullieag really did need more calcium in her diet. Just like Sedna did...

She hit her fist against the shelf. Why did she keep thinking about them? It was hard enough when she didn't , but when she thought about poor, motherless Nadia, aloof yet sweet Delilah, creative, rowdy Amanda and smart, straight-forward Sedna, she just wanted to lock herself away. She had cared about them like they were her own daughters. But now they were gone.

"My. My. Such perfect sad energy. Lady Nemesis will be most pleased with me if I bring it to her."

Lorelei looked behind her. Argona stood behind her smiling cunningly. What could she do?

I was working on my paper on Joan of Arc for history when my ring started to glow. An attack at smilies? On Lorelei! I snapped my lab top closed, slid down the banister and out of the house. I ran to the side of the house and ducked.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

Thank goodness the Smilies mart is only a three minute walk from my house. I was able to get there in record time. I stepped on the mat and the doors obediently opened for me.

"You're not allowed in here." One of the employees said.

"Excuse me, but I have to save someone. Could you kindly move aside?"

"You're not allowed in here." another person said as they grabbed me from behind.

I groaned. This meant that Argona was here and manipulating people with her puppet spell. Just great. I sighed as I twisted myself out of the grip the person had on my hands and kicked away the people around me away.

"Sorry!" I called out behind me.

I ran down the aisles until I got to the milk aisle and saw Argona standing over an unconscious Lorelei.

"Argona! I'm here to stop the games you're playing with the employees of this fine establishment, just so you can take an innocence's energy."

"You will have to fight them first." She pointed behind me. I turned around to see more zombie like smilies employees.

"Arggh! Just how many of these people do you have?"

"Enough."

I had to punch and kick my way through the crowd. It was difficult too, because a lot of them were undeterred by a simple kick or punch. It must have been the mind control.

"_**Scrub Brush Of Destiny!"**_

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!"**_

The two attacks hit Argona from above. She face planted forward. The Smilies Employees fell fast asleep too.

"Cinder! Gretal! Nice work."

Eleanor nodded from her perch on top of the shelf. "Now Riding Hood!"

"Right!" I said pointing my finger at Argona. _**"Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

She disappeared quickly. As soon as she did Lugh appeared on the scene looking frantic. He ran up to Lorelei and bend over her body.

"_**Melt!"**_ He said quickly. He put his fingers to her pulse a second later. Relief spread over his body. "She'll be okay."

"Really? That's good." I said kneeling beside her body.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her hand grabbed my wrist.

"Lorelei!" Lugh exclaimed.

But she ignored him. _"Riding Hood must never utter the words " Lovely Firestorm Strength!"It will surely lead to her distraction and possibly the distraction of both worlds."_ Then she fell back to sleep.

"What was that/" I asked Lugh.

"I think that was a vision." He said slowly and fearfully.

A/n: Please review! Thank you for reading this chapter!


	61. Eleanor's Jealous! Charles' Pure Feelin

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Eleanor's Jealous?! Charles Pure Feelings**

"Sisters," Aella said. "Those warriors of light keep losing members yet every time we fight them they win. Should we not just give up?"

Argona shook her head. "We can not. Not until our family's honour is restored."

Enyo and Aella exchanged a glance behind there sister's back. She wouldn't forget about that no matter what they did.

"I do not agree that we should give up either." Enyo said. "I mean we are being defeated on a retinue basis, but we have also gathered a lot of energy as well."

"That is true." Aella agreed.

"Besides, I have an idea for our next target." Enyo showed her sisters a photograph.

"Pretty good. Who will go?"

"Me. The stars agree. Will you guys argue with the stars?" She smiled and walked nimbly out of their base.

I was walking down the hallway to French when I saw Eleanor standing by the door with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Hey Ellie."

"Oh hi Honey." She said when she heard her name.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I made copies of the forms for the grade eleven trip to Paris this May. I have to give them to Charles and his locker is in this hallway. Oh there he is now?"

She waved at him. Charles smiled when he got a glance of her and waved back. At that moment another girl came up to him and started to talk to him. Hmm.. What with this? The girl laughed for some reason and touched his arm meaningfully. Charles seemed embarrassed, but not displease by this.

"Looks like valour boy has an admirer. Can't see what she sees him though." I said as I turned away from them and back to Eleanor. "What do you think Elli- Whoa!"

When I turned around I saw Eleanor standing with two clumps of paper in her that had been the 150 forms for the grade eleven trip. Now they were ripped neatly in half.

She looked down at her hands and seemed mildly surprised. "Oh look. I accidentally ripped the trip forms in half. I guess I'll have to re copy all of them. Excuse me, Honey." She said as she walked back to the photocopy room.

"Um okay." I said finally remembering to blink. What had just happened here?

Eleanor hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway. She had a new batch of forms all finished. It been so careless of her to destroy the last one. That's what you get for not paying attention to what you were doing she guessed.

It had been so nice to see Charles flirting with that girl. He had been on a date of any kind since he broke up with his ex-girlfriend Julia Smith. This girl had been so pretty too, with her long brown hair and sparkling grey eyes. Yep she was a 100 happy for Charles.

She looked down at her hands. Why was she clenching them into fists? So many strange things were happening today.

"Eleanor! Hey wait up!" Charles called after her.

She turned around. "Oh hello Charles."

"I'm glad I caught up with you. I saw you earlier in the hallway. I was about to come up and speak to you, but you walked away."

"Oh I had to recopy the forms. Who was it that you were talking to?"

"Phobe? I'm surprised you don't know her you know everyone."

"Guess not."

"We just talking about the Paris trip. She asked me if I was going."

"I see." Then Eleanor reached out and slapped him across the face. He looked at her in shock. "Now the fly is gone."

"Fly?"

"You didn't see it buzzing around your face? Well, its gone now."

"Thank you. Can I have the forms?"

She shoved them into his stomach. "I should go to class."

"I'll walk you back."

"No. I'll be fine. See you later."

"Um. Okay. Have a nice day."

She nodded and walked off. Charles stared after her. What was going on?

"Did you manage to recopy the forms?" I asked Eleanor as we walked home together.

"Yep." She stopped suddenly. "Oh look there's Phobe and Charles."

I glanced in the direction she was pointing to. "Cool. Let's spy on them." I joked, fully excepting Eleanor to look at me disapprovingly.

So I was quite surprised when she shrugged and said "Okay."

I stared at her for a second than crouched into the shrubs.

"Oh that's so interesting." Phobe laughed.

"It isn't really." Charles said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"So anyways, I wanted to know if you could go to coffee house with me."

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow than."

"Bye!" He waved cheerfully after her.

"Looks like the show is over." I muttered.

Eleanor stood up and started to walk.

Charles saw her and said. "Oh hey Eleanor. How-"

She walked right passed him without responding.

"Um Eleanor?"

"Charles. I didn't see you. I don't have time to stand around and chat today, I have to pick up some pickles for Miss. Potts." She turned around and kept on walking.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been yourself today at all." He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine!" She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I think something is wrong with you today."

Charles stood there with his arm still up in the air as she walked away. Then he collapsed to the ground. "Why does this keep happening?"

'Hey Fox," Chris said as he walked up behind me. "What's up with him?"

"I have no idea."

"Why is Eleanor so angry today?" Charles asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't flirt with other girls in front of her." Aiden commented as he took a sip of his water.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were flirting like crazy with Phode." I said. "Remember?"

"I was?"

Chris, Clara, Aiden and I stared at him. Was he really this unaware?

"Well, that's how it looked anyways."

"I see. Still, despite how it may look my heart only beats for one woman and she is-"

"Eleanor." We finished for him.

"UH! How did you know?"

"Its kind of obvious." Clara said.

"Totally." Chris agreed.

Charles st in silence apparently shocked that everyone except Eleanor had been able to see through him.

"What about Eleanor though?" Clara asked. "Why is she acting so strange about it?"

"I have no clue. Stress from everything that's been happening?"

"I don't know. Have you thought that Eleanor might like Charles?"

"Um no. I could not picture her liking anyone, much less that." I gesture to Charles who was still in breakdown mode.

"I know. But we all have different tastes don't we?"

"I guess."

"You should ask her."

"What? Why don't you do it?"

"You've known her longer. Besides you're closer to her age than I am. She would be more likely to open up to you."

"I suppose."

"So are you okay?" I asked Eleanor the next day first thing by her locker.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Well, you were acting kind of strange yesterday."

"Oh your just like Charles."

"Yeah about Charles.."

"What about him?"

"Well, did you think that maybe the reason you've been so strange is because you're jealous of Phobe and that you like Charles." I said getting it all out in one sentence. Whew.

Her hand paused before she shut her locker door. She stood before it for a few minutes as if she was contemplating what I had said.

"You know Honey," She started calmly. "Just because you like Chris, doesn't mean that all girls like someone, and just because you're jealous of Calla, doesn't mean all girls are jealous. I'm perfectly happy that Charles has found someone and I wish that someone would realize that." Then she stormed away leaving me behind.

"And she wouldn't even talk about it!" I said. "I think Clara's right. Where does she get her stubbornness from? What do you think of all this?"

Aiden digested what I said before he replied. "Well, we should really be working on our French work. Aside from that it could just be that she loves him, but for reason or other she can't admit it to herself or anyone else."

"I wonder what its like to be in love."

"You feel happier when you're with that person than when you're anywhere else. You want that person to be happy, even if you're not. You know you're safe with them and that you can trust them."

"Wow Aiden. It sounds like you've been in love before."

"Maybe just a little."

"So what was the lucky girl like?"

He looked partly amused and partly annoyed when I asked him that. "She can be incredibility dense at times. She's loud and a bit bossy. However, most of the time she has a positive attitude. What ever she feels she allows herself to feel completely, a trait I can't help, but admire. Most of the time she's quite plain looking, but if you catch her in certain moods she is very beautiful."

"Cool. I want to meet her someday."

"I don't know if that's possible."

I looked up and caught a glance of Calla and Chris working together on their project. "Hey Mr. Love expert I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

"If you're jealous when you see someone you care about is it possessiveness or love that you feel?"

"Probably possessiveness. Still I think you can love someone that your possessive of."

"I see. Well thanks."

"No problem."

Then we went back to working on our script.

Eleanor counted the amount of forms they had gotten back. Fifty, pretty good for the first day. She heard the day open. It was Charles.

"Hey. We got fifty forms in today. Isn't that great."

"Yeah. Great. I came here to talk."

"I see."

"Phobe she's just a friend you know. She was in the same class as me in Grade Eight. Also she was the caption of the girl's tennis team.."

She begin to tune him out. Was she jealous? Eleanor shook her head. No it was just one of Honey's foolish notions. She liked Charles, but not in that way. Besides even if she did, they wouldn't suit. He needed someone who was whole like him.

"Hey," He said looking directly into her face. "Are you listening to me?"

Their faces were only inches apart. "I..I.." She started, but then her ring started to glow. There was an attack going on at the gym with Phobe! "We have to go."

He nodded.

"_**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**_

"_**Knight!"**_

They headed off for the gym.

I raced to the gym after transforming. Good thing I had chosen to study today after school instead of going directly home. As I opened the door I saw that Enyo hadn't taken Phobe's energy yet though she looked just about ready to.

"Stop there!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"_**Shield of Valour!" **_Charles called casting a barrier around Phobe.

"Good thinking!" I called out.

"You three. How lovely to see you again." Enyo said.

"Yeah, well thanks for the invite."

"I really need that girl's energy, so I guess I'll have to fight you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Clara said. _**"Sugar Shower Belief!"**_

"_**Negative Reflections Mirror!" **_Enyo said taking out her mirror.

We dodged out of the way to avoid being hit by the burning flakes of sugar. Some of them did hit, and man they do burn.

"My turn!" Eleanor said. _**"Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_

The soap bubbles had a similar effect. Dammit! Acting individually wasn't going to work. But then how..Wait I had an idea.

"You guys when I say go aim your attack at the mirror." I whispered to the both of them.

"How would that work?"

"Just trust me, okay."

They nodded.

"Okay..1..2..3 Go!"

"Sugar_** Shower Belief!"**_

"_**Scrub Brush Of Destiny!"**_

"_**Mini- Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

The three attacks hit the mirror all at once and as I had predicted it couldn't contain them all. Enyo try to aim the mirror exclusively at Clara's attack and ended up getting hit by Eleanor's bubbles and my mini-sparks. The bubbles clouded her eyes causing her to drop her mirror.That was my cue.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

They hit here in rapid succession causing her to be send home quickly and efficiently.

"Hey Charles," Phobe said the next morning. "I can't go to coffeehouse."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see I use to like you when we were in grade eight. The main reason I've been flirting with you the last few days was to make my boyfriend jealous, since he knew I used to like you. It worked so I'm going with him now. I hope I didn't lead you on. Bye." And she skipped off.

"Well, I could have seen that coming a mile away." I said to Chris standing beside me.

"Could you?" He replied.

"Too bad Charles. " Eleanor said. "It looks the girl you like is in love with someone else."

"Oh Phobe? I never loved her."

"Really?"

"Yes." He grabbed her hands. "Eleanor, the person I love is.."

"Oh no!" She dropped his hands. "I forgot my math book in my locker. I have to go back for it. Can you tell me what you were going to say later Charles?" She took off.

Charles hung his head, sighed and muttered. "Maybe next time."

"Poor guy." I said.

"I know just how he feels." Chris agreed.

A/n: Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	62. I Want To Save Her

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl cliches.

**I Want To Save Her! A Meek Little Bird.**

"Curses! Foiled time and again by those annoying warriors of light!" Argona said. "Lady Nemesis is growing more and more displeased everyday."

"Oh cheer up! Let us try a new target." Aella said. "I have the card deck."

"And I have the crystal!" Enyo exclaimed.

Argona cracked a smile. "What would I do without you two?' She picked a card from the pile Aella offered.

Enyo took a card next, and finally Aella selected a card from her own pile. They turned them over and examined.

"I think this will work. Any objections?"

"None that I can think of." Enyo said.

"Perfect. Start swinging the crystal."

She did as she was told be her eldest sister. The crystal swung from sister to sister before finally landing on Aella.

"Excellent. I've wanted to get some exercise for the longest time." She replied to the honour.

"Alright, class break the eggs against the eggs gently on the rims of the bowl. Then, without letting any of th shell pieces fall into the cake batter, pour the contents into the bowl." Mrs. Koch, our home economics teacher guided us. We were working in groups of four to make a chocolate cake.

"Me first!" I said as I grabbed an egg and enthusiastically cracked against the bowl and allowed the yolk and white to fell into the start of the batter.

"Oh me too!" Milly said mimicking my movements.

Chris hesitated before taking the last egg that would be needed. "You want to do it?" He asked Milly's boyfriend.

He shook his head. "No I'll just put in the vanilla or something."

"Oh Darling is so sweet!" Milly said hugging his head.

Chris and I turned our heads away from this slightly revolting display. As he added the last egg for our batter, I heard a splutter in the kitchen next to ours. Linnet Croft had dropped an egg.

"Geez Linnet," One of her partners sneered.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"Sorry doesn't matter."

"Yeah. You know we only get five eggs from Mrs. Koch." Another of her partners chimed in.

"How careless can you get?" The last one said.

By this point Linnet was on the point of crying and her partners were all laughing. I had to do something.

"Hey, Marven, stuff it." I said to the ringleader. "Don't worry Linnet, if you guys run out of eggs you can have one of ours."

She stared out me like she had never seen me before then smiled slightly. "Thank you for offering Honey."

I smiled back and went back to working on the cake with my group.

We didn't need to loan Linnet's group another egg. The rest of the batter making went by instant free. However when it came time to putting the cakes in the ovens there was some problems. Chris had gone up for our group so the rest of us had sat back and chilled. Linnet got up to bring over the cake pans for her group. When she was getting up, Marven stuck out her foot. Linnet tripped over it and the cake pans landed face up on the ground.

"Mrs. Koch! Linnet was clumsy again and spilled her cake pans." Marven said.

"That's not true!" I said. "Mrs. Koch, Marven tripped her on purpose so she'd spill her cake pans."

Mrs. Koch looked from me to Marven. "Linnet, what happened?"

She looked at both Marven and I as well. "Its like Marven said. I tripped."

Mrs. Koch gave a sigh of annoyance. "Clean it up girl. Everyone in your group gets passing mark for this assignment except you." She walked off.

Linnet sighed and went to get the soap and water.

I was about to go to the teacher and explained that Linnet was intimated by Marven and the others. But as I started to walk off Chris grabbed my shoulder and shook his head. I was about to ask him what in the hell he was thinking.

However, at that moment Milly chimed in "We should start the icing now!"

Because we were so busy mixing icing and spreading it on the cake, I didn't get a chance to confront him until the end of class.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked him.

He justed sighed and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! Why did you stop me?"

He reached his locker and started putting books into his bag to bring home. "You haven't figured out by yourself?"

"Of course not!"

"You're hopeless." He put his bag on his back and looked back at me one more time. "You can't save everybody." Then he walked away.

"What does that even mean?" I called out after him.

"Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk, Stupid jerk,Stupid jerk." I said as I sipped my milkshake at the Moon Love Cafe.

"Have you gotten that out of your system?" Clara asked me.

"I think so. But don't you guys agree that I should have told the teacher what really happened?"

"Well," Eleanor said as she and Clara looked uncomfortable.

"Oh not you guys too."

"She probably doesn't want help. Or else she would have agreed with you. Either that or they'd make her life worst, so she's just trying to keep a low profile."

"Yeah," Clara added. "Maybe she doesn't want to be saved."

"What? But doesn't everyone want to be saved?" I asked confused.

"Oh my." Eleanor said putting her head down on the table.

"What is it?"

"You are hopeless." Clara commented.

"Hey, I won't take that from any-" I paused looking out the window. "There goes Linnet." I threw some money down on the table and ran out the door. "Hey sorry I couldn't do more today."

Linnet seemed surprised. "Its okay. You tried at least."

"Where are you going?"

"Just meeting, Marven, Alice and Judy."

"From home economics? How can you hang out with those people?"

"Well, we've been in the same class since middle school. Besides, I feel glad that they let me hang out with them."

"Even though they totally trash you all the time?"

"We all have our problems."

"Still, I don't und-"

Just than Linnet tripped on a sidewalk crack. A large flat book fell out of her bag.

"Oops!"

I picked up the book. "What is this?"

"Please don't touch that!"

"This is sketchbook." I opened it up. The pictures of such lifelike flowers popped out at me. "This is excellent!" 

"It isn't really-"

"No. Trust me my mother an artist. I know."

"Oh." She blushed from the compliment. "Thank you."

"We don't you apply for Lakeview. They accept talented artists to go to the school all the time."

"But, I couldn't leave me friends."

"Those people aren't friends at all. You can't honestly be happy like this."

"What if I told you that I was happy."

"Huh?" She sounded angry.

"I know your type! You go around looking for people to help out even if they want to be left alone. Why do you even care?"

"Because you're another per-"

"You care because this sort of thing makes you feel better about yourself. In reality you're no better than Marven. You just use other people to make yourselves feel big. Sure my friendships are troublesome at times, but it could be worst. I could be eat my lunch all alone in the library. So butt out." She grabbed her sketchbook back. "I'm going to meet my friends now."

She stuklled off. I watched her go and sighed. I really was hopeless. I started to walk home. Half way up the hill a passing person grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the long face, Fox?"

"Oh its you." I said and tried to continue walking.

"Something's happened."

"No."

"Yes. Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked into his concerned face took a deep breath. "You were right Chris. I can't save everybody, because not everyone wants to be saved. I tried to talk to Linnet and she totally got mad at me."

"You don't have to cry about it."

"I never cry!" I had been an idiot to tell him my problems.

"I knew that would stop you from being depressed." He chuckled.

"Oh."

"My mother always said 'Chris some people, have to pull themselves out of the mud. There is nothing you can do to save them.' "

I looked at him with that sad expression on his face. Chris' mother died when he was ten. I had only heard him speak about once.

"She was right too, Fox. You just have to let people make their own decisions."

"I realize that, but.." I paused. "I just can't sit by when that sort of thing is happening."

"Yeah. I can understand that."

I had listened to what Chris had said, but part of me didn't want to give up on Linnet just yet. Maybe if I could talk to her just once she'd see that I was right. I would confront her after school. As I stood around the corner from her locker I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I figured that you were too stubborn to give up after just one time. So I figured that you might want a logical person around."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Besides, I don't want to see you get all depressed again. It annoys me when people do. Especially you." He looked embarrassed. "I mean it doesn't suit you that's all."

The corners of my mouth curled up slightly and I put my hand on his arm. "You don't have to explain. I understand."

He nodded gratefully.

"Oh look there she is. Lets go."

I walked up to her. "Hey Linnet! About yesterday.."

She sighed. "Didn't you hear me yesterday?"

"I heard you, but.."

"You odiously didn't or you would stay away."

I got annoyed than. "I can't believe you! You're assertive with people who aren't trying to hurt you. Yet when really matters you can't even say what really happened. Whatever. I'm gone." I walked away quickly.

A few minutes later Chris caught up with me. "Wow you were unusually patient today."

"Sarcasm is not your best trait. Why did it take you so long to catch up to me?"

"I had a few words of my own to say to her."

"What on eart-" I was interrupted by the glowing of my ring. "Chris! Someone's attacking Linnet."

"What?"

"I have to go back!"

He seemed to understand. "Go to the boys washroom on the first floor. Its abandoned."

"Right." I ran down the hallway to it. Chris stood watch outside. I looked around the washroom. Some of the things on the wall would never be said in impolite company, much less polite company. _**"Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

I ran back to hallway were I been talking to Linnet only moments before. She stood before Aella.

"Child," Aella said. "Just give up. It will be less painful in the long run."

"I can't. I won't let be walk all over me anymore."

"Too bad, I will not enjoy this anymore than you do."

"Stop fiend!" I said. "I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"I am the girl with a clean heart, I wash away evil with the flick of a finger. I am Cinder!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Oh the gang is all here I see. Well you won't win today." Aella said. _**"Personal Sad Future Whirlwind!"**_

Suddenly a whirlwind formed around me. I felt stabs of pain shoot up though my body and I could no longer see what was happening.

Chris watched as Fox confronted the woman. After the woman threw her hand up in the air, whirlwinds formed around all the girls! Soon after that there faces contorted into pain and they started to scream. Chris felt something stir inside him..

Aella grinned as she listened to the screams. It was music to her ears. Soon they would be finished off. Now all she needed to do was get energy from this girl.

"How dare you." A voice interrupted her before she could take the now unconscious girl's energy. She looked down to see a young mortal boy. She was about to kill him if not for what happened next.

"How dare you hurt her. I won't let you." As the boy spoke, wolf-like tufts formed on his head, his hand grew brown fur and claws, and his front side teeth became more prominent and pointed.

"What?" She said and her contraction waned for just a second.

Suddenly the whirlwinds stopped. Something had distracted Aella for a few minutes. Whatever it was I was grateful for it.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_

Aella still looked stunned as she left Earth. Linnet was unconscious and so was Chris. How did that happen?

"Are you guys okay?" I asked Eleanor and Clara. They nodded as they stood up shakily.

When Chris woke up he couldn't remember why he had collapsed.

"I think I just blacked out." He said the next day when we were walking to math together.

"Well, I hope you didn't do anything stupid like provoke Aella. If you did its a miracle you survived."

"Hey!Its you two." Linnet said.

I stepped back, unsure what she was going to say.

"I want to thank you both. Sorry I was such an ass. You're right I can't let people push me around anymore. So instead of hanging around Marven and the other, I'm joining the art club."

"That's great! I want to see your work in their next show."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks again." She walked into the classroom beside us.

"I guess I was wrong," Chris said. "You were able to saved her."

I shook my head. "Nope. She saved herself."

A/n: Please Review! Thank you for reading.


	63. A Real Friend!

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl cliches

**A Real Friend! Eleanor's Sad Family.**

"We now know that Aella has the power to create small scale whirlwinds and cast them on an individual." Lugh said.

"Yeah and man don't they hurt." I interjected.

"If something hadn't distract her," Eleanor said. "We'd probably be dead."

The thought was sobering and chilling.

"Another concern is the remaining tests," He continued. "Esmeralda and Talia are currently still facing their own. Eleanor, Clara, Honey, you three will probably face your tests in the near future."

"Is there anyway we can prepare for them?" Clara asked. "Because I don't want to go there and wipe out."

"Idiot! Its not like a history test." I said.

"Good thing to or you'd never pass."

"Brat! I did pass it."

"Only because of Talia-"

"Are you two quite finished?" Lugh asked impatiently.

"Sorry." We muttered and let go of each other's hair.

"Very well. I will answer Clara's question. The only real practise you can get is when you fight against the side of darkness on this plain."

She mulled that over and sighed. "Too bad. I was hoping for some kind of magic spell book or something to help out."

"Afraid not."

"Don't worry Clara," Ginger-Ginger said from his perch on her shoulder. "I'll be there with you when you go."

"Oh no you won't." She abolished him.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. So promise me that you'll stay here."

"I promise to try to stay here."

"Good enough I guess." She sighed and smiled.

"Oh that reminds!" Eleanor said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know I work at Lila's place, right? Well tonight they're having a half-price night. You three should come."

"Oh cool. Can we invite the guys?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." She grinned.

"Do you think Eleanor will be serving us?" Charles asked for like the fifth time in a row.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh. "If we're lucky maybe. So please stop asking that."

"What do you mean? That was the first that I asked it."

"Fifth time." Chris assured him.

"Really?" He seemed genially surprised.

We nodded.

"Look here she comes right now!" Clara said pointing.

"Oh great you guys did come after all." Eleanor said.

"Yeah. We couldn't find Lugh though." I told her.

"Oh, Lorelei, Ullieag, and Lugh are here. See over there?"

I looked in the direction she was pointing. They saw us as well. Lorelei and Ullieag waved at us, well Lugh raised his water glass slightly.

"Why didn't they come with us?"

"Um. I think Lugh said something about wanting intelligent adult discussion."

"Is that meant to be an implied insult!" Clara and I said in unison and started to get up.

"Don't!" The others exclaimed. Clara was restrained by Charles and Eleanor, well Aiden and Chris restrained me.

"This isn't becoming for warriors of justice." Charles said.

"I don't care." Clara said.

"Yeah. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." I said through gritted teeth.

"Give it up, Fox!" Chris told me. "You know he's only say that to bait you."

Clara and I looked at each other and sighed. "I guess you're right."

The others convinced that we wouldn't fly off the handle let us go.

"Okay what will you all have to dri-" Eleanor broke off with a look of absolute terror.

I turned my head in the direction that she was looking. All that stood there were two teenage girls, one with brown hair and the other with blond hair. Both of them had the same grey-blue eyes and delicate facial features, so one would assume that they were sisters. There was certainly nothing about them that could explain the terror in her face.

The seating host lead them to the table next to ours. As she walked away the girls glanced up and saw Eleanor.

The blond one said. "Eleanor? You still work here!"

"Chiere, Ivy?" She whispered as if she couldn't believe it.

"We haven't seen you in like forever. Isn't that right Chiere?" The brown haired girl said.

Ivy nodded. "Its sad really. Why don't you at least come to visit?"

"What's go on here?" A husky female voice boomed. "Didn't I tell you two never to come around her anymore?"

"We thought it might be ok-" Chiere started.

"Well, it isn't tootsie. Please leave before I make you leave."

They looked offended, but complied.

"Sorry about that Lila." Eleanor said.

"What are you sorry for? I'll have to talk to the hostesses. I won't be responsible for letting those girls near you." She paused. "Sorry about that folks. Just some no admits tried to sneak in here. Eleanor take their orders."

"Yes ma'am."

Lila nodded curtly and walked away.

"Who was that?" Charles asked.

"They.. are my sisters."

My eyes widened understanding why Eleanor had looked so fearful.

"This is so nice," Lugh said. "I haven't had a meal out just for fun since 1928."

The other two nodded. Suddenly Ullieag looked up.

"Say what's happening over there?" She said pointing to Honey and Clara's table.

Lugh looked over to see the prioress of the restaurant chewing out two diners. The diners got up and left.

"What in the world?" He whispered.

"Lugh," Lorelei said. "I have a bad feeling about those two girls."

"What is it? Did you have a vision?"

She shook her head. "More like a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. A prementation you could say."

"I guess all we can do is watch them, then."

Eleanor sat beside me on the patio of Lila's place after closing time saying nothing. I turned the events over and over again in my mind. I couldn't understand how two girls who had attempted to burn Eleanor's hair at one point could act so polite and nice in public. It seemed unfair.

"When, I first started here," Eleanor said suddenly. "To get away from them all, my sisters used to come by everyday to bother me. Finally Lila realized what was going on and banned them from ever entering the restaurant."

"How come they don't go to our high school?" I asked.

"My mother sends them to a school in Kay. She doesn't think Lee Brock is good enough for them."

"Oh."

"When we were little, we use to get along like normal spiblings. We'd fight, but we would get along sometimes. Than when Dad died, mother told them that I killed him, and they begun to hate me in earnest. I was glad when mother said that she was sending them to a different middle school that I almost wet with joy. That's why I started to join a lot of clubs, so I would have to spend as little time at home as possible. Mother, Ivy and Chiere didn't care anyways. Plus, people would tell me that was a good person and that they liked me. I hadn't heard that since I was eight at home so I tried to keep up the facade. I mean if people liked me, they wouldn't hurt me and they would leave me alone. That's all I wanted."

"Ellie." By this point tears were running down her face. Without another word I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She gave me a small, heisten smile.

"I've been able to be myself with you guys." She said. "This last year and half has been the best in my life. Its all thanks to Talia, Esmeralda, Miss. Potts, Charles, Clara, Lugh and you Honey."

"We didn't do anything Ellie." I said with embarrassment. "I always whine about my problems to you and you listen. I don't deserve your thanks."

"I wanted to say it though, to my first real friend. In case I disappear someday soon."

"You aren't going to disappear."

She looked at watch. "Its midnight."

"Midnight! On school night too. My parents are going to kill me!"

"Miss. Potts will be worried too. Shell we go?"

"Yeah. Let's." I smiled back at her wryly.

"So I'm kind of grounded until further notice." I said as Eleanor and I walked home the next day.

"Sorry about that." She sounded guiltly.

"It wasn't your fault. It was worth it if it you in anyway."

"It might have." She said with a wink,

I laughed and started to respond when my ring begun to glow. There was an attack, at Eleanor's old house. I looked at her.

"If you don't want to I understand."

She shook her head vigorously. "No. This is my job too. I can't very well pick and choose who I want to save now can I? 

"Right!!" I nodded. _**"Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!**_**"**

"**Cinder Everlasting Transformation!"**

We started to run up the street. On the way we passed Aiden and Charles walking home.

"Is there an attack?" Aiden asked.

We nodded and continued on.

"_**Knight!" **_The boys said together., transforming and following after us.

When we got to the outside of Eleanor's old house we met Clara.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

The door was opened we walked right in and were met with a woman with longish, blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Aside from the cold, hostile expression and the eyes, this woman looked like what Eleanor would in ten years. I knew instinctively that this was Eleanor's mother.

"It looks like we got the wrong address." I said.

"Sorry for the intrusive." Aiden added.

"Wait, please come in warriors of light." She said. "I've been waiting."

"What on earth?" Clara said.

"Don't see!" I said. "She's pocessing this woman."

"And has been for the last eight years." The creature of darkness agreed.

"What?"

"You see I came this plane and found this woman. She was distraught about the death of her true love, and felt guilty for blaming his death on her child and pushing the child down. She didn't even fight as I took over her body."

Eleanor clenched her fists. "You mean your the reason for the pain and hatred in my family for the past eight years."

"Your family? Oh you're that Eleanor brat. Figures that you would be a warrior of light. You used to stink of positive energy. Don't blame me for your family's problems. Your mother would have done the same things to you. She just would have felt guiltier about it."

"**Silence! Give my mother back her body!"** Eleanor said the voice of her former incarnation merging with her own. **_"Scrub Brush of Destiny!"_**

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!" **_Clara said following her lead.

"_**Grief Wall!"**_The creature of darkness said casting a barrier around her. **_"Foggy Midnight!"_**

Fog appeared all around us, blocking our sight. The creature of darkness reached her arms out and grabbed Eleanor.

"Cinder!" We all shouted.

"I came to this plane to find you." It said. "All this time you were right under my nose. Oh well might as well make up for lost time."

"Let go of me!" Eleanor demanded.

"_**Shadow Exit!"**_

It started to walk through the shadow descending into it.

"Cinder!"

Her face kind of became a mask of acceptance. "It was fun when lasted it. Please be happy!" And she was gone.

We all watched the diminishing shadow in horror. That is except for Charles.

"I got to go to my princess." He whispered and ran into the shadow.

"Not you too." Clara said. I had to agree. Even though his speeches were annoying t would be weird not having him round.

His hand waved calmly. 'Live in valour!"

The shadow disappeared. They were both gone.

As I walked away from Eleanor's house it started to rain. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. Two more comrades lost. Two more friends.

"_Of course. I hated how she manipulated everyone earlier. I'll fight with you."_

"_I think you're a good warrior Honey. You can make fire and sent the creatures of dark away. All I can do is make soapy water."_

"_I want all of us to volunteer! Me, you, Esmeralda and Talia of course! Will be able to grow closer as team mates and will be able to give back! What do you say?"_

_Thanks, Honey. I really needed someone to talk to. Sometimes you really are as sweet as your name."_

"_We're still friends, Talia, no matter what."_

"_It's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just.. didn't want people to see that."_

"_You're using his precious wish energy to try to kill us? I can't forgive this!"_

"_Just because you like Chris, doesn't mean that all girls like someone, and just because you're jealous of Calla, doesn't mean all girls are jealous. I'm perfectly happy that Charles has found someone and I wish that someone would realize that."_

"_I wanted to say it though, to my first real friend. In case I disappear someday soon."_

Eleanor. Kind, trusting, manipulative, tragic Eleanor. She of people couldn't disappear.

I saw him then. Walking out of the mist, Chris came into my view. I ran over to him and grabbed him around the middle.

"Fox? What is this?"

"Eleanor! She's gone now. There all leaving soon everyone will, be gone. I'll be alone. Look at me I 'm crying too!"

"Everyone needs to cry sometimes." He said gently wiping away a tear as it fell down my cheek.

I looked up into his eyes as he looked down into mine. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

Now I've kissed people before. At the grad eight dance I shared a sloppy kiss with he guy I went with. Last fall, Feardoucha had forced an absolutely disgusting kiss on me. I could admit to myself now that I had enjoyed that last kiss with Chris, but still I think this one topped.

Finally we parted and he asked bemused. "Fox, what was that? I mean enjoyed, but why?"

"Because I love you." Losing Eleanor had made me realize that I had to hold on to the people that I cared about when I could.

He looked surprised for a second, than smiled. "Good thing. Because I love you too."

We started to kiss again in the bittersweet rainy afternoon.

A/n: Thank you for reading!


	64. Sweet Little Love! Please Don't Take Him

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl cliches.

**Sweet Little Love! Please Don't Take Him Away.**

"Another warrior of light has fallen." Lady Nemesis said.

Enyo nodded. "My sources tell me that it was Princess Cendrillion."

"Then only Gretal and Riding Hood herself, are left. Aella?"

"Yes?" Aella said snapping to attention.

"That person you told me about?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Bring them to me, now."

"As your ladyship wishes."

"Very good. You may leave our presence."

"How our we going to catch this person for her?" Aella said.

"Easy." Argona said. "With a well set trap."

"Hmm?"

"We find the perfect target to lead them in, then we swoop down and grab them."

"I see. Who is the perfect target then?"

"Just a moment." Enyo pulled out an image ball. _**"Show!"**_

The three sister looked deep in to the orb.

"Perfect."

Aella and Argona nodded and the three of them started to crackle loudly.

The next day everyone had forgotten about Charles and Eleanor. Their pictures had even been taken down from the student council board.

"Look at this!" I said to Aiden who had walked by as I was looking at it. "Can you believe it? As if they didn't exist."

"The important thing," He said slowly. "Is that you remember them."

I thought about. "I guess you're right. Besides they're coming back, so everyone will remember them."

He nodded.

"Hey what's up?" Chris asked as he walked up to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Chris! Not in public."

Aiden stared at us with an unreadable expression. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday. Why?" Chris wrapped his arms around my waist.

Did I mention that the air felt a hundred degrees colder, as the two of them continued to stare at each other. Why?

"Well congratulations, I guess." Aiden finally said and walked away.

"See you in math!" I called after him. I turned around to face Chris. "No hugging in public."

"Aww man no hugging or kissing in public. What's the point of having a girlfriend."

My glare was the only answer he got.

"Fine. Is this okay?" He said taking my hand.

"Mmhm!" I blushed slightly as I gave him my brightest smile.

Within a week the whole school knew we were a couple. I was in the bathroom on Wednesday when I heard something that made me feel awkward.

"Cheer up! They'll probably break up in a week." One girl said.

"Its been a week! Besides they look so happy together."

"Piff! Everyone knows that the happiest looking couples are the most troubled."

"Even you and Tim?"

"No. We're the exception to the rule. Besides they aren't suited to each other. She's a nice girl, but a little dim, and he's sarcastic and moody."

"Don't Chris like that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it was such an issue."

I felt sick. They were talking about Chris and me. I had to see who it was, I opened my stall's door and saw Ai Ng standing beside Alyssa Scriven. They were both friends of Chris, and I remembered that Alyssa had a crush on Chris.

They looked shocked and slightly ashamed when they saw me.

"Sorry!" Alyssa ran out without even looking at me.

"Alyssa!" Ai called out. She gave me a curt nod and ran after her friend.

"Hey? Are you listening?" Chris asked me as we were walking home together.

"What?Sorry, I have something on my mind." I replied.

"Really? What is it?"

"Chris, do you think were being selfish, being together like this? What if their are other people who like you or who like me. What can we do for them?"

Chris was quiet for several minutes. "I'd feel bad for them. There's nothing worst than knowing the person that you like, likes someone else. But unless you ever want to be free of me, I'm going to keep holding on to you. The others will just have to live with it because as long as you love me I'll only be yours."

"Oh."

"So what about it? Do you want to be cut loose?"

"Nope. Well at least not right now."

"That gives me a lot of security."

I smirked. "What were you saying before?"

"Well, your Birthday's soon right?"

"Yep its on Monday. Why?"

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to get me anything."

"You say that now, but you'll be singing a different tune on Monday. Besides its your sweet sixteen right?"

I nodded. "If you insist on getting me something, surprise me."

"Okay. But if you hate it remember that you told me that you wanted to be surprised." He shrugged.

I believed what Chris told me, but I still wanted to clear the air with Alyssa. Her feelings deserved respect.

At lunch the next day I saw her. "Hey, can I talk for a moment?"

She looked panicked , but nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go to the roof then. Its private."

She looked even more scared. We left the cafeteria and walked all the way to the top of the building. When we got there she stood before me with a bowed head.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by what I said yesterday. I'm not trying not trying to steal Chris away from you or an-"

I laughed. "Its okay I'm not mad about that."

"Really?"

"Of course not. As his girlfriend I should take it as a compliment that our girls admire him." 

"I guess that's true."

"But, I just want you to know that I'm not going to let go of him unless he wants me too. I won't give him up for anybody else." I looked directly into her eyes as I said this. I had to let her know where I stood.

She sighed. "I understand."

"I'm sorry. I know you'll find someone else to love."

"But will they love me?" She said sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're cute, funny, brave and everyone likes you. I don't really have those qualities." 

"People also think I'm loud, stupid and bossy. Look at you, your pretty, smart, interesting and talented. You're a real catch."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Thanks."

"I'm going in. You coming?"

"I'll stay out for a while. I find the clouds inspiring."

I nodded and walked back into the school and down the stairs. Well, that went pretty well. AT least understand were the other stands now.

Just as I was walking out into the hallway on the second floor, my ring started to glow. They were attacking Alyssa! I started to race back upstairs. On. my way up I passed Chris.

"Were you going?" He asked.

"They're attacking Alyssa! Stay here. Oh that reminds me." I held out my hand. _**"Riding Hood Everlasting!"**_

I got to the roof in record time. I saw Argona with her hand to Alyssa throat while Enyo and Aella held her arms back. Three of them. Great!

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"Aella, where's the other one?" Argona said.

Huh? Were they talking about Clara?

"Wait for me!" Chris said as he huffed. Argh! Didn't he listen to me?

"That's him!" Aella said pointing to Chris.

"Excellent!" Argona said as they dropped Alyssa. What were they doing?

Within seconds it seemed they were over by Chris. Aella and Enyo had each grabbed an arm.

"Chris! What do you want with him?" I screamed as I ran over to them.

Argona kind of chuckled like something was funny. "I guess these incarnations don't change that much from life to life."

"What are you talking about? Let go of him."

"Afraid we can not. Lady Nemesis needs him."

"For what?"

"_**Teleport!"**_

"Wait! Chris!"

As his face disappeared he smiled and said. "I'm.. just glad.. that I was able to tell you.. that.. I-"

He was cut off as he completely disappeared from view.

A/n: Please review! Thank you for reading.


	65. It Can't Be True! He's My Enemy?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**It Can't Be True! He's My Enemy?**

I just stood there and let it wash over me. It couldn't be. He couldn't be gone. He said he'd only let go of me if I wanted him to. So why? Why had he just left? I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Hey sorry I was late." Aiden said as he came out of the stairwell. "Did you already send them back?" 

"He's gone. They took him." I whispered.

"Who did they take Riding Hood?"

I looked at him for the first time than looked away. "Chris. Oh God."

He didn't say anything, but wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and helped me to stand up.

"Did it go according to plan?" Lady Nemesis asked.

The triplets nodded.

"Excellent. I might keep you three around yet."

"Your ladyship, about restoring our family honour.." Argona started.

"_**Moon Night Shock!"**_

She screamed out in agony.

"Argona!" Enyo and Aella ran forward to their sister.

"Fools." Nemesis hissed. "Did you really think that I forgive the brats of traitors that easily."

Aella glared at her and started forward, but Argona stuck out her arm to restrain her sister.

"Forgive me, Your Ladyship." She said. "I spoke out of turn."

"Very well. How wise of you to admit to your mistake. Now bring forward Tyr."

A tall shape walked forward still partly hid by the shadow. He knelt before Nemesis in her throne.

"I'm here to do your bidding, my lady." It said.

Her mouth curved into a slight smile. "Good. Let's see what we can do with you."

"That's all you remember?" Ullieag asked gently.

I nodded. It was after school. We were meeting at Lugh's apartment. At any other time I might have been glad because this was the first time I had seen it (maybe I'd finally understand what went through his deranged mind), but today I barely noticed.

"The question is what does Lady Nemesis want with Chris?" Lorelai said.

"It doesn't matter." I said standing up shakily. "I have to go to the realm in between to safe him."

"I'll come too." Clara said.

I shook my head. "You have to hold down the fort around here."

She looked rebellious, but finally said. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and said_** "Send me to the realm in between!"**_

I opened up my eyes and I was.. still in Lugh's townhouse. What had happened?"

"Huh?"

Lugh nodded. "Its as I feared. They've blocked the passage so that no one can get there."

"Can't you find a way to get there?"

"No I can't."

"There has to be a way!" I grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Come on Lugh. You're a Fairy Godmother. You must know something!"

"Honey, you have to calm down."

I breathed slowly. He was right, this wasn't helping.

"Besides, this is hardly my main concern."

"What?"

He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"An innocent person has been kidnapped by the side of darkness and its not your main concern?" I was shocked. Lugh was never like this. "Excuse me, I have to go outside for a minute."

I walked out of the door to the townhouse. I put my hand against the telephone pole and watched the cars go by.

"You idiot." I whispered. "Why didn't you stay away like I asked?"

As Honey slammed the door Lorelei and Ullieag turned to glare at Lugh.

"What were you thinking when you said that?" Lorelei asked him her hands place firmly on her hips.

"She was being illogical. I had to set her straight."

"Since when do you care when people are being illogical! Besides if yo- if the person that I love was abducted, I'd do anything to save them."

"So would I." Ullieag chimed in. "You really are stupid when it comes to girls in love Lugh."

"I get it. But we have a lot of people who are missing now. We can't put all our energy into one person. Besides.."

"Besides what?" Lorelei said.

"I don't know if it would be worth it."

"You don't think-"

"I'm suspicious. The fact that he can still remember Eleanor, Tim, Esmeralda and Charles, his last name, and.. most of all those eyes."

She sighed. "Lugh the past doesn't always repeat its self. He might not be related at all to that person."

"I hope so," He said looking upwards. "For her sake anyways."

Clara had stopped listening to the conversation. She looked out the window at Honey still staring out into s pace.

"Ginger-Ginger," She started.

"Yeah?" The cookie turned his head.

"Does love always make people sad?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, first of all Eleanor's mom became a totally different person when her husband died, and Honey, looked how worried she is just because Chris has disappeared. So many other people too."

"I think," He paused. "That if it makes you really sad, it must have made you really happy at some point to."

"Maybe right."

"Even if it did make me really sad, I'd still be glad that fell in love with you." Ginger-Ginger whispered.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing."

The next day I when I got to school Ai walked up to me.

"Hey." What did she want?

"Hey. Have you seen Chris?" 

I blinked. They remembered him? How? "I haven't. Why?"

She sighed. "This is bad if even his girlfriend hasn't seen him."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. "He's missing. He didn't even go home last night."

I feigned a gasp. "That's horrible."

"I know. The police are looking for him.. But if they find him is a different story."

"Yeah."

"His dad's frantic. He's been calling all of Chris' friends. I'm actually he's hasn't called you yet."

"We only started dating so.."

"You haven't told your parents yet?"

I nodded. She put her hand on my shoulder supportively.

"I admire your strength. If Tom was missing..I don't know what I'd do." She turned. "I'll let you know if I hear anything." Then she left.

"What was that about?" Aiden said as he walked up behind me.

"They remembered. But how can they?"

"Well, he's not really one of us, so it kind of makes sense." He looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Sort of." I was lucky in one way. Unlike his father I actually knew were Chris was.

"That's good." He didn't try to comfort me. That was the nice thing about Aiden. He never said anything he didn't mean.

Ai came back two second later. "Oh I forgot. Today after school, were having a search party to look for him. Do you want to join in?"

"Thanks. I really do."

That afternoon I met Ai, Alyssa, Tom Fisher, and Roger Smith at the bike racks.

Roger Smith looked at me like I was fungus. "What's she doing here?"

"Roger. Cool it." Tom said. "She's his girlfriend. She has a right to be here."

"I can look in the main shopping distract." Alyssa offered.

"Great. Tom and I will take the area around the school." Ai said. "Roger and Honey you take the park area."

"You can't-" Roger started angrily

"Do you want to bitch about it, or do you find him?"

He snorted, but backed down. Everyone split up. For longest time Roger and I walked in silence barely looking at each other.

"Um how do you know Chris?" I asked weakly to get rid of the tension.

He turned to look at me. "What does he see in you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you hang out with other guys all the time, you're not very pretty, you act like a little kid and you're always getting angry at him. I don't get it."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"I guess you could say that. He's always mooning over you so he doesn't hang out that much, for all I know you could be behind his disappearance. I don't get that guy. I mean a great girl like Alyssa is in love with him and he doesn't even notice." Roger blushed as he said the last sentence.

"Are you in love with Alyssa?"

"What are you talking about?" He said blushing even more. Yep he totally was.

I snickered. Looking down I saw that my ring was glowing. Someone was attacking Ai and Tom near the school.

"Um I have to use the washroom."

"Alright. Just get back soon so we can continue the hunt."

I nodded and ran off. I ducked behind a tree.

"_**Riding Hood Everlasting Transformation!"**_

Halfway back to the school I met up with Clara, Lugh and Aiden. When I got there I saw

Aella standing beside Tom and Ai who looked scared out of their minds.

"I am the girl cloaked in red, I wield fire to burn the stained hearts. I am Riding Hood!"

"I'm the girl made of sugar and spice. I destroy the bitter taste of evil. I am Gretel!"

"And we fight for Happily Ever Afters!"

"Good to see you two. Today will be your last I am afraid though."

"I don't think so." Clara said. "I mean, there are two of us and only one of you."

"What makes you think that I'm alone?"

Huh? What was she talking about?

"Well, well if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood." That voice. It couldn't be.

I turned around and saw Chris. Except that he was wearing strange black armour like clothes. Plus his hands were like paws, wolf ears were growing from his sculpt, his teeth were more pointed like carnivore's and a tail stuck out behind him. It was completely bizarre, yet I felt like I had seen it before.

"Connall." I also whispered. Were had I gotten that name from?

"I see you remember." He said with a smirk. "I'm not Connall however. I'm Tyr, its my destiny to kill you Riding Hood."

"**I see."** The former incarnation spoke through my voice. **"Your mind set is like his though."**

"Thanks for the compliment."

"**No problem. However if you are one of them I'll have to destroy you."**

Destroy him!

"I was waiting for you too say those words!" He said said jumping from his tree branch.

"Child you fight me!" Aella said pointing at Clara. _**"Sad Future Whirlwind!"**_

"_**Sugar Shower Belief!" **_Clara countered holding off the whirlwind with the pink sugar, as she locked into a battle of the wills with the creature of darkness.

"_**Hurting Spirit Haze!"**_ Chris said as he took out the sword of his belt. A green light began to emit from it.

"_**Smoldering Sparks Rebellion!"**_ My body was no longer under my control. All I could do was watch as the sparks fought against his green light.

_I can't do this._ I thought. _I can't attack him please stop it._

_You aren't. I am. _My former incarnation argued. _Just go to sleep for awhile and it will all be over._

_Like hell! This is my body. You just rent it._

I forced myself back into control. The sparks died down. Beside us Clara and Aella were still locked in battle.

Chris raised a single eyebrow. "What are you doing? Were in the middle of a fight."

"Snap out of it. This isn't you Chris."

"Who is this Chris? I told you, my name is Tyr."

How didn't who he was anymore?

"Now, I will finish my duty to my family." He picked his sword and aimed for my chest.

Involuntary I closed my eyes. Since I wasn't dead a second later I opened my eyes. Chris held the sword frozen in mid air, looking at me in shock.

"Tyr." Aella broke over her whirlwind suddenly. "Lady Nemesis is calling us away. We must leave."

"Now, but I'm on the threshold of killing Riding Hood."

"Now."

He looked rebellious, but walked over to Aella. "You got lucky today. But the next time that we meet I will kill you Riding Hood."

"_**Teleport!"**_Aella commanded.

"Its as I feared." Lugh said.

"What is?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, and what happened to Chris?" I asked.

"Chris is.. the descendent of that man." He answered.

"What man?"

"The one who killed Riding Hood."

A/n: Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	66. Long, Long Ago

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl cliches

**Long, Long Ago! The Tale of The Sad Blood Soaked Past.**

"The man who killed Riding Hood?" I asked flabbergasted by what he had just told me. From the expressions on their face I could tell that Aiden and Clara felt the same way.

Lugh nodded almost sadly. "Let's go back to my place and discuss it."

"Milady." Tyr, Enyo, Argona, and Aella said as they knelt before Lady Nemesis.

"Good for a first job, Tyr." She commented.

"Your thanks is more than I deserve. I should have dealt with her once and for all."

"Its good you didn't. I want to make her end long and painful.

For some reason unknown to himself, Tyr winced when she said that, but covered it up quickly by saying, "I understand."

"You are all excused."

They all stood up and left the throne room. The sisters went off to see in to the future or whatever it was they did. Tyr walked back to his room collapsing on to the comfortable bed with a sigh.

Why had he hesitated back than? He could have killed Riding Hood once and for all, and fulfilled his family duty. Yet when he stood before her, sword drawn, he had been unable to deliver the fatal blow needed. Why? Maybe it was the fact that when he looked into her eyes, they reminded him of long, long ago.

He struck his fist against the wall. Why he hadn't done it than, did not matter. For when he saw her again he would make sure he never had to see those eyes ever again.

Aiden, Clara and I stared at Lugh sitting on the couch in front of us. He stared back as if trying to compose his words.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Clara finally asked. "How Chris is the descendant of Riding Hood's murderer?"

"Yes," He said. "But I have to go back to my start of the story anyways. For you see it happened, long, long ago…"

It happened long, long, ago. My part of the story starts just after I had graduated from Fairy Godmother training when I was only a hundred years old. Queen Deirdre called the three top students of my year-which just happened to be Lorelei, Fieldium and myself- to give us our assignments.

"Lugh," She said. " You will be sent to the West army of the side of light. Lorelei, you will be sent to the North army of the side of light. Fieldium, you will stay with me and be the court secretary."

I was shocked. I had become a Fairy Godmother so I wouldn't have to fight, only to be thrown head first in to a battlefield now.

"Your Majesty, is it wise for us to get involved in the war. I mean how could a Fairy Godmother be of use in a fight?" I protested.

She smiled at me benevolently. "You won't have to fight that much, Lugh. Your job will mostly be healing and setting up protection spells."

"But-"

"I understand how you feel. Before both our times you would have been able to go through your entire life without even seeing a battlefield. Those times have passed however. Under your own creed you have shown to go to the place were there is the most need correct?"

"Yes-"

"Well, the place there is the most need right now is the battlefields."

So I went, however in protest still. It took me three days to reach the fortress of the West army. The first person I met was a young woman of eighteen guarding the outside.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Me? I'm Lugh-"

"You're the Fairy Godmother! The one the general was talking about." She took my hand. "I'm Gretal! Nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, as well." I said warily uncertain of what I was in for.

"I'll take you to the General. All the big names are there right now anyways."

"Um sure."

We walked to the the inner building of the fort. Gretal turned back to me before we entered the building with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay? You look a bit nervous."

"What? Me." I paused. "Well maybe just a little."

"Don't worry. They won't eat you- probably."

I was unreassured, but walked through the door anyways. Around a table sat four woman looking at maps.

"Too bad the others couldn't be here today." One said softly. She had long, blond hair that flowed down. She wore a simple black tunic and leggings. Her face had a gentle, motherly look to it yet you could sense the strength underneath.

"I wish I could be out their instead Cinder. This desk work will be the death of me." Another one of them snorted. Her chin was set stubbornly, and her dark blue eyes proclaiming her boredom. She wore a deep purple tunic and leggings. Her eyes opened up a bit and she smiled slightly. "What's this about Gretal?"

They all turned to stare at me. I looked down slightly embarrassed by all the attention I was receiving.

Another woman wearing light blue swept her colder than ice green eyes over me. "Its just the Fairy Godmother brat, that Queen Dierdre is sent us, Beauty. Nothing to get excited about since he'll probably run home soon."

"I guess, you're right Snow."

I looked even forward down, even more embarrassed.

"You two shouldn't tease him." Cinder reprimmed them. "Isn't that right, Riding Hood?"

A pause than someone else spoke, "Bring him forward."

Gretal gave me gentle push and walked to the table. Someone lifted my chin up. The person looked into my face, judging it, with ancient eyes, although she couldn't have been much older than Gretal. Around her shoulders she wore a red cloak. "Hmm."

"What?" I asked speaking for the first time.

"Nothing." She smiled as she let go of my chin. "I think this one might be of use to us."

After that I began to exit the sheltered existence I had lived up until than. Meeting those people allowed me to see the harshness of life for everyone else in Magica.

First there was Gretal. An ordinary soldier who had only joined up six months before, she was cheerful to the point of annoyance yet sometimes their was just a ring of sadness surrounding her. Apparently her parents had abandoned her and her brother in the woods. They were almost devoured by a child eater. Gretal managed to push her into an oven killing her instantly. But her parents still hadn't wanted her back.

"Why not?" I asked her when she told me.

"Because I was tainted."

"Tainted."

She nodded sadly. "When someone is attacked by a monster like creature and they survive, they are said to be a monster."

They were adopted by a woodcutter-who was also a friend of Riding Hood's- however, and besides that instant she had a fairly happy childhood.

Next Snow, former heiress to duchery up North, present colonial of the West Army of The Light. Quiet, capable and cold could summoned her up. An excellent shot with a bow and arrow, while also processing ice magic. She always used proper titles though no always with respect. When she was twelve she ran away from home, because her stepmother was trying to kill her. She was taken by a group of seven mercenturies. Eventually she became their leader.

"Oh it was." She said when I asked her how come she had became their leader. "They someone to lead them and I fit the profile. If there had been someone better they would have done the job."

"Um okay." I said with a slight sigh. That matter of fact immodest assessment of her abilities was totally Snow.

When she was fifteen, she managed to free the duchery from her stepmother's oppressive hands. As stepmother died she forced apple poison down Snow's throat. She would have died if Aodh, the herbalist associated with the group, had not transferred the antidote from his own mouth to hers. After she had won back her land she gave it over to a cousin of hers so she could join up.

I worked the closest with Aodh. He had easy, laughing, gentle personality. He and Snow had gotten married the year before I came. Some people didn't understand how two people who were so different could have fallen in love. But to me, they suited each other in a strange kind of way.

Beauty, another colonial, was also the Princess of Once (a small, but well off kingdom). She didn't act like one though- I don't think I've ever seen someone curse as much as she use to. She was a tough as nails, brave, with a good sense of humor and yet she was well educated, she could have probably rattled off the history of any country on Magica. The entire country of Once fell into a deep sleep under the demon, Nightmare. Beauty fought Nightmare for almost a hundred years, finally defeating her once and for all. She fought as a soldier in the wars with her husband, Kay, as representatives for Once. Her husband was a quiet, thoughtful man. I really get a chance to know him. He was devoted to her and a good friend of Aodh's actually, almost as if they were brothers.

Cinder was a lieutenant general of the West Army and princess by marriage of Faire. She was kind, clean, and motherly woman, yet you knew if you dared to harm anyone important to her she wouldn't hesitate to kill. She seemed as emotionally unattached at times as Snow was. You could understand why though. Her stepmother and stepsisters made a slave of her basically while her father did nothing to stop it. When she got older she became a member of the city guard of Belespirit. Her skills, quickly made her one of the best fighters in the city, if not the country. One day she stopped a group of mercenaries from killing a young man. The next day the same thing happened, and than day after that. As the attacks kept happening on the young man, he and Cinder started to talk and slowly became friends. She started to feel something she had never felt before towards the young man. One day, the guards unit asked Cinder to go to the royal ball in disguise because there was a possible attempt on the prince's life. She agreed relcentently, because she knew that she would have to keep it a secret from her step family. When she got to the ball she was asked to dance by the same young man she riotunly saved and found out that he was Prince Ithel. After she managed to fend off the assassination attempt, she turned to go, but Ithel stopped her and asked Cinder to merry him. She readily agreed. Soon after their engagement they both joined the West Army, even though he could only come sometimes because of his duty as heir.

Lastly, Riding Hood, the general. She was a leader they all respected, even Snow, fair, serious, yet she could see the humor in a situation. I heard when she got angry she was demon. She fit in with most people and tried to make friends with her troops, but it almost seemed like she was distancing herself from everyone. Probably a good thing, because she made arrangements for family members to informed of deaths. When I was around her she always reminded of Queen Dierdre for some reason, that I still can't figure out to this day. When she was eight an out of control wolf-shifter named Lycurgus attacked and killed her grandmother, who Riding Hood was visiting at the time. To save herself she cut off his head with a woodcutter's ax that had been nearby. After that she started to train herself in fighting, both physical and magical.

"I wouldn't have started down the path that lead to now if not for that." She said to me once. "I probably would have just joined the family wine selling business."

When Riding Hood was fifteen she officially joined up. She rose through the ranks quickly and by the time she was twenty-three she had became the youngest general in Magica's history.

When I met her she was age as Snow and Aodh , twenty-five. Cinder and Beauty were only year older than the others. I wonder how long they would've all lived to under ordinary circumstances.

There was also him. The first time I ever heard about Conall was when we were riding towards the Grimm-Faire border. In the trees as we went along I seemed to see a human like shape following us.

"What's that?" I finally asked pointing towards the trees.

Beauty looked up. "On that? Its just Conall, don't worry about it."

"Conall?"

"The person who is going to kill Riding Hood apparently."

"Really? Shouldn't she worry than?"

"It doesn't bug me. As long as he doesn't intervene in a battles." Riding Hood said.

I looked at her face and was surprised by the expression of tenderness she wore when she looked up into the trees. I had seen a similar expression when she looked at Gretal or that woodcutter. But this was even different from that.

I would see Conall later on, in battles. He was tall, handsome, a few years older than Riding Hood and of the wolf-shifter race. You see in Magica long ago some groups of people swore affinity with animals and were able to take on characteristics of those animals. He was also the son of Lycurgus. Conall had sworn to kill Riding Hood in his early teens. Over the last few apparently he spoke less and less of it though. Sometimes he would aid the West army in battle. Sometimes he would just watch. I did not understand the relationship between him and Riding Hood. He wanted revenge for his father yet they acted like they were good friends.

Being young I didn't notice how things in Magica were getting worst by every second. I wouldn't fully understand until it hit me over the head, during what is now referred to by survivors as the three days of hell.

A giant battle started between the armies of the West for the side of light and side of darkness. For us the first big loss was Beauty and Kay. They were sword fighting against a group of soldiers when they were hit by a dirt spell from Cassius herself. The best thing I can say about their death was that they were together and died pretty much at the same moment.

Snow was hit in the back by an ice arrow. Aodh and I didn't hear about it initially because we were working to save lives on the other side of the battlefield. I think he knew though. Suddenly he started to work more instantly using up his energy even though he had been injured himself early that day. He worked to death. As he lay dying in my arms word of Snow's death came to us. I don't even know if he heard it.

Prince Ithel charged directly into a fire attack by Damocles, burning his body completely. When someone told Cinder about her face grew stiff and grim.

"In my next life, I pray that I don't fall in love easily." She was heard to say. "So I never have to be the last one left again."

She died eight hours later from exhaustion and a sword wound. They say she smiled slightly as she drifted off.

Gretal died of multiple wounds slowly on the battlefield. Conall stayed with her body until she died and brought it back to Riding Hood. I can't believe I actually admired him for that.

There were many others too. The scent of blood and cries of dying of both sides still haunts me to this day.

I can still remember seeing Riding Hood face the opposite army for the last time on the third day.

"At last!" Damocles said pointing at her. "Your day of reckoning has come Riding Hood. I'd like to see you smirk your way out of this one."

"I see." She replied arching an eyebrow. "So you, you'll win? Well we know differently."

The calm, confident speech unnerved Damocles slightly. She got over it quickly though and looked like she was going to order an advance. Riding Hood got ready to do the same thing. Then it happened.

Conall swept down from the tree above Riding Hood pinning her to the ground. His wolf claw hands tore her jugular. It happened to fast for anyone to prevent. There was a literal silence as it happened.

What seemed like an hour later, but was really a minute later, Magica blew up. I remember being swept backwards and waking up in the realm in between. Most people died instantly, but some ended up in the realm in between, and some ended up in the human world. I had thought Conall died, but I guess he ended up in your world, probably near Wales. Because of that he became the progenitor of the Blevins family.

Lugh stopped dead in his tale and looked ahead. The rest of us absorbed the horror of what he had said.

He started to speak again. "I should have know that Chris was his descendant. The name Blevins means 'wolf cub' after all, and those eyes..his eyes were exactly the same as Chris' are. If I had known I would have dealt with him. I mean he is living to the evilness in his blood-"

I couldn't take it anymore I reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk about thing you don't understand." I said coldly and turned to leave.

Lugh rubbed his cheek gingerly. Two hours after she had hit him and his cheek still hurt. He had to hand it to Honey. She could deliver a decent hit.

"Looks like you did it again." Lorelei said as she handed him an ice pack. "Can't you learn?"

"Thanks and no I guess I can't. What do you want me to do? I just can't stop hating him."

"Why did her death make you so angry and blind?"

"Lorelei," He started. "Did you ever notice that the moment she died Magica fell apart? Maybe if she had lived Magica might not have been destroyed, and so many people.. my parents..wouldn't have had to die."

He clenched his hands in to fists ashamed. He felt arms around his shoulders and realized that Lorelei had enfolded him into a hug. He looked surprised, but relaxed after a moment.

I started out over the local lake. Damn Lugh! Just because Chris' anschester was bad, he was? It wasn't true. There were times when Chris was annoying, stubborn and distant. Yet he's kind to almost everyone and he defends others when he's needs too. I can't believe that he's evil. I know that he's just being brainwashed.

I turned a glanced out seeing two figures come into view. A tall person carrying another person piggybacked. It seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Damon, Gretal." I whispered then shook my head. Where did those names come from?

I saw that it was Aiden and Clara as they came closer. Aiden was carrying her.

"Aren't you little big for that?" I asked.

"Is this how you talk to someone on your side?" She replied.

"Hmm?"

"I think Chris isn't evil either. I mean he's really too good for you actually."

"What!"

Aiden nodded. "I do think he has some unpleasant qualities, but I sense nothing bad about him."

"You guys." I whispered slightly touched.

"So," Clara continued. "We'll stand by you if Lugh tries anything."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank us. Just get him back."

She was right. I would not stop until I could get him and everyone else out of their control. That was my promise to myself and everyone.

A/n: Please review!


	67. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. I've too lazy to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Dream a Little Dream Of Me! Together Again?**

"Sara will you stop admiring yourself in the mirror and get to bed?" I said grouchily. "I have a history test tomorrow and I need my beauty's sleep."

She pouted her lips. "Why you'll never pass anyways?"

I chose not to dignify her last comment with answer.

Still when she saw the look on my face she hastily added. "But whatever, I was just about to go to sleep anyways."

She turned off the lights. I smiled with victory to myself, yawned, and closed my eyes.

Clara halted on her nightgown as she walked out of the bathroom. When she got back to her room she put her homework into her bag. Finally she climbed into her bed slowly and carefully. She turned to Ginger-Ginger in his doll's bed and smiled.

"Good night."

He turned red and muttered. "Good night, I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"I always do."

Tyr sighed as he flopped on to his bed, putting his hands behind his head. Tomorrow he would go searching for Riding Hood, alone without those pesky triplets. Before he killed maybe he'd find out why he felt so strange around her. Tomorrow he'd find her, surely. Surely...

"Argona?" Enyo said as the three sisters walked down the hall together.

"Yes."

"Do you think it was the wisest thing to sent Tyr to the dream world with Riding Hood and Gretal? Especially without telling him first."

Argona paused. "You'd know he'd be mad if Riding Hood was to die at someone else's hand. Besides he talks back too much. Maybe this will teach him some manners."

Aella and Enyo stood staring after their sister as she walked ahead.

"You know Argona is really.." Aella started.

"Cold at times." Enyo finished.

I woke up to the sound of rushing water. I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying in a meadow beside a creek. I was also wearing my Riding Hood outfit.

"What? How did I end up here?" I said out loud.

"Honey, is that you?"

I turned around and saw Clara coming out of the forest. She was also in her warrior clothes.

"Clara! Did you just wake up here too?"

"Yeah. Its so strange."

"Do you know how to get out of here?"

She looked at me with scorn. "If I knew would I still be here?"

"No need to get lippy brat." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Brat? Well, at least I'm not a hot-tempered idiot."

"Shortie."

"I'm only a bit shorter than you. Besides I'll be tall in the future. Unlike someone."

"Oh yeah well the future's still a long way-"

"Well, well I guess this isn't so bad after all if Riding Hood's here too."

Clara and I stopped bricking and turned around to see Chris in his Tyr clothes smirking.'

"Yo-You're here too."

"I guess."

"Is this a plan to kill Riding Hood?" Clara asked him his eyes staring straight ahead solemnly.

"No," He said slightly unnerved by her direct gaze. "I just woke up here. However, I think I could arrange to do it since I'm here now." His started to move into an attack gesture. I started to get ready to dodge his attack.

"Looks like my web caught some little flies." Someone said.

We looked up into the trees and saw a woman with long, fine spiderweb like hair in a lilac clock looking down at us.

"Oh he's one of ours." She said sadly looking at Chris. "Too bad. Oh well I guess I'll have to settle for you too."

"Who are you anyways?" I asked.

"I am Arianrhod, one of the seven princesses of the dream world. As Lady Nemesis has promised me that my wish will come true if I kill troublesome individuals. You are the warriors of light, Riding Hood and Gretal, correct?"

"Yes we are, and I'm sorry, but we can't allow you to kill us just yet." I said.

"We have a lot of people who need us back home." Clara explained with a smile.

"Very well than. Sorry about this." She aimed her fingers at Clara and I. _**"Poison Knockout Dart Tips!"**_

They headed straight towards us, coming too fast to almost dodge. Suddenly something pushed her and I to the ground. I looked up in time too see Chris standing with a stretch on his left arm from the darts. He collapsed, changing into a wolf as he fell.

"He's traitor too us? Oh well." She looked like she was ready to start aiming darts again.

I wasn't stick around for that. I scooped up Chris, grabbed Clara's hand and started to run away as fast as I could. Finally we reached a cave far enough away. I checked to make sure there was no bears, before going in and setting Chris down.

"Are you okay?" I asked Clara.

She nodded as she slumped down. "I'm just a bit sleepy."

I smiled reassuringly and turned back to Chris. I tore a bit of the edge of my cape off and wrapped around his cut.

_Why are you doing this?_ The memory of my former self asked me. _He's our enemy._

_Yes and he saved Clara and my lives. _I answered back. _Besides I don't want his cut to get infected._

The memory self sighed and broke connection.

"Alright, let's think of plan to get out of here Cla-" I turned my head and saw she was fast asleep. How could she at a time like this? Oh well, she had said that she was sleepily. I smiled fondly at her and looked back at Chris. I had never seen his sleeping face before. It was unusually serious and not what I had expected from someone who always joked around. Still I liked it and was a little disappointed when his eyelids fluttered open a second later.

He blinked. When he finally realized I was sitting by his left side he backed away.

"Why are you here?" He asked harshly, but there was a slight aura of embarrassment around him.

_Thats nice thanks concerting I got you away from the dream princess and banced your arm. _I thought. "We all woke up in the dream world, right? A crazy lady attacked Gretal and I, but you pushed out of the way in time."

"Oh now I remember." He sighed and looked down at his arm. "What's this?"

"To keep the dirt out of your arm."

"I see." He paused for several minutes. "Why does the side of light use children to fight?"

"Huh?"

"Like her." He pointed to Clara.

"She's only a few years younger than us. Besides we didn't force her this was her choice." Even as I said it, I thought maybe what he said had a point. I mean Clara is a child, and so our the rest of us. "What about the side of darkness? They suck out people's energy for their own selfish reasons. Do you approve of that?"

He looked like he was going to reply, but stopped and looked away. "Look, we should start to look for a way out of here."

"We?"

"As soon as we get out of here we're enemies again. Until than let's work together."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Come on Clara wake up."

"Huh?"

"We're getting out of here."

"Okay."

Chris went first, looking out the cave first to make sure Arianrhod wasn't waiting just outside. The three of us walked through the forest together looking for some kind of gateway like the one in the realm in between.

"Who sent us here anyways?" Clara whispered.

Chris looked thoughtful. "I don't know, but I'd put my bets on those meddling sisters."

"Sounds like you don't like them that much." I said.

"I don't."

"Why not? Aren't you guys allies?"

"Not really, they have different goal than I do."

"Huh?" Clara said.

"Well, my goal is to kill Riding Hood right? They just want to serve Nem- I mean Lady Nemesis in anyway they can to restore their family honor. At least that's what I've gathered from their conversations."

Family honor? "What happened?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know and don't really care either. I just don't want them intervening with my mission."

"Oh.."

"OHOHOHOOH! Looks like I found the little flies again." Arianrhod said from behind us.

The three of us winced.

"Geez that laugh is annoying." Chris muttered.

"I know. Do you think she's the reincarnations of Angerona?"

"Who?" Clara and Chris looked confused.

"Never mind."

"Yes now the three of you shell die." Arianrhod said. _**"Stretching Spiderweb of Doom!"**_

A long sticky strand of spiderweb came out at us. I got ready to dodge it.

"_**Inzombia Cure Ribbon!"**_

A purple ribbon snapped through the air destroying the spiderweb lashing out towards us.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." A familiar cheerful voice said behind us.

Could it be? I turned around. "Beauty?"

She was standing their in her warrior clothes with a big smile on her face. She winked as she said, "Long time no see guys."

"Another one? Oh well, I'll just finish you off as well." Arianrhod said._**"Poison Knockout Dart Tips!"**_

Her darts spun out of her hand. I got ready to start counter attack.

"_**Happy Freezing Blizzard!"**_

"_**Scrub Brush of Destiny!"**_

The darts seemed to freeze in mid air. Eleanor appeared from behind a tree to our right side. Esmeralda jumped off the branch of another tree and fall gracefully on her feet. They were both in their warrior clothes to.

"Can't you do anything on your own?" Esmeralda asked me.

"I was just about to before you interfere." I snapped. Than I added more softly. "Its good to see you guys again."

Esmeralda nodded and Eleanor just smiled.

"Six against one? That's not fair!" Our enemy whined.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Chris said. "So why don't you fight me one on one?"

"Well, I should get rid of the traitor first. All right."

"Chris don't-"

I broke off as he gave me a look that said, 'I'm giving you and your friends an opportunity to think of a plan so don't screw this up.' He turned to face her.

"_**Nightshade Blade!"**_ She said.

"_**Hurting Spirit Haze!"**_

I turned back to my friends even though I was filled with worry. "Okay how are we going to defeat her?"

Everyone looked thoughtful as they completed what to do. 

"We could use various attacks to confuse her, than use the smoldering sparks to finish her off." Talia suggested.

"Hmm." Esmeralda said. "But she could dodge and we would end up hitting each other."

"Oh. That would suck."

"You guys," Eleanor said solemnly. "There's only one thing we can do."

"What?" Clara asked.

"Combination."

Combination. A spell where all our abilities were combined. It was risky since it been done only once before. I looked behind me and saw that Chris, although he was holding his own was starting to look tired. We didn't have much more time. So I nodded with the rest.

"Sounds like our best bet." Talia said.

"What if I don't know the words?" I whispered nervously to Eleanor. I had never done combination before since I had been in the realm in between at the time.

She smiled. "Don't worry they'll come to you when its time."

Eleanor took Talia's hand, Talia grabbed Esmeralda's, Esmeralda held on to Clara's hand, Clara gingerly offered me her other hand, and I took Eleanor's remaining hand forming a circle.

Clara started. _**"As sweet as the true feelings of first love."**_ Pink light came off her and flew into the middle of the circle.

Esmeralda added. _**"As hopeful as new fallen snow." **_Ice blue light drifted off her and joined the other light in the middle.

Talia shouted. _**"As beautiful as a nightmarless sleep." **_ Purple light flew off her and came to the center of the circle.

Eleanor whispered._**"As clean as a new baby's soul." **_Sliver light dripped off her and joined the pink light.

"_**As passionate as the truest love." **_I said knowing the words as I spoke them. Red light exploded off me and flew into the circle.

"_**Combination!"**_

The lights melted into each other, creating one large colorless ball of light. It race out of the circle hitting Arianrhod in the back. Her eyes opened wide.

"Why? I just wanted to see my sisters again." Her voice said as she faded from view.

I almost sympathizing with her. Maybe that's why she did what she did. I turned back to my friends. "You guys why are you here? Have you finished your personal fights?"

They shock their heads sadly.

"Nope. These are just representations of us." Talia explained.

"So you're not really here?"

"No." Eleanor said.

"Oh." And I had thought that they had finally came back to us.

"Hey cheer up." Talia said.

"Will be back soon, crybaby." Esmeralda added.

"Besides," Clara said tagging on my cape. "I'm still here."

"That's true." I forced my self to smile.

"See you, guys." Talia said as she started to fade.

"Don't do anything stupid." Esmeralda added.

"I have faith we'll be together again." Eleanor smile was the last thing of hers to fade away.

"See you tomorrow." Clara waved as she disappeared.

"Fox."

I turned and saw Chris staring at me, and I walked over to him slowly. "Did you just call me Fox?"

He nodded. "When the blast hit Arianrhod and me, I remembered everything, even though I don't think I'll be able to when I wake up."

"Really?"

"But I promise I'll return to myself again and come back."

"Are you sure you won't remember? You might be able to-"

"Goodbye." He said as he begin to fade.

"Chris!" I reached out to him, but all grabbed was air.

Tyr woke up with a start. He was in his room like he was supposed to be. Hmmm... He had a dream, but he couldn't remember what had happened in it.

_But_ He thought _it was important whatever it was._

He sat up and started plan for the day.

Clara's eyes open. She blinked two or three times. She frowned. For some reason she was extremely tired and depressed.

"Clara," Ginger-Ginger said. "You look sad. Why?"

"I don't know. It was just some kind of dream I had."

Something hit me in the head to wake me up. Opening my eyes I realized it was a pillow.

"Time to get up!" Sara said. "Don't get pissed at me either. Mom would blame me if she slept through the alarm again. Honestly I have no idea why you can sleep through something so lou-" She broke off. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "I can't remember much of it. I do know it was happy in some parts, but really sad too."

A/n: Sorry that Honey is emo in this chapter. Please review.


	68. Sweetness Gone?

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Sweetness Gone? Are You Leaving Too?**

"You should not complete your mission today." Enyo said calmly as she sipped her cup of afternoon tea.

"Why not?" Tyr asked freezing up as his hand touched the doorknob. He tried to hide his annoyance. He planned to go Riding Hood hunting today.

"Because the stars say it is not yet time." Argona explained.

"I see, and why should that affect me?"

"The stars effect everyone and every thing." Aella sounded like she was explaining why the sun went down to a very small child. " But surely you must know that already?"

He continued to turn the doorknob, deciding to ignore them.

"You know who trusts the judgment of the stars?" Enyo asked.

"Lady Nemesis." Argona answered.

"She thinks anyone who doesn't follow them is a fool." Aella continued

"What do you think she would do to someone who foolishly refused to follow their whims?"

"Who knows. Perhaps she'd…"

"Exile them to the abandoned lands."

"Yes. That sounds about right."

Tyr sighed and released his hold on the doorknob. He turned towards the sisters. "I'm going to get something to eat. Do any of you want something?"

"No thank you. We are fine." The three of them said together sweetly.

He stormed down to the eating hall. Dammit! They pissed him off so much. He grabbed his food and sat down at one of the tables. Suddenly someone came up to him and patted him on the shoulder. He looked up to see a grinning creature of darkness he had met a few times before.

"Well, if it isn't the little wolf-boy." She said condescendingly.

"What do you want?" He snarled. He didn't want to deal with this person now.

"Oh nothing. I just need some advice on fighting warriors of light."

"Why? You're not trying to kill Riding Hood are you? I swear if you touch a hair on her head, I'll rip your throat out."

"Relax, relax. You'd think she was your lover not your enemy, the way you talk." The warrior of darkness chuckled. Tyr looked away. "I'm not after your prey wolf-boy."

"You're not? Then who are you after?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Do you have my birthday present?" Clara demanded.

I stared at her. "You know its not very polite to demand presents from others brat."

"Who are you calling a brat? Do you have it?"

"Yeah I do."

"Can I have it?"

"Nope."

"What! Why not?"

"Because you asked me for it. You need to be taught some manners."

"I don't ask other people for presents."

"Why me than?"

"Because you're rude too. Why can't I be rube to you if you're rube to me?"

"Hey, I'm only rube to you if you're rube to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was the snotty little brat the first time we met?"

"You wou-"

"Clara, Honey, fancy meeting you here."

We looked up and saw Henry and Sara standing in front of us. Sara was glaring daggers at me seeming to say 'How dare you embarrass me in a public street and in front of Henry?' Henry just had the same mild expression he always has on his face. Clara's expression when she saw him was far from mild however.

"Henry! What did you do to your clothes?"

"Oh the mud?" He waved his hands over the cuffs of his pants. "I was playing soccer with some of the guys and I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Aunt Isabella will be furious if she sees your pants! Come on let's get home and get these washed before her shift at the library is over."

Clara grabbed her brother's hand and started to lead him down the street grumbling all the way.

"Okay! Bye Honey! See you tomorrow Sara!" He waved at us.

"Um goodbye?" I said.

"Okay. Pants are in the dryer, they'll be ready by the time she gets home." Henry said changed into his sweat pants.

Clara looked up at him and sighed. "Can't I trust you to take care of yourself? I mean you're in high school now, but you're still such a space case."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

He looked serious for once. "I've heard you talking to yourself, in your room. Plus sometimes you'll run out in the middle of a conversation without any explanation. Why?"

"About that..it as to do with girl things. You don't need to worry. Aunt Isabella already knows all about it."

"Oh alright than." He backed down when he heard the words "girl's problems", like she knew he would. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine."

"Somehow I don't believe you." She said, but smiled back.

"Let's start to make dinner for Aunt Isabella."

"Its her." A voice whispered form the shadows. "A girl whose as sweet and tough as toffee. Perfect."

"Sorry I left so early yesterday." Clara said. "That Henry though! You'd think he'd know not to get his school pants dirty by now."

I shrugged. "My brothers are like that too. It was funny to see you leading him around by his hand though."

"So glad I could be a form of amusement for you. If Aunt Isabella isn't there I have make sure he's okay. We're all he's got."

I looked down at her. She could be so mature sometimes. I'll never tell her though. She would brag about it forever.

"Hello girls." Lorelei said her arms full of bags. "How are you?"

"Good. Why are you out and about?" I asked.

"I had to get detergent. Lugh and Ullieag never remember to buy it."

"Uh."

Suddenly Lorelei eyes started to glaze over.

"Is something wrong?" Clara asked.

She snapped out of it. "I'm fine. You should be careful though. Its coming."

"Hmm?"

"So Clara's trial could be coming up soon?" Lugh asked. We were at the Moon Love Cafe.

Lorelei nodded. "Its possible."

"I'll come with you, Clara." Ginger-Ginger said his eyes sparkling. "Every step of the way."

"Like a cookie's going to be any use to her." I muttered.

The cookie looked like it was going burst into tears.

"Shut up Honey. Don't be mean to him." Clara turned towards Ginger-Ginger and smiled. "You have to stay when comes. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But who will I stay with?"

"Ullieag. Honey proubly try to eat you, Aiden's family would be creeped out and Lugh's too strange."

"I don't really want to deal with that type of responsibility Clara."

"What do you mean I'm 'too strange'?"

"What the hell? Why would I try to eat a talking cookie anyways, you brat?"

After that we forgot about Lorelei's prevention. I wonder if that was such a good idea.

"That will be 4.50." The cashier at Smiles' said popping her bubble gum loudly.

"Here." Henry said handing over a five dollar bill.

"Your change."

"Thanks." Henry took the bag with the cake and candles in it, and his change.

As he skipped down the street he smiled. He had Clara's favorite chocolate deluke flavor. Even though any flavor would have been fine. That girl had always liked anything sweet. She was a good kid most of the time. Sometimes a bit too straight forward, but generally well-behaved. He used to worry that she was too grown-up, too mature for age. However whenever he saw her with Honey she seemed like her actual age. It made him happy.

Up ahead he saw a lady standing in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me," He said politely. She was in his way.

She turned. Even though it was a hot early May day, she was wearing heavy black and brown long sleeved clothing. It creeped him out to be honest. He knew some strange people-Ed, Sara, that weird English teacher Mr. Dalca, Honey- but this woman had look in her eyes that almost seemed inhuman.

"How are you?" Her voice hissed.

Henry tensed. He had been taught never to speak to strangers. Particularly suspicious ones. He really should have just walking around her. Things would have been so much simpler.

"Oh its you." She continued. "His reincarnation. Where's your meddling sister? She never left his side back than."

This person was crazy. He started to walk away from her.

"_**Capture!"**_

He dropped the cake as his eyes rolled back into his head. He fell forward and everything went away.

Clara tried to open the door, but it was locked. Strange. Henry never locked the door if he was home, and he should be home today by this time. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door.

"Henry?" She called out.

No answer. She put down her backpack and walked over to the kitchen table. There was a piece of paper on it. As she read it her sense of fear grew. It said:

Dear Gretal,

I have Hansel. If you want him back come and get him. I'll be waiting in the realm in between.

Sincerely,

The Candy Queen.

She put the paper down and ran into her bedroom.

"Ginger-Ginger, my time has come. Go to Lugh's house and tell them, okay?"

He shook his head. "No Clara. You have to tell them yourself."

"Why? I have to go now! Its urgent."

"They'll want to say goodbye."

She looked at him strangely for a moment and nodded, picking up the phone.

I was doing my homework when my mom told me Clara had called.

"Hey Clara. What's up?" I said as I took the receiver.

"Meet me at the Lee Brock Square. Now."

"What? Why?"

She had already hang up. I cursed under my breath and ran out of the house. I raced to the square. I saw Clara standing there with Ginger-Ginger on her shoulder. Lugh, Lorelei, Ullieag and Aiden were also there.

"What is it Clara?"

"My time has come."

"Are you sure?" I said my heart sinking.

"I am. They took Henry. Please understand I have to do this Honey." She smiled sadly down at me.

I looked up at her. "When did you get taller than me?"

"Awhile ago. I was waiting until you noticed before I taunted you."

"Shut up you damn brat." I smiled back at her slightly. But it felt forced.

"Time to get off Ginger-Ginger." Clara said.

He shock his head stubbornly. "Nope I'm coming with you. You can't make me stay here."

She sighed. "Alright." She looked back at us. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Good luck." Ullieag said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll see you later." Lugh added.

"Bye." Lorelei and Aiden simply said.

"Don't do anything stupid kid." I tried to lighten the mood.

"Like I would. See you." She closed her eyes. _**"Send me to the realm in between!"**_

Ginger-Ginger and Clara were gone almost instantly.

"_Though you don't look it. I'm only a little shorter then you."_

"_You really aren't anywhere near as sweet as your name!"_

"_At least her attack tastes good."_

"_But, I thought if I went I might be too late, and Ginger-Ginger, would have been eaten."_

"_He's going to take Mom's wish energy. How dare he."_

"_We'll stand by you if Lugh tries anything."_

"_Besides, I'm still here."_

"_I am. They took Henry. Please understand I have to do this Honey."_

As I watched her go, I knew what I had to do.

A/n: Please review!


	69. Goodbye Everyone! My Time Has Come

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Goodbye Everyone! My Time Has Come.**

"The storm's coming." Enyo whispered to her sisters.

"Will a rainbow come at the end or not?" Argona said with a slight smile.

I woke up with a stretch and yawn the next morning. I smiled before I remembered what I had to do today. Than I frowned slightly and sighed.

It was Saturday morning so my entire family was sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sam, who was home from university for summer break, was having a cereal eating contest with Mike. Sara just looked disgusted at the both of them as she ate her toast dandily. Tommy was sipping his juice, while my mother read the paper and my father drank his coffee. I smiled slightly looking at them as I took my place at the table.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

Everyone stared at me.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked me concerned.

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"You're never interested in what we're doing." Sam said.

"Oh. Well I've decided that maybe I should grow up a little and not be quite so self-absorbed."

Everyone looked at me, then looked at each other and shrugged.

"I have work." Sam said.

"Shopping." Sara added.

"Track practice." Mike said.

"I'm going to the library." Dad said.

"Working on some paintings for my next exhibit." Mom said.

"I know what time it is!" Timmy said excitedly. "Its eight o clock right now."

"What about you?"

"Oh just some things I have to do."

After I finished my cereal, I walked over to the first place on my list: Esmeralda's house.

"Hello? Oh Honey its you. Are you here for tea?" Miss. Potts said when she answered the door.

"Of course. I brought some cookies."

"Come right in."

When Miss. Potts brought in the tea, I said. "I hope I'm not brothering you."

She smiled. "Of course not. Having young people around brightens the place up. Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I accidentally poared six cups of tea. I've been doing things like that a lot lately. Like making food for three people."

"Really?"

"Yes. Its strange, but when I see you Honey I think that there should be four other girls with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. One's a bit younger than you, but with baring of someone much older. Another very smart, and bit loud, but she has a good heart. Another one is very polite and kind. She tries the break up the fights you and others have. The last one is very quiet and sarcastic and sometimes bitter, but vulnerable and precious. For reason I think the last two live here. I wonder why that is." For awhile she appear to have forgotten that I was with her. She suddenly shock her head. "Listen to me blunder on. Here's your tea dear. I'll go put these away."

The next place was further away. I had to catch the bus to the Kay General Hospital.

"There's already a visitor in room 1508." The nurse said to me.

"Please. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Well..alright than why not?"

"Thank you."

I walked down the long pale green hallway to the room were Phil and Talia slept. I opened the door and saw Ed sitting in a chair across from his sister's bed reading a manga. He looked up startled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. Is this bad time?"

He shock his head. "No its fine I was just leaving anyways."

"You don't have to-"

"Its okay. I have some errants to do anyways." He walked towards the door pausing in the frame way. "You know my sister was different outside the house before last year. I'm glad she was finally able to be herself, even if it was only for a few minutes. See ya. Oh and tell your sister we have band meeting on Monday morning. She always forgets."

I watched him leave. What a nice kid. I'm glad Sara is friends with him. I turned back to Talia as I sat down in the chair Ed had left.

"Hey. I hope your challenge is going good. I know you'll be fine because nobody is more tough than you. So get back here soon, a lot of people are missing you two. Even your brother. Esmeralda will need to catch up with a lot of history homework when she gets back, so you better be there to help her. You guys will be together again soon. I know it." I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Please admit that you love Phil when you guys get back. Don't leave it until last minute like I did."

I was back in Lee Brock in about an hour. After I got off the bus I walked a few blocks to an apartment complex. When I knocked on the door, Clara's aunt answered.

"Hey. Why are you here?" She asked pleasantly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"What? Why would I not be okay?"

They really do forget. I thought sadly. "Its nothing. I'll leave now."

"But now that you mention it, I do feel like something or someone's missing. Probably just nerves."

"I hope you feel better soon." I said feeling a little bit better.

"I will. You're a thoughtful girl to inquire about my health."

I stopped shortly to buy honeysuckle at a local flower shop before going to my final stop. On my way out I stopped and bought some pink carnations too. I walked down the street to Lee Brock Ceremony. I walked between the large flat gravestones until I came to my Grandmother's. I placed the honeysuckle, her favorite flower and my namesake, on the gravestone.

"Hey Granny. Sorry I haven't been by in a long time. A lot's happen lately. I told you about the people I've met who have changed me right? There gone for now, even though I think they'll come back. Granny this might be the last time I see your gravestone. I'm going too. I'm afraid because I don't want to be forgotten by everyone like my friends were. But I have to do this. There's someone precious to me over there. I have to get him back. Besides I want to protect everyone's happiness. I want to be someone you'd be proud of. So this goodbye for now. I'll see you again though. I promise." I got up and rubbed the dirt off the knees of my pants. I walked up to another gravestone marked: Katheryn Virginia Blevins-Smith 1971-2003 _"The Brightest Light"_. I placed the carnations in front of this grave. "I'll bring your son back. He might be annoying, and temperamental at times, but he's a great person. I know you would be proud if you saw him today."

I walked out of the graveyard and started to walk towards the park. When I got to the park's gate someone called out my name. I turned and saw Mr. Blevins.

"Hey. What is it Mr. Blevins?"

"Nothing I just wanted to give this to you." He handed me a little box with my name on it. "It was on his desk."

I looked into his kind eyes wanting to tell him everything. "Chris-"

"You two were dating right?"

I was stunned by the question and the fact he knew. "We were going tell everyone later."

"I understand parents are always the last to know, right? I'll see you later." He started to walk away.

"He's coming back!" I called out.

Mr. Blevins turned around. "I know. I've always known he would. Good luck."

I stared for a second. Than I turned my attention back to the small package in my hands. I slowly opened it. Inside was a note and necklace. On the necklace hang a four leaf clover pressed between two pieces of glass. I picked up the note and read it. It said:

Hey, I found this and figured someone as clumsy as you could use all the good luck she could get. Happy Birthday.

Love,

Chris.

I snorted with annoyance when I read the clumsy line. Than I smiled and held the note close to my heart. I secured the necklace around my neck. I turned back to park gate. I was ready.

I walked to through remembering the first time I met Lugh, when my life changed for good. I saw him, Lorelei, Ullieag, and Aiden waiting for me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Are you sure about doing this?"

"Yes." I had known ever since Clara had said those words to me. Just like her, this was something I had to do. "Can speak to Lorelei alone for a moment?"

"Sure."

Lorelei and I walked away from the group.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You said I shouldn't say the words 'Lovely Firestorm Strength!'. Why?"

She looked uncomfortable. "That spell is very hard to control and very dangerous. It can completely destroy whatever you're aiming at. But more offend than not it also absorbs whoever the caster is. Never use that spell Honey. It will be your end, I'm sure of it."

"I'll try not to." I said honestly. She sighed, but nodded. We went back to the group.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aiden asked.

"No. I would be worried if you were. Its bad enough with Chris. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But-"

"If you follow me, Aiden I will never speak to you again."

He still looked troubled, but he gave up.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Bye." Ullieag sobbed.

"Farewell." Lorelei said solemnly looking down.

"Goodbye." Aiden said his eyes troubled.

"Are you sure?" Lugh asked again.

I smiled at him and nodded. "See you everyone. It was really fun." I closed my eyes and grabbed on to my four leaf clover. _**"Take me to the Realm In Between!"**_

A/n: Next chapter is Talia's challenge against the side of darkness. Please review!


	70. Weakness! Talia's Battle

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! I wrote most of this chapter during my law class. I hope you enjoy this it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Weakness! Talia's Battle.**

Sand. That's what Talia felt under her hands as she woke up. As her eyes opened and she became aware of her surrounds she realize she sat in the middle of a barren desert. Why was she here again? All she could remember was her sixteenth birthday party.. She had blown out the candles and picked up the knife to cut the cake. Her hand had moved under the knife and she had cut her finger. She looked at her right index finger, the one she had cut, but there no mark. Where was this place? It gave her chills up her spine like the realm in between, but there was also a unique empty feeling to this place.

"Well, well the princess has turned sixteen at last." A voice seemed to mock her. "I've been waiting for you."

Talia stood up shakily suddenly alert. A woman with piercing ice blue eyes, frosty blond hair and long slender limbs dressed in gray materialized in front of her.

"Who are you?" Talia demanded.

"Don't you remember me, princess? Oh well I guess its been a long time since we met."

"Nightmare." Talia whispered chilled. She remember now. A battle that last a hundred years in a never ending world of terror. "But I defeated you. You should be long dead."

"You thought I was dead, little princess. You never tried to find out for sure."

"I've had enough of this. I'll finish you off for good." Talia gridded her teeth together. _**"Beauty Everlasting Transformation!"**_

She opened her eyes and saw she was still in her civilian clothes.

"What's the matter?" Nightmare grinned down at her. "Can't you transform?"

"Shut up!" She was starting to panic. Why had nothing happened?

"Of course you can't since I looked away your better selves."

"What?"

"The strength you gain from the former Beauty, and the power granted to you as a warrior of light."

Talia looked behind her and saw unconscious forms that looked like herself in her former incarnation, and like her in her warrior clothes.

"I can't be!" Talia yelled. _**"Beauty Everlasting Transformation! Beauty Everlasting Transformation! Beauty Everlasting Transformation! Beauty Everlasting Transformation! Beauty Everlasting Transformation!"**_

No matter how many times she said those words they never seemed to work. She fell into a heap on the ground.

"Giving up? Smart choice." Nightmare chuckled.

Talia looked up. She was now in a glided birdcage in a lush garden. She started until she recalled that Nightmare was the mistress of illusion, and could make anything look or feel what she wanted to.

"Giving up? Who said anything about that!" She snapped.

Nightmare smiled. "You know, I have a hard time believing that you are the reincarnation of the person who almost destroyed me."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're so weak."

" I'm not weak." Talia said her skin flushing. If there was one thing she hated in the world more than anything it was being called weak.

"Yes, you are. Think about it princess. How many victories for side of light have you been responsible for?"

Talia reflected on what she said, and realized with a sinking heart that she had not been the winner of a lot of victories. Honey, Esmeralda, Eleanor, and even Clara were more realible in a fight than she was. If anything she just got in the way.

"No its not true." She protested weakly, trying to make herself believe the words as she said them.

"Yes it is. Don't you remember when they said this,"

_They were fighting against Feardoucha._

"_Talia, stand back." Honey said gently pushing her aside._

"_We wouldn't want you to get hurt." Eleanor nodded._

"_Leave it to us professionals." Esmeralda said haughtily, while Clara nodded._

"No! It's not true." Talia yelled wrenching away from that terrible memory. "They would never say such things to me."

"You forgot this memory," Nightmare said smoothly. "Besides, even if they didn't say it, they were thinking it all the time."

Were they really? Talia thought. Rue did say I was the weakest of the group. Could that be true?

"You are the weak one."

"I am the weak one." She agreed, as she felt her energy and willpower leave her body.

"That's a good princess. Now just sit tight well I give you a pleasant vision, instead."

Talia Alloway couldn't be in a better mood. She had been named outstanding student of the year at Lee Brock High School.

"Look at this brainiac," Her best friend Ashley joked.

Talia smiled. "You do better than I do in math and sciences."

"Yeah, but I suck at social sciences, English and foreign language classes."

"I suck at English too."

"Not as much as do. You like to read at least."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Oh well, I'll get the math-science award at least."

"Hey guys, what's up?" June, a friend of their's, said as she came up.

"Just talking about wonder kid. What about you?"

"Noth-Oh look who's here." She broke off with a grimace.

Talia and Ashley turned towards where June was looking. Esmeralda Fairfax was looking out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

Ashley grimaced too. "Miss. Think-she's-better than everyone. What's she doing?"

"Who knows. Its weird."

Esmeralda was a wealthy student. From what Talia had heard she was quite smart in most subjects except for history. She was sort of beautiful too. However due to her difficult personality she didn't have many friends. Even though June and Ashley dispeased her, Talia was ingrtiued. Sometimes Esmeralda had sorrow filled look about her, like now, that made her want to reach out to her.

Suddenly the girl turned towards them and glared. "If you're going to gossip, do it farther away. Its annoying me." As she walked passed Talia she said to her. "I don't know why you're friends with these two. I thought you were smarter than that."

What did that mean? Talia wondered as the girl walked down the hallway.

Ashley and June stood with there mouths hung out in shock.

"Can you believe her?" June said.

"Cocky grade ten." Ashley muttered in agreement.

Talia stared down the hallway wondering what the girl had meant.

"Come on let's go."

"Right." Talia muttered.

As she walked down the hallway, she saw Eleanor Sauber trying to sell chocolate bars for the student council carnival in June. Eleanor was in Talia's grade. She was very popular for her good natured, calm and positive attitude. However sometimes it seemed like she was trying to keep up a cheerful facade, and that there was some sorrow in her life.

Standing nearby to Eleanor, Honey Fox was laughing loudly with her friends in the same grade as Esmeralda and in the tutoring program for history as well. It was interesting to note that she was the only person able to get any emotion besides disdain out of Esmeralda. They claimed to loath each other, but sometimes Talia wondered. It take much to get emotion out of Honey. The girl was a virtual kaleidoscope of tears, laughter, glares, smiles and sighs. Talia envied her ability to show her emotions so freely and without care.

With Esmeralda, Honey and Eleanor Talia felt a strange connection. Almost like she had known them in another life or something. Of course that was craziness.

"Hey Talia, what's up?" Her boyfriend Toby came up and wrapped his arm around him.

"Oh nothing." she said smiling weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He blinked looking confused. "Hey, what's wrong? You look depressed."

"Its all good."

"Okay then. I heard about you winning the award for "Outstanding student award", good job."

"Yeah. Can you excuse me? I have to go to the girls' room." She pulled away from him and opened the door to the washroom.

She stepped inside and listen to the door slam. She heaved a sigh of relief. She walked over to the sink, and turned the cold water handle. She splashed cold water on her face, rubbing the leftover drops off with a piece of paper towel. She opened her eyes and stared at her face in the mirror. She sighed heavily again.

She liked Toby, she really did. She also liked June and Ashley. But sometimes she felt like they weren't really there. Sallow, fake, not important. So did her school life, and the rest of her social life. Sometimes she felt like there was something important she should be doing, that she be acting different, that the person she was now wasn't the real her. There were people she should be talking to.

She turned away from the mirror. That was all foolishness, of course. She had a great boyfriend who loved her, super friends and excellent grades. It was just pre-senior year jitters. Once her grade twelve year started next September, she'd be fine. She hoped anyways. She opened the door to the washroom. Not seeing Toby there waiting for her, she shrugged and started to walk towards her history class.

"Talia!" Someone called out frantically.

She turned and saw her childhood friend, Phil Airandi. Her heart jumped for some reason.

"Hey, what is it Phil?" She was worried. Usually calm, cool and collected, Phil's brow was damp with sweat and he was breathing heavily, like someone who had been running at a fast pace for an extended period of time.

"I finally found you." He said. "You have to snap out of it, Talia."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

He grabbed her by her shoulders. "You have to get out of this dream world! She'll kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Talia asked fear rushing through her. "And who's she?"

He looked even more frantic now. "Wake up!"

Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his gripped on her shoulders laxed, as he fell to his knees.

"Phil!" She screamed, as she bent over him.

The school transformed into a desert around her. A red liquid steeped through Phil's sweater on the back. He was completely unconscious.

Talia looked down at her self and saw slash marks cover her arms. Her shirt and jeans was torn in several places with slash marks on the exposed skin.

She looked at Phil's remote face. How could this happen?

She heard a terrible bell like laugh behind her. She looked up angrily her left hand clenched into a fist. Nightmare stood there smirking.

"Oh too bad." She said in a mock disappointed voice. "The silly little boy woke you up and made you sad. Don't worry though, I'll take you back to that dream world that suits your true desir- Wait, what are you doing!"

Talia stood slowly between Phil and Nightmare, her fists clenching and unclenching, her teeth gritting, she stood stared directly into her enemy's eyes.

"You do make a good illusion Nightmare," She felt the memories of her former self, and the spirit of her warrior self filling her again. "You forgot one thing however."

"What?"

"The dream world doesn't reflect my true desires. I like the life I live now. Even if my friends are weird sometimes, even if being a warrior in tough sometimes, I like them, it and myself the way I am now. I'm not weak."

"Be quiet." She shrieked. _**"Sleep Forever In Despair!"**_

A beam of brown light came out of Nightmare's forehead and sped towards Talia. A purple wall of light came out of her body shielding her from the attack. Nightmare looked even more distressed.

"How could you stop my attack? A weak girl like you!"

"I've had enough of your talk." Talia said calmly. _**"Sweet Dreams and Memories Forever!" **_A spindle made of purple light came into her hands. Her spun the crank, and twist the string. The string shot out and flew towards Nightmare.

The ray of light pierce her heart. Nightmare's mouth formed a silent scream, until she disappeared into a mist of smoke a moment later. Talia fell it tension leave her. The desert started to spin and shift, making her dizzy. She saw a flash of color and light and everything disappeared again.

She woke up, in a hospital bed. The face thing she saw when she woke up was Ed reading a manga in a chair beside her bed.

"Ed?" What was he doing here?

He looked up and gasped. "Talia? You're awake!"

She nodded and looked around the room. She started and then smiled when she saw Phil in the bed beside her. She watched him for a few seconds and frowned. Why wasn't he waking up? She started to panic. He should have woken up when she did. Was it because he had been hurt? When he didn't wake up a few minutes later, she jumped t out of the bed running towards him.

"Talia! You shouldn't do that, you're still weak." Ed shouted finally snapping out of his shock.

She ignored him, and stared down into Phil's face.

"Wake up, idiot," She said trying to make her voice sound light hearted. "Its over now."

He didn't respond.

"Come on, Phil. This isn't funny. Are you still mad at me for not listening to you?" He still lay there not blinking, not talking. She remembered something in a flash.

"_I have to go now," Nine year old Phil said. "My family's moving to Kay city."_

"_What? You didn't tell me!" Her eight year self looked up into his face apprehensively._

"_I didn't want to make you sad." He climbed into his family car, looking at her sadly through the open window. "Goodbye Talia!"_

"_Phil!" The car started to move and she began running after it. When she tried to keep up to his side she fell down and skinned her knee._

"No!" Talia exclaimed, then whispered. "Don't leave again."

She thought about something. Maybe it would work. She bent forward hesitantly towards his face. Slowly she planted a kiss on his lips pouring her strength into him. His lips were surprisingly dry.

As she pulled away, opening her eyes, she saw his eyes opening. She smiled relieved. He smiled back.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hey. Thanks by the way. For waking me up I mean."

"Thanks yourself." He grinned slightly.

By this point her brother, was standing with his eyes popping out and his mouth agape. At this point neither Phil nor Talia cared.

Suddenly she frowned. "The others are still facing their challenges. I can feel it."

His face became serious too. "Yeah."

The two of them stared out the window looking into the distant.

A/n: Please review!


	71. The Long Lost Lonely Ice Princess

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**The Long Lost Lonely Ice Princess**

Esmeralda watched Honey and Tim's shocked faces as she was sucked into the darkness. She smiled sadly sorry to leave them like this. Unlike Talia she could have chosen to stay rather than go and face her test. However when Renie had grabbed her, Esmeralda realized that this was her time. They'd understand when they had to go as well.

She looked at the creature of darkness who looked like her stepmother. How long had her stepmother been possessed? A week, a month, a year? Why hadn't she noticed? Had she been to wrapped up in the other battles to notice? Or maybe the creatures of darkness were better at disguising themselves than Esmeralda had thought. Look at Dunstan, he had managed to disguise his identity even from Lorelei, Ullieag and Lugh.

Esmeralda felt a twinge of pity for her stepmother. She had been posessed too, just before she found out she was a warrior of light. She remember walking out of the room, when Honey unwittingly brought back memories of when she was little when her stepmother would tell her she was 'worthless'. She saw a woman in the hallway.

"Are you alright? You look upset." The woman's voice was comforting.

"No I'm fine." Esmeralda said icily.

"I don't think so." The woman's tone changed as she walked up to her. "Poor girl. You've been hurt so much. Let me take over for you"

Before Esmeralda could even scream the woman turn liquidly and slipped into her body. It had been a horrible creeping sentisation. So yes she did feel pity for her stepmother. But because of herself being possessed she was revealed to be a warrior of light and learned that was some brightness in the world. Also, that some people were worse of than her, she shook her head sadly when she thought about Eleanor.

Just then her capturer looked down at her, and Esmeralda stopped thinking anything for awhile.

Cold. That was the first thing she thought as her eyes fluttered open. She could feel the icy sensation against her back through her warrior clothes. The ceiling above her head appeared to be clear and glassy. She started to sit up. As she begin to pushed her self up she felt a slick wet surface beneath her hands. That was strange. She sat up completely and looked down. She had been sitting on a block of pure ice. Beneath her feet the floor was also made of ice. The walls and ceilings too she realized. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing a sheer light blue sleeveless gown that touched the back of her ankles.

"What is this?" She muttered.

On the ground a few metres away from her lay a piece of paper. She walked over and picked it up. After unfolding the paper, she begun to read it:

_Little Duchess,_

_When you wake up, I'll be long gone. Enjoy the rest of your life in this ice cold land. Don't worry it won't be that long._

_Signed,_

_A good friend from the past._

_Damn_. She thought. _This is my final test? I thought it would be some kind of battle or other. Not seeing how long it will take me to freeze to death. I can't stay here. I have to get back to Honey and the others._

She shivered. She should start buliding a fire or else she would freeze to death a lot more quickly than expected.

"Look at her. Brings back memories. Just like when we saw her for the first time." A gruff male voice said happily.

"Yep you're right. Even wearing the same dress." Another higher pitched male voice agreed.

"You two are wrong," Another voice said female this time. "She doesn't look that much like she did when we met her first. She was younger looking then, more than now, and the dress was torn and ripped when we saw her for the first time."

"Who's there!" Esmeralda said. "Show yourselves."

"Still talks like a noble though." The first voice chuckled.

With that seven people appeared from behind the ice columns that held to ceiling up. Four of them were woman and the other three were men. They varied in ages from fifteen to forty-five. They all wore clothes that wouldn't have looked out of place in the middle ages, but seemed strange to someone from the 20th century.

"Who are you?"

"What's wrong duchess? Forgot us already." A woman in her mid-thirties who had been speaking before said with a grin.

A rush of memories flew through Esmeralda's head. "Ari? Mo? Jesa? Everyone."

"That's right." Mo, the first person who spoke said.

"But I thought you guys were dead."

"The memories of our souls lived on to help you at this moment." A motherly woman in her twenties said kindly.

"Hera." Esmeralda said touched. Then remembering something else her face fell. "I can't let you do this. I already let you down, so long ago when I couldn't save you that time." Back just before she was killed, the side of darkness had released an Earth magic spell that had caused the ground to swallow sixty soldiers including all her former comrades. The idea of seeing them all die again seemed like it would be even more painful.

"Come on, kiddo." Jesa, the person who had spoken second said. "Pull yourself together. You've got a job to do. Be the tough ass leader we know you are."

She was taken a back for about a minute, but than smiled. "Okay let's do this. What does she want anyways?"

"You mean the crazy old bag in the castle," Rea a woman in her late teens said gesturing her chin towards the tower in the left. "What else? To get revenge on you Morana from what happened in the last life."

"Morana?"

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot you hated your birth name."

"It's not that. It's just that my name's Esmeralda in this lifetime. Can you call me that?"

"Sure, Esmer-" She broke off. "Sorry it just seems weird."

"I understand. About just snow like always."

The rest of the company nodded relieved.

"So what do you suggest we do Snow?" Lon asked.

"Storm the castle."

"Huh. But there a lot of guards up there."

"I know. Its just that I'm tired of sneaking around."

"That reminds me of that day." Hera said.

"Let's not stand around reminiscing. We got work to do." Esmeralda started to walk towards the opening of the cave."

"That reminds me of old times too."

The climb down the mountain had been hard and tiring. The hem of Esmeralda's gown had been ton off. She shivered as the wind bit into her.

"And I thought Canadian winters were bad." She muttered.

"Mmm? What are you talking about?" Lon beside her asked.

"It's nothing." She waved her hand. "So this is the castle."

"Yep. Same bad decor taste as last time too." Rea said.

"Let's go through the door."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Esmeralda and mercenturies turned. Behind them stood twenty men and women dressed in white tunics and leggings.

"Looks like she still hires bully boys to do her work for her too." Jesa said. "Think you can still handle a pole Snow."

"Probably."

"Here you go than." He handed her small stick with a button in the centre. "You run ahead. Lon, Hera go with her. The rest of us will hold these guys off."

"Okay." The others nodded.

"Just a minute," The leader of the hired guards said. "Our main job is to stop the duche-"

He was cut off as Mo hit him on the back of the head with his pole. Fighting started between the rest of the guards and the menceries.

Lon, Hera and Esmeralda dashed through the open doors. They started to walk through the hallway to the throne room. As she walked Esmeralda tried to come up with a battle plan to stop the duchess. It had been so hard the last time to kill her. Would she be able to succeed again? Suddenly behind her she heard movement. She quickly pressed the button in the middle of her pole allowing it to expend to its true length. But it was too late. Esmeralda saw a bright light for a spilt second and than saw nothing for a long time again.

She woke up to coldness again. Only this time the floor beneath her feet was stone, as were the walls on either side of her and the in front of her were metal bars. The dungeon she realized was a sigh of defeat. From a small window in the wall were her back rested she could see the full moon. It was night already?

She tired to get up to walk over to the bars and see if there was a way she could escape. She was only able to walk a few feet. Looking down at her foot she saw that her ankle was shackled to the floor. She sat down again even more depressed than when she had first woken up.

_I'm going to die here. _She realized. _She might kill me, but knowing her she'll just leave me here until I die. Alone._

It always came back to that didn't it. No matter how much she tried to reach to others- Honey, Clara, Talia, Tim, Eleanor, Miss. Potts- she would always be alone in the end. Just like in the last life. Even when she tried to make a connection with others- the menceries, the rest of the warriors- in the end the menceries had left her here alone, and when she died even Aodh couldn't be there. She didn't blame them though. She blamed her rotten fate.

_I should just except now. I mean being alone isn't that bad. It gives you lots of time to think about things with out being brothered by the useless chatter of other people. _She knew she was lying to herself deep down, but the thoughts almost did comfort. _The last thing I want is Honey to argue with or to hear Tim's useless stor-Tim._

She saw Tim through the bars staring at her. She shook her head sadly. Only twenty minutes of this and she was already hallucintaing. Really! She had have to check her mental health when she got home.

"Hey Esmeralda, want me to let you out?"

"He's even talking to me now." She said out loud.

"Esmeralda are you okay?" He looked worried. He reach his arm though the bars to touch the tip of her shoulder.

She finally realized that the real Tim was there. "Tim! How come your here?" 

"To break you out."

"Not that! Why aren't you on Earth?"

"Oh because I followed you."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I thought you like some help."

Esmeralda sighed and put her hands into her forehead. "I see."

"Okay I guess I'll get started on this lock." He starts to fiddle with the lock to the bars with a bobby pin.

"You know how to pick locks?"

"Yep. Phil and I used to be junveille delinquents in Kay city."

"Seriously?"

"Nah. But I learned how to do it. I always thought I might need to learn." He opened the dudgeon door. "Which it was."

He knelt down beside her to pick to lock on her shackle. Esmeralda blushed slightly as he touched her ankle.

"Any other delinquent tricks?" She asked to keep her mind off it."

"No sorry. I make good brownies though." He said.

"I know I tried them in home economics."

"When this is over and we get home, I'll make you some." He said smiling as he reached out his hand to help her up.

"You think we'll get out of this okay?" She asked uncertainly.

"I do."

She smiled and took his hand. Leave it to Tim to act so positive.

After she got up she said, "Come on. Let's finish this."

They ran all the way to the throne room. Esmeralda carefully opened to doors to the room.

The first thing she saw was all the mercenaries in a cage to the left wall. Next she saw the figure standing just left of the throne, a tall man with dark hair and cold ice eyes. Kettil she realized with a shudder. The person the duchess had hired to kill her when she was twelve. She had barely managed to escape him. Finally her looked at the throne. The woman who sat on it looked like Reine, except for those eyes. They were the eyes of...

"Eira." She whispered.

"How nice of you to remember me little duchess. The last time I saw you was when I died. Needless to say not pleasant memory. Especially when I realized that I had not managed to kill you myself. It won't happen in this life time." She stood up.

Esmeralda looked to her side to see if Tim was beside her. He wasn't. She looked all over, but he was behind her next to her or to her side. She couldn't see the menceries either. Only a thick cloud of fog.

"They were just illustions." Reine/ Eira's voice went throughh her ears. "No one care enough to help you. You're worthless after all. And all alone."

Esmeralda her heart turn to ice for a moment. Then she smiled and looked up. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am worthless and by myself, but I'm not alone."

"What?"

"Inside me are all the people I care about who need me to get home to them. They'll always be with me. Without them I would've always been alone, but now I never am. Besides I don't need anyone to beat cold, bitter woman like you, who can't stand to see people who have what she doesn't."

At that moment the cloud cover faded, revealing the throne room again.

"A child like you broke my spell? But how?"

"If you have to ask you'll never understand." A crossed made of snowflakes appeared in her hand.

"Don't do this Morana." Eira warned.

"My name is Esmeralda." She said simply. _**"Frosty Heartfelt Shots!"**_

She pulled back the string of the bow. A blue arrow appeared from out of it and rushed over to her stepmother.

The woman screamed and hit the floor. Esmeralda walked over and check her pulse. Good Reine was still alive. As much as she disliked the woman she hadn't wanted to kill her.

The throne room shifted and was replaced by purple light.

"I guess we're going home." Tim said.

"Yeah." Esmeralda turned to look at the mercenturies. "You guys-"

"Its okay. We have to leave now." Rea said sadly.

"But-"

"Look we've done are job kid. Now we have to move on to our new lives." Jesa said.

"Don't be sad." Hera said. "Remember we'll always be with you in your memories like you said. As long as you know that you'll always be okay. Besides you have the herblogist with you." She gestured to Tim.

"The herblogist?"

"Oh you haven't remember yet. Well goodbye."

"See ya kiddo."

"Wait!" She called out as they disappeared reaching her hand out. The next second she was standing beside Tim in her living room.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She looked sadly into the distance for a second more, before turning to give him a half smile. "I'm fine."

"That's good." He returned her smile.

"Listen I want to thank you for helping me back there. If you had not come along I might have given up."

"No problem. You couldn't have given up anyways. Too strong for that."

She shook her head. "I'm not strong at all, Tim. Why do people say I am?"

"My brother told me that really strong person doesn't think there strong."

"Is that so?"

"Hm-hm."

She smiled at him fully this time, before frowning again. It wasn't over yet she realized. Not until they were all home.

A/n: Please review.


	72. Memories That Haunt Me Still

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**Memories That Haunt Me Still.**

She wiped the floor for the last time with her soapy cloth. Then she dunked it back into her bucket.

"Done!" She said cheerffully wiping her brow. And just in timme too she thought looking at the clock. It was time for her shift.

She got up from the floor and headed over to her cardboard. She changed out of her plain brown dress and apron into her black guard uniform. She pulled on her boots and walked out the door. She locked it and started down the street to the local guard office. The warm late spring breeze played and twined her hair. Torches lit the dark streets slightly along with the full moon in the sky.

Night was the only time she could get out of that house. The days were filled with cleaning, cooking, demends and insults from her stepsisters, slaps and demands from her stepmother, and the cold, disinterest back of her father, who seemed to ignore everything that occured in his house. Over the last few years she had slowly found herself becoming a shell of her former self, dead inside. Just a moving smiling puppet. This part job was to save money so she get away from all that.

She walked in to the neighborhood guard office. At the desk the office clerk, Gaia sat reading through statements quietly.

Gaia looked up as she walked through the door. "Cendrillion? Here already."

She gave her a half smile. "Yes. I was able to go away sooner than expected tonight."

"Very well. You're at the shy gardens tonight."

She nodded as she signed her name on the sheet. The other woman looked at her bemused.

"What is it?" Cendrillion asked when she saw the woman looking at her.

"Most people complain that there's not much action at the shy gardens except for the occustional mugger Not you though. Why?"

"I rather there not be any action anyways. It's better when things are peaceful."

"So grown up for your age already." Gaia seemed impressed.

She shrugged and walked out of the office towards the gardens. When she got there she took along the back wall of the gardens. She wouldn't admit it to her other guardsmen and women, but the shy gardens was actually her favorite place to be posted. She had lived in the city all her life and had never seen that much greenry except in the city gardens The shy gardens were the most beautiful, to her anyways, with their wide varity of wild mountain flowers from all over Faire. It was just so peaceful, she could almost go to sleep. Her eyes blinked open and closed quickly. They opened completely as she saw something run passed her. Before it gotten completely by she reach out and grabbed on to it. She realized it was an arm. She looked up into the suprised green eyes of a young man that seemed oddlly familar. Behind her she heard footsteps.

The young man heard them too. "Oh dear." He said as he seemed to low his eyes resigned.

She turned around and saw two men and woman standing behind them.

"There he is." The woman said. "Let's get this job over with."

"I don't know." The man on the left said looking worried. "There's a guardsperson with him."

"Who cares about her?" The other man said. "No one's gonna care if we kill a guardswoman as well. By the time anyone finds them, we'll be long gone."

"But can't she deffend herself and stuff?"

The woman snorted. "So what there are three of us and only one of her."

"Alright if you say so." The first man said as he started to unsealth his sword.

Thinking quickly Cendrillion pointed her finger towards them and said, _**"Soap Revelution!"**_

A clloud of pink and blue bubbles came out and surround the group. She grabbed the young man's arm again and started to run away. As they feld she heard to second man yell, "Damn! The bitch knows magic."

After about five minutes she thought it was safe enough to stop. She dropped the young man's arm.

"Why were ypou running from them?" She asked. "Was it bacuase they were trying to kill you?" 

He nodded, so she continued. "Why were they-"

"I have no idea."

"Okay. Then please leave the park and go to the guard station down the street. They'll protect you there. I'd go with you, but there's no one to watch my post with me."

He shook his head."No true gentleman will leave a princess such as yourself by herself."

She laughed and he looked preplexed. "What is it?"

"Oh I'm not laughing at you. I was just reminded of some..." She trailed off looking into his face for the first time. "Charles?" 

Memories of two lifes crowded her mind developing and expending. Saddness and happiness depednign on the memory warred for her full attention.

His eyes widen as he looked at her too. "Eleanor?"

"I thought I was someone named Cendrillion." She said. Of course she had been someone named Cendrillion- in another life that is.

"I was named someone called Issel. I guess this is a recreation of the past. I started to remember things that happened a long time ago."

"Charles," She asked pulling slightly on his sleeve. "Why are you here?"

"I falled after you."

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." 

She shivered slightly, remembering what had happened to the real Issel in the other life.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. So when do you think the craeture of darkness who brought you here is going to strike?" 

"The ball." She said firmly. "That's where it all happened the last time. That's were it will happen this time."

He nodded in agreement as they both stared at the moon in silence.

The invitation came the next day.

"A ball?" Her possessed sister, Ivy said when she heard about it. "Must we go?"

"Yes." Thier mother said. "It's important."

"Will Cendrilllion be going?" Cerie said saracastically.

"I do not know. Will you Cendrillion?" the woman asked raising her eyebrow.

"No stepmother, I have too much to do here." Eleanor responded the way Cendrillion would have so not to arouse the suspicousion of the thing that stirred within her mother.

"That's right. Your such a good child Cendrillion."

"Thank you, step mother. You're too kind."

"Cendrillion you don't have protrol tomorrow night right?" Gaia asked as she walked into the guard office that night.

"No."

"Are you doing anything special?" Selene, another guardswoman asked as she signed herself in.

"Nah. I'll probably just clean the floors or something. Why?"

The two other woman looked at each other.

"You ask her."

"No, you ask her."

"What is it?" She asked even though she knew what was.

Gaia sighed and looked the floor. "Well, since your off can you go to the ball."

"Huh why?"

"Because someone might make an attempt on the prince's live and we want to ensure his safety as much as possible."

As she thought. Still it would be best to put up a protest to make it look as realistic as possible. "I can't go. I'd look like a wreck, I have nothing to wear and if my stepmother found out-"

"Don't worry." Selene said. "You're always beautiful, we'll find you a dress and just stay away from your stepmother as much as possible. Please do it, as a favor to us."

She gave a fake sigh of resignement and said. "Alright."

"Very good. Meet us back her tommorrow by six."

"Oh good you did come." Gaia said as she walked in the next night.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "You doubted me."

"A little. I know how you feel about your stepmother."

"Never mind all that." Selene said. "Let's get you into this."

She held out raspberry colored gown. She and Gaia helped Eleanor put it on. Than Gaia put her hair into somekind of fancy twist. After it was finished Eleanor examined hersef in the mirror.

"Wow you guys are as good as fairy godmothers."

"No, we're better." Selene said holding out apair of glass slippers.

"Where did you get those?" She exclaimed.

"From the king. Companstation for doing this I guess. Put them."

"Won't I break them?"

"You? Are you kidding me?"

She complied.

"Good." Gaia said. "Finished just in time."

The two lead her out to the door where her carriage was waiting.

"Now have a good time."

"Get gosship for us all." Selene added.

"You guys." Eleanor smiled at them.

"I'm glab you appriaecate it. Now go."

She jumped into the carriage waving goodbye one last time. She got to the palace qucikly and ran up the stairs.

"What's your name ma'am?" The doorman asked.

"El-no-Ce- no – Cinderella."

He nodded. "Presenting Miss. Cinderella,"

She began to walk down the stairs. She ducked her head feeling uncomfortable by all the people who were watching her. She met Charles eyes. He had been standing at the end of the stairs waiting for her she realized.

"Will you have this dance miss?"

She curstody and nodded. "Yes sir."

He took her hand in his and wrapped his hand around her wrist while she grabbed his shoulder with her other hand.

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

He nodded. For next few minutes they sway across the dance floor in silence.

He was the one who broke it. "I've been think Eleanor."

"Mmm?"

"While, I'm the reincarenation of Issiel and you're the reincarenation of Cendrillion right?"

"Yeah." She wasn't sure she liked how this was going.

"So, that means we were lovers in a past life right?"

"That was a long time ago." She looked away so he wouldn't see how much she was blushing.

"Eleanor, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time."

"What?" _Please, don't let him _She thought _Not when there's a chance I might lose..again. I don't want that to happen again._

"Eleanor, I lo-" He broke off his eyes filling with pain. His grip on her lexed she had to hold him up.

"Charles what's wrong?"

She heard laughter. She looked up all the figures in the ballroom were frozen. Except for one. Her mother.

"What do to him?" Eleanor demanded. "To all of them."

"Think of it as punishment little girl." The creature using her mother's body started walking over to her. "For thinking you could trick me."

She said nothing back just stared back defiendly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." The creature continued. "A soul that continue to be so pure no matter how much misery it's steeped in."

"I'm not that pure. Sorry to disappoint you." She replied hoarsly.

"I disagree. You are miserble though and you bring misery to all that surround you." When she said those words, Eleanor felt something stab at her heart. "Yes it's all your fault."

"_It's all your fault." Her mother's tear soaked face stared down at her._

"No it's not." She denied aloud.

"Oh really? What about what happen to the boy you now hold in your arms? Or you mother's possession. Or of course what happened when you were seven?"

Those words broked her. Eleanor felt her knees fall to the ground.

"_**Pit of Neverending Sorrows!"**_

She barely felt herself set down. She just closed her eyes and excepted it.

"_Daddy!" A girl with large brown eyes and long blond hair called out to a man with eyes just like hers._

"_Eleanor!" He enfolded her in a large hug._

"_Look what I made in art class!" She held up a macroni covered cup._

"_Beautiful! What do you say we get ice cream on the way home to celebrate? Just don't tell your sisters."_

"_Okay."_

_They got into the van and started driving down the highway. As they turned into the driveway for the laley ice cream emporium, Eleanor felt invisible arms reach around and pull through the car's roof. She was about to scream when she saw her car below get hit in back by another car. Both car burst into flames. For a second she too shocked to do anything. Than she did start to scream._

"_Daddy!" She turned to face the person holding her. "Let me down! I have to be with him."_

_The capter was woman with long sliver hair and sliver eyes that were looking sadly at her. "I can't."_

"_Why?"_

"_You have a job to do. A reason you were sent to this planet." The woman paused. "I'm sorry I'm cursing you to hard life."_

_Eleanor suddenly felt tired. "Daddy." She muttered once more as her eyes closed._

Eleanor's eyes opened. She was in a foggy green place. She looked down and realized she was naked.

_Am I dead? _She thought. _Maybe it was for the best. I can't hurt anyone here._

"Eleanor."

She turned around and saw a slightly older verison of her own face looking back at her. The person was dressed in gladiator armor, and her was longer than Eleanor's but besides that they were mostlly the same.

"Cendrillion?" 

"Right." The woman smiled at her.

Insipipe of herself she smiled back. "I always wanted long hair." She looked enivously at Cendrillion's hair.

"Really? I always wanted short hair." They both laughed.

"I'm sorry." Eleanor said sobering.

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough to complete our mission."

"What are you talking about? After all you've been through, you're much stronger than I ever was."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go do what you have to , or else I really will get mad."

"Right!" Eleanor said as her eyes flew open again. She was back on the ballroom floor. She looked up to see her mother looking surprised.

"Aren't you suppose to be in never ending circle of pain now?"

"Don't think so."

"Oh well you'll fell soon enough. What's the point? You've already dragged down your entire family and him as well.

"It's true. Bad things happen a lot. Sometimes they're in control and sometimes not. I know now that I can't blame myself for surviving that crash or blame myself for my father death or what happened to the people I cared about in the last life. I can't help the things I couldn't control!"

"What a nice little speech. I guess you're ready to fight."

"More than anything!"

"Alright." The creature climbed out of her mother's body. It was a beautiful woman with long pink hair and orange eyes. She drew a staff from her clock. She waved as she said, _**"Drowning in Pain!"**_

Eleanor stared ahead, put her hands together and said, _**"Clean Pure Hope!"  
**_

A blue tital wave emerged from the staff while a clear light emerged from Eleanor's hands. They clashed for several moments. It like Eleanor might lose. She concnetrated on getting, Charles and herslef home, on seeing Talia, Clara, Esmeralda, Miss. Potts and Honey again. The light became stronger and over powered the wave. It hit the creature. She fell to the floor.

"Hm." She said. "So this is the power of love and purity. It's stronger than I would have thought."

Then she died.

The ballroom swriled again. Eleanor found herself back in the small little house she had lived for much of her life. Her mother and sisters were on the floor. Thank goodness they were alive. But were was Charles? She started to panic.

"Charles?" 

"I'm here." He walked out from behind her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you started to talk to her about not blaming yourself."

"Oh. I'm glab you're okay."

"I'm glab you're okay too." He looked a little embarrassed.

"Charles are you going to tell me what you wanted to say before the attack started?" She smiled at him. "Because I'm ready to hear it now."

He considered it for moment than shook his head. "No. I want to wait until I'm sure were safe to tell you. Then I definitly will."

"That's right." She said remembering as her face clouded over.

A/n: Please review!


	73. The Thing That Blocks Her Heart

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and also to anyone who's been reading. I love your support of this little series of mine. I had a free writing period in my writing class today (while techiniquely I should have been working on my personal essay. I **hate** writing personal essays), so I decided to finish this chapter. After this one, we get in to Honey's personal trial which will take place over a few chapters. It was writing from the other girls perpective, but also very challenging. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithe

**What's Important to Me/ The Thing That Blocks Her Heart.**

Clara stood at the start of the path beside Ginger-Ginger. There was a sign in the shape of an arrow pointing down the path into the dark and expansive forest.

"So..." Ginger-Ginger said nervously. "I guess we have to go in there."

She looked down at her sugary friend tenderly. "Look, if you want to go back home I'll understand. I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do."

He looked up at her stunned for a moment. Then he shook his head looking at her determinely. "Nope. I'm going with I have to. Wait, just a second."

He began to look through his cookie pocket, well Clara looked on bemused. Finally he found what he was looking for. He held up the small pill triumphantly before shallowing it. Seconds later he began to grow taller and thicker. Suddenly, a thirteen year old boy with ginger colored hair and chocolate chip shaded eyes.

"Ginger-Ginger, you're in your human form."

"Yep. I thought this form is more useful to you."

"Oh Ginger-Ginger!" She reached out and brought into a big hug.

"Clara! What are you doing?" He sounded panicked.

"I wanted to hug you like this for awhile."

"Re-Really?"

"Mm-hm."

He pushed her gently away by her shoulders. He looked down at his feet as he said. "I think we should get started."

She smiled at him. "You're right. The most important thing right now is getting Henry back." She looked sad for a second, then grabbed his hand and started down the path. "Come on let's go."

Ginger-Ginger looked surprised, then embarrassed, then finally smiled."Yeah."

They had been walking for a few minutes when Ginger-Ginger asked, "So where do you think this path leads?"

Clara thought about it for a second. "No clue. What I do know is that it leads to the woman who has my brother."

"You really care about your brother, huh?"

"I guess. When I was really little like two or three, we were all each other had in the world, until my father left us with my aunt Isabella. Also, I worry a lot about him. He's so naive and trusting and forgiving and kind. I need to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Sometimes it feels like I'm the older sibling."

"Yeah, Henry is like that. I wonder how he got that way."

Clara stop as her foot crashed a twig. She hit a nearby tree with her fist.

"Wait Clara what are you doing!"

"It's their fault. He's trying to be good so they'll come back." She said with an overly even voice. "It's their fault."

"Whose fault is it?"

"My parents." She spat the word out like it was broccoli. "When they left us, my brother blame himself. He thought it was because he wasn't a good enough child. To atone for what happen he became the way he is, so they come back for us. I hate them." She crouched down and hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted to scream, curse and kick things like she always did whenever she thought about it for too long.

"Shh." Ginger-Ginger said as he sat down behind her, hugged her around her shoulders and started rocking back and forth. "It's alright."

"I hate them." She said again, but more weakly this time.

"No you don't. You're just upset that's all. Come on, let's get your brother. Like you said that's the most important thing right."

She nodded unconvinced by his first argument, but agreeing with the last thing he said. "You're right. I was acting stupid. Let's go." She dusted off her pants and took his hand to help herself get up. "Thanks for that, by the way I appreciated it."

"Uh no problem."

They started to walk again. After about another twenty minutes they saw a house made out of gingerbread in the distance.

"That's it!" Clara said excitedly to Ginger-Ginger. "That's were she is. Come on let's go."

She grabbed his hand again and started to run towards the house, but stopped as she saw someone sail out of the house. It was the person who had kidnapped her brother and she held Henry in her grasp.

"So you did come after all." The person said. "How delightful."

"Let him go!" Clara yelled up at the person. "This is a fight between you and me."

"I rather not. In fact.." She paused. "I think I'll take some extra insurance so that you won't run off!"

"What do you mean?"

"_**Bind." **_A rope shot out of the woman's outstretched hand wrapping around Ginger-Ginger's hands and ankles. Then it started to pull him away.

"Ginger-Ginger!" She screamed reaching her hand out towards him.

"Clara!" Ginger-Ginger reached out towards him.

"Come meet me for a fight." She said. "If you value these young men's lives. You should come quickly as I can't guardnee their safety." She stoked Ginger-Ginger's jawline as she said this. Than she and the house faded in to the distance.

Clara stood there her hand still up in the air stunned for a second. Then she looked around her realizing she was at the beginning again. I have been tricked up to now she realized. She clenched her hand into a fist took a deep breath, and started to run at a break neck speed.

Even though she was running now instead of walking, the path seemed much longer to go down then it had with Ginger-Ginger. Clara barely noticed though consumed with the need to reach her goal in record time.

After an hour she came to a crossroad. She paused trying to decide the right way to go.

"Excuse miss," Someone behind her said.

She turned to see a stooped over old woman holding a basket.

"Yes?" Clara asked.

"Well, I was wondering do you need any help."

Clara's brow furrowed and she started her initial reply, but then something occurred to her and her expression turned to one of gratefulness.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Really? Tell me. Maybe I can assist you in some way."

Clara fixated the woman in her determined gaze. "Do you know which of these paths I should take to get to a gingerbread house buried deep inside the forest?"

The woman looked confused for a second. Clara got ready to sigh in resignation and say thanks anyways, when a look of realization fluttered across the lady's face.

"Oh. That's simple. Take the one to the right."

"Really! Thank you, thank you very much."

"But child why you want to go to that place anyways?"

She winced slightly at being called a child, but smiled sadly at the woman. "Two very important people to me are there. I have to get them back."

"I understand. " The old woman patted her arm gently. "Good luck, child."

"Thank you again." She started to run down the path that led down the right.

As she ran this time Clara couldn't help, but marvel at what had just happened back there. Any other time the moment someone had asked her if she needed help she would have yelled "No!" at them, emapthsizing her feelings with a glare. She guessed that was a testimony to how much she loved Henry and Ginger-Ginger that she was willing to do something that was like eating snails to her, so she could find them. Because as a bad as asking for help was, the feeling that would rip though her heart if something happened to them would be infinitely worse.

After about another half hour of running she saw the gingerbread house in the distance. More cautious this time she didn't get overly excited even as she got continually closer to the house. Even when she stood upon the doorstep of the sugar coated house she didn't cheer. Instead she looked determinedly ahead, took another deep breath and turned the handle of the door.

As the door opened she looked carefully around the door. The first thing she saw was a chair. Next to it was a table, and an extremely large oven that looked like it could fit two or three people inside. Just as carefully she stepped in to the room, surveying as she walked further in. She looked all around the first room of the small two room cottage, but saw no sign of her brother, Ginger-Ginger, or the creature of darkness who held them hostage. Fearfully she looked even more frantically around the room. Then she looked up at the ceiling and froze.

Attached to the ceiling by strings were Henry and Ginger-Ginger. There eyes were closed in what looked like sleep-or death. She heard a chuckle and lowed her eyes to see the creature of darkness right in front of her, sitting at the table, drinking a red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood.

"What did you do to them?" Clara demanded.

The woman finished a large sip of the liquid. "Surely you know my methods- Gretal!"

Suddenly Clara remembered a time when she had indeed known this woman and everything the woman did in this house. Including attaching her prey to the ceiling until "they were ready" as she used to say. Also, what that huge oven had been used for.

"Circle." She muttered her eyes widening in horror. "I thought you died that day."

"Yes I did die when you pushed me into my own appliance." Circle nodded towards the oven. "But my hatred of you caught my spirit alive and sustained me for hundreds of years."

"So, Lady Nemesis uses even the cursed dead nowadays." Clara allowed herself to smirk. "I'm actually pretty surprised. I always thought you said you only work for yourself. So it's a bit surprising to see you as a dog of Nemesis and the side of darkness."

For a split second her opponent's face flared up with rage. She managed to control herself however and gave Clara a brittle little smile. "You're so cynical in this life. What a pity. I was fond of you in your last life until the end. I was even concerting making you my assistant. But you know what they say about children and ungratefulness."

It was Clara's turn to become enraged. "As if I'd ever work for you!"

"Angrier in this lifetime too. Oh well, at least your weakness is the same in this life too." She intacted Henry on the ceiling. "I remember all I needed to do was threaten that brother of yours and any rebelliousness you ever showed was qualished. I guess I should have been suspicious of your quietness though. Everyone knows the quiet ones are always the craftiest."

"I didn't come here to remeince about the past." Clara said impatiently. "I came here to fight you and get them back."

"You're right. This isn't what I invited you here for." Circle stood up crushing the glass in her hand.

"Ready?" Clara felt her body fall into a defencious pose.

"I've been ready for five hundred years. Tell you what. For old times' sake I'll even let you get the first strike."

"_**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Pole!" **_Clara clapped her hands together and said her ultimate attack from back a long time ago. Nothing happened. **_"Ginger Hope Drops!" _**Nothing Happened. _**"Sugar Shower!"**_ Still nothing happened. She glanced down at her hands quizzically. What was going on?

Circle started to laugh. Clara glared at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I knew it some thing's blocking your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yes! Why do you think I let you go first? It's nice to see that you aren't so clever in this life." The woman lifted when finger. _**"Perilous Danger Touch!"**_

Lightening streaked out of the woman's finger. Clara felt her body freeze up and her body turn to stone. Her eyes snapped shut slowly so she continued to see Circle's laughing face as she sunk into the abyss.

Her eyes opened to a flat land with a dark red sky. Where was she? Could it be hell? Or possibly what was left of Magica? Had she died back there? She felt her blood turn to ice. What was going to happen to Henry and Ginger-Ginger if she wasn't there? Would Honey and the others be able to fight Nemesis with out her? She jumped up looking for a way out.

Suddenly she heard someone crying. She ran towards the source and came upon a little girl, with black hair bound in pigtails wearing a light pink dirt stained dress, sitting in the middle of the ground.

"Why are you crying?" She asked the child feeling like she had to for some reason.

The child looked up her eyes changing from sad to surprised to angry all in a few minutes. "What are you talking about I'm not crying, you stupid old lady?"

"Hey brat is that how you talk to your elders?" Clara yelled, both alarmed and amused that she sounded so much like Honey. "Fine I don't care anyway." She started to walk away, when she felt the little girl reach out and tug on the edge of her shirt.

"I really wasn't crying you know."

"You're red eyes speak differently. So what were you not crying about?"

The girl looked down at the ground. "My parents. They flew away and left me all alone."

Clara said nothing, knowing that comforting the child would only make her clam up, and for some reason she wanted to hear the rest of what the child had to say.

"I hate them." She continued.

"No you don't."

"I do. I hate them."

"You don't. I've seen real hatred recently and you can't even come close to it. Besides, kid you shouldn't waste your time with hatred. It's stupid."

The child looked up meeting her eyes solemnly. "Isn't that what you do though?"

Clara felt a shock run through her body as the words were uttered. The child seemed to melt away and she was alone in a world of everlasting light."

"_When they left us, my brother blame himself. He thought it was because he wasn't a good enough child. To atone for what happen he became the way he is, so they come back for us. I hate them."_

_Isn't that what I do though?_ She thought. _I guess it really is._

Her eyes closed and opened back to the cottage. Circle was turned around turning on the oven so she didn't she Clara stand up.

"Hey, Circle," She said causing the woman to turn around shocked. "I want to finish this before you eat some 'dinner'."

"Gretal!" Her eyes widening in horror this time instead. "I thought you were dead."

"I might have been. Funny how these things work out."

"And the thing blocking your heart! It's gone. How can it be?"

"I decided that I couldn't let that petty emotion rule me." She said. "It would be the same as letting them rule me. It wasn't easy. However this is." Thinking about saving and protecting her brother and Ginger-Ginger, Clara clapped her hands together as she said, _**"Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Pole!" **_A pink and blue pole appeared in her hand. She whipped through the air pointing it directly at Circle.

Pink light spewed from the tip of it, filling the house. It horded in on circle causing her entire body to light up for a few seconds, her screams filling the air, before the light burned her completely away. The scenery did as well, and Clara found herself in the park near Honey's house.

She sunk to her knees realizing in her that she had just killed a person. An in not a very gentle way either, she almost puked remembering watch Circle's body light up.

"Clara!" She heard Ginger-Ginger voice behind her and turned. He stood up looking oddly hyper. On ground beside him lay a slightly stirring Henry.

"What is it Ginger?"

"I'm really human."

"What?" She jumped up from the ground and ran over to him.

"Back there I think, that blast of light I saw before I woke up here helped me turn into a human for real. Because usually when I was in this form all I could see was my cookie limbs, but now I see human limbs so I know it's real."

Clara stood silently for a second. Than she reached out and threw her arms around him.

"Huh? Clara, again? But why?"

"I'm so happy." She whispered into his chest. At least her magic could do good things too.

A/n: Please reveiw.


	74. I Won't Allow Myself to Be Swayed

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sliver I tend to agree with you thirteen is a little young to be in relationship with someone (even though some of the cutest are that age or younger. i.e. Mikan and Natsume, Sakura and Syoaran). If anyone wants to see the edited verison of this series, it's on my fictionpress account /u/608098/. Lovingeverymoment, that's what I was going for since Maho is my favorite genre.Call it a homange if you want to. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or magical girl clithes.

**I Won't Allow Myself to Be Swayed.**

I traveled to through the tunnel to the realm in between, the purple light swimming all around me. I came to the doorway and opened it. I was back at the same old familiar forest were I always landed. It was comforting to know that even though your friends are either taken away or go willing off into a battle alone, even if your boyfriend turns out to be wolf man, that the realm in between will always stay the same.

"Alright," I said aloud to myself. "Time to get what I came for."

Queen Deirdre sat on a silver chair upon her balcony. A son bird sang in the distance. She stuck her finger out and the bird landed. They stared at each other for a moment sliver eyes meeting small beady black ones.

"Your majesty." Felidium, her secretary opened the balcony door. The bird startled flew off her finger.

She turned to face him allowing a small smile to grace her face. "What is it?"

"You asked me to let you know what was happening with the warriors of light."

"Oh yes. Go on."

"Well, Miss. Talia and Miss. Esmeralda have completed their trials perfectly. Miss. Eleanor and Miss. Clara are almost finished and..." He paused. "Miss. Honey has just arrived in the realm in between."

"Really." She sighed. "It's almost over now isn't Fieldnium."

"Yes your majesty."

She was quiet for a second. "Am I horrible person for using that girl to make the dream come true?"

He came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "We don't know for sure that she's the one yet."

"I think she is. I can feel it. The sacrifice she'll make for that dre-"

"She also might not make the choice to make that sacrifice. Worry about it when it happens."

She smiled gently up at her retainer. "Thank you. You always know just what to say."

"Thank you." He looked away embarrassed.

"Let's continue to watch in on those children."

"The storm's gotten stronger." Aella commanded.

"It often does before it stops." Enyo agreed pouring some tea into her sisters cup.

"Will it stop?" Argona asked. 'Or will there be an everlasting rain?"

"Even we three don't know." Aella added picking up a tea cake and popping it in her mouth.

The door cracked open and a small bit of light streamed in. The sisters looked up and saw a short young woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Ah good you're here." Argona said. "Please take a seat Riding Hood."

Tyr stood in the middle of a large roaming desert. The forgotten lands they called it in the Realm in Between. An excellent place to train for his battle with Riding Hood. He winced as he had a vision of blue blue eyes, hurt and sorrow filled flash against his mind. It didn't matter. It was just a trick of the warriors of light to win your sympathy. He should expect no less of the reincarnation of the woman who had shamed his anchesters.

He allowed his claws to grow and swiped them through the air. Tomorrow, he'd go to the human world. Tomorrow. He'd get and would no longer have to see those eyes that confused his soul so much.

I transformed and started to walk towards the large Victorian styled building that I knew the side of darkness had their headquarters. As I got into to the doorway and walked down the hallway I wondered who I would run into first. Would it be him or someone else? I walked passed a door and saw that it was opened just a crack. I pushed it open.

I saw Argona, Enyo and Aella sitting down, eating cakes and drinking tea. Not exactly what I had expected. For a second we just stared at each other unsure of what to say or do.

"Ah good you're here." Argona said spreading her hands wide. "Please take a seat Riding Hood."

I blinked even more surprised than before. Then I narrowed my eyes and stared at them even more closely. Was this a trap?

"Please sit down," She repeated patiently. "We won't bite you."

I looked at her skeptically, but came in and took a place at the table. Enyo poured some tea into a cup with a spiderweb design along the edge on it and gave it to me. I took it, but didn't drink any. They just sat there calmly drinking tea and eating their cakes.

After a few minutes of this something in me snapped. "Do you want something with me? Otherwise I'm going to leave." I didn't have the time or the patience to deal with their crap today.

'But you haven''t even drank your tea." Enyo pointed out.

"It is considered rude to interrupt teatime." Argona said giving me a scornful look.

"I don't care." I stood up and started to walk to the door. "I have more important things to do."

"You're looking for Tyr aren't you."

I froze and whipped around. "Where is he?"

"We could tell.." Enyo said.

"..For a price." Aella finished.

"What could I give you that you could possibly want?" I asked puzzled.

"When you go back to your world," Agrona started. "I want you to ask Queen Deirdre to let us join the side of light."

"Huh! But why?"

"Let me explain. Many years before my sisters and I were born there were two warriors of darkness. One was a beautifully evil woman, who knew and practiced every fortune telling art know to Magica and the human world even the most forbidden. The other was a cruel and ruthless summoner who took no prisoners in battle. The paths of these two crossed by chance one day. After a long time and many more encounters they fell in love. This love made them soft and human like and they lost all their hunger for the negative energy in the world. They started to notice that maybe some of the things the side of darkness did were incorrigible and horribly wrong. When they mention their concerns to Lady Nemesis, she told them to be silent. So they decided to start aiding the side of light in hopes of one day joining them. Lady Nemesis found out about this and became furious. She ordered the murders of the couple and their entire family. Except for the three girl children the couple had bore together." She paused. "Those children were my sisters and myself. We became the tools of the side of darkness. We were quite clever and rose through the ranks quickly hoping to have our family honor restored. Now however it is clear that Lady Nemesis never intents to restore our honor. We will always be regathered as the children of traitors if we stay here, continually to soil our hands and souls with yet more blood. We want to have a chance to start over new."

I listen to the end of the story something like pity forming in my heart towards them. However I stayed straight faced as I said, "I'll talk about it to Queen Deirdre."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Now tell me were he is."

"The one you seek is in the forgotten lands."

"The forgotten lands? What are they?"

"A vast never ending desert. You'll need to hold this to get there." She took off the half moon amulet she wore around her neck and handed to me. "Say the words 'The land of Endless Sorrows!' and close your eyes."

I continue to stare at her, but a minute later I griped onto the moon amulet and said, "Thank you."

"Just remember your promise." She said her arms crossing.

I nodded, before turning my back to them, closed my eyes and said, _**"The Land of Endless Sorrows!"**_

Tyr felt his fist cut through the wind and smiled. Then he lower it wiping the dust of his hands. Great. His punch strength seemed fairly good still. Now to work on footwork. Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound behind him.

I felt as if my body had been broken down and rebuild again. Behind my closed eyes I seemed to see a purple flashing light. The whipping winds that bang through my ears stopped and I felt my feet on solid ground so I open my eyes to see...

_Where did that noise come from?_ He thought as he turned around to see...

...Chris standing in front of me. His back was all I could see at first, but a second later he turned towards me, his hazel eyes widened in surprise, his brown hair falling over his eyes since he hadn't had a hair cut in a long time. His wolf tail, ears and claws were out and he wore his side of darkness armor. It had been the first time in a month and half that I had seen him outside my dreams. Part of me wanted to run over and hold him never letting go again, another part of me wanted run seeing the solemn sinsider expression he wore on his face that was so different from his usual face. I steaded myself and looked directly ahead into his eyes not letting myself flinch away.

...Riding Hood. Her expression was strange half fright, half longing. Her long, red hair was being whipped around by the wind as her cape flapped genitally up and down. Her arms rested at her sides and her hands were clenched in fists. She was looking directly ahead at him, with those blue, blue eyes of hers. He felt his heart skip a beat and he looked down. It was just an instinct nothing more.

He looked down for some reason. I wondered why. When he looked up again a smirk graced his face.

_Honey, switch with me!_ The original riding hood demanded in my mind. She sound alarmed. _He's going to attack right now._

_No_. I told her calmly.

_What?_

"So, you saved me the trouble of going to the human world to come find you." Chris said. "So you ready to meet your death?"

"Not particularly." I said mildly.

"Confident, I guess. Come on I'll even let you take the first strike."

"I can't do that."

"What!" His smirked disappeared and was replaced with a confused, almost frightened expression.

"I won't make a strike against you." I wouldn't either. It didn't matter what Riding Hood, the side of darkness or even he wanted. I could never let myself hurt him. If need be I would put up a barrier shield to protect myself, but otherwise nothing. I'd get him to remember on my own terms.

"Why? Don't you know I'll kill you if you don't?" He sounded panticed.

"You don't really want to do this do you?" I said. He answered me by looking away seemly ashamed. "You don't have to do this you know. What is your real reason for doing this?"

"Riding Hood killed and shamed my ancestors. To avenge them and restore my family honor I must kill you." He seemed to say the words as if to convince himself of them.

Something in me snapped upon hearing these words.

"So your willing to do something you don't want to, just so you can restore some family honor? That's the dumbest thing I've heard! " I said getting increasingly angry. You make your own decisions and live your own life. Chris you stupid jerk!"

He stood there stunned for a minute, evidently not believing that I had just said that (neither could I for that matter). Then his face morphed into a mask of homicidal rage.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "As if someone like you could ever understand."

He ran towards me claws first. I couldn't even close my eyes, as shocked as I was, getting ready to see the horrific deed take place.

"_Chris you stupid jerk!"_ Those words and the voice that said them brought back memories of running away laughing from an irate teenage girl or getting punched in the face. Why was it every time he saw this girl he started seeing memories that never existed? Everything she said or did seemed to bring something up. He didn't want or need those memories and the emotions that accompanied them, making him hesitate from his duties. He needed to get rid of the source of them.

He ran towards his target planning to rip out her throat with his claws. She fell back on to the ground and those eyes-those damning eyes- looked up at him hurt and somehow sad.

_Why did she have to do that?_ He thought as he plunged into the abyss again.

I felt my knees collapse to the ground also as a reflex. I bend my arm over her head to protect myself.

Then he seemed to slow his run as he came closer towards me, his murderous look changed to on of horror.

_What's going on? _ I wondered.

He was a foot away from my throat when he drew his claws back and plunged them into his own arm. He stumbled backwards a few feet before collapsing to the ground himself.

"Chris!" I heard myself scream out.

I got and ran towards him, unworried about what might happen if I got close to him. Bending over him I stared down into his face anxiously.

"Chris, are you alright?"

His eyes which had been closed, opened quickly. They stared into my own for a second, looking slightly puzzled. Suddenly his arms reached out and pulled me towards his chest as he moved into a sitting position.

"Chris?What are you-" I broke off.

"Honey, Honey, Honey." He muttered into my hair distractingly.

I relaxed, linking my arms around him and burying my head into his chest, feeling the first moment of pure happiness I had in weeks.

He breathed in the scent of her, afraid of what might happen if he let go. The feel of the claws wounding his arms, coupled with seeing her had finally made him remember everything.

If he had been a second slower to act he might have killed...He shuddered.

He thought about that and wondered if he deserved this, concerting all he had done or might have done. At the moment he just needed to hold her to confirm that they were both still there and that there was a chance.

"You know," I looked up smiling at him. "That's the first time, that you call me by my name."

"Not the first time." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Why don't you ever call me by my name anyways?"

"Because you're not very sweet."

I scowled and punched him lightly, pulling away from his arms. So much for a sentimental reunion with the person I'm in love with. "If I'm not so sweet then why are you in love with me?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. You're violent, swear a lot, have a temper.."

"You!" I was fuming now.

He laughed slightly. "You're cute when you're angry. Maybe that's why."

"Oh." I blushed as I felt myself lose my fight seeing him smile.

He held out his hand inviting me back into his arms. I crawl back into him.

"What am I going to with you?" I asked warily.

"You could always give me away. A lot of girls would be happy I think to have me."

" Nah. I couldn't pay people to take you. I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"I can live with that."

I stared up at him again as he stared down at me, and started to move my mouth towards his while he did the same.

"Sorry to interrupt," Someone said. "But we want to talk to you."

I lept away from Chris embarrassed. He sighed looking half-embarrassed half-frustrated. Then, I saw the visitors and gasped.

The woman had short red hair, blue eyes, gold-brown clothes and a red cape. The original Riding Hood I realized. Beside her stood a man with hazel eyes and brown hair wearing black close fitting armor.

A/n: Please review!


	75. The Forgotten Past

Hi ya! Q of the solar system here! Now that my exams are over I can devote my time to finishing this story. About three to four more chapters are left. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretal, or Magical girl cliches. I do own the realm in between though.

**The Forgotten Past.**

"Riding Hood!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing out of my body? Who's he?"

She gave me a faint smile. "Like I said I have something to tell you. This is Conall, by the way."

"Conall?" Looking more closely at the man beside her I saw that he looked a lot like Chris did or at least what Chris would look like in ten years from now. "But wait I thought you hated Conall for killing you so why are you hanging out with him?"

"I forgot. Or rather I suppressed my memories of what really happened, so that I would try to force my current incarnation, you to fight him."

"What?"

"And I," Cornall's deep voice cut in. "Possessed the soul of my descendant, when Nemesis caught him so that he would be compelled by the urge to kill Riding Hood's incarnation."

"Wait, your the reason I almost killed Fox?" Chris asked him his face taking on it's murderous look again.

He lunged at Conall, fist forward. The other Blevins faded just as Chris was about to pound his fist through Conall's stomach. He fell face first into the sand.

"That wasn't a good idea." Conall informed him quietly as he reappeared in front of him.

"That was a dirty trick." Chris snarled.

"You should have been able to guess that we don't have solid bodies since we're both just the memories of our once living selves."

"Why did you take me over anyways?"

"Yes, I'd like too know that as well." I turned to glare at Riding Hood as I helped Chris to hiss feet. "Why were you messing around with our lives?"

Riding Hood and Conall looked at each other and sighed. I hate it when adults do that.

"We came here to explain just that to you." She said.

"Get with it then." I was just a bit testy. I wasn't so mad about myself since I had always known that I was here to fulfil my former incarnation's duties. But why had they mixed Chris up in? He was just a normal guy, who shouldn't have to worry about what his family had done centuries ago on another planet.

Riding Hood nodded. As she did the scenery around us changed from a desert into a fresh green forest lit up by the day time.

"What's happening?" I screamed as it happened.

"I'm going to show you what happened back then."

As she was saying that a little girl in a red cape and basket skipped by. I gasped. I had looked exactly like that when I was seven or eight. Riding Hood started to walk after her grim faced, followed closely by Conall. Chris and I looked at each other, shrugged and started to follow the little girl too.

We walked down the long path until we came to a small cottage. The little girl opened the door and froze. We looked over her shoulders. The sight was enough to make me want to vomit. I saw body parts all over the room, including the head of an old woman sitting on the table her black eyes still opened in fear. In the centre of the room a man with wolf claws, tail and ears like Chris', stood chewing on an arm. He looked up, saw the girl and grinned. He said something, but I couldn't tell you what it was, since I was still frozen in horror. The girl began to run up the hill and the man started to follow her. I tried to stop him, by putting my arm across his chest, but he just phased through it. He caught up a minute later with the girl by the tree. His body simmered and he turned into a wolf as he jumped through the air towards her. The little grabbed an ax stuck in a nearby log, and sliced it through the air as the wolf's head was in front of her. The head sperated from the body and they both fell to the ground. The girls stood there breathing heavily blood spaltter on everything surrounding her. A few minutes later a man who looked suspiciously like Aiden came out. He stared at her for a second and then asked her if she was alright, putting his jacket around her shoulders.

As we watched that the scene shifted again. This time it was an area surround by caves and little houses. A lot of people stood around talking, some wearing clothes like Riding Hood's and others wearing clothes like Conall. Some had the tufts of wolf ears sticking or tails. There was lots of laughter and loud voices.

Suddenly, a two men, wearing red brown tunics and baggy pants with large brimmed hats over their head. They were carrying something wrapped in brown blanket in their arms. A tall regal man wearing dark blue armer like Chris and Conall's with wolf ear tufts sticking out of his dark hair, went over to the men and asked why they were here. The men unrolled the blanket in answer. It contained the pieces of the wolf's body. Someone let out something between a yell and a cry. It was time for me to gasp again. The person, who started to run through the crowd towards the men looked almost exactly like Chris had when I met him when we were eleven. He grabbed onto one of the men's shirts demanding who had done it. The other who shirt he held reply that was a girl in a red cloak. The boy let go and looked heavenward.

"That was the two of you, wasn't it?" I asked them.

"Yes." Riding Hood answered shortly and sadly as she gently touched Conall shoulder who was looking heavenward just like the boy. He blinked, and turned to stare down at her surprised. Then he smile and removed the hand from his shoulder, holding it a bit longer then a normal person would. I coughed and looked away, knowing Chris was doing the same thing.

The scene started to shift again. This time it revealed a graveyard. A group of people wearing medieval style villager clothes stood in the cloudy weather as two men started to throw dirt into the hole in the ground. Among them stood the younger version of Riding Hood. I could see tears threatening to spill out of the corners as she tried to hold them in. I was reminded of myself at my grandmother's funereal. After the men had finished burying the body, everyone stood there silently for a second before leaving the grave yard. The young Riding Hood started to walk away for a second before turning to stare back. People passed her, and eventually she was the last person left in the graveyard.

A few minutes later a shadow like figure ran out from behind a tree. The younger Conall stared at her with intense hatred.

"Wh- Who are you?" Riding Hood stuttered.

He stepped forward to and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away in vain.

"I'm Conall of the shifter race." He allowed his ears to appear. She gasped and seemed even more frightened. "I'm the person who is going to kill you."

"Why?"

"The man you killed? That was my father."

Her face softened when she heard this. She reached out and touched his shoulder with her remaining hand. "I'm sorry."

He appeared startled ans wench himself away from her. "Saying you're sorry will have no effect on me. I will kill you! Just...just...not today. Since you're mourning. Farewell."

She watched him go her eyes still opened wide. Then she smiled just a bit. "See you soon."

The scene started to shift around us again. This time we were near a lake. An adolescent Riding Hood stood by it shaking the water from her short hair.

"Little Red Riding Hood! Prepare to die!"

As Conall charged at her, she yawned and simply stepped out of his way. He stopped suddenly causing him to fall flat on his face. As he started to get up she smirked down at him.

"Waited until I was finished changing? I didn't know you were so bashful Conall."

"Shut up!" He scowled looking even more embarrassed.

"It looks like the roles were switched in this lifetime." I whispered to Chris. "Of teaser and teasee."

"This really is embarrassing isn't?" Riding Hood asked Conall blushing.

He nodded. " I can't believed that I was that much of an idiot."

"Okay," Chris whispered to me. "That settles it. Let's agree to never looking at the memories of our relationship in it's early stages."

I nodded and started to listen to what they were saying again.

"Well, I guess I should say goodbye." Riding Hood in the memory said.

"Why?" Memory Conall asked

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going to be a warrior soon. For the army of the side of light."

"You talked about it I didn't think you'd actually go."

"I've been training for years. I figured I should do something with my skilled."

"You're going to be a walking target wearing that cloak you know."

"I know. I'm going to continue wearing it though." She started to walk away, but turned back. "By the way you shouldn't lean back on your heels so close to the edge of a lake. You might fall in."

"Huh? What are you talking abo-" He said as he lost his balance and fell into the lake. She giggled and continued on her way.

The scene changed once more. This time it was a place surround by tents. Riding Hood stood by a fire at night by herself. This time she wasn't smiling or laughing though. Her expression was grim and her face and hands had blood on them. The bushes near by seemed to move. She closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Conall, please leave. I'm not in the mood to try to evade your assaion attempts."

"You should wash the blood of your face." He said stepping into the firelight. "If you don't animals will come."

She smiled weakly at his attempt at a joke. They stood in quiet for a minute.

"Conall," She said finally. "What do you think makes a monster?"

"Was that a slight?"

Her expression remained neutral as she sat on the ground. "I think it's a creature that continues to kill with out feeling even the slightest bit of remorse. I'm worried that I might have became that creature. Before I would vomit every time after I took a life. I haven't done that in years. I thought you were a monster when I first met you, but now you mus think I'm the monster."

"Riding Hood-"

She reached out and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt. "Please don't call me that now."

"Wh-What do you want to be called?"

"Elpis. That was my birth name. No one's called me that since I was nine. Not even my own family."

"Alright...ELpis."

"Thank you."

The scene changed again. This time Conall and Riding Hood stood in a large tent with a table covered with maps, and group of chairs in the middle of it. Conall held a dagger pointed at her. I gasped. She just stared at it calmly.

"You're finally going to do it? Then go and try please. It would be a favour at this point." Her eyes closed.

He tried to move forward a couple of times, but couldn't. He stared at her for several minutes. His grip on the dagger lexed and it clattered to the floor. Her eyes opened. He fell to the floor.

"I can't do. I know to much of you now." He shook his head. "No, I haven't had the will to do since I saw you at the graveyard that day. I've been lying to myself all these years. " He bowed his head. "I apologize for everything my family and I have done to you and your family. I will do my duty and make up for the wrong my father committed, like I should have years ago. Ask anything and it's yours."

I was confused. He said couldn't kill her. But didn't he eventually kill her? The day magica was destroyed.

She knelt to the ground and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. "There is one thing I want."

"What is it?" He breathed.

"Kill me."

I gasped for the second time and so did Chris.

Conall seemed surprised then smiled sadly. "Didn't you hear me? That's the one thing I can't do."

"Conall, I need this. I had a vision sent to me in my dreams, that Magica will be destroyed. I needed to die before that so I can be reborn at the right time. The side of darkness will try to suck all the energy from Earth and then destroy it. The other warriors of light and I need to be reborn so we can stop it."

"Why must it be me who kills you?" 

"I don't want it to be some one like Damocles who will make me suffer for hours before I die. I know you'll make sure it is quick and painless. I'm sorry for asking this of you, but please?"

"I'll do it." His expression was stony.

The scene changed. I saw Riding Hood stand on one side of the hill, and Damocles on the other. Behind them stood their armies. Each had her arm raised as if to signal their armies. Before either could drop her arm, a blur flew down from the tree. It was Conall. He landed on Riding Hood pinning her to the ground. His claws out he swiftly tore it across her throat.

"Riding Hood!" The soldiers behind her cried. I noticed Lugh standing in the crowd.

"You can't do that! It was my destiny to kill her today." Damocles cried.

Conall and Riding Hood didn't notice though. Her arm reached up and pressed it against his blood stained hand. Just like my mother's picture I realized in a flash as my stomach sank.

"Good job, thank you." She smiled at him as her hand moved to gently touch his

"Why?" Tears were almost spilling from his eyes now.

"Promise me to live Chris. I see children for you. So many beautiful chil-" Her eyes closed and the hand fell. At that moment the ground started to shake and quake. The ground around them start to fold into itself. Everyone started to scream and run around to avoid to being swallowed by the Earth-except for Conall he just continued to stare down at the body. A darkness began to suck those who had not been swallow by the ground. He just continued to stare blankly as he travelled through a tunnel of purple light. Suddenly they light ended and he stood next to dirt road surrounded by farmland.

"What can I do now?" He muttered.

The scene faded back to desert.

"That's what happened back then." Riding Hood said. "I knew that my test in the next life would involve Conall's children in some way."

"And after I died I knew it too. Can you forgive us?"

Chris looked uncertain, but I nodded.

"I can. It must have been hard for you to kill someone you cared so much about."

Conall seemed surprised for a second, then smiled gently. "So different yet so the same. You can tell that your her reincarnation."

Chris looked annoyed, and put his arm around my waist. "I forgive you too granddad."

The other man just chuckled and Riding Hood smiled.

"We should leave now." Conall said looking down at her.

"You're right, but I have to speak to Riding Hood for a minute."

He nodded.

Riding Hood reach out and took me by the arm.

"There are other things that will happen soon.."

"So is that all I have to do?" I asked as she finished explaining things to me.

"Yes. You must do it correctly though, and even then you might not succeed."

"Oh."

"I have faith in you though. You pocess a soul stronger then mine."

"That ca-"

"You do. I took the easy way. I know you won't."

"Ready Elpis?" Conall called out.

"Yes." She turned back to me one last time. "I'm glad you two weren't as stubborn as I was. I was glad to watch your devolp from a bratty child into a proud young woman. Use our soul well."

She ran over to Conall and took his hand as they started to fade. They waved at us with their remaining hands.

"Good bye." I waved at them. I turned to Chris. "I'll miss them."

"I won't." He said shortly. "That Conall got on my nerves. Can you believe we're related?"

"I noticed a resemblance."

He snorted.

"Hey, Chris?" I said. "Let's go home. Your Dad waiting for you."

"Yeah." He smiled me. "I think we can access the tunnel from here."

"Wait," A cold voice called out to us. "Where do you think you're going."

It couldn't be. Not yet. Still I turned and saw the red eyes of Lady Nemesis.

A/n: Please review!


	76. The Final Battle I Love Everyone

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Sorry about all the cliffhangers. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or Magical girl clithes.

**The Final Battle. I Love Everyone.**

In her garden Queen Deirdre was quietly sipping her tea. Suddenly she sat up straight, with a pained expression on her face. The cup and saucer she was holding slipped from her grip and fell to the floor, breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Your Majesty!" Fiendium burst into the room. "Are you okay?"

"The lost child." She muttered as if in a trance. "The lost child has found those children. It will end soon."

On May 20th in the afternoon Emma Fox was working on paintings for her next exhibit. Now if she could only get the right hue to represent the colour of the daffodils she was looking at.

Byron Fox was chewing on a donut and trying to get the wait staff at the Love Moon Cafe to allow him to interview them about the condition of the cafe. He hoped the rumors who heard about the staff's cleansining habits had been exaggerated.

Sara Fox was sitting in math class trying to avoid working on graphs problems. This was lame. When would she ever need it anyways?

Ai Ng and her boyfriend Tom Fisher were discussing the whereabouts of one Chris Blevins. AI said she thought that he was probably dead by now, and Tom told her not to be so pessimistic.

Steve Blevins was sitting in the kitchen of his two bedroom apartment staring down at his hands sadly.

"It won't be long now," He said.

In the center of Lee Brock next to the lake. A group of people were standing. One was Aiden, another Lugh, and Lorelei and Ullieag. From other directions more people came. First Charles and Eleanor from the east, then Ginger-GInger and Clara from the West, then Talia and Phil from the North and finally Esmeralda and Tim from the south. They formed a circle silently. No one spoke a word yet they each knew what had happened to the others. Under other circumstances they might have been happy to see each for the first time in weeks or months. However, there was one other person who needed to come back. They all stared towards the heavens as if expecting a door to open and for someone to come out.

"Nemesis!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Even though I knew the answer thanks to my chat with Riding Hood.

"That's Lady Nemesis, to you child." She grinned at me showing off her pointed teeth. "I see you become a traitor Tyr." She nodded to him holding my hand.

"It's not really being a traitor if I never worked for you in the first place." He wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He was looking at her directly with a gaze that I wouldn't have known how scared he was if he had not been shaking. I could understand why. Anyone who's met her understands the fear she can strike into a person. Concerting her cruelty- like what she did to triplets family- that makes sense.

"Justification. Tsk tsk. I was hoping you prove to be Riding Hood's undoing, but I guest that's not the case. Though I'm grateful that you were able to bring her here." She stepped forward and touched her fingertip to my chin. "Actually now that I think about it, you didn't have the strength to destroy her. I'm glad to see that all the myths about her strong spirit were completely true. It will make it even more fun to see it crumble." She saw the expression on Chris' face she smirked. "Fear not valient protector, I'll make you crumble to. Since you were bold enough to betray me, I'll deal with you personally rather than handing over the job to a subordinate."

"How are you so sure that we will crumble anyways?" I asked attempting to keep my voice calm.

She smiled. "They all have. Like your little friends from Lakeview."

"Argona, do you think that girl can survive her?" Enyo asked.

"I rather see what happens as it happens than speculate in this case, sister dear." The eldest of the three said curtly as she inhaled a sip of tea.

"That does not sound like you."

"In my opinion we're either doomed or we're saved."

"How can she win against Milady though?" Aella asked. "Our parents could not so how could one adolescent human girl do so?"

"I believe she processes a strength they did not have. All we can do is wait and see what occurs."

"What are you talking about?" I felt my blood go cold. The Lakeview Warriors. Did she have something to do with their present state?

"Indeed." She said seeming to answer my question with satisfaction. "They all managed to pass their own little tests. But of course the tests were just a cover for the true test."

"True test?"

"The general of every reincarnate army, after their 'test' would face me for the real test. I just wanted to see if they were worthy enough to fight me. The mermaid was able to get through her own little test easily enough, but when it came time to face me, she fell bringing her army down with her. The same thing happened to the armies of the East and the South. It was just too easy and so amusing. Especially the look of despair on her face when she realized that she was defeated"

I remembered Amanda, my friend, who had been a Lakeview Warrior. I thought of the other three girls, Delilah, Sedna and Nadia (who was their general), who had been so alive and happy, when they helped us even though we never were able to return the favor. I also thought about Lorelei's tear soaked face when she found out that they were lost to her.

"How can be so.." I whispered looking into the gleeful face of the mad queen.

"Evil? It's rather easy. Everyone has an equal change to be good or bad, and they can change their mind on the flip of a coin. I simply chose to be bad, because in the long run it gets me more results. Plus I get such a thrill when I'm spreading misery. Now what should I do with you two?"

"Wait, what will you do after you kill us?"

"Are you sure?" Fieldium asked Queen Deirdre skeptically.

"I am." Her expression was unusually grim. "I...I know everything that woman does."

"Should we go assist them?"

She shook her head. "No Fieldium. We can't fight for one thing. We can only protect, and she's broken through any protection I might have given those children. There's no more we can do for those children. They're their only hope. Our's too."

"Why would you care? You'd be dead. Again." Nemesis asked.

"We care about those left behind." Chris told her.

"Interesting. Your supposition 'care' exist even beyond the grave? I knew Deirdre had delusions, but I never realized they carry on to her warriors."

"Will you answer the question or not?" I said.

"Hmph. Look at this one. You would think, she was the one who would destroy me. Alright, after I finally get rid of the last of you pesky defenders, I plan to use the energy I gathered for the last five hundred years to destroy the human world and turn it into a wasteland just like this." She gestated to the land around us.

"This?"

"Yes believe it or not this use to be Magica. Than I plan to depose of that woman, the one those silly fairy folk call Queen Deirdre. Then I make myself the formal Queen of the Realm in Between, and have the remaining fairy godmothers, and humans wait me, as well as my current servants. I think I'll keep at least one of those triplets alive. No wait! I'll keep Argona alive, kill another, and cut out the tongue of the remaining one, so Argona will always have a reminder of what her assisting the enemy cost her precious sisters."

I shuddered. This woman was clearly instable. I cringed at the thought of any of my family being alive to serve under her. "Why do you hate everything so much to destroy so much?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." She said coldly. "Maybe I should tell you a little story."

"What do you mean?" Fieldium asked.

"I can not beat the lost child. She will over power me. My weakness is her strength. Besides it is within her rights."

"That makes sens-Huh?"

"Fieldium, let me tell you a story.."

"Once upon a time, there was a Queen of the Fairies, who saw a young child put in danger by her family..."

"About six hundred years ago, I was walking through the woods near my court, when I saw a girl of about two or three, who was being hit by her widowed mother..."

"..the Queen's heart went out to the girl and she decided to steal her away from that life.."

"..I felt pity, because I knew that child would never have the strength or the luck to get away from that situation on her own. I also worried that the child would become twisted by that life and the side of darkness would snap her up. So I decided to use my privilege as Fairy Queen to remove a human from its home..."

"...The Queen got the fairy godmothers to start making a changeling to replace the child for a few months, until its soulless body dies..."

"...I commissioned a construct so the mother would not notice her sudden child's absence..."

"...The changeling was made well. It looked exactly like the girl. However.."

"...I was pleased with their work. It looked like the child I had seen. However..."

"...At the moment the changeling was finished, the wondering soul of a recently dead fairy infant came along. It saw the body and not knowing that it was fake, jumped in and was reborn.."

"The soul of a child of one of my subjects decided it wanted to be reincarnated in the constructs body..."

"...You look surprised. Well, a soul can either be reborn after a long time as passed, like yours, or it can be reborn instantly in the first new born body it finds. Now the fairy godmothers thought it would be better to gently remove the soul and start over from the beginning, but the Queen would have none of it. She said that they just have to see what happened..."

"..The builder wanted to start over, but I was impatient to save the child. I thought the construct would die in few days anyways, at the most a few months, so I asked that we just go ahead with it..."

"..The changeling was switched with the girl. The child was brought to the fairy Queen's court where it thieved..."

"...I saved the other child. It grew into a fine young woman and became a dancer at all the finest courts in Magica..."

"...When the changeling woke up it thought it was the little girl. It was beaten on a daily basis by the creature who called itself its Mother..."

"...I didn't find out until later, but instead of dying the child, continued to live, through the years. Apparently having a soul in it made the body stronger. So in saving one child, I damned another to the same doomed existence."

"...Yet, the changeling girl (who was named Adrasteia) hoped against all the odds that something would save her. She had heard tales of other girls around the Kingdoms of Magica who had been saved from cursed fates, like Cinderella, Snow White, Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, the little mermaid, and others. If they could be rescued surely she could as well. As the years went by without any kind of rescue, however, she lost faith in 'happily ever afters' and grew bitter..."

"...I didn't know at the time, like I said before, because I was about the war that was growing worst everyday. I had hoped that someone else would deal with any problems that arose with the changeling..."

"...When Adrasteia reached the age of fourteen, she discovered that she had a power, a talent you might say for magic. A talent then the human one for magic, more like something a fairy would process. Then she remember her own mysterious birth. Feeling rage, and sadness over what had been to her, the soul inside her turned from half twisted to completely twisted. She started to plot her revenge. First she killed her mother..."

"...The last few weeks before the day...it...it happened, I felt a great stirring of power. One bred from sadness, despair and anger. I thought it was just from the fighting and ignored it..."

"...After that she started to collect the energy produced from the depression humans carried in their souls. It was the easiest thing ever with the wars going on, and people dieing like crazy..."

"...The hour before...it happened, I was sitting in my solar. I had the uneasy feeling something was going to occur that would change Magica radically, but I didn't know what. I looked up and saw a girl of about fifteen. She was somewhat pretty with her dark brown hair and long, elegant fingers. But all I can remember is being unsettled by the blood red color of her eyes. Also it unnerved that besides the eyes, she was spitting image of the child I saved..."

"...Adrasteia gathered a great amount of energy. There was one more event that needed to happen before she had enough for her plan. In the meantime she decided to visit the esteemed Queen of the Fairies..."

"...'Who are you?' I asked her..."

"...'After all this time you have forgotten, huh? Think your majesty. A little girl being abused, you wanted to save. The child you made to replace her. The one you never came back to find' Adrasteia replied..."

"...'It can't be! You're the ...'..."

"...'I'm the changeling with a soul that you wouldn't free to be reborn in your haste to save the other child. Do you want to see the scars the widow left on me 'Mother'?'..."

"...'I cannot express how truly sorry I am'..."

"...'That's fine. I do not want to hear you apologize. I want to see you suffer.'..."

"...'What?' I asked feeling fear for the first time..."

"...At that moment, Riding Hood was killed. The despair that came off her army and others, especially from a young shifter boy was able to create the amount of energy, Adrasteia needed for her plot. She recited an ancient spell of unmaking and magnified its effects..."

"...it undid everything. Finally we both were sucked into what was formally the gateway between our world and Earth. 'Why did you do this? Who are you?' I asked..."

"...Tears streaming down her face. Adrasteia smiled cruelly and said..."

"...'From now on call me, Lady Nemesis.'..."

I gasped.

Fieldium gasped.

"So you see, Fieldium," Dierdre said. "I'm not only responsible for what happened to Magica, I also created the creature who will not stop until she has destroyed everything beautiful in this world. I created a monster and can't even stop it."

"You destroyed Magica to get revenge against Queen Deirdre?" I felt sorry for her, but I couldn't understand how she could destroy her own home just for revenge."

"It wasn't just Deirdre was not the only person I was to have revenge against. It was all those other people with happily ever afters too. Why should they get to be happy in the end when I'm not." She looked up at us for the first time. "Besides who was the one who selfishly caused such an enormous surge of negative energy with her passing, and who's family member was the one who gave off the most negative energy of all. Does that not also make you responsible, partners?"

Chris and I stared at her shocked then looked at each other, then back at her. In some kind of twisted logic, what she said was correct. I suddenly felt horrible guilt in my heart over what had happened so long ago.

"Not that, I'm not grateful for what you did though. In fact in compensation I'm willing to give you an offer I would not normally offer anyone else."

"What is it?" I asked.

"If both of you agree to join forces with me, I'll allow you to stay alive. I have seen that you both have skills that are useful to me. Particularly that strong spirit that you pocess Riding Hood. You'll be able to stay together forever too. I might not be so kind if I decided to kill you two. I might just to decide to keep one of you alive just for the negative energy I'll be able to generate. So tell me, what do you decide?" 

"Your majesty," Fieldium said worried. He regarded his Queen tears spilling silently down her face. She was beautiful even when she cried. "It may have been your fault yes, but you had no idea how it would turn out right?" She nodded shakily. Relieved he continued. "Like you said we cannot do anything about Lady Nemesis, but there are people who can. Now I don't know about the boy, but the girl is one of Lugh's girls. I've seen them in action. She will give it her all."

"You are right, as usual Fieldium." Deirdre smiled through her tears, as her sercerty blushed. "I just have to hope for their safety now."

I will admit for a few minutes, after Lady Nemesis made her offer I didn't know what I was going to say. I enjoyed being alive and laughing, arguing and crying with the people who are important to me. I didn't want to die and go in to a blackness were I was unsure what awaited me. Also, I couldn't just leave everyone. Eleanor and the others would be furious at me for one, and who would remind my mother that she should stop to eat even if she was in the middle of a painting frenzy. There was all the things I had dreamed of doing, the places I wanted to go. I wouldn't even get to graduate from high school if I died. So joining forces with Nemesis looked very tempting to me when I thought about that.

But then I thought about how if Nemesis continued with the plans she had revealed to Chris and I, then there would be no high schools to graduate from and all the places I wanted to see would have disappeared. My parents and siblings would either be dead or servants for her. And somehow I knew what the first job she give me would be. To kill Eleanor, Talia, Clara, Esmeralda, Lugh, Lorelei, Ullieag and the Knights of Justice. To show my loyalty. I would still lose everything that made my life worth living anyways. I'd still have Chris I guess, but would we still care about each other after we got involved with this woman? Something told me no.

"I'd prefer not to." I said carefully. "But thank you anyways."

At that moment I realized the meaning of the fortune for me that I had heard for the longest time. _You will end up at a crossroads and have to choose between love and the world._ I guess I chose the world in the end.

"I agree." Chris said interrupting my thoughts. I could tell from his tone that he was smirking. "I've already dirtied my hands dealing with you guys enough for this life time."

"Suit yourselves." Lady Nemesis shrugged. "I'll give you a few minutes to run away, before I start the spell that will stop your breathing."

"Wait. I have one more question." I said.

"What do you mean?" 

"Why do you hate those who were granted happy endings?"

"Are you dense? They had something I deserved just as much as they did. I suffered the same amount if not more than most of them. Where was happiness?"

"The people you're talking about Adrasteia, did not just wait around for someone to come and save them. They managed to stand on their own two legs despite everything that was against them, and save themselves. You can't wait for someone to solve your problem for you. Sometimes you have to make your happy ending. I wish I could have met you, and told you that back then."

For a second her face was like young child realizing something for the first time. Then it twisted back to her normal face which changed into a mask of rage.

"What does a spoiled little girl like you know? I think I'll get rid of you now." She snarled as she put the palm of her hand up. _**"Beautifully Agonizing Suffering!"**_

As she released a million gray bolts at us, a red shield came out of my body to protect Chris and I just like Riding Hood had told me it would.

"_After that close your eyes and start to gather your feelings." _She had said. _"Positive and mostly unselfish ones would be the best and gather them into a ball."_

I thought about everything I wanted to protect. The beautiful planet I live on, that even if it is clogged with so much garbage, still continues to shine so beautifully from space. Lee Brock, the town were I was born and raised in, and all the people there, even the ones I don't like such as Calla. My family, who drives me crazy all the time, but who also loved even at my most annoying moments.

Next I added my pity for Nemesis. I could feel that once she had such potential to become a good person. The pure part of her soul was like a small flower that was being clogged with weeds. She deserved a second chance in another life to make things right.

Lastly I added all the love in my heart. For my family, for Eleanor, Lugh and everyone who had helped my become what I was today, and for the person standing behind me.

At the moment I felt Chris' hands touch my shoulders as he added the strength of his feelings to the ball of power I had made. I smiled and started step two.

_Please everyone lend me your strength. _I thought. _I need it._

At that moment, Emma Fox, who was now cutting up carrots for supper that night, looked up.

Byron Fox, who was stuck in a traffic jam on the way home did so to.

Sara Fox, walking home with some girls from her class, paused in the middle of the street. So did Ai Ng and Tom Fisher, who were also walking home from school although in a different direction.

Still sitting at his kitchen table, Steve Blevins stared at the ceiling.

In the realm in between, Fieldium and Deirdre raised their heads to look at the tops of the trees in wonder. Sitting in their room sipping tea, the triplets look up and for the first time in there lives a blank surprised expression crossed over their faces.

In the center of Lee Brock near the lake, Eleanor, Charles, Clara, Ginger-GInger, Talia, Esmeralda, Phil, Tim, Aiden, Lugh, Lorelei, and Ullieag continued to look towards the heavens.

I felt the light flow of their bodies and gather in the ball in my hand.

"_Remember it's foolish to attempt anything without help. It may be more noble to go against them by yourself, but it will fail."_ Was the second thing Riding Hood told me.

The next second, Emma looked down at her finger. She had cut herself really she had to be more careful.

Byron noticed traffic was moving. Finally! He wonder what he had been doing a second ago.

"Sara is something wrong?" Stacy asked.

She snapped out of the spell she seemed under and shook her head. "Oh it's fine I'm coming."

Ai and Tom looked at each other.

"What was that?" They said at the same time.

Steve Blevins continued to look at the ceiling however. So did Deirdre, Fieldium and the triplets in the realm in between.

At this point tears were streaming down the faces of Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia and Clara. The knights of Justice, Lorelei, Ullieag, and Lugh all wore frightened expressions as well.

"That girl," Lorelei whispered. "She wouldn't."

By this point the shield protecting Chris and I, had ceased to work so the spell Nemesis casted was flowing all over us.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied. _**"Lov-"**_

Eleanor seemed to snap out of her daze as she screamed out. "No! Honey please don't!"

"-_**ely-"**_

"She can't, she can't." Esmeralda whispered.

"_**Fire-"**_

"Honey! It isn't wroth it!" Talia added.

"_**Strom-"**_

"It's alright if you run from her." Clara yelled. "Alright we want is you back."

"_**Strength!"**_ I finished my eyes opening.

"Honey!" The reincarnated warriors of the West screamed together.

Flames erupted everywhere around spreading quickly and eating into everything. They devoured all of Nemesis' gray needles and headed towards her.

She did not react as the reached she just closed her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I truly was weak in the end." She looked at me once more. "You really are the girl with the strong spirit they were always talking about."

The flames continued to lick away what was left of her. I felt them moving up my own body. I turned to face the person who held my shoulders so tightly.

"Thank you." I said. "For staying with me."

"It's fine. Thank you for finding me before it was too late." He said.

I smiled sadly. "I wish.."

"Yeah, me too."

And we kissed. As the flames washed us away, and everything disappeared we kissed.

A/n: Please review!


	77. There's No Place Like Home

Hi ya! Q of the Solar System here! Silver really? Thanks so much! MR11, thanks and nope this is it. I Katie thank you! Queen of the Fairytale, lol that's the first time anyone's threatened to hunt me down (feels strangely happy about this), and Raechella, chapter 76 was not the end as you can see. The story is officially ending with chapter 78. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or magical girl clithes.

**There's No Place Like Home.**

_All we wanted was to see her smile once more. The smile that ushered us out of the darkness our life was saturated in and brought us into the light. That was all we wanted, but..._

"Honey!" Eleanor, Esmeralda, Talia and Clara said together as they saw the fire flare up in the mind's eye.

A painful silence settled over the assembled in the center of the town. No one seemed to know what to say, or indeed if anything should be said at all. It just seemed too horrible to be believed.

A few minutes, that seemed like hours, later however something started to move and simmer on the ground next them. The image finally cleared and the group saw Chris and Honey lying there, wearing their fighting clothes, in each other's arms.

"Honey! Chris!" Eleanor exclaimed as a smile broke out on her face and she ran over to the body. The others followed after her with expressions of happiness and surprise on their faces. But as she touch both of their pulses her expression went back to one of heart broken disappointment. "Neither of them have a pulse and they aren't breathing."

The others looked at her stunned.

"Are you serious?" Talia asked as she moved down to kneel beside Eleanor. "Hey Honey stop joking around and wake up. You too. Chris, it's okay for you to tease Honey, but not the rest of us."

Nothing. They continued to lie completely still.

"Yeah, stupid girl." Esmeralda added her voice shaking. "Your best quality is your liveness, so get up and smile that stupid smile of your's already."

Still nothing.

"Wake up!" Clara cried. For once her face looked much younger than her thirteen years.

"Lugh," Lorelei turned to him her eyes wide open. "My girls..they're okay. I think some thing in Honey's...attack, managed to break the hold Nemesis had over them." She felt slight guilt over feeling a little happy that her portages were safe since the people around her had lost something so precious to them.

"She sacrificed..." Lugh said. "Why? Oh and that boy. I can remember thinking such horrible things about him, and yet he also.." As he trawled off again he looked down at his feet. "It wasn't suppose to be like this. It wasn't."

Talia, Eleanor, Esmeralda and Clara, continued to look over the two bodies the tears that couldn't be stopped streaming down their faces. Tim, Phil, Ginger-Ginger, Charles and Ullieag all had on the solemn awkward looks of mourners at funeral. And Aiden..Well, his expression like always was unreadable, but something in his eyes as they took in the scene seemed lost or broken.

A sudden flash of silver light caused the group to turn their eyes away. As the light died down it revealed that Queen Deirdre and Fieldium were standing there. Deirdre had a twinkle in her eye as if something wonderful had just happened.

"Good work, children. You have done all that was expected of you and more." She said merrily. "But why aren't you celebrating?" 

Esmeralda, Talia and Clara glared at her while Aiden and Eleanor looked as if they had been pricked by a very sharp pin. The others looked at the fairy queen shocked by her lack of senativety.

"Your Majesty," Lugh said in a calm voice under his breath. "With all due respect, do you honestly think that this is the right time or place to be celebrating anything?"

"What are you talking about Lugh? The dream we all carried for so long as finally came true. You felt did you not, even here?" 

He seemed confused for a second, then seemed to understand what she meant. So did Lorelei and Ullieag.

"I know, but was it really worth this loss?" He gestated towards the two unconscious bodies lying on the ground, this time his voice no longer under his breath, but actually yelling at the queen of the fairies.

"Oh." She said gently finally understanding. Her face took on a kind, motherly look. "But remember there's always a spark of life remaining no matter what."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Eleanor saw something that made her eyes widened. "Her fingers just moved!"

As my eyes flickered open again I was traveling through a pink and white tunnel wearing feathery white wings on my back towards a pink light at the end. It was so warm and comforting.

Then I heard someone call my name. Repeatedly.

I began to travel backwards away from the light as my eyes closed.

When I started to open my eyes again, I was staring up into four blurry faces. As I blinked a few times the faces came into focus, and Eleanor, Esmeralda, Clara and Talia were suddenly looking down at me.

They looked as if they had been crying. Why? Oh well it didn't matter now. It was great to see them again after so long.

"Hey!" I said as I started to sit up. They looked at me with oddly blank faces. "I'm so happy to see you guys again!"

Talia reached out and punched the top of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"For making us think you were dead."

"You thought I was dead?"

"Yes. We were really worried about you."

"I'm sorry." I said feeling gulitly.

Esmeralda sighed. "Don't give us that look. Be happy."

"Welcome back." Clara added as everyone else smiled and nodded.

"You guys," I said as I swept them in to a huge group hug laughing. After a few minutes we let go and I saw everyone else. "Hey everyone! I'm back."

Then Aiden did something that surprised me and everyone else a lot. He ran over and brought me into a tight hug.

"Uh Aiden?" I said.

"I'm so glad you're home safe." He whispered.

"Um I'm glad to see you again too." I felt someone gently pull my shoulder back, so I would be out of Aiden's embrace.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you again as well." Chris said.

"As am I." Aiden replied.

"Um is it just me or did it suddenly get cooler?" I asked the others.

They just stared at me.

"I can not believe she's this dense." Esmeralda said slapping her hand against her forehead.

"I don't know." Talia said with a slight smile. "I think part of her charm."

"What are you two talking about, and why do I get the feeling I'm being insulted?"

"Oh. It's nothing." Eleanor laughed nervously. "I think we should go home now."

I smiled again. "Yeah. Let's go."

When I got home that night my parents and siblings were very surprised by my warm greetings towards them. I believe my brother Sam said, "That girl gets stranger and stranger everyday."

According to Lugh, for the time we had been gone everyone had filled in fake memories of what had happened during our absence. So the next day at school the only excitement that was caused was from Chris coming back to school. The doctors wanted to check over Phil and Talia one more time before releasing them (they had gotten scolded a lot for leaving the hospital the day before to). Apparently the story going around about what had happened to Chris was that he had ran away from home. Because everyone was in such a big rush to see and talk to him, we didn't get to talk until lunch the next day.

"So was your Dad very angry with you when you got home last night?" I asked while we ate our lunches together on the school roof.

"Nah. He just looked really relieved when I got in and told me he was really happy that I was okay. Then.."

"Then what?"

"He asked me if I understood the reasons behind my dreams now. I told yeah, and he just nodded and said that what I thought."

"Wow." A few minutes passed without words, so I decided to ask the other question I had been wanting to ask all morning. "Are you angry about something?"

"I'm not."

"Liar. You've been cranky and moody all morning and you haven't made one annoying remark. It isn't about what happened last night?" He carefully avoided eye contact. "It is about last night! Don't be immature! There is no way Aiden regards me in any light. We're just friends you know."

He stared at me in surprise. "I knew you were dense, but it goes this far huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I sighed. "I just don't want either of us to be angry at each other for a such a stupid especially after everything that's happened." I looked down at the food in my lap unable to meet his eyes.

I heard him sigh and felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?"

Remembering I smiled. There was much need for talk after that.

Aiden turned his eyes away from Honey and Chris looking each other sappily in math class to look at the girl sitting beside him. The class' seat rotation had moved around again and now he and Calla sat side by side. She was giving the happy couple a glare so intense that if it had been a laser they would've been a pile of goo in ten seconds flat.

"You know," He said. "You should just give up. If you think you have any chance of breaking that up, then you're living in a fantasy world."

She seemed shocked for a second that Aiden had both talked to her and what he had said to her. But she got over it quickly and snapped back angrily. "What about you? I've seen you making moon eyes over that...idiot. Even now who are you to lecture me."

"Maybe you're right. But at least I accept the impossible. Besides, how much of your attraction to him was based on the fact that he didn't fall head over heels for you unlike every other guy you'd ever met?" When she didn't answer, he nodded. "See? How about the next time person you fall for be someone you actually like?"

She stared at him and blushed all of a sudden. "Shut up! It's none of your business anyways."

"Yeah I know." He whispered a small half grin spreading across his face.

"It's good they're all so lively?" Lugh happily said to Ullieag at the end of the school day.

"Lugh, we have to tell them. Today."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah I know."

That evening Lugh called us out to meet him near the lake.

"What do you think this is about?" Eleanor asked.

The rest of us shrugged.

"No clue," Talia said. "Maybe he wants to celebrate our victory."

We were all there- Eleanor, Talia, Clara, Esmeralda, the Knights of Justice, Chris and me- waiting for him to come.

About a minute later, I heard a pop and there stood, Lugh, Ullieag, and Queen Deirdre.

"Hey Lugh, what is this about?" I asked.

When Lugh and Ullieag didn't speak Deirdre stepped forward.

"When you used that spell to destroy Nemesis, the flames also did something to the land around you. You see the abandoned lands are actually what was left of Magica. The flames of the spell, much like how forest fires can open the seeds of some trees so they can grow, breathed new life in to our planet."

"So Magica is back?" Charles asked.

"Yes."

We all cheered.

"But that's great!" Clara said. "So why do you look so glum Lugh?"

Ullieag and Lugh looked at each other.

"Ladies," He started. "Oh and gentlemen, this is goodbye."

The cheering stopped instantly. We stared at Lugh stunned.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor said.

"Now that my planet is back, I must go to it."

"What are you saying Lugh?" Talia said laughing half-heartily. "Is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head.

"I can't be true!" I exclaimed as I walked over to him. "You wouldn't leave just as we were getting back together. You wouldn't. Just tell everyone this is a stupid prank already. Please?"

"Honey, my greatest has always been that my home would one day be restored. I have confession, I chose to give you the powers of a warrior of light because there was a suspicion that you might be able to make the planet come back again." He looked down at me sadly and patted my head. "I was impressed with all of you from the very beginning. I only grew more fond of you guys as I watched you grow. Talia, into someone who can show her true without fear. Esmeralda, into a less stubborn and more open person. Clara, to see you act more like the child you really are. Eleanor into someone who can show a sad face to others as well as a happy one. And Honey, into a mature young woman, who considers other people's feelings as well as her own. I'm so proud."

"Lugh, it's time to go." Queen Deirdre said.

"Right." He turned back towards us. "Goodbye, warriors of light. Remember we'll always be together in our memories." He started to fade with Deirdre and Ullieag.

"Wait! Don't go!" I said.

"I'm glad I was finally able to help you, like you guys helped me back then." With that last word he faded completely.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Clara asked.

"Yes." Eleanor said solemnly.

I fell to my knees. He's gone. No more lectures on how a warrior of light should act, no more annoying or embarrassing me in English class, no more meetings at the Moon Love cafe. I felt tears drip into my lap.

"Honey?" Talia asked concerted.

"He's gone. I always treated him like an annoyance. I never got to say how grateful I was for all he did for us. I won't be able to now that he's gone."

The girls looked at each other, and walked over to were I was. They knelt down beside me. After a second Chris joined them.

"We know. We'll miss him too." Talia said putting her arm around one of my shoulders.

"But he wouldn't have wanted to see you cry or get depressed like this, Honey." Esmeralda put her hand on my other shoulder.

"Besides you still have us." Eleanor took her hand in mine and looked into my face worriedly.

"You still have me." Chris added reaching out and wiping a tear off my face.

"Yeah." I said smiling through my tears. "That's right."

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed. Please review!


	78. Epilogue: After

This is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood, Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel or magical girl clithes.

**Epilogue: After**

_one year later_

"It's frightening to think about moving on, and standing on our own two feet. But with the help of kick ass friends and our ability to accept who we are, we'll be able to destroy any asshole who dares to cross us. So in conclusion good luck with all future plans Lee Brock Graduates of 2010!" Talia said as she slammed her hand against the podium. "Here you go Miss. L."

The parents in the audience gaped at her as she sat back down on her chair on the stage. She winked at us from her seat while I held my head down attempting not to burst out laughing.

"Um yes thank you, Ms. Alloway." Ms. Lane, our school principal said into the microphone. "Well, this is it for the class of 2010 graduation ceremony. There is refreshments in the cafeteria. Graduates are reminded to return there caps and gowns before they leave or they will not receive their real diplomas."

Everyone started to stand up. Phil, Tim, Aiden, Ginger-Ginger, Esmeralda, Clara and I were attaining Eleanor, Charles and Talia's graduation ceremony.

"I can't believe you did that!" I said to Talia a few minutes later in the cafeteria.

She shrugged. "I didn't want to do the speech and the staff and students made me so I thought I'd show my appreciation."

"I personally never thought the teachers would pick you after the last two years," Esmeralda said. "It looks like we underestimated the power of the Talia Alloway fan club."

Everyone turned their heads to look over at Linus Shannon, surrounded by a circle of onlookers.

"Did you see her in all her gloriness up on the stage today? So full of intelligence and vigor. Ah. I must order the DVD of the graduation ceremony when comes out so I can live with the memory forever. Who's with me?"

"We are sir!" The onlookers shouted.

"Uh okay," Talia said as we all turned our eyes, thankfully, away from that scary scene. "It was fun though."

"Won't your parents be mad at you for ruining the ceremony though?" Eleanor asked.

"That's a good point. Luckily, I'll by at the apartment this afternoon, so they won't have time to say anything.."

"Yeah, I guess we should go get the key now." Phil said to her.

Talia and Phil were getting an apartment together in Kay, while she went to Kay University for History, and he worked on his apprenticeship as an automechinac.

"That's right." She said. "I'll see you guys later then."

"Yeah. Congratulations by the way." I said.

"Congratulations Talia." Everyone said.

"Thanks guys. Coming on Saturday to help us move in right?"

"Yeah sure." Esmeralda said.

"As long as you have pizza." Clara added.

Talia just rolled her eyes as she slipped her arm around Phil's waist. "Come on, let's blow this popcycle stand."

He smile down at her. "Yeah."

As the walked by Linus Shannon group, Linus' jaw dropped and it looked like he was going to cry.( I felt a little sorry for him). When she reached the cafeteria door she turned around once more to flash us a smile and a thumbs up.

"So what are you guys doing now?" I asked.

"I've got to get me hair ready for tonight." Eleanor said.

I nodded. Eleanor was going to the prom with Charles "as friends" a fact you could tell made him slightly sad.

After everything was over last year, Eleanor had a talk with her mother. Her mother repent everything she had done to Eleanor ever since she was seven. She forgave her mother, but told her she still couldn't go back to living with her, that she need time and space before she could form any kind of relationship with her. So she decided to continue living with Esmeralda and Miss. Potts. She's still going to commute from their house to her college in Kay where she's getting her degree in Early Childhood Education.

"Yeah and I have to go out with my parents for lunch." Charles said.

"Great and you guys?" I raised an eyebrow towards the others.

"Probably hang out at the Moon Love Cafe." Esmeralda said "Want to join us?"

Esmeralda had her own confrontation with her stepmother. She told her that she would give Reine the money her father had bequeath to her in his will and would pay for an apartment for her, but Esmeralda informed to no uncertain terms that she no longer wanted to live with her anymore. She also started taking ballet lessons again.

"Are you sure we should go to a cafe?" Ginger- Ginger asked. "I'm still jumpy around sweets."

Besides losing a member, Esmeralda's house gained one. Since it was obvious that Ginger-Ginger could not continue to live in Clara's bedroom, she had asked Esmeralda to take him in. Miss. Potts had taken such likening to him, that when she found out that he was an orphan, she had decided to adopt him. The paperwork Esmeralda had made up for him, said his name was Gerald, but everyone still called him Ginger-Ginger.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you." Clara told him soothingly. "Besides, can you believe that we'll be going here next fall?"

He seemed reassured and gave her a shy smile.

"Sorry," I said. "But I can't."

"Oh that's right." Esmeralda said. "You mentioned you had a date today."

"Yes. A date I'll be late for if I don't hurry. I'm sorry he couldn't come today by the way."

"It's okay." Eleanor said. "He had to work after all."

"Besides, it would be awkward for a guy to go to his girlfriend's friends graduation." Tim added.

"Thank for understanding." I said. "Bye. Congradulations, Ellie and Charles again."

"Thanks! Have a nice time on your date!" Eleanor called after me.

I waved back once more. Then I started running towards the center of town where we had agreed to meet. I got there and looked at the town clock tower. I was early by ten minutes. I sat down on a bench that looked over the ocean.

This was were Lugh had disappeared over a year ago. I wonder if he ever thought about us, like we thought about him. Somehow I thought he did. What he had said that day was true. We would always be together in our wonderful memories of each other. Also, somehow I think he, Lorelei, Ullieag, Queen Deirdre and even the triplets are still looking over us where ever they are.

I know one thing for certain though, I will always be grateful for Lugh. Because he came a turned my life upside I was able to meet so many different people and experience different things. Some of it was that happy or fun, some of it was scary and sad, but it was always interesting. Besides, because of it I was finally able to realize who I lov-

"Honey," A voice called out startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and saw something that brought a huge, goofy grin to my face. "Hey,"

"I'm sorry I'm late." Chris said as he walked over to the bench. He looked up at the clock tower and cursed under his breath. "I guess we'll have to run to get to the movie showing, Fox."

He stuck out his hand to help me up.

Now, even though I claimed to fight for them many times, I don't know if I actually believe in Happily Ever Afters. The idea of being happy forever, seems very realistic. However, even though I know it won't always be happy, even though I know it might not last forever, I'll take this after offered to me and hold on to it with all my might.

"Sure!" I said taking his hand. "Let's go."

A/n: It's over. I just want to thank everyone who's actually read this thing to the end. Also, all the reviewers for saying such nice things. I'm so grateful to everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story and its ending.

I just have a few last minute thoughts. I wish I could have developed the Knights of Justice and the villains better. I've always loved Honey as a character, but I love her even more when I see how far she's came from the beginning. The funnest scenes to write were Honey and Chris interaction, and the scenes with Lugh from part one. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading at least half as much.


	79. Aiden's Side Story

This isn't a new chapter. **Ilovecookies15** requested another story about Aiden and here it is. If anyone has requests for side or after stories about any character please request them in a review.

**Love The Second Time Around: A Fairest of Them All Side Story**

"We have to do this guys," Honey said seriously to her friends as they sat around their usual table at the Moon Love Cafe.

"I don't know, Honey." Eleanor said. "I haven't done this in a long time. I think lost my touch."

"I know. I'm a bit rusty too, but surely working together we can.."

"Why does it even matter?" Talia said. "We shouldn't let ourselves get involved."

"It matters a lot. The future of Lee Brock depends on it."

"Honey, how does getting Aiden a girlfriend somehow effect the future of Lee Brock for better or for worst?" Esmeralda asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Their normally frantic leader seemed frozen in place for a few minutes.

"That's not the issue here!" She finally exclaimed. "Aiden needs someone. He just looks so lonely when we all go out together, that I feel like I've got to help him."

"You shouldn't meddle in other people's lives." Clara commented.

"You guys did it to me." She snapped. "It was always, "You should go out with Chris" or "Chris is the love of her life". I mean it was all true, but still. Now what to do about Aiden."

Honey closed her eyes and started to think really hard.

"She'll be out of it for awhile." Esmeralda whispered. "Let's go while we have the chance."

Talia and Clara nodded. Eleanor looked uncertain.

"Will she be okay?"

"That girl survived lovely firestorm strength unscathed. Being left alone in a restaurant isn't going to kill her."

"I guess that's true. I worry about Aiden too though. He hasn't seemed interested in any girls since... that time."

Meanwhile unaware that his female friends were talking about his love life or lack thereof, was doing what any teenage boy delights in after school.

He was solving math mathematical equations.

He was just finishing the last one on his paper when someone tapped him on the back of his head.

"You're too slow, Argall." Calla, now the president of the math club told him. "You're in no shape for next month's competition against Lakeview Academy."

"I'm doing my best." He said shortly.

"You're best isn't good enough. What kind of example are you setting for the rookies?" She gestured to the freshmen in the club.

He just stared blankly back at her.

"Alright," She sighed. "Club's over for today. Oh and Argall stay back. I want to talk to you about the club's budget."

He nodded. The other members ran out of the room giggling. Calla waited a minute before reaching for her book bag. She pulled two cans of soda from it and passed one of them to Aiden. He accepted it with a mutter of thanks.

"I'm sorry I'm always on your case." She said. "I just don't want the freshmen to think I'm to soft."

"I don't mind."

They sat in silence drinking from their cans. Over the last year and half, since the both of them had been heartbroken by their respective crushes, Honey and Chris had fallen in love with each other, the two of them had struck up an odd sort of friendship. It helped that they were both interest in math, science and numbers, and that neither felt much need to talk. Calla had only became like that recently at the end of their grade ten year.

"I've decided to follow the rule of 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'" She had said. "And since I don't have anything nice to say ever, I'm not going to say anything at all."

Strangely enough Aiden was the first person to speak. "So have you found anyone you like yet?"

He was referring to the bet Calla and him had made about who would get over their crush first and find someone new. Well, Calla had made the bet. He just nodded and said. "Whatever."

"Well," She hesitated blushing. "Maybe."

That was strange. She usually just gave him a stony stare, or a firm no. He raised one eyebrow slightly.

"He's very smart." She continued understanding that Aiden was asking her what the person she liked was like. "And kind. Not as smart as me of course, but much kinder. I'm not kind person so I admire it in others. He's too serious for his age, but so am I guess. He goes to this school."

"Do I know him?"

She hesitate, but looking directly at him, standing up and said, "Yes."

Calla walk over to his chair, removed the can from his hands and placed her hands on his chest. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

For a few minutes it stayed like that. However, Aiden got over his initial shock and pushed Calla shoulders away from his body, breaking the kiss. She stared at him with an expression no one at Lee Brock High School had ever seen on her face: hurt.

"Why?" She asked.

"Calla-" He started.

"No," She shock her head. "Don't worry, I know exactly what this is about. You still like her. I'm not an idiot. I've seen the way you look her. I just can't believe you were the one who told me to give up impossible dreams."

She ran out of the room, before he could stop her.

For the next few days, Calla steadfastly ignored Aiden. The only time she ever acknowledged his existence was during club meetings. Otherwise, he might have been a wall for all she cared.

_When she's going to get over this. _He thought with a mental sigh on the third day.

He was in the computer lab during study hall working on a history paper. Two freshmen girls were on the computers next to him gossiping and looking up pictures of The Lost Butterflies drummer. He was tuning them out, but his ears perked up when he heard the word "Calla" mentioned.

"Didn't you hear?" The one closest to him said. "She was spotted hanging out with three different guys at three different times on the same day."

"Really?" The other one asked. "I thought she was dating Aiden, the hot guy in the math club."

"Me too. I guess not."

"Makes sense. Aiden's too involved in school to be interested in something like dating."

"I know! That's why he's so awesome."

Aiden hastily gathered his supplies and left the lab before the girls saw him. Scary and he had thought Honey's friend Milly was bad.

_What's Calla thinking?_ He wondered with a frown.

"Hey you!"

Calla turned around to see the three guys she was "dating" at school.

_What are doing bothering me on my way home from school? I can't even remember their names._

"What is it?" She asked.

"We hear that you have been two timing us." One of them wearing a blue jacket said.

"Or three timing us." The one middle wearing red winter hat added to be witty.

"Looks like you caught me." She said.

"Yeah," The last one wearing a green scarf said. "So who are you going to choose?"

"Look, it's been, but I think it's time we all went our separate ways."

"What?" Red hat exclaimed."You're dumping all of us."

"Yes that's right. Thank you for understanding."

"What! You bit-" Blue jacket started. But Green scarf cut him off.

"Hold on boys. I'm as mad as you are, but that's no reason not to have a little _fun_ with her."

The other two caught on to what he meant. The three grinned at each other, and stepped closer to her. Calla frowned a prepare to defend herself. Green Scarf reached out to touch her, when someone standing behind her grabbed the arm to stop him. She turned around surprised, to see Aiden.

"I don't think you guys should act like that towards other people's girlfriends," He said slowly and carefully. "Or any girl for that matter. Please leave."

The three boys, intimated already by the fact that Aiden was older and taller than they were, took off at the force in his last word.

Shaking his head at them he looked down at Calla. "Are you okay?"

"What did you mean by girlfriend?" She asked ignoring his question.

It started to snow. They stared at each other neither willing to back down.

"I wanted to tell you more carefully," He finally said. "But I guess there's no helping. I've liked you for awhile now Calla. That day when you kissed me, I pushed you away, because I thought you only liked me because you hadn't found anyone better. I love you."

She was surprised at his speech, as anyone was when Aiden talked for a long time.

"I'm not a pure, kind person." She said.

"I know."

"I'm not cheerful, or naive."

"I know."

"I say mean things all the time."

"I know."

"Alright then." And she stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him into a kiss.

A/n: Hoped you enjoyed. Please review!


	80. Chris' Side Story

This is another side story. It takes place a bit before the series begins to about halfway through part two.

**Can't Help Falling In Love: A Fairest of Them All Side Story**

When I was ten my mother died. I can remember how despondent and lifeless my father had looked. At that moment I decided I never wanted to fall in love. Not if it caused people that much pain, when they lost that special someone.

A year past. It was strange living in Lee Brock, the small town my mother had grown up in, especially since I had lived most of my life in big cities like Toronto or Vancouver. What made it all worst, was that it was even harder then usual to make friends at my new school. No one understands how to act around the kid with a dead mother. But I took everything in stride and pretended to be a carefree fun loving guy that most would like and feeling easy around. Because of that I managed to make some friends by the end of grade five.

On the surface I was okay, but inside I still thought about Mother a lot, plus I had been having this dream lately that was making me uneasy.

On the first day of grade six, I walked over to Lee Brock Middle School by myself. Lee Brock has two elementary schools, but only one middle school and one high school. My father was away on a photo shoot so he wasn't there to wish me good luck with my first day of middle school. My mother had always taken me to school on the very first day each year, even that last year when she was really sick. I had hated at the time and been so embarrassed, but now I would've given anything to get it back.

As I was feeling royally sorry for myself, that's when I saw it. A flash bright red, which reminded of the hair of the girl in my dream. I looked to see what was causing it.

In front of me, under a tree, stood two girls about me age. I only really saw one of them though. She had bright red hair, and was quite short. She was laughing about something that her friend had said. But unlike most people she laughed with her entire body. It looked so genuine and like exactly what she was feeling that, it stunned me. I had the feeling that this girl always show and excessed her emotions no matter what. I admired that as someone who pretended to be happy , but wasn't.

The girl turned around and seeing me smiled walking over to me.

"Hello. My name's Honey Fox. What's yours? Is it your first day here too?"

I was so startled that she was suddenly addressing me that I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You know, if you stand around laughing in public, people are going to think you're weird."

_Why did I just say that? She's going to think I'm total dick._

She was shocked . She got over though and her face quickly contorted in anger.

"You.." She spluttered.

I laughed inspite of myself . She felt expressed her anger completely to.

"What are you laughing at? Answer me."

I ignored her and started to walk away. I turned around once and said. "Hey Fox. Just so you know my name is Chris Blevins."

"What do you mean by Fox?"

I just waved. "See ya."

"Stupid jerk!"

Days, months, weeks and years passed by. The only way I could communicate with Honey Fox was by teasing her and I could only call her by her last name. I don't why, but whenever I saw her I got nervous. Over time I resigned myself to this. Besides it was tease her . One of the few genuine pleasures I got everyday was watching her expression change from surprise, to anger and sometimes even to happiness.

She was far from perfect. She got angry quickly, was fast to judge and could be one of the densest people in existence when it came to somethings. The anger amused me, it was always so fun to see her flustered. The judgmental part made me sad, because it made her hate me based on our first encounter (not that I had exactly remedy the situation). But the denseness was the most annoying. That innocence of her's was going to get her in trouble one day. Especially since many boys in our grade seemed to notice her. Particularly Aiden Argall. Not that I was worried or jealous. I was interested in her as a person. Because I was never going fall in love. With anyone.

We entered grade nine and about month in she started to act strange. Well stranger then usual. First she went to a school dance which she had never done before, then she started hanging around with Eleanor Sauber, Esmeralda Fairfax, and Talia Alloway. Esmeralda was her lifelong enemy, and Talia and Eleanor were in a grade ahead of us. The whole thing was made weirder, by the attacks that were happening across Lee Brock and the strange girl who was saving people, who reminded of Honey and of someone else too that I couldn't remember.

That winter something else happened. Her friend Milly had started a fight with in her in the cafeteria.

"Either you take her side or mine." Milly said to the other two girls at the table.

"It's alright guys, I'll leave." Honey said smiling slightly. But as she turned away to leave I saw an expression on Fox's face that I had never seen before. Sadness.

I thought about the rest of day. I couldn't get her face out of mind. So after school I tried to forget about it by taking a long walk in the park. Halfway into park, who should I see, but her sitting on a bench looking despondent.

"Are you alright Fox?" I asked.

She looked up surprised.

"Can I sit here?" I continued.

She hesitated for a moment before saying. "Sure."

There was silence for a few minutes, before I worked up the nerve to say, "You were fighting with, Milly at lunch today."

She looked surprised again, but said, "Yeah."

"Why?"

I thought she would tell me to buzz off, or get mad like usual. But instead, she paused, her face crumbled and then she burst out. "Because, I don't hang out with her as much anymore and she thinks I'm sucking up to Eleanor. She doesn't want to be friends anymore. I understand why. Also, I blamed it all, on a person who just wants me to be the best I can be. I' m a horrible person."

I was surprised that she would tell all this to me, who she professed to hate. Her face was buried in her arms now. Looking at her I knew I had to say something to try and comfort her.

"You're not horrible. You're just human. We all make mistakes and hurt others from time to time. They'll forgive you." My dad had told me the same thing, when I felt bad about yelling at a friend of mine because I just found my Mother only had three more months to live. It had comforted me and it fit with this circumstance.

"Really?" She looked up at me for conformation.

"Yep. Milly will get over it. And if you apologize to this other person I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah. Also just try to make more of an effort to see Milly. At least then she'll know you're trying."

"That will work!" She said excitedly clapping her hands before turning back to me. "Um Chris?" 

"What is it?"

"Thanks." She smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat. What the hell was that?

"Um. You're welcome."I said blushing.

She smiled then looked down at her wrist surprised.

"Oh my! Look at the time. I have to go babysit, my brother! See you tomorrow." With that she got off the bench and started to run away.

"Um bye." I called after her. That had been happening a lot lately.

After that, even though our relationship, though outwardly the same, changed. She didn't seem to hate me quite as much as she used to, and for my part I watched after her a little more carefully. After seeing her sad face once I never wanted to see it again. For some reason, I couldn't explain I wanted Honey to always be happy.

Grade nine ended. I got a job at the smilies mart with my friend Alyssa, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was working there too.

Halfway through July I used my day off to go visit my mother's grave which was a weekly tradition. I read the words on the tombstone, Katheryn Virginia Blevins-Smith 1971-2003 _"The Brightest Light". _I wondered if those words really could sum up what she had been to my father and I. In thinking that I realized with a shot of guilt that I didn't think about my mother as often as I used. Four years ago I had thought about her almost constantly. Now it was only every so often when I saw something that reminded me of her. What had replaced in my thoughts? I stood up to go and I saw someone standing brushing off their shorts . It was Honey.

We stared at each other saying nothing.

"Who?" She asked gently.

"My mother." I said. "You?"

She looked surprised, but said. "My grandmother. When?"

"When I was ten. She had been sick for a couple of a years so we were expecting. It still sucked though. We used to live here, and Mom..Mom loved it here so Dad decided to move back here and have her buried here."

She didn't look at me with pity, which I would've hated. But with sad kind of understanding. She knelt down again and so did I.

"My grandmother died when I was eleven. She died in her sleep. I'm glad she didn't have to suffer, but it was such a surprise for us."

_Her grandmother must have been an important person to her. _I thought.

"I try to visit her whenever I can." She added a few minutes later.

"I visit my Mom once a week. So does my dad."

"Do you ever go together?"

"Sometimes, but you know most of the time we want to be alone when we grieve." My father had tried to be strong after my mother died and thus didn't want me to see him sad. Plus we both needed to say things to her that we couldn't say when the other was present.

"Yeah, I understand." She said giving me a sad smile.

Seeing that smile made me realized what had replaced my mother in my thoughts. Also, that I had broken the promise I had made to myself on my mother's funeral. I had fallen in love with the girl sitting across from me, against all my reason and sense.

_Now, _I thought returning her smile slightly. _What am I going to do?_

A/n: I always wanted to write about how Honey and Chris first met. Please review!


End file.
